


Tomorrow Never Dies

by JetBlackSunshine



Series: Moonlight [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, OT4-Friendship - Freeform, Werewolf Ashton, Werewolf Calum, Werewolf Luke, Werewolf Michael, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 120,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackSunshine/pseuds/JetBlackSunshine
Summary: With the events of the Moon Will Fall the Rosetta Park pack is now working side by side with hunters, much to everyone's surprise. Things are going well and the relations between werewolves and hunters have never been better.That is until the pack is blamed for a string of shocking incidents that rocks the town. Which in turn draws the attention of the town to the existence of werewolves. In a fight to maintain their safety they must find out who these mysterious new werewolves are and their motives. Yet as their past actions begin to haunt them they must fight to keep their pack intact before it's too late.Sequel to The Sun Will Rise and The Moon Will Fall. The final part of the Moonlight series.





	1. Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! 
> 
> I decided to start this rather than posting the next chapter of the short stories. This story does not have an update schedule yet, so it may be another two to three weeks before the next chapter. ^^;
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy Run. and the Short Stories as I’ll be continuing to post them. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!

_The teenager fell to his knees as he watched his pack walk away from him._

_He wondered where exactly he had failed them, what he had done so wrong to cause such a fatal blow?_

_Things had seemed so good just a few months ago, as if everything was finally falling into place._

_He should've known, he thought to himself. Good things were not meant to last and sometimes you had to say goodbye to the things you loved._

_Even your best friends._

********

"It's okay." I spoke with my hands raised in surrender as I approached the scrawny little boy hiding in the back of his school's parking lot. His chest was breathing up and down, teeth exposed and his irises; golden, wide and dangerous. I could see the fear in his eyes as he seemed to cower considering whether to leap at me or to flee. I flickered my eyes golden, so he hopefully would recognize what I was. I kneeled to his level as he scuttled backwards pressing himself against the edge of the school's recycling bin, "Liam is it?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He questioned in a small frightened voice.

"I'm Luke." I smiled, carefully moving to sit down beside him. "It's okay, I'm like you. I'm here to help."

He inched away from me, the fear not leaving his eyes. He seemed to be showing little signs of improvement. He was so frightened, I didn't blame him. From what his file had said they thought he was the first in his family, though they'd raised a question mark over his twin sister.

"Just take deep breaths okay." I told him, "You'll be fine, you just need to relax."

The boy closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling. Slowly his teeth unsharpened, his eyes opened just as they were fading back to hazel. A feeling of relief washed over me, we were getting somewhere.

"Thank you..." The boy spoke breathlessly. "I... uh..."

"Let me guess, huh? Something happened that made you angry?" I questioned gently, the boy nodded, "You felt your body begin to tremble and you freaked out thinking everyone would find out."

He nodded again. I felt bad for the kid, I'd been quietly keeping an eye on him all afternoon. I hadn't been sure what the problem was until he'd had an argument with his friends and had barely made it away as his small body had begun to shift. He'd managed to semi-control it into the state that I'd found him in. His friends had laughed and exchanged confused glances. I was both glad yet concerned that none of them had followed him.

"How many days has it been?" I questioned quietly.

The boy counted on his fingers. "Two weeks. It was my birthday the day before." He spoke, tears forming in his eyelids. "I've been trying to hide it from my parents, but it's hard. I'll be in an argument and start trembling. I've been barely making it back to my room in time. There's no way I can explain to them all the rips and tears in my blankets."

"It's alright. I understand," I nodded as the small boy burst into tears kneeling into my chest as he shook. I pulled the boy close as I let his tears stain my brand-new shirt as I patted him on the back. With no one to help or explain to him what was happening to him it was easy to see why he was so scared.

"Liam are you alright?" I heard a light female's voice ask. "Who's this guy?"

Alarmed that someone had seen, I titled my head up, finding a girl with similar facial features and matching hazel eyes to the boy beside me. She had her backpack slung on one shoulder, dozens of cutesy charms hung from her bag. I raised an eyebrow before deducing that she must be his twin.

"Uh this is Luke..." He spoke weakly sounding nervous.

I sniffed the air for a moment picking up the distinct scent of another Werewolf. I thought of the file it said they were twins right? It was possible.

"What do you know about werewolves?" I asked her, deciding to go straight for it.

The girl's eyes grew wide and I knew I'd struck a chord. I think I could bet that she was one too.

**********

"This is Lauchie and Felicia." I introduced the hunters to the young werewolves. I'd sat with both for about half an hour learning their situation. It was just as I'd suspected they were both natural borns, though it seemed the sister had been controlling it much better then her brother. Hence why no one had picked her out.

The young werewolves shot me confused glances, seeming to realise they weren't like us. I could see the effort the two hunters were making to seem approachable, but it wasn't enough. I spoke calmly to the wolves, "Their friends of mine, they're going to help you both okay?"

The two exchanged glances but gave small nods seeming to relax.

I decided I could leave them with the hunters after that, I trusted Felicia and Lauchie to take the rest from here. I vaguely knew the process. First, they'd take them back to the hunters' base, ask a few questions. Being so young they'd probably talk to their parents. Assess what kind of help the kids needed if at all. One of the guys or I would probably be called in later, most likely Calum with the kids being natural borns. Maybe Pip and Lewis would go with him? I guess that would depend on the circumstances? With the younger ones we sent them a lot. The two of them were brilliant with it though especially Pip who had experienced all this much younger than she should've been.

Saying my farewells to the group. I walked back to the silver pick-up truck parked outside. I saw Felicia and Lauchie's now familiar black SUV parked beside it. I walked up to the truck and tapped on the window, alerting the blonde-haired driver to my presence. The door clicked open a moment later.

"Nicely done Luke." My brother, Ben complimented as I hoped into the front seat. I knew he'd seen the whole thing.

"It wasn't much, they were both just scared." I told him, with a shrug, "That's the main thing you need to remember about new wolves and the rest will follow."

"You're so good at it though, last time you had to come in and rescue me, so the kid didn't try to kill me." He grimaced.

Oh boy, I'd remembered that. Things could've ended a lot worse that day for everyone if I hadn't been there.

"Well hey, don't be too hard on yourself you're still learning how to do things this way. I mean what were your old methods?" I teased, grinning over at him.

"Uh, I'd probably just get my arrows out and shoot at them." He winced looking away slightly.

Even now we both hated talking about when that had been the hunters first policy, when the hunters had considered all werewolves to be evil and shot first then asked questions later. I knew compared to a lot of hunters it affected my brother more than most knowing what he could've done to me. I know my mother too regretted how she'd treated me not that long ago. I was willing to forgive them though. I don't think I could hate them for being afraid of me when I'd turned into the creature they hated most.

"You'll learn. I guess it's easier for me, I can just flash my eyes at them and they realise what I am." I shrug. "You just need to take your time with them."

"True." Ben nodded. "It's hard that not all of us are like them, so we can't build that level of trust as easy."

"Well true." I mumbled quickly understanding what he was saying.

Things had changed a lot these past few months. After Mei, the hunters had changed dramatically deciding to work with werewolves rather than against them. Not to say that it hadn't been met with some resistance from several of the hunters. Many still wished for things to remain the same.

Yet things for us were much better now, besides working with them to find out more about the experiments that had been done to Michael and me. The four of us were also working with them in this capacity as well, helping them to make the first steps with reaching out to werewolves and mentoring them. We'd managed to get a few other wolf packs on board as well making the process much easier.

I didn't mind helping them all that much anymore, it felt good to help the new werewolves. Though if you'd told me even a few months ago I'd be working for the hunters in any capacity I would've been very surprised.

In this case Ben had called me early this morning asking for my help with a certain boy who they'd been tracking. None of them had been much good at calming him, so they decided they needed my 'professional' help. So, I'd ditched school for the afternoon and travelled with him to the next town to help. I didn't always go on my own, in some situations anywhere from two of us to all of us came out to help.

"Thanks for coming Luke." Ben nodded as he pulled his ute up at Michael's place just as the sun was beginning to set around us.

"No problem." I grinned back, leaving the car and turning to walk up the footpath. "See you later."

"Hey, are you coming over for dinner on Saturday night?" He asked, calling me back through the open window.

I turned back and nodded quickly. My brother was in town for the week, so my parents had invited me over for dinner. I still hadn't moved back in with them, but our relationship was so much better than it had been. This wasn't the first time I'd been invited over these past few months.

"Great, I'll see you then." He nodded, and I heard his car drive away.

I opened the door to Michael's place, the aroma of sugar and baking powder lingering in the air I licked my lips hungrily. I was curious to whatever his mum had been making.

I followed the scent and the bond finding Michael in the kitchen, his hair colour was now a bright distinctive blue. He'd only just changed it last week.

"Hey Luke." He spoke barely looking up at me, as he pulled a tray out from the oven. I'd seen ones like it when we'd had group get together, but I would never have expected he was the one who'd made them.

"I didn't know you could cook?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he laid the tray from the oven on the table. I looked over realising they were cookies of various flavours, "Ooh, can I have one?"

"Uh, uh." He spoke already chasing my hands away with the tea towel, "They're for tonight...." he trailed off, a teasing grin on his face, as he stared over at me, "Wait you didn't forget right?"

"Oh yeah of course," I spoke, pretending like I knew what he was talking about when I didn't, I tried not to show it but with how strong our bond was these days I was pretty sure it would be a dead giveaway that I had no clue.

"Luke you don't remember do you?" Michael chuckled, "Full Moon, remember?"

I blinked, of course with everything that had happened I'd almost forgotten. I was glad that I'd found the kid tonight then, that way he'd have proper help for his first full moon. It was hard to believe that I'd almost been a werewolf an entire year now, next month's half-moon would be that.

"Anyway, how did everything go with the kid?" Michael asked sitting across from me at the bar stool as I took the one across from him.

"Well it turned out both twins were werewolves." I spoke, "Other than that it was pretty standard, the kid was afraid at first but didn't seem to put up a fight."

"Whoa, lucky then." Michael seemed genuinely impressed," How long had they been left alone for?"

"Only two weeks, my brother's team was onto him pretty quick." I grinned. Usually it could be tough if they'd been left alone for more than a month, they could've been defensive and out of control. Especially as they were twinning a lot could've gone wrong.

"Yup, very lucky." Michael affirmed once more.

We talked a little more about it for a while, he caught me up on what I'd missed of school for the afternoon. Which apparently wasn't that much except for a new student in one of our classes. I went upstairs to have a shower and by the time I was out I could hear more voices from downstairs. I couldn't help but grin.

"Hey" Calum and Ashton chorused as I came down the stairs where the two of them were already waiting sitting on plush cushions in the living room. Someone had ordered Chinese food, and I could see a few various plastic containers and tubs of rice sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"We were worried you weren't going to make it back in time." Ashton spoke.

"Well Luke almost forgot what tonight was." Michael added unnecessarily as he walked into the room behind me.

"Wait you forgot?" Ashton questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I sunk my head, "Yeah kind of, I was busy this afternoon okay?"

"Anyway, are we going to eat? I'm starving." Calum questioned, already passing out some chopsticks from the bag.

I did see Calum shoot me a small sympathetic nod as Michael and Ashton's attention both turned to the food. I knew he understood as he had completely messed up the night a few months back, completely forgetting about the full moon and ending up on a date the same night. Having your date turn into a werewolf wasn't exactly the best start. Despite Calum running away and Georgia finding out things hadn't worked out as bad as they could've been at least they were friends now.

"2, 4, 6, 8, dig in don't wait." Michael chorused, plonking himself down beside me. He grabbed a set of chopsticks and was already devouring his food.

"Oi! Leave some for the rest of us!" Ashton yelled, half-teased over at him.

I took my own food, eating it carefully. I was still learning how to use chopsticks and one slip could end with food everywhere.

The room fell into silence as we ate. The food was delicious, I instantly recognised it as being from the good Chinese place on the other end of town near Ashton's house, so I'd assume he must've been the one who brought it.

Eventually we headed outside for the full moon. I could feel the familiar sensation spreading through me, my body knowing it was a full moon just as much as I did. Every instinct within me, begged me to run and to howl. Even after almost a year I still couldn't shake the thought of the amazing feeling that rushed through me as the four of us took the trees. It was still just as amazing as the first time I did it.

_'Wait guys.'_  Calum spoke as he stopped suddenly in front of us.

I blinked I could sense more wolves, and unfamiliar ones at that. I'd learned to recognise the scents of the others, as well as Pip and Lewis. Yet this was not any of them. The four of us exchanged confused glances.

Who else was out here? 


	2. Find Me

I barely noticed myself shift as the four of us raced side by side. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, much quicker than my feet were moving. I sniffed the air trying to decipher the identity of the foreign scent. I frowned, finding one that could only be described as that of another werewolf mixed with the hint of coppery dry blood. I scrunched up my nose as the smell grew stronger.

Our group slowed as we came to a makeshift campsite, the rich oaky smell of a recently forgotten campfire lingered in the air. I could see a large shape moving quickly up ahead, it was painfully quiet. Though I could hear someone breathing rapidly as if struggling to breathe. I could almost feel their fear in the air. I was afraid as to what exactly we were about to find.

Hesitantly the four of us peaked over the surrounding shrubbery, the only thing blocking the events of the scene from view. My eyes fell on two human shapes cowering huddled together with frightened looks on both their faces, meters from a bright portable tent that I'd assume they'd been occupying. My eyes followed to what they were staring at. There was a group of about six wolves, two of them evidently much smaller than the larger wolves. My throat caught as I recognised them to be Pip and Lewis. They were growling at the larger wolves forcing them to back away.

While I was glad to see them protecting the humans, they were still just kids. The wolves seemed to assess them, growling and running towards them pushing both from their feet. They let out painful yelps as their small furry bodies hit the ground, crashing into the bushes behind them.

' _Get out of here, guys. This isn't your fight.'_ Calum told them quickly. Lewis's head cocked slightly in our direction and he gave a small whine, nuzzling at Pip and the two stood up right quickly fleeing the scene.

Thinking they had won, the unfamiliar wolves seemed to look to each other, before walking menacingly towards the humans. Drool dripped down from their gums, blood dripping down their sharp pointed teeth. I could only stare.

Calum let out a long howl. I let out a small frustrated whine, before shooting him a look. We still weren't sure what we were up against, what was he doing?

He seemed to ignore me though, his eyes were still focused on the foreign wolves. The unfamiliar wolves paused and sniffed at the air, searching cautiously around them. 

Calum stepped forwards first, I noticed Michael frantically searching for his tail to try and pull him back by it and drag him into the safety of the bushes before the other wolves spotted him.

It was too late though. Emerging from the bushes was Calum who let out a low growl again. He seemed to stand taller, making himself look bigger and more threatening to the other wolves. 

Attracted to the noise, the other wolves turned to him. 

Ashton was the next to move, frantically racing forwards moving to flank Calum on his left side. Michael and I exchanged defeated glances, the two of us racing out to join them. We moved behind and then to the right of him, letting out more growls to make us seem more threatening. Hopefully they might realise what they're messing with.

 _'Leave them alone.'_ Calum glared at the newcomers, his attention focused on the larger of the three wolves. I could only assume by his position that he was the other packs Alpha.

The larger wolf didn't seem to pay much attention to Calum though. He let out a long-extended growl and seemed to dart to Calum's right between where Michael and I were both positioned. Michael jumped in front of him, letting out a warning growl. Taking the cue, I moved beside Michael growling alongside him. We forced the wolf to take a few steps backwards, it tried to turn only to meet Calum and Ashton. There was clear frustration in the large wolves' eyes as we continued to block them from taking any direction that they wanted to go.

 _'This is our territory.'_ Calum growled, moving closer so that he was almost muzzle to muzzle with the other wolf.  _'I suggest you leave now before my pack and I forcibly remove you ourselves.'_

The other wolf didn't seem to care about this either. It simply bared its pointed blood splattered teeth at Calum, before lurching forwards towards his neck. Calum barely dodged him by kneeling to his underbelly, just as the wolves' teeth went directly over him. The other wolf almost stepping onto him. 

When the path was clear Calum stood once more. The other wolves glare was murderous as the wolf stepped backwards bending his knees and launching himself towards Calum. Calum barely had time to react as the wolf pushed him over, sending the two of them rolling around on the dirt together. The unfamiliar Alpha pinned Calum to the ground, growling right in his face. My heart quivered for a moment, as I tried to work out how to help. 

Calum pushed back up at the wolf, flipping the wolf off him a few moments later. The other wolf letting out a painful yelp as it landed.

By this point, the other wolves had noticed us, three sets of blood thirsty eyes were on us. I took a nervous step back, as they growled at us. Yet Ashton and Michael both met their glares, moving forwards instead holding their heads high. I shook my head, before mimicking their movements.

It was terrible odds, three on three with wolves that I was concerned were much stronger than us. Our two opposing groups moved closer together, so much so that I could now see the red and gold flecks in their irises. I shivered, their irises reminding me of the Shadow Wolves. I wasn't sure anymore that they were just ordinary werewolves.

In a split second they were racing towards us, teeth bared as they raised their paws swinging them out towards us. I reared up on my hind legs, as the wolf sliced into my underbelly. I let out a painful yelp, as I crashed down on the other wolf, sinking my own claws into their back. It let out a howl. I winced a little, hating myself for the action. Then I saw its red eyes flicker back to me as the two of us righted ourselves. 

The other wolf leaped forward, dragging me to the ground, it pushed powerfully down on me. I even think I heard a crack. I narrowed my gaze on it, pushing against the pain. As I tumbled around with the other wolf. My entire body ached as it tried to heal, but the wolf was relentless he would continue for as long as I could, perhaps even longer.

I was thrown backward suddenly skidding out into the dirt. I saw the wolf I'd been fighting disappear into the bushes. So, I lie still for a moment giving a moment for my body to catch up before o try to help the others. I could faintly taste blood in my mouth. Around me I could see a mess of fur, as the rest of the pack fought the wolves. The humans were gone, their tent lying abandoned. I'd suggest we'd have the police, hunters or an animal squad here soon. We had to flee or finish this. 

Ashton skidded to a stop beside me. He tilted his head to the side viewing me in concern. He looked back behind him, where the bloodied wolf was standing just watching him. It looked to be planning an attack, but it didn't move. 

 _'Luke you okay?'_ He asked, seeming to take a moment to ask. 

I pulled myself from the ground, wincing as my front right paw hit the ground,  _'Could be better...but I'm doing okay.'_

I felt the concern through the bond for a moment, but Ashton simply nodded to me.  _'Stick with me, I think Cal has an idea.'_

I nodded, taking a single step on my front right paw. It still hurt a little, but I think it was enough to walk on it. I saw Ashton's hesitation for a moment, but I gave him another nod before pushing off my back feet and starting to run. Ashton flanked me, the two of us circling the area. 

 _'Alright, try to pin them down, use the bond.'_ Calum's voice rang clearly through the bond. Of course, if they were werewolves we should at least be able to weaken them.  

It had been a while. I hoped we could still pull it off.

It was about then that I realised that the wolf that had been watching Ashton was now following us. The two of us turned and I nodded at Ashton. We took either side of the approaching wolf, the two of us leaping forwards and working to pull the wolf down. It was difficult as it continued to thrash beneath us trying to pull it off.

 _'We've got one.'_ Ashton told them, and Michael muttered a similar agreeance seeming to have tackled down the other wolf with Calum. I looked around noticing the other wolf was gone. Where had the wolf I'd been fighting and the other one gone.

I closed my eyes working to draw on the power of the rest of my pack. I opened my eyes as I felt the connection meet. In unison the four of us howled at the wolves, the four of us glowing with a white light that I hadn't seen for months. I heard the humans behind us let out sharp gasps.

However, I was confused as I felt the power cut out a few moments later. I was left numb and weak as I found the unfamiliar wolf still thrashing beneath both Ashton and me. Why wasn't it shifting back? Why wasn't it weakening?

I heard two sharp howls, and I flicked my head to the side to see Michael and Calum being thrown backwards, the two of them landed side by side, skidding across the dirt and grass. I focused more of my energy into the wolf below us, but I felt sharp push beneath my underbelly from the unfamiliar wolves' paw, sending both of us tumbling to the ground. I looked over to Ashton for a moment before we both stood up quickly, growling fiercely at it.

The missing two wolves had reappeared, and four wolves had us surrounded now, snarling their filthy teeth, as they herded us up until we were fur to fur with one another. 

 _'Plan?'_ Michael questioned, as the wolves paced around us with menacing grin.

 _'Would you guys hate me right now if I said that I didn't have one?'_  Calum answered.

I frowned as I wracked by brain for one of my own. It was tough, they seemed to be as strong as us, and didn't seem to be affected by our howls. We didn't exactly have a lot more actions in our repertoire. The full moon was still upon us, so Michael couldn't even shift and go all hunter on them either.

The four wolves seemed to nod at one another, and my stomach tightened. Surprisingly they didn't howl at us or move any closer they just seemed to stop and stare at us.

I grinned realising this left a small gap between them. I dashed forward, my body filled with energy that I hoped the others would act on. 

Though I grinded to a halt as the flash of red flew past me blocking my path. I moved, left and right but I was trapped. I took a step back towards the others.  Ashton beside me let out a sharp yelp as I stepped on his paw. I winced, my attention going back to the foreign wolves.

A bright red light seemed to emit from the wolf in front of me's chest, the light from it blinding me for a moment. In an instant the light began to fade and the world around me turned to black shadows. I couldn't see a thing.

I let out a howl in pain as my body grew numb. I tried to call out through the bond to the others, wondering and hoping that someone else could explain this. Yet no matter how much I screamed and howled out it was as if I was calling to no one. I tried to ground myself searching for something to tether me, but I couldn't feel the grass beneath my paws or the slight hint of the cool nights air in my fur. I tried the packs bond again, but it felt as murky and dark as the world around me. Something was wrong.

_'Come on guys, wake up.'_

 


	3. Amnesia

I rubbed my eyes blearily, a slight headache roaring through my skull. I looked around me my eyes falling on the familiar set of beanbags, comic books and gaming consoles that made up Michael's bedroom. Beside me were two long abandoned sleeping bags. I could faintly catch the lingering scent of the others. They'd been here recently.

I tried to stand, my head screaming in protest. I closed my eyes pushing through the pain until I was standing upright. What on Earth was wrong with me?

I tried to think of last night but came up empty, my only memories a shadowy blur of a moon and shifting into a wolf. Anything further than that sent a shooting pain through my skull. Why was I unable to remember past that though? It was almost like that first night after I'd shifted.

Perhaps the other guys would know? I must've done something stupid and gotten myself hurt. Yeah, somehow that wouldn't surprise me.

Still I could detect the evident hint of pancakes which had now become a familiar post full moon ritual. Licking my lips, I made my way downstairs. I poked my head into the kitchen where Calum was mixing a batter together. It was a strange sight considering this was Michael's house, but I didn't argue.

"Need any help?" I questioned to him as I slid into one of the chairs on the other side of the counter. I decided not to ask him about last night just yet.

He shook his head, turning back to me, "Nah, I'm fine. Ash and Mikey are already in the living room why don't you join them? I'll bring them in soon."

I nodded, turning towards the living room. I was surprised to not be able to hear them, but the bond told me that was where they were. I was just turning the corner when I heard a frustrated yell.

"Oh man. They're so going to blame us for this." Michael spoke in evident frustration.

Ashton was sitting beside him face pale and had gone completely silent. Both their eyes were glued to the television screen.

Confused, I followed their gaze. I noticed that the television was tuned onto the news with the words 'breaking news' were flashing violently on screen. My stomach sunk. With no words to say, I flopped down onto the couch beside Ashton and stared into the screen.

A formally dressed newsreader was on, her expression grave. I recognised that she was standing in front of the service station on the other side of town down near the highway. There was blue and white checkerboard police tape draped behind her, and a police car was visible in the background.

The headline was obvious, an animal attack at the service station last night.

Three people were injured, two killed.

I had hope that it wasn't, but they rolled the black and white security footage of four large wolves with indistinguishable fur heading towards the area. I knew exactly what Michael meant.

What if the hunters thought it was us? What would ordinary people think of wolves now? My stomach churned at the thought as I watched what could possibly our whole lives falling apart on screen.

"Guys what's up?" Calum asked walking into the room, with the plate of pancakes. "The bonds been a mess of emotions and-" He froze, almost dropping the plate as his eyes fell to the television, "oh gosh, no."

I barely glanced up as he set the plate down on the table and sat down beside me. The four of us continued to sit in silence as the newsreader went over the specifics. I wanted someone to turn it off but at the same time I couldn't look away. I needed to know every detail of what had happened.

After a heated debate from some locals about the town's safety they turned to a different news story and Michael promptly flicked the television off. We sat in silence still, but everyone in the room's thoughts were loud and clear as we considered the impact of the incident. Everything we'd worked for was suddenly gone.

"Can anyone remember what happened last night?" I spoke quietly, remembering little after the moon went up. I could remember everything else that afternoon, going with Ben to help the two younger wolves, talking to Michael about the cookies, forgetting about the full moon. After that I was a total blank, every time I tried to think about it a dull headache would grow in my mind.

Three eyes suddenly turned to me horrified, as the three of them shook their heads.

"Shit, I don't remember a thing either...wait four wolves...Luke you don't mean?" Michael frowned the first to catch on. Ashton nodded slowly.

"It was other wolves it had to be, it can't have been us. We don't do that." Calum frowned, clenching his fists, "Someone's gone and messed it up for all of us."

"How do you know Cal?" Ashton spoke quietly, "We're the only ones around and there were exactly four wolves. None of us can remember what happened. What if I don't know...our wolf sides took over or something?"

At those words, Calum stood up, shaking his head as he raced from the room. I heard loud bangs and crashes from the kitchen. The emotions I sensed from him were a mess of fear and anger.

The three of us exchanged nervous glances, particularly from Ashton who had clearly brought on this reaction. Michael stood up quickly going after him.

This left Ashton and I alone. We both winced as there was another loud crash. Hesitantly the two of us cautiously walked around to where we had a view of the kitchen. Michael might need some help.

"Hey, hey. It's alright." I heard Michael say, as he knelt to Calum's level. "We're going to be fine okay?"

"What if we're not this time Mikey?" Calum growled back, his eyes were a fierce golden and glazed over with tears. "What if it was us?"

There was total silence for a moment, I could feel Michael's hesitation through the bond.

"Well for starters, I honestly don't believe it was us and hopefully the hunters will realise that as well." He tried though I could sense his doubt through the bond. There was no way any of us could confidently say we weren't responsible somehow.

"And what if they don't?" Calum glared, "They'll go back to hunting us. It'll be like last year all over again."

"That was different, and you know it. The hunters are on our side now remember."

"We can't be sure of that." Calum frowned. "Mikey what if it really was us, none of us can remember a thing? Why is that? What if we-what if there's something wrong with us or-"

Michael let out a long sigh, "I know, things could change at any moment. You've told me this dozens of times before."

"What if there is something wrong though?" Calum spoke seriously, "What if we're those wolves we just saw on television? That's the reason we can't remember anything? What if Ash's right, what if we're somehow more wolf than human and-"

"Cal, calm down alright." Michael sighed, putting his hand on Calum's shoulder and staring him right in the eyes, "There's four of us. We'll work this out one step at a time. For now, we're just going to take things as they come. That's all we can do."

Calum looked sceptical but gave a small nod.

Suddenly, there was a distinct chiming noise piercing its way through my eardrums. Ashton and I both jumped exchanging glances. Calum's tears stopped quickly and the two of them sent alarmed glances towards the door.

"Mum went away yesterday..." Michael mumbled in confusion, leaving Calum on his knees as he raced for the door. Ashton and I followed behind him, and I could sense Calum stop right behind me.

The door opened, and I took in the sight of the orange freckled haired girl with bright red glasses. She was dressed formally in black hunters' gear. Her name was Lissa. She was a few years older than us, and the head of the group of hunters dedicated to helping werewolves. Since we'd first met her she'd always been kind to us and always smiling.

Yet today her pale face was serious. She looked among the four of us nervously. I realized quickly that she must've seen the news too, quite possibly before any of us. It was frightening to find her on our front doorstep, especially so soon. I wasn't sure we were ready for this when we were still working it out for ourselves.

"Hey, Lis." Michael spoke casually, "I guess you heard too huh?"

She nodded sombrely. "Was it you?" She asked quietly.

"No." Calum answered quickly. Ashton and I both shot him stunned glances, but Michael remained poker faced.

Lissa seemed to realise this, but she didn't say anything. She bit her lip, seeming to look between the four of us cautiously. It was awkward the four of us and this hunter girl just standing out at the doorstep not even speaking.

"You want to talk?" Michael finally asked, his voice slightly weak.

She nodded, "Yes. Can I come in?"

The four of us nodded and walked inside with her, leading her towards the kitchen. It was suddenly very crowded the five of us not fitting on the kitchen stools. Calum stood leaning up against the fridge, I could sense through the bond it was taking everything he had just to stay in the room. My eyes kept flicking to him just to make sure he was still there.

"You want some coffee or tea?" Michael offered as she promptly sat down.

She shook her head quickly, before she started to rummage through her handbag.

"Well I guess you've already seen this." She begun as she produced a printed article and pushed it towards the four of us. I didn't need to read much to know what it was about, "It was the full moon, so I'm wondering if any of you saw anything last night?"

"It was just an ordinary night?' Calum shrugged, before anyone could add their doubts into the mix. "The moon came up, we shifted? End of story? It had to be other wolves."

She sighed, seemingly disappointed with the answer. I guess she hoped that we had seen or knew something. Maybe we had, but no one seemed to be able to remember a thing.

I just wish we knew why, it was strange. Nothing like this had ever happened after a full moon before. The only night that had blanks in my memory was the one where I had made my first shift into a wolf and perhaps that night when Mei had tried to make me a Shadow Wolf like her.

"I believe you, Cal." She nodded. "I just wish we knew who it was."

I was both grateful and hated how much trust she had in us. I wish that I could look her in the eyes and say that we'd had nothing to do with it. But I couldn't be certain that anything was the truth right now.

"It's just hard for some of us." She admitted, "We're teaching everyone to be friends with the werewolves. To only act aggressively if one of your kind acts way out of line. Then something like this happens right in your main territory... I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was a little shaken."

The worst part was I understood what she was saying, it was a little ironic if the main werewolves that the hunters were putting their trust in were in same place as the most out of line.

"It's hard for us as well. We want you guys to believe in us too." Calum agreed with a solemn nod.

"I know." She agreed, "I really hope we can find out who did this before anyone else gets hurt."

"Us too." Calum agreed, the three of us nodded quickly agreeing with his words. "I promise we'll be keeping an eye out."

"Though this wasn't the only reason I came here." Lissa frowned her expression serious once more. I chewed my lip what else could've brought her here so early?

"There was an incident this morning at the main base." She started, "We had two young werewolves in our care and one of the hunters has already stepped out of line and attacked them."

"Are they okay?" I questioned without thinking. I panicked realising that they must be the twins from yesterday. I bit my lip, I was worried that I had been the one to put them in danger by leading them to the hunters. Ashton, Michael and Calum's eyes quickly flicked to me.

"They're okay, but I'm worried this is a sign of what's to come." She frowned. "Hunters turning their backs on werewolves again. I know you guys are fine but part of me is starting to wonder whether I'm doing the right thing pushing this. Maybe it's just causing us all more harm."

"We really appreciate what you're trying to do Lissa." Calum nodded, his eyes shining with honesty, "It might take some resistance, but I know it'll be fine in the end."

"I hope so." She agreed, pushing her glasses further up her nose, "I guess things like this can't always be that easy. We are trying to change something that has been in place for centuries."

Her words made me realise just how revolutionary this all was. Our strained friendship with the hunters was challenging a centuries old tradition. Hunters had been hunting for such a long time it was easy to see why it wouldn't be easy to change now.

"Well look if it wasn't you four and you didn't see anything. I guess there's not a lot more we can talk about. If you see or hear anything then please let me know." Lissa explained, already standing up to leave. Though I could see the disappointment in her eyes, shed really hoped we would know something.

I wish we did too.

"We will." Calum nodded.

With that Calum provided some friendly chit chat as he walked with Lissa towards the door. I was grateful that he seemed to take over that sort of thing with ease. I guess it must be an Alpha thing because Emily had always been rather good at it as well. My heart twisted slightly as I thought of her.

The door closes, and Calum lets out a long dragging sigh.

"Alright let's get moving, school starts in half an hour and none of us are anywhere near ready." Calum spoke as he turned back from the door. Any of the doubt in his eyes or fear was quickly replaced with determination. I could sense his true feelings through the bond, it was clear he was trying to be much braver than he felt.

"We're still going to school today, even after everything that happened?" I stared at him. Michael beside me nodded with a horrified expression.

"Come on, why not. What are we going do here? Sit around worrying about what Lissa said? Maybe the best way to sort things out is by going back to some normality?" Calum shrugged, "You never know we might even learn something?"

Michael and I continued to stare at Calum who was watching us with a failing smile.

"Up you two get." Ashton spoke seeming to take on the same attitude as Calum, "Cal's right, we better get moving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Hopefully I should be back to a more regular uploading schedule with this now! I'm so excited for what's to come, I've had lots of fun plot ideas while I've been away. ^^


	4. The Hunter Council

The footpath was empty, but the road towards school was crowded with cars. The closer we walked to the more the angry roar of car horns, yelling and the slamming of doors filled the air. It appeared, almost everyone was being dropped off by their parents this morning. It was unusual to be the only people walking to school until we reached the last block or so.

I raised an eyebrow, I guess no one wanted their teenagers walking to school when there were possibly four murderous wolves around. No one would think that there might be four walking among them.

"What happened last night? Did you see the news?" Lewis chattered as Pip and him joined us. They were the first people we'd seen that hadn't come from a car.

He'd grown this past few months, he was only a few centimetres shorter than any of us. He was a little more mature as well, no longer the nervous young kid who we first met at that school dance. Pip shuffled along beside him, dressed in our school's uniform. She'd started attending our school last year after what had happened with Emily. She'd grown up a lot as well, though was still a far shorter than Lewis who towered over her. 

"Well..." Calum started.

I could see hesitation flicker in Calum's eyes for a moment. He wanted to tell the other Alpha, but at the same time he couldn't. It was crazy that none of us remembered last night and we didn't want to worry them. So, I guess this was going to remain a secret from the two younger wolves until we understood what had gone on.

"Did you see who it was?" Michael asked instead, "You two would've been out there as well?"

Pip and Lewis exchanged a nervous glance. My heart hammered in my chest, did they know something? 

"We don't actually remember last night." Pip spoke quietly, exchanging yet another nervous glance with Lewis, "We were hoping you might know."

I frowned, out of the six of us, not one could remember the night before. What happened once the moon rose? I wondered if perhaps an eclipse or some other lunar phenomenon had occurred that might have impacted on us. I made a mental note to check it up when I had some free time and a computer.

"Truth is, none of us remember what happened last night either." Calum finally admitted.

Pip and Lewis's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding me?" Pip muttered quietly stunned. Her eyes flickered to Lewis, "I thought it was just us."

"Wait does that...those wolves. Does that mean that it could've been any of us?" Lewis asked.

"Well..." Michael started exchanging nervous glances with the rest of us.

Lewis's eyes widened, "Wait you mean you don't know?"

"We don't."

Lewis was off. He was suddenly theorising every possible scenario until our group reached the front gates. They ranged from reasonable to just plain crazy. A werewolf mind wipe, a lunar event, witches, a collective head bump. On and on he went. I couldn't help but think that he had to be at least close to the truth somewhere.

Once we made it inside, our groups spilt. Lewis and Pip going to meet with their other friends. To be honest I was glad to not have any more of Lewis's theories mixing with my own.

"Mr Hood, can I see you for a moment?" A strong teachers voice asked, "Someone's on the phone for you."

We blinked, exchanging confused glances as we turned to face the voice. The school's principal was standing behind us, her eyes were firmly on Calum. Calum nodded, not arguing with her.

With the way things were there was no way Calum was getting called to the principal's office without the rest of us at least listening in. Michael was already taking a step behind him. Ashton and I exchanged glances and followed.

"Just Mr. Hood boys, you best be heading to class." The principal glared looking amongst the three of us with her eyes like a hawk.

The bell rang as if to prove her point.

Michael's mouth moved with hesitation, but he seemed to know he couldn't argue with the Principal. He looked between Ashton and me as if one of us could come up with something. I was stumped.

"I'll catch up with you in class Luke." Calum spoke, his eyes moving hesitantly between us and the principal who was glaring him. I knew we had homeroom together first up, so I'd know when he came back.

 _'I'll let you guys know what's happening through the bond. You know it might not even end up being anything. So, don't worry, it's not like I haven't been called up to the front office before.'_  Calum added mentally with a weak smile to match.

With those words we left in our separate directions. I headed off to homeroom alone and sat through all of it. The bell marking the end of homeroom rang but Calum was a no show.

Where was he?

He didn't seem to be feeding any information through the bond either. I was getting worried.

Concerned, I slung my bag on my shoulder and headed towards my first class of the day. I'd chosen Biology this year and so had Calum and Kaylee, so I guessed I'd probably meet him there. Perhaps he was even waiting to tell me in person.

Though as I entered our science classroom I found his usual spot empty and Kaylee already waiting as she waved me over from our bench. What could be taking so long? Maybe I should find out.

 _'Cal, you alright?'_ I questioned.

Once again, no response. I frowned the bond hadn't been down in months. Surely, he'd be able to hear me. Perhaps I was the only one out of the loop.

 _'Guys have you heard from Cal?'_ I asked to Ashton and Michael.  _'He's not in class and he's not answering me either.'_

 _'No.'_ Was the repeated response. Then there was silence.

 _'If he's not back in twenty were going to find him okay?'_ Michael spoke. ' _I have a bad feeling.'_

I nodded, I was starting to as well. What could be taking so long? It was just a simple phone call, right?

"I saw the news. It wasn't you guys, was it?" Kaylee questioned in a quiet voice as I sat down beside her. She bit her lip as her eyes searched mine, "My brother didn't do anything, did he?"

I bit my lip as I turned back to her, I knew there was no use lying. She’d probably hear it from Lewis anyway, "Truth is we don't actually know. None of us remember last night."

She frowned, tapping her fingers on the science bench, "You know Lewis and Pip did come in quite late last night. I heard them come in long after midnight…"

I frowned, another clue. I didn't like to think it had been any of us, but the possibility was still there. I decided forcing myself to look up the time of the attack would help. If it was after midnight then at least both Pip and Lewis were off the hook.

"Where's Cal anyway?" She questioned.

"Well that's what I'm trying to work out, the principal said someone was on the phone for him just as the bell rang and sent the rest of us to class." I explained to her.

Kaylee frowned, "Hmm, in any case I'm sure he'll turn up soon enough." She did her best to give me a weak smile, though I could see my own doubts reflected in them.

Kaylee was already set up for the lesson, so I started to get my gear out before the teacher arrived in the room. I could hear a group of students talking at one of the benches behind us. I focused in for a moment to listen.

"Did you hear about Kyle's father? They say it was wolves."

"Yeah I did. Terrible what happened. Wolves are horrible creatures, I say we just murder them all." I heard someone say in a fierce tone.

"My dad thinks so too. There shouldn't even be wolves in Rosetta Park, it's not natural."

I blinked turning to see a group of students standing in a circle in the back of the room. It was a mix of both females and males. The group was all nodding and muttering in agreement.

"I reckon they'll wait until someone else gets hurt and by that point it could be any of us." The boy continued "I think we should act soon before it's too late."

"Do you think we could catch one?" A girl asked absent minded barely looking at the others.

"I like the idea. But they're so much more powerful than us, how do you think we'd even catch one long enough?" One girl spoke.

"We set up traps in the forest perhaps?" Another suggested.

"My father has some hunting rifles; do you think those would work?"

"Yeah, maybe some sort of sedative too. My uncle works at the zoo in the city I could ask him to come and help us."

Oh no.

Heck it was worse than I thought. Already people were planning to attack the wolves. They were planning to act, whether it was legal or not. It wasn't like I hadn't heard people planning to kill me before, but these were just ordinary kids in my class not hunters. I never would've thought I'd need to be this afraid of them.

I knew that the solution was simple, the four of us just didn't shift for a few days and ride it out to the worst of the fear died down.

Yet, I couldn't remember much of last night. Who was to say that something wouldn't happen like that again? What if next time we couldn’t remember, we shifted on our own and one of our classmates were the ones to attack us.

I twirled my pen in my hand to distract myself as the students continued to talk. I wanted to just march over there and defend wolves. That all wolves weren't evil. Kaylee and Georgia had both believed us. Yet I knew I could never say it. If anyone else here was to work out I was a werewolf I'd hate to think.

"Ignore them Luke, they're all talk. I know you didn't do anything." Kaylee spoke quietly, her hand beside mine.

It was then that I noticed my hand was trembling, and I could taste the acid in my mouth. I was so scared of what would happen. I couldn't risk shifting into a wolf in the middle of the classroom. Not with people talking like this.

"Luke your eyes-" Kaylee gasped worriedly.

I shook my head, stuffing everything back into my bag and slung it over my shoulder before storming outside. I lowered my head as I passed the teacher on my way out she raised an eyebrow, I could hear Kaylee covering for me, though she didn't follow.

I didn't know where I was going, my feet took me towards the oval on their own. My whole body was trembling. I sat myself down at one of the lunch tables as a low growl came from my throat. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths in and out. I looked down at my fists noticing that when I'd been clenching them my claws had come out, blood staining where they had dug in. It was like starting all over again. I just hoped no one had seen other than Kaylee.

I stayed like that for a few moments just willing myself not to shift, not to run. I barely noticed as Calum sat down dumping his bag beside me.

After a moment, he let out a long sigh. I was glad to see him, but I guess he hadn't gone to class either. He must've found me through the bond.

"I see you didn't last long either." His eyes were sympathetic. He tilted his head back up towards the sky, "Maybe coming to school today wasn't such a good idea after all. That call was just another hunter wanting to speak with me."

A hunter ringing us at school? They were getting serious it seemed. They wanted answers as much as we did.

"I can't help but feel like I'm responsible you know?" Calum continued, not seeming to care whether I was listening or not, "I mean, we can't remember a thing. Maybe we were even the ones who did it. Or if there were other wolves if we'd chased after them then maybe those people might still be alive."

"Or we'd be dead." I spoke quietly.

Calum shifted uncomfortably at that, "Yes, I guess you're right,"

"Damn and we thought the Shadow Wolf was bad." A second voice spoke, I blinked as a moment later I heard the clink of a bag and looked up to find Ashton standing there with a tired expression on his face. I guess he'd ditched class as well, I half expected Michael to be standing right behind him, but he wasn't.

"I've heard at least sixteen kids in my last class talk about how to trap and kill a wolf." Ashton sighed. "I've had it."

I nodded in agreement, knowing I'd heard the same thing. It seemed like the entire school was against us. My stomach churned at the thought. If it wasn't just the kids in our science classes talking about it then who else was?

"Just when we thought it was safe to go back in the forest." Calum sighed. "Anyway, since the two of you are here now, the hunters are coming here to talk to us. I thought I should let you guys know."

"Here? At the school?" I stared at him.

Calum nodded, "The principal agreed to let them use the staffroom. We need to be up there in about ten minutes."

I couldn't help but stare as he produced three yellow slips of paper that would allow us to get out of class for the morning. Not that Ashton or I exactly needed them anymore considering we were already out. While I wasn't thrilled at the prospect of talking to hunters, I guess we didn't have a lot of choice. We were already out, we just needed Michael.

"I knew all three of you were out here." A voice spoke from behind us.

Sure, enough, there Michael was with a massive smirk on his face. It wouldn't have been hard to find the three of us with the way the bond was.

"It's not funny. I already told you where we were. We've got to go." Calum frowned. "The hunter council is waiting for us."

"Wait there's a hunter council?" Michael asked. "Damn, how long was I involved with them and I didn't even know about that."

"Apparently so, and they want to speak to all of us." Calum says.

"What are we supposed to tell them though? That we can't remember half of last night? That it might have been us?" I question.

"We just stick with what we told Lissa, it was enough of the truth." Calum nods, though I can sense his fear.

**********

We followed Calum up to the staff room. When we arrived, a woman sat at the front of the room, she was Asian in appearance. She wore thick red lipstick and eyeliner. She wore a long grey waistcoat with a grey collared shirt. Six people stood behind her dressed in dark glasses and distinctive black hunter clothes. I couldn't help but stare. What must've the principal and the other teachers been thinking when they saw this?

Wordlessly she offered us a seat in the four school chairs that had been set out in front of her. She looked carefully between the four of us as if sizing us up. We'd never met her before, and she didn't make any move to introduce herself. Perhaps she'd already introduced herself to Calum and that had been enough.

"I've heard a lot of stories about the Rosetta Park wolves." The woman begun when we were all seated. "Both good and bad. You've stopped a Shadow Wolf from wreaking havoc for both humans, hunters and werewolves alike. You've been helping us to find and reform wolves." She paused for a moment, her eyes falling on me for way longer than they should've. "Yet, you've been responsible for attacking hunters on numerous occasions and worse yet growing your pack without informing the hunters. Why until recently we thought there was only two of you here." Her eyes fell on Calum at the last part, though he stayed strong under her scrutinizing gaze.

We didn't glance at each other or speak through the bond, but I could sense that all of us felt the weight of her words. She wasn't going to take any lies from us. She knew who we were and what we'd done.

"So Alpha, what was your involvement huh?" She said accusingly, her eyes remaining on Calum, "This is your territory I expect that you were a part of or at least knew what was going on." Calum blinked at her looking stunned. "Come on, hurry up. We don't have all day. What did you werewolves do this time?"

Calum's calm demeanour shattered instantly. His eyes winded and his bottom lip quivered.

"I swear it wasn't us." Calum defended, standing up from his chair, "Heck we're the ones who've been protecting this town this entire time! How can you just sit here blaming us, without even listening?"

"Not good enough, Alpha. Two humans were killed last night, mauled by a pack of wolves." She glared at him, "I want answers not excuses."

"And whose fault was that?" Michael muttered under his breath as Calum sat back down. I shot him a glare. This woman wasn't going to go easy on us. She seemed convinced that we were guilty before we could even open out mouths.

"What he means to say is that we thought ensuring humans were safe from werewolves was the local hunters' job not ours." Calum spoke calmly this time.

The woman let out a large humph, her eyes glaring into Calum's. She clearly wasn't buying anything of what we were saying. Truth or no truth, it was clear she was against us before we could even open our mouths.

"What do we need to do to prove to you hunters that we're not the bad guys?" Calum yelled again, making wild gestures with his hands. "We protected everyone from the dangers of a Shadow Wolf, we've been helping you guys reform and support new werewolves. Shouldn't that be proof enough?"

"You do it by stopping incidents like this from happening." The woman narrowed her eyebrows.

I was stunned into silence. Stop incidents but how? We hadn't even known what was going on?

"It's not like I have tabs on every Werewolf who walks into Rosetta Park, unless their close I can only tell where my pack is." Calum protested. "We wouldn't have even known there was anyone else out there except for the news this morning."

"Well look harder Alpha." She spoke with narrowed eyebrows.

"You think it doesn't affect us too?" Calum snapped, I noticed worryingly that his irises were tinged with golden. He fell back into the back of his seat, his expression failing. "Wait you probably think it was us? Don't you?"

"Well we have to consider all options." She spoke. "Especially as it was a full moon."

"You've got to be kidding me," Calum growled back, his hand trembling on its own. My throat caught, nervous that he was about to shift.

"Cal." Michael growled, putting his hand on the Alphas shoulder, pulling him back. Calum tilted his head back taking a sharp intake of air. Though I could see that his fingernails had extended into sharp claws.

The woman was watching him carefully; I could see the disgust in her eyes. My heart sunk, if we were trying to prove that we weren't horrible creatures this wasn't the best way to show it by losing it in the middle of a meeting.

"I think you've said quite enough." Michael spoke glaring at the woman icily, "You came here to find out what we know, not to accuse us of something that we know probably about just as much as you do. You thought we were guilty to start off with and nothing we're going to say is going to change your mind now is it? Seriously we don't have to put up with this." He looked between the four of us, "Let's go guys."

I hesitated for a moment, but as Calum, Ashton and Michael stood up to leave, I knew this conversation was over. Michael was right though, arguing with this woman wasn't going to get us anywhere. I started to walk towards the door.

"Don't think this is done boys." She called after us, her sharp tone cutting through the silence. "People might think you are an example of change but I for one don't believe it for a second."

"We are going to change things." Michael snapped, "Just you watch."

"Michael, shut up." Ashton eye rolled pushing Michael out the room as we spilled back out into the empty corridor.

From there we walked in silence until we were right outside. The moment we sat down, Calum's face fell. He examined his still extended claws with a huff, retracting them a moment later.

"That woman was a bitch, what does she expect us to do? Patrol every night? Keeping humans safe from wolves is the hunters' job not ours." Calum spoke angrily clenching his fists. "Almost makes me want to run away again..."

"No way." The three of us shook our heads quickly. I saw Michael's had reach forward as if about to grab him to make sure he didn't.

"Joking," He spoke quickly, looking back up at us. "But this is awful, the only clue we have is that Luke can remember some howl he heard, and I can vaguely remember leading you three back up to the house."

"Wait Cal, you remember something? Why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked. Ashton and Michael gave worried nods.

Calum shrugged, resting back on the bench, "I don't know, I only just started to remember while we were talking back there." The three of us looked at him expectantly to continue. Calum frowned, "We were outside you guys were asleep I think. I can just remember coaxing everyone back up to the house."

"What had we been doing?" Ashton asked.

"I wish I could remember. The four of us were all shifted back. We all looked like a mess covered in twigs and leaves. The three of you kind of sleepwalked behind me back up to the house." Calum frowned. "That's all I know."

"Damn. Well at least it's a start. Maybe all of us will start remembering more soon." Michael said. 

"Then maybe we might be able to have some chance of getting those hunters to believe us." Calum agreed with a tired expression.

 


	5. Family

The next few days were quiet and lulled our pack into a false sense of security. We no longer had hunters knocking on our doorstep, the kids at school had stopped talking about ways to murder werewolves and parents had started making their children walk to school again. At Michael's place we firmly kept the news switched off to avoid hearing more about the situation. It was almost as if none of it had ever happened.

Though it all came crashing back again as I sat down to dinner with my parents and Ben on Saturday night. Naturally my mother had brought it up complaining how busy she and the other hunters had been as a result. She'd assured me that she believed that we had nothing to do with any of it. She'd seemed disgusted at how poorly the hunters had handled the situation especially sending hunters out to the school to have them accuse and interrogate us. Ben and my father had both agreed with her.

"Those wolves too, I wonder who they were?" My father added with a shake of his head, "I'm glad I know it wouldn't have been your pack Luke."

I make a small nod in agreement. I don't mention the truth, and no one pushes for answers. I can't help but wonder what they'd think if they knew.

Still as I listened to them defend us, I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pride knowing that this wasn't how this conversation would've gone many months ago. Even if it was just them, at least we'd proved to some of the hunters that all werewolves weren't their enemy.

I thought of what everyone else was doing tonight. I knew Calum and Georgia were going out for dinner tonight, I think it was some fancy Italian place that had just opened out by the lake. Michael on the other hand had joked about having a date with his video games. Meanwhile, Ashton was on brotherly duties by taking his siblings to the movies to meet with Lewis and Pip.

It was just an ordinary Saturday night.

I smiled looking at how my mother had transformed the dining room with fancy candles and the best plates that I knew my mother only had out on special occasions. After a while my parents set out dinner on the table, a mix of chicken and noodles. My mouth watered in anticipation as I looked over the meal as the four of us began to load up our plates.

"Anyway Mum, as I was saying Luke's absolutely incredible with the new werewolves. You should've seen him the other day with that kid. It was magical watching the way he talked to him so calmly and carefully that the kid barely put up a fight." He beamed, " We really should have him training the rest of the hunters how to do it."

Both my parents nodded looking quite impressed with Ben's words. I felt my cheeks flush with heat, I could bet they were bright red. It was a little embarrassing to be praised for something that seemed to come so naturally to me.

My mother smiled directly at me, continuing to nod, "That's excellent to hear Luke. I'm so glad."

"How are the two of them going anyway? Lissa said they ended up meeting with a begrudged hunter." I asked turning to my mother as I remembered what Lissa had told us that morning before school.

My mother frowned, "Don't worry. The two of them are in safe hands." She nodded, "They're back with their family but we're still monitoring them in case someone else tries something." She shook her head, "What those hunters did was disgusting even from before the treaty."

I frowned wondering what exactly the hunters had done, that my mother wouldn't speak of it. Though if the kids were alright and being taken care of, I guess it wasn't my place to know much more than that. Even though I was helping them it's not like I had a very high profile amongst the hunters. The lady from the meeting the other day had been proof enough of that. She hadn't even told us her name or asked for ours.

"Don't worry Luke, their doing fine." Ben added, his gaze sympathetic. I silently wondered if he'd had a chance to talk to them before they went back to their families. His department with the hunters dealt with a lot of these situations now.

The table descends into silence after that as everyone focuses on their food. I take one bite of my own and find it to be delicious. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed my mother's cooking.

It was only a moment later, when I sense a strong, painful stabbing feeling through the bond. I almost drop my knife and fork as the pain rushes through me as if it were my own. I blink in surprise as I identify that Ashton is close by and the most likely source of the pain I'm experiencing. What's he doing out here anyway? Why is he in so much pain? I can see Ben watching me carefully, though my parents don't seem to notice anything amiss.

Ashton can't be here, his in town dropping off his siblings then probably going to the hamburger place or seeing another movie while he waits for them to finish. Then I hear a loud groaning moan. I looked around but no one else at the table seems to share my alarm.

My eyes immediately flicker in the direction of the garden out the back and I see the shimmering golden eyes out there and can detect the faint hint of blood.

"Uh...can you excuse me a second." I spoke hesitantly, as I dropped my cutlery to the table.

There's no arguments or protests, or at least I don't give anyone enough time to as I leap from my seat. Quickly I head for the back door. I fiddle with the now foreign deadbolts, panic and fear coursing through my veins. He couldn't be here. Not like this.

I pull the door wide open, unsure of what my eyes would meet with. Sure, enough Ashton was standing there, looking like a hunched over zombie. His shirt was torn and ripped, stained with blood. Thick cuts and marks lined his skin. In view was a deep cut beneath his left eye which was also bruised and swelling.

When had this happened?

Obviously not long ago judging by the extent of his injuries. Ashton mumbled something incoherently as he stumbled forwards towards me.

"Ash, quick come in." I spoke, quickly racing to his side. It was apparent he was having difficulty walking so I quickly gestured for him to use my weight to support his own. He simply responded with a light groan as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay." I tried to reassure him as we stumbled our way towards the doorway.

Once we made it inside he took his arm off me, and almost stumbled straight into the nearest wall. I reached forwards barely stopping him. This was going to be tougher than I first thought.

"F- Ash. What happened?" I asked, feeling fearful and unsure what to do. Calum was out tonight too so it wasn't like I could call him over. I thought of Michael but decided against it. Surely, I could handle this on my own. Besides I didn't want to draw any more attention than was needed.

Ashton stumbled once more, almost knocking a photo frame of the wall this time with a second incoherent mumble. So, I pulled him onto my shoulder again and we walked a few careful steps at a time into the bathroom. He took a seat on the edge of the bathtub wincing slightly as I searched the cabinet for the medical supplies.

"I'm not healing properly," He groaned, finally making some sense. "You were closest."

I nodded. I still wasn't sure what had happened, but I decided not to push him for it. For now, words seemed difficult enough for him to string together.

"Do you want me to call Alex?" I questioned. She would probably know more about this than I did or at least have something that might help.

Ashton quickly shook his head. "No, please don't call anyone."

That probably meant Calum and Michael as well. We stayed in silence for a minute, the only noise was just me shuffling through the cupboards. I groaned at the lack of supplies. Band-Aids, sunscreen and insect repellent would not help me here.

Ashton let out another painful moan causing guilt to rise in my stomach. He didn't want me to call anyone, but I was starting to lose hope that there was anything I could do on my own.

"What were you-"

Ashton just shot me a look. "Can we talk about it later?"

I nodded nervously. I knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to upset him. He would talk when he was ready to.

Instead I decided to put some water in the wash basin. Next, I grabbed a hand towel and wet it placing it on the wound just under his eye. Ashton winced, pulling away from me. I sniffed the air picking up the distinct scent of wolfsbane, no wonder he wasn't healing properly. I bit my lip in concern, who or what had done this to him?

"Someone knows Luke." He finally spoke in a dark tone. "I think someone knows we're werewolves and not just hunters."

I stared at him. Someone knew?

"Who were they?"

Ashton groaned again, bending over and forcing me backwards. I stared at him, as he moved back in place as I put the wet towel back on the wound underneath his eye. I knew I should probably get him to hold it, but even in his state I knew it would be difficult.

"I don't know." He spoke, his hazel eyes sharp on mine, "They weren't hunters, that I'm certain of. Their weapons looked homemade, I reckon they were only about our age. They were dressed in homemade masks, so I couldn't see their faces. I'd just left the cinema to grab some dinner when they jumped me."

"Ash- I-"

I had no idea what to say to him, it could've just as easily have been any of us.

"Luke don't." Ashton spoke quietly shaking his head, "It's my own fault, I freaked and wolfed out on them."

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked, concerned. We were skating on very thin ice with the hunters already. We didn't need Ashton to tip the scale. Even if it had been a move in self-defence.

Ashton shook his head, "A scratch or two maybe. I mainly used my strength to get away from them. I bet my eyes even glowed too. Still they attacked me first."

I bit my lip, okay so maybe the situation wasn't as bad as I first thought. I wasn't sure that in the same circumstances that I would've had so much control. My mind wandered back to that day in the comic store. No, I wouldn't have.

"Anyway, my point is someone knew that they were looking for me. They were calling me a wolf, even before I did anything...I would go as far to say they knew I was going there."

Ashton's words lingered in the air for a moment. Someone knew that was for sure. If they knew about Ashton did that mean they knew about Calum, Michael and me as well?

"Luke, honey are you okay?" I hear my mother's voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

Ashton's eyes grow wide and my heart stops for a moment. I blinked, I'd been so worried about Ashton that I'd forgotten about dinner.

I sucked in a panicked breath. I didn't exactly want her to know that Ashton was here. Especially not in the state he was in or what had happened until we knew what was going on. I glanced around the room but there was nowhere to hide. Well maybe behind the shower curtain...but that would be too obvious and with the state Ashton was in there was no way he could be moved in time.

"Luke? I'm coming in." She spoke.

"N-"

It was too late my mother had already opened the door. Her eyes grew wide as she took the sight of Ashton's state in.

"Ashton?!?" My mother questioned in alarm, "What are you d- oh my goodness what happened?"

Ashton and I exchanged careful glances. Ashton slowly nodded before he explained everything again for my mother benefit.

My mother's eyebrows narrowed. "Unbelievable. Your healing, though right?"

Ashton shook his head, which was still hung low and rather pale, "Not exactly."

She seemed to look over Ashton for a moment, the same way I had when he'd first arrived on our doorstep. For a moment her face fell, and I wondered if there was much else for Ashton we could do except let him hopefully heal on his own.

Her eyes lit up suddenly, "You know what maybe I have just the thing. Just give me a minute."

Without another word she stood up, leaving Ashton and me. I looked back at him, he was starting to look even paler then when he had first sat down.

"I'm going to be fine Luke." Ashton weakly smiled, as I continued to hold the towel. I pulled it away, wiping away the blood. His eyes were laced with concern, "Just watch yourself, the wolfsbane will probably hurt you too."

"I know." I replied, dipping the towel back under the running water and feeling it tingle slightly beneath my fingertips. I sucked in breath I needed to be careful.

I turned back to him to continue my work. He winced once more as I held the towel onto the rather large gash on his shoulder blade.

My mother returned a few moments later with a gold canister in hand. She opened it and a distinct pine like smell filled the air.

"I hoped I wouldn't have a use for this, but I kept it just in case." She passed the canister over to me. "Just apply it carefully over the cuts and it should help your healing kick in."

The two of us nodded, before muttering her a small thanks. She smiled before starting to walk out the door.

"Oh, and Ash, when you're done. We still have plenty of food and Luke still needs to eat. So, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked, poking her head back in the room a moment later.

There was hesitation in Ashton's eyes for a moment before he nodded, "I'd love that, thank you."

My mum smiled at him once more before leaving us to it. I knew my mother had a soft spot for Ashton after he'd helped her when we'd been trapped by Mei and the other Shadow Wolves last year. Ashton had helped her call the hunters and she'd taken care of Ashton's younger brother Harry throughout the whole ordeal.

With her gone, I sucked in a deep breath before I started to help Ashton apply the solution. It was   rather cream like and the strong scent of pine trees grew in the air as I applied it. I wondered just what it was made from that allowed it to heal wolfsbane injuries.

"I feel better already." He smiled when we were done. He wasn't lying though, some of the colour had already returned to his cheeks, and the bruising and swelling around his eye was starting to reduce. I guess it was working after all. My mother was a legend.

"Anyway, this was what I was really coming to show you." Ashton spoke pulling an object from his pocket, it looked like a fluorescent pink post it note. "I found it attached to my window."

I stared. A symbol was drawn haphazardly in pen a triangle like shape on the bottom, from the triangle a circular shape with a line through the middle jutted from it. It led to another section where there was a line with a filled in circle. With a plant like design jutting out from the top of it. My throat caught in recognition it was the same mark as the Shadow Wolf.

Mei's mark.

My heart stopped, a wave of strong emotions flooding through me. Anger and rage began to build in my stomach before turning to fear and worry.

"She can't be back though. The hunters still have her, and Mikayla locked, away right?"

"I think so." Ashton nodded, "I don't think Cal's said anything had changed."

"Do you think we should tell them?" Ashton questioned, "I mean with everything else going on and with Calum busy with Georgia."

"It's up to you Ashton." I spoke, "You're the one that was attacked and who found the note."

Ashton was silent for a moment, "No, I think I need to tell them. If Mei or any other link to her is still around they should know."

"Once we're done you're coming back to Michael's with me then?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Ashton nodded, "We'll call Calum over later tonight, hopefully he'll be done with Georgia by then. The kids were all going to sleep over at Lewis's place anyway so I'm off-duty."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded, "Do you feel well enough to stand now, so can we go eat?" I questioned.

Ashton nodded, moving to stand. He looked slightly disorientated for a moment. I bit my lip. "I'm fine Luke, really." He smiled, noticing my hesitation.

I lead Ashton back to the dining room where the rest of my family had already finished eating. An extra place had been set up now and Ashton took it gratefully. I could feel Ben's stunned gaze on him though.

Ashton had noticed it as well, he smiled warmly at him, "Before you ask, I'm okay. Honest. The kids that attacked me were rather brutal."

Ben seemed a little thrown off by the comment but remained silent. Although he was accepting of werewolves these days it was clear he found Ashton a little intimidating. He acted a similar away around Calum, always viewing him carefully and with a slight sense of apprehension. The only one he seemed comfortable around was Michael, I guess because he remembered him from when Michael had been a hunter. It turned out they'd been at a few of the same summer camps.

"So, boys where are you going after this? Do you need me to drive you home?" My mother asked when we had finished eating.

"Well we're both going back to Michael's" I told her.

"I'll drive you." My mother spoke quickly, her eyes fell on Ashton for a moment, "Just in case."

Neither Ashton or I was going to argue with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^


	6. Replay

Once we'd finished dinner, my mother had dropped Ashton and I off at Michael's place. As we stepped out the car, I noticed that Ashton was already looking a lot better. The colour had returned to his cheeks, and there was only a faint scar line running beneath his eye. If I hadn't known, it was there I might not have even noticed or just thought he'd simply scratched underneath his eye. I was just glad to see that the solution was working and quite clearly Ashton's healing had started to kick back in.

The front porch light had been left on and I reached in my pocket for the house key. It wasn't unusual for me anymore to have a key to whoever's place I was occupying now.

Ashton and I walked up the driveway and onto the front porch. As I looked back I could still see the bright beaming headlights of my mothers' car outside as if to make sure we'd make it in okay. The moment the door closed behind us, I heard the engine start and the car drive away.

I couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips. It didn't bother me all that much. I was just glad at how far she was going these days to help protect us.

Ashton stuck close behind me as we climbed the staircase up to Michael's bedroom. The door was closed, so I knocked on the door. There was no response. Ashton and I exchanged nervous glances.

I bit my lip as I carefully pulled open the door. There was a shape sitting on the other side of the room, a box of takeaway food lying by his side. The smell still lingered in the room. A Fall Out Boy song pumped over the speaker. Michael was avidly focused on his game on the television screen. I didn't recognise it, so I assumed that it must be a new one.

"Hey Mikey." I spoke, entering the room, with Ashton trailing behind me.

"Hey, how was dinner?" He replied chirpily, his eyes barely leaving the screen. Suddenly he paused and there was a loud noise as his character died in the game. His eyes quickly spun to Ashton, before growing wide, "Wait. Ash what on earth are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"I was-" Ashton interrupted already anticipating what Michael was about to say.

Michael paused his eyes seeming to hover over Ashton for a moment. His gaze lingered on the light scar beneath his eye. It was clear that he was realising that something wasn't quite right.

"What happened?" Michael begun, his face falling.

Ashton went on to explain everything that he'd told me had happened tonight. A horrified expression barely left Michael's face the entire time. He kept shaking his head, and through the bond I could sense the anger building in him. I think that Ashton's attackers were lucky he didn't recognise them. Michael would've been onto them in an instant.

Then Ashton showed him the post it note. Michael's face fell even further.

"But Mei and Mikayla are supposed to be locked up still. It's not like there would be another Shadow Wolf around either could there?" Michael exclaimed, as he passed the note back to Ashton.

"None that would have or know this symbol." Ashton frowned. "All those hunters and other Shadow Wolves were locked up too."

Michael and I both nodded slowly.

"Unless maybe someone else is working for them?" I suggested thinking of just how many Shadow Wolves and hunters had been with them that night. The group had split off when we'd forced them to shift back, very easily a few could've slipped past the hunters and escaped.

Michael nodded, "True, it's possible that someone survived and escaped that night."

"Wait what if the attacks and the post it notes are related? What if Mei is somehow convincing humans to attack us?" I wondered aloud, "I mean it wouldn't be that hard with the news and all."

"Seems too easy, she'd know we'd work that out." Michael shook his head, "Hypothetically if it is her she's much trickier than that."

"Unless that's what she wants us to think?" I frowned.

"I think it's someone else." Ashton added, shaking his head, "Those kids that attacked me weren't Shadow Wolves. It was clear they weren't experienced, some of them just had box cutters and kitchen knives covered with wolfsbane"

"Just where did they get the Wolfsbane from though?" Michael frowned, glaring at Ashton "You don't just buy it from the supermarket."

Ashton beside me already had his phone out and was typing Wolfsbane into the search bar. He was quiet for a few moments as he scrolled through the various pages.

"You can buy it online though... wait look there's this whole crazy website dedicated to werewolves." He frowned, showing it to us, "It's all very realistic too, whoever wrote this clearly knows what they're talking about."

As Ashton pointed out the pages everything was there, Alpha's, pack telepathy, how people became werewolves. It even explained how people could protect themselves from werewolves, many of which included lacing household objects with Wolfsbane. This wasn't a fantasy page it was real. There was even a shop, the only item available was liquid Wolfsbane and it was already out of stock.

I sucked in a deep breath, silently hoping that it was just coloured liquid with a fancy name. Though after what had happened tonight I doubted it. Yet who knew how many people had already gotten their hands on it.

Michael frowned, suddenly snatching the phone off Ashton. He didn't explain what he was doing. He went dead silent for a moment just staring into the screen.

"I think I know why they attacked you Ashton." Michael frowned.

He turned the screen around, revealing a picture of two wolves, behind them was Ashton and myself clearly mid shift, eyes shining with golden. There was no name but anyone who knew Ashton or me would be able to tell it was us. I stared just who had taken this?

If this was up on the internet, then anyone could see it. There was a good chance that people might start attacking me too. People might then work out the other two werewolves were Calum and Michael. I felt slightly faint.

"If Luke and I are there, then where are you?" Ashton frowned.

Michael rolled his eyes, pointing towards the blonde and black wolves at the front of the group. "There with Cal obviously."

The three of us sat in silence for a moment. I couldn't help but stare at the image. Frightened of what it meant.

"I can't believe this." Ashton spoke angrily, throwing the phone to the ground with a loud thunk. "Just how long ago was this website put up?"

"Give me a sec. I'll need to jump on a computer." Michael answered, sounding rather calm considering the circumstances.

It was a painful wait as Michael waited for his computer to load. Ashton just continued to stare at the picture and shook his head.

"What the heck do we do about this?" Ashton sighed his attention turning to me, "What if this happens again?"

I shook my head. I didn't have an answer to that. If this was up online, it would be difficult to take down. It was impossible to know just how many people had already see it. Just how many people had put the pieces together and were waiting in the wings to attack.

"The site's only been up about two days." Michael frowned, "Hopefully not long enough for too many people to have seen it."

"Good. In that case there must be a way can get it taken down. Make out that it's photo shopped or something." Ashton said. I nodded as well. So many things were photo shopped now days surely someone would believe that this was as well.

"Of course." Michael's eyes lit up, "If Calum can hack into the hunters' computer system, I'm pretty sure I can work out how to take down a website. Even it's just for a few hours."

"Excellent." I nodded.

Suddenly there's a loud crash and the room is plunged into darkness. The television is black, the song stops playing from the speakers. The only thing still lit up is Michael's laptop screen but the internet bar blinks empty.

I try to focus my eyes for a moment letting them adjust to the light. I could see the slight golden ring around Michael and Ashton's eyes as well, knowing that they were doing the same thing. I looked outside, the streetlight was pitch black and all the houses around us were shrouded in darkness. My eyes searched the bushes in the garden for any sign of life, yet there was none.

"There's not even a storm..." Michael frowned, "Something must've tripped the power."

Michael was already standing and walking over towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa." Ashton speaks grabbing on Michael's arm, "There is no way you're going out there. It just a blackout. The power will come back on its own."

I stood and nodded in agreement.

Michael blinked. "What do you mean? I'm just going to see if I can flick the box back on."

Ashton stared at him, and gave him a look that asked,  _'You're kidding right?'_

"Someone knows who we are. What if they know about you too? What if this is part of it?" I added. "What if someone even followed Ash and I here."

"Ash, Luke, seriously now the two of you are just being paranoid." Michael rolls his eyes, "I'll be back in a minute."

_Creak!_

My stomach twists in on itself at the noise, I look outside once more but can't seem to see anything.

"What's that?" I asked quietly, my voice rising half way through.

Ashton's eyes are wide in alarm, he nods.

"Probably just the creature that tripped the powerline. I know you've had a rough night but please quit overreacting." Michael stared at us, with a roll of his eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm just going to go out to check the power box."

_Slam!_

I watch outside for a moment swearing that I can see something moving outside in the bushes near the trees.

"Something is definitely out there Mikey." I speak softly.

"That's ridiculous there's nothing there." Michael rolls his eyes.

"This is just like that night last year." Ashton frowned. "Then there were messages left on windows-"

"Ash, stop it." Michael replied with a glare, "That's not what's happening here."

That was when I felt a surging amount of pain come shooting through the bond. I hold a hand out to steady myself. I hear a slight groaning noise around me.

_'Guys help me please!'_ A panicked voice echoes in my ears.  _'Come quick!'_

I close my eyes taking a moment to check the bond. As I sense for Calum I feel something is very off. I feel his fear as if it were my own, he is petrified of something. His mind a scrambled jumble.

Thoughts of whatever was here quickly faded from my mind.

"Calum." We all said, exchanging knowing glances.

Within seconds, Michael pushes past me and is madly fishing through his drawers before producing a set of car keys. He's recently gained his driver's licence a few weeks ago. Unsurprisingly, I was still the only one who didn't.

He twirled the key on his pinkie finger, "Let's go."

"Wait." Ashton froze, "What about if there's something outside?"

"This is an emergency." Michael frowned. Ashton continued to glare at him, so he sighed before seeming to sniff the air for a moment, "Besides no one else is around and there's the three of us. I think we're good to go."

Ashton glares at him still.

Michael let's out a sigh turning back to his cupboard before producing his sword from his hunter days. "This make you feel better?" He questioned.

Ashton nodded quickly. I didn’t make me feel a little better as well. If these were more of those fake hunters that had attacked Ashton it would be better if we didn’t have to shift. Michael’s sword would be threatening enough.

I turn and look outside. The power hasn't gone back on, but I can't see anything moving around outside anymore. I sigh, perhaps Michael was right that Ashton and I were getting paranoid.

"Luke are you coming?" Ashton questions, him and Michael both standing at the door.

I nodded slowly making one more careful look outside. I still see nothing though. Strange I could’ve sword I heard something out there.

As we cross the unlit driveway down to Michael's car, I watch around us nervous that we'll be attacked in such a short space of time with such little amount of light. I felt another wave of pain wash through the bond. I tried my best to distance myself from it, but the pain was quite strong.

"We better hurry." I frown, as Michael put the keys in the ignition bringing the car to life.

He gives a small grunt of a nod, as the car jerks to life leaving the driveway.

The five-minute car ride felt like an hour. I could only wonder if there were more pictures just like that one out there. One that had identified Calum, or worse that someone had figured it out. The car was silent, each of us lost to our thoughts.

We ended up near the lake, where the Italian restaurant they'd been supposed to be going to was. Michael pulled up the car, managing to find a spot just out in front. The bond was numb now. There were groups of happy dinners. A large group with massive 21st birthday balloons, half a dozen couples and families. Though as I searched the tables I couldn't see any sign of Calum or Georgia. A few tables still needed to be cleared.

"They've been here recently." Michael frowned sniffing the air, "They might be close by."

The three of us went back outside, spilling out onto the side walk. People were walking between the various shop spaces.

"Where are they?" I frowned looking around the footpath lined streets for any sign or scent of them. People were giving the three of us angry glares as they hurried past. I suppose it must be strange three teenagers standing in the middle of the footpath like we were.

I knew trying this way wouldn't work that easily. I needed to focus on my other sense as well. I took a deep breath focusing on pinpointing his location through the bond.

He was close, I could tell that much. Yet the bond was foggy and difficult to keep a hold of. Which was unusual considering how well it had been working lately.

"Over there." Ashton spoke, I opened my eyes up again and followed his gaze. I was not prepared for what I saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	7. Golden

"Over there." Ashton spoke, I opened my eyes up again and followed his gaze. My breath caught instantly as I stared at the scene before me.

Between two of the restaurants I could faintly see a small circle of people dressed in black clothing. One would probably miss them if they had simply been walking past or if someone hadn't pointed them out. I saw the flash of silver from their long-pointed weapons that each held in their hands. This seemed to be what we were looking for.

It was perfect, I realised. A place that was close to where Calum and Georgia had been going but still drawn away from the crowds. I frowned realising as we walked closer that their weapons didn't look at all like the handmade ones that Ashton had described to me. I think these people were a lot more professional than those who had attacked him.

Calum stood in the centre of the circle. His eyes were glowing a sharp golden, he was partly shifted with his sharp teeth and claws exposed. Georgia stood tall beside him, her fists clenched, and her determined eyes narrowed.

I felt a sharp pull on my shoulder as I was dragged backwards behind the nearby wall. Ashton let out a sharp yelp beside me. He sent a scathing scowl in Michael's direction as he released our shirts.

"Shush." Michael hissed at Ashton as he pushed through us and glanced back around the corner.

Ashton glared at him but remained silent as the three of us watched and waited to see what would happen. There was no sense in running in just yet. At least not until we knew what was going on. Calum had called us here for a reason.

"Okay look I'm listening." Calum growled at them, "I think you've made your point." His hand hovered up to a light healing scar on his forehead. "What have I done wrong this time hmm?"

There was a few smug glances and I noticed a few of the attacker's grips tightened on their weapons. Maybe now was the time to step in, but neither Michael or Ashton moved.

"The treaties dead." One hissed, glaring at Calum. "We have no reason to protect you and your pack of wolves anymore."

Calum was genuinely stunned his eyes grew wide. The three of us let out a sharp gasp. The treaty was dead? My mind thought of just how things had been before we'd made it. We'd been lost and constantly on the run from the hunters that feared us. I thought those days were long gone.

Surely, we hadn't broken it?

"We've done nothing to hurt you hunters." Calum glared, "We haven't broken any rules we agreed on." He thought for a moment, "We haven't hurt anyone unless it was in self-defence, we've even worked with the hunters and we haven't grown our pack. It's not dead."

Georgia nodded in affirmation, earning disgusted glares from the hunters. I also noticed a few sniggers and eye rolls amongst the hunters. They didn't believe them.

"Then tell us Alpha just who were those four wolves at the Petrol Station attack? Seems strange that there is four members of your pack and four that attacked. Can't be that much of a coincidence, hmm?" The hunter demanded with almost childlike glee.

I stared, so they were still blaming us and with much more certainty this time. I could see where they were coming from, but they had no further evidence or proof. Why were they so certain that it was us?

"I'm telling you it wasn't us." Calum spoke though I noticed his voice was weak and failing by the end. None of us could say with one hundred percent certainty that was the truth.

"Then explain how the samples of fur we found at the site matched members of your pack then?" The hunter grinned.

Samples?

They had found something after all.

My throat caught as my thoughts raced. I felt disgusted and slightly faint, I held my hand out to the brick wall to steady myself.

It seemed  _we_ were the wolves who had attacked those innocent people at the service station. I felt as though I barely knew myself anymore. What would possess me or any of us to do such a thing?

Ashton and Michael's mouths were opened wide in stunned terror, a look I imagined that I also shared. Calum's entire form was trembling as he took a step back, I could hear him muttering the word no, repeatedly as if it could somehow change our fate. Beside him a flicker of fear was evident in Georgia's face as her eyes scanned over Calum as if to say,  _'Was it really you?'_

"They can't have." Calum finally replied in a trembling voice, "We were nowhere near there and-"

The hunters simply smirked, seemingly amused by Calum's terror, "To be honest Hood I'm not too sure any of us really care if you did it or not anyway. The treaty should never have been agreed upon. I don't know who thought it would be good to trust half breed monsters like yourself."

Calum's face crumbled at the man's words, "So that's it huh?" He shook his head, and I could see his eyes beginning to water, "I guess you're going to kill me now then? I'm just another monster to you, aren't I?"

There were nodded murmurs among the group.

"Cal don't call yourself that, you're not a monster." Georgia spoke in an almost inaudible whisper her hand on Calum's trembling shoulder. Though the fear was evident in her eyes, I wasn't sure whether she believed the hunters claims.

Calum turned back to her shooting a half-hearted smile, "We both know their right though." He held her hand for a moment, before brushing it from his shoulders, his golden eyes were serious on her, "Georgia I think you should get out of here before they start."

"No, I'm staying." Georgia frowned, "I'm not leaving you here to..." Her words choked for a moment. She simply shook her head.

Calum looked as though he was about to argue with her, but he simply nodded. The hunter's weapons were already turning onto them. Calum and Georgia sucked in deep breaths, turning to face the hunters. Calum's eyes were shining with a bright and more furious golden than ever.

We should be stepping in now, but neither Ashton or Michael were moving.

 _'Let's go out there guys!?'_ I prompted.

Yet neither looked my way. I wondered if I should be the crazy one to step forwards. However, I knew both Michael and Ashton were much more experienced at this sort of thing than I was. I had to trust them.

The hunter's stepped forwards, though I noticed with a hint of alarm that they didn't go for Calum first.

One of the hunters leaped forwards, grabbing Georgia's wrist and twisting it until I heard a sharp snap crackle through the air. She let out a loud wail in pain only a moment later. She narrowed her eyebrows, holding back the tears as she kicked out at her attacker with force. It was useless, she wasn't strong enough.

Calum's eyes narrowed on the hunter as he leaped forward using his strength to push the hunter off her. He sent him flying backwards into the other hunters like a ten-pin bowling ball.

In that time another hunter had grabbed her now, pulling her by the throat, almost choking her. The other hunters circled around like vultures. As they grabbed Calum by the shoulder holding him back from saving her.

I looked to Ashton and Michael but still neither of them was moving. We weren't just going to sit here and watch this happen, were we?

"STOP!" Calum yelled with wide eyes, "Please don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this. She's human."

The frenzied hunter cocked an amused smile in Calum's direction, "You care about her, no?" The frenzied hunter grinned, "I'll make you understand the pain your kind causes on our families, our friends, our loved ones. I'll watch you live with it knowing what you've caused-"

My throat caught as I saw the blood rush from Calum's face. I knew he'd already been living with it. Sophie's death still lingered in his mind much more than he would ever let on. For him this was like history repeating itself. I wasn't sure that he could recover this time.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Michael's voice from beside me yelled, his voice strong and booming through the street. I blinked, this was the loudest I'd ever heard him yell. All the hunters turned and stopped their eyes shooting in alarm in our direction. Cautiously Ashton and I moved out from the wall, flanking him on either side.

"Have any of you stopped to consider that someone might have framed us?" Michael continued. He had every single hunters' eyes on him as they viewed him with a stunned awe. "Especially before you started taking this out on Calum's girlfriend. Who might I remind you is human? The exact thing you've sworn yourself to protect."

The hunter that had originally threatened Calum stepped forwards seemingly heavily amused by Michael's words, "Ah, look what the cat dragged in everyone. It's the ever so famous Michael Clifford, he was once a promising hunter but succumbed to the bite of the very werewolf that stands before us. A shining example of a misguided traitor."

Michael only smiled at the hunter's words, not seeming to let them bother him. I was anxious, unsure what our next move would be.

"I guess it just proves that people like you don't understand the meaning or loyalty or friendship. A shame really." Michael frowned. "I used to think the hunters were much better than that."

"Of course, a kid bound to a monster would believe that." The hunter smirked.

Michael didn't respond to that. He just smiled once more. I followed his gaze just as I saw Calum's fist flying into the hunter holding Georgia's cheek. The hunter gasped releasing Georgia from his grip.

"Run." Calum yelled, at Georgia who was cradling her hand as she hesitated awkwardly.

Georgia simply blinked and nodded turning and dodging her way through the hunters and disappearing. Thankfully none of them followed her which I took as a good sign. For Georgia at least. The rest of us wouldn't be so lucky.

"Smart, I suppose." The hunter shrugged, not seeming bothered by Georgia's escape, "Look now the four of you are all here. Let's not cause a scene, why don't we take this back to the hunters' base?"

The hunters were already moving close to Calum, he glared back at them and they backed away. 

 _'Maybe we should just go back with them...'_ Ashton frowned, his eyes hesitantly on the few people that had now stopped to watch.

I frowned if people saw what was going on here especially after that website they would know we're werewolves.

 _'No. We can't go back with them, then we're basically saying we did it.'_ Michael frowned.  _'We need to fight them.'_

I was uncertain. If we went back with them maybe, we could sort this out. Yet when we'd first arrived they looked as though they intended to murder Calum right there and then. They'd even said it themselves that they didn't really care whether we'd done it or not. This was just an excuse to get back at us. I wasn't so sure we could trust them. Calum chewed on his lip looking uncertain.

 _'I'm not sure._ ' Calum replied.  _'I don't like either idea. Maybe we should make a run for it?'_

 _'We're always running Cal.'_ Michael glared at him as he replied.  _'We go with them or we fight, those are our two options.'_

The hunters were growing antsy, I could see their grips tightening on their weapons. If we didn't decide quickly they were going to attack.

 _'True.'_ Calum agreed.  _'Then how do we get out of here then?'_

 _'We have to fight back.'_ Michael frowned, ' _What they'll do to us will be much worse than Georgia.'_

My breath caught as I realised that he was right. They would do much worse than the fake hunters had done to Ashton too. I didn't like the idea of having to fight them, but I knew if we wanted to get out of here, alive then we didn't have much choice. I thought about it, the hunter tricks Michael had taught me last year coming back to the forefront of my mind.

But by doing this would we officially break the treaty? Or really had the hunters broken if first? This would count as self-defence, right? I tried not to think too much about that. It was much more important that we made it out of here.

"We're not coming with you." Calum spoke calmly, causing the hunter to turn to him.

"You give us no choice then." He replied, his weapon quickly pointed at Calum's chest. Calum hardly flinched.

 _'Guys we'll need to use the bond to get out of here.'_  Calum spoke calmly.  _'But whatever you do, don't shift. We don't want to cause a scene either.'_

I knew he was right. I closed my eyes sucking in a deep breath, I felt the warm light fill me as I drew on the collective power of our pack for the second time this week.

I opened my eyes, seeing the white light that surrounded Calum now, his eyes shining with golden. Calum's hand was on the dagger, he twisted it just as I had seen him twist the metal barred cages that Mei had us in. The hunter blinked seeming rather stunned as Calum pulled it away from him turning it onto him.

 _'Guys let's go.'_  Michael spoke nodding to Ashton and me. A similar white light surrounded the three of us, what I now knew to be a physical manifestation of our powers.

I had no idea what the plan was but as Michael pulled his sword from his pocket I realised what he intended for us to do.

I sucked in a deep breath, my eyes carefully searching the crowd. Before I could make a move, a woman punched out at me.

I raised my hand blocking her punch. She wasn't deterred, she reached into her pocket producing a small pocket knife, before directing it towards my hand as she grabbed my wrist using her other. I let out a small whimper as she ran it along my hand. I could feel my skin tingle and bubble along the surface.

I sniffed the air detecting a hint of Wolfsbane. I frowned, knowing I was testing the limits.

The woman let out a sharp gasp, backing away from me slightly with wide, almost frightened eyes.

I turned my hand over and stared too, watching as the wound shone with a bright white light and healed on its own. After seeing how badly injured Ashton had become from the stuff only a few hours ago, I was genuinely stunned. Though the more I thought about its Calum and Ashton had been able to twist wolfsbane laced bars that night. It wasn't like we were immune to it, but whilst working as a pack like this it seemed we were. Was this another ability that came with using our powers as a golden pack?

Reaching forwards, I turned the weapon on her just as Calum had done. Her eyes grew wide in fear as I grabbed her by the wrist. She fell to her knees, her entire body trembling under my steel cold gaze.

I considered it for a moment, I could easily hurt her with it. She would've just dug the weapon straight into my chest anyway.

I owed her nothing.

"Luke." Michael called his gaze wary on me.

I blinked noticing my extended claws and how close the sword was to the woman's chest. I'd barely realised what I had been doing.

What on earth was I thinking? I couldn't sink to the hunters' level. Self-defence was one thing but attacking someone who had clearly realised they'd lost wasn't the honourable thing to do.

I dropped the pocket knife to the ground with a clatter.

Suddenly, there was a sound like a siren, orange lights flashed in the street. I winced as I covered my ears and turned my eyes away. I looked around as what looked like hunters' vans were positioned each side of the street. Fear struck through me were there more of them?

Of course, they'd send back up. Especially with what we had been accused of.

Yet they marched straight past us and cornered the other hunters. I noticed Lauchie in the crowd as he broke free from the group and begun walking towards us. He gestured to us to join him as the hunters surrounding us were bailed up.

"Come on let's go." Lauchie spoke with concerned eyes.

I shot concerned glances with the others as we followed him.

He led us to a close by park where I could see my mother was already waiting with Georgia. Georgia was trembling and pale, her wrist purple and bruised from where it had been snapped. She was bunched up in a blanked and steam rose from the cup that she sipped her drink from. I could detect the faint scent of chocolate.

The five of us took a seat on the grass, Georgia sipped on a hot chocolate my mother had brought and she sat wrapped in a blanket her whole-body shivering in shock. Calum sucked in a deep breath his arm firmly moving firmly around her. He was pale, and the guilt was ever so clear in his eyes and through the bond.

He inspected Georgia's wrist carefully.

"How much trouble are we in?" Calum asked quietly, his eyes on my mother.

"Being accused of murdering innocents means quite a lot." My mother spoke glumly, I could see the disappointment in her eyes. I felt guilty thinking of how only a few hours ago how she had praised me. She let out a long sigh, "Plus the hunters may not be happy with your actions anyway, lashing out at them the way you did just proves why they think you might be dangerous."

"They were going to  _kill_  us." Michael emphasised.

"It's not our fault we don't remember what happened that night." Ashton mumbles.

She stared at us, eyes wide. Lauchie and Georgia were both staring between the four of us cautiously. I guess neither Kaylee or Calum had told her.

"You mean you don't know whether it was you or not?" She finally asked.

I sighed, I guess the truth was going to have to come out eventually.

"None of us remember what happened that night." Calum spoke barely meeting her gaze. "Pip or Lewis don't remember anything either."

My mum sat in stunned silence shaking her head. I felt guilty, we should've -no I should've told her earlier.

"They seemed to think they had some evidence like a fur sample. Do you know if that's true or not?" Michael questioned, after a few moments silence.

"I only heard a group of hunters had been sent to see Calum and someone thought it could get ugly." My mother shook her head, "Luke's fathers been following the case, but he never mentioned that. I was only talking to him about it half an hour ago. They said they'd found more footage from a highway camera that was it?"

Were the hunters lying or was it my father that was being lied to, it was hard to tell. Why had they attacked us tonight though?

Suddenly my mother's phone started buzzing in her pocket. She looked down alarmed as she reached to answer it.

"Yes?" My mother answered the phone. She listened for a moment, I could faintly hear words yet whoever was on the other end was talking too quietly for me to understand. Her face fell, "Yes, I understand."

She shut the phone and shook her head not answering us for a moment. I instantly thought that someone had told her that the fur samples were real. In those few moments I quickly pondered what we were going to do if that were the case. There would be no way to prove our innocence-

Maybe the only thing to do would be to run away again?

"Mikayla and Mei escaped." She finally said. I stared not sure if I'd heard her right, but what else could she have said?

I locked eyes with Ashton and Michael the three of us exchanging knowing glances. That post it note Ashton found hadn't been a joke.

Not only were we accused of a murder that I honestly hoped we didn't commit, we might have to deal with the two of them as well.

Just when things couldn't have gotten any worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^


	8. Conspiracy

In the end all of us had gone back to the hunters' base with my mother. The entire building had been in complete chaos when we'd arrived. We'd passed search parties going out to locate Mei and Mikayla. I couldn't help but think we should go out there with them.

Yet my mother had received a second call from the hunters wanting to bring the four of us and Georgia in for questioning based on the other hunters' accusations. We weren't out of the woods yet.

I tilted my head back as I sat on the stiff, uncomfortable waiting room chair. I was alone now, my questioning done. I'd been the first and had told them everything I could. I knew it was useless if those samples were real, they had all the proof they needed to put the four of us behind their wolfsbane laced bars. My mind thought of that room they'd placed me in last year to keep me weak. I could see something like that happening again. On the bright side at least, I wouldn't be alone the whole time.

Silently I knew despite my mother's reassurance that the treaty wasn’t done. That it was.

If we had been the ones to murder those innocent people whether we had known what we were doing or not, that would be enough to break it. I wasn't so sure what would happen now. We'd be locked up probably. I sucked in a deep breath after what had happened tonight, I didn't want to think about it anymore.

The door creaked open and a moment later my eyes caught on the distinctive blue hair as it entered the room. My heart sunk as Michael slumped into the chair across from me. His face was pale, his sullen eyes reflecting our defeat. He didn't look at me as he just sat fiddling with the wolf charm on his bracelet.

"How did it go?" I asked quietly.

Michael moved slowly. His head tilting up slightly in a dejected manner.

"Could've gone better I guess." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Now that they know that we don't remember anything they seem even more convinced it was us who did it." He frowned, "From the questions they asked I think they're blaming the two of us for it. They think it was us because of the experiments."

I nodded, now I thought about it a lot of their questions to me had been about Michael and me. It wasn't as much of a secret now amongst the hunters about Michael and I's past. I let out a long sigh. It was possible, and I hated thinking that this was our fault. That something was wrong with Michael and me that had made Calum and Ashton do it.

There was a slight tap on the door as it slid open, I looked up expecting it to be Ashton or Calum. Yet a girl stood in the doorway. She had light wavy hair that was cut into an almost bob. She wore dark jeans and a bright top decorated with flowers. A hunter's ID card hung from her jean pocket.

"Are you Michael and Luke?" She asked cautiously, I noticed immediately she had a slight accent. European perhaps?

Michael and I exchanged cautious glances before nodding.

"Excellent." She smiled warmly, before walking into the room and sitting in the seat between us.

I raised an eyebrow confused. I'd never seen her before. Yet how did she know our names? I felt slightly cautious.

_'Wait, I recognise her. She was the new student at school Luke, the one I was telling you about.'_  Michael thought to me.

I stared. So, the new student was associated with the hunters. She seemed to be around our age too. I couldn't help but wonder if her appearance was a ploy by the hunters to have someone watching us considering she'd started at the school around the time of the attacks.

"My name is Scarlet." She spoke, with a beaming introductory grin, "I'm here well partly because I'm curious. Yet I also want to prove your pack’s innocence."

I blinked at her. Prove our innocence? When would a hunter we didn't even know ever want that?

"Wait did you see something?" Michael questioned his eyes lighting up as he turned to her. "Because that would help us a lot right now and-"

Scarlet shook her head, "No, I just know those fur samples were planted."

I raised an eyebrow. Planted? What was she suggesting?

Perhaps Michael's suggestion that we were framed wasn't too farfetched after all. I felt a sense of hope rise in my chest, maybe it hadn't been us.

"I saw it whilst we were analysing the recordings from the service station. About half an hour before a person in a dark jacket walked in and spread them along the aisles. Probably knowing that we would find them." Scarlet explained.

She pulled out her phone and pulled up a recording of a security camera from that night. I watched as a person dressed in black clothing and a dark beanie, and long hair that covered their face did exactly what she described. I was stunned. The footage proved her point exactly.

"So, if it was still our fur then, the hunters aren't making that part up?"

She nodded quickly.

"Though where did they get them from?" Michael wondered aloud.

"That's what I'm still trying to find out." Scarlet frowned, her eyes on the screen as she replayed the video. "I can't find a camera angle that gives a clear view of the person's face. I can't tell whether they're male, female, human, werewolf."

I heard the creaking noise as the door opened once more. My eyes flickered up briefly noticing that it was Ashton who had returned.

"What are we watching?" Ashton frowned, he shot a confused look in Scarlet's direction, "Uh, Scarlet what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Ashton." Scarlet spoke, pausing the video. I was surprised that they already knew each other, I guess they'd already met during class, "I just came to show you guys something before I showed it to the hunters."

"Scarlet's a hunter and has proof that we're probably innocent." Michael added "Someone planted those fur samples that the hunters found before the murders took place."

"Whoa, really?" Ashton gasped, moving around to join us, "Can I see?"

Scarlet nodded, replaying the video for him.

When it was done, she looked at the three of us, "I think I found something else as well, but I need you three to confirm it."

The three of us nodded, if she had more evidence then we needed to see it. She quickly switched videos.

I noticed immediately that it was like the footage we had seen on the television. Yet the footage was in colour this time, so it was easier to distinguish between the different wolves. There were two wolves with golden fur another with a dark brown fur and a fourth more of a ginger. Scarlet shut the video off just before the wolves attacked, just as the news had done. I was silently glad, not wanting to have seen that part.

"That's not us." I gasped, noticing the wolves fur colours in the paused image. They were close but off. I glanced over at her in surprise.

"How did you know this?" Ashton stared at her. "Why are you helping us?"

Michael nodded as well. I was glad that this proved our innocence but also a little concerned. Who were these wolves in the picture? Why had they framed us like this? Would they strike like this on the next full moon?

Scarlet was silent for a moment, she sucked in a deep breath and tapped nervously on her phone case. Her mouth opened and closed as if she were trying to talk but didn’t know how to answer. Why couldn’t she tell us?

"Well if the treaties over, I'm in a lot of danger as well." Scarlet frowned.

If the treaty affected her? Wait, did that mean.

"You're a werewolf?" The three of us questioned, slightly out of time from one another.

Scarlet nodded.

The three of us exchanged uneasy glances. Sure, she'd helped us, but I was uncertain. I didn't exactly like another werewolf showing up out of the blue like this. I didn't like it that she'd worked out that the fur colours weren't us either. We barely knew her.

"Sorry we don't have much trust in werewolf's who are also hunters." Michael smirked, "The last one we met tried to kill us."

Scarlet's eyes grew wide, she looked a little alarmed.

"Was it that girl they're all searching for? Mei, right?" Scarlet asked, "No one would let me go out to help search."

"That's the one." Michael nodded.

"I would never." She shook her head. "What that girl did to people was awful."

"But then how are you a werewolf then, uh were you an experiment?" Michael asked.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow, "An experiment?"

"Okay that's another story..." I interrupted. I knew we should explain to her as well, just in case she was like us. Yet I knew that this wasn't the time or place. I was more curious why a werewolf was working for the hunters in the first place. Not just with them like we had been.

"I see." Scarlet frowned, "Anyway to answer Michael's question, it happened about three years ago. I was on an assignment in New York. I was bitten by a werewolf during the fight. I laid low for a while, keeping up my work from a far distance. When I heard werewolves were working with hunters, I decided to take up a post here in Rosetta Park." She explained. "I knew there was the wolf pack here that helped create the treaty and I thought it was the perfect place to restart."

So that was how she had ended up here. I guess that explained a lot, though considering she was only around our age it was impressive that she had already travelled so far just to come here.

I heard the door creak open once more and Calum walked in the room with Georgia who now had her arm tied up in a sling. I recognised the work as most likely my mother's. She looked pale and slightly freaked out still, but I think she was otherwise okay.

"Okay well I'm glad that's over." Calum spoke at us before his eyes fell on Scarlet who was still sitting between us. He paused viewing Scarlet with scepticism, his eyebrows narrowing, "Alright, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The four of us quickly explained to him who she was including that she was a werewolf like us. Scarlet showed the two of them the footage she had. They watched in stunned silence.

"See Cal I said you weren't a monster." Georgia grinned when both videos were done, "The hunters will see this and know it wasn't you."

"It's incredible." Calum agreed, his eyes flew to Scarlet, "Scarlet was it? How did you find this stuff?"

"Hours of viewing security footage." She shrugged, "To say I was determined is a bit of an understatement."

"Well thank you. Surely the hunters will see this and know it wasn't us." Calum smiled warmly at her.

Scarlet gave him a short nod, before standing and tucking the phone back into her pocket. "In any case I guess if they're done with the questioning, I better go and give them my evidence." Scarlet smiled, "I'll see you guys around then I guess."

The four of us thanked her and gave her farewells as she exited the room. I felt a little more hopeful now that this mess would quickly die down once the hunters saw the footage. Surely after that they’d have to believe that it wasn’t us.

"So, I guess this means we're off the hook then." I smiled at the others, once she was gone.

"Hopefully." Michael agrees, returning a weak smile. Ashton nods.

"I'm just not sure I trust her." Calum frowns his eyes still on the door.

"Why not?" I asked.

Calum didn't respond for a moment. He didn't seem to be listening anymore.

"Well I trust her." Ashton declared, leaning back on the seat, "She's clearly more observant than the other hunters."

"Yet why didn't she come forward with this information sooner?" Calum frowned. Georgia beside him nodded.

"Do we really have to not trust every person who tries to help us?" I sighed, "Let's just take this as a win for us. The hunters have to believe her."

Calum stared at me. I felt slightly anxious under his gaze, had I said the wrong thing?

"I'm with Luke on this one, sorry Cal." Michael sighed, "She's like us, she's just trying to help."

Calum sighed, "Fine, I guess you guys are right. Maybe I'm just overthinking it because she's a hunter as well like Mei was."

"Hey, I can't say that we weren't all already thinking that." Michael nodded.

I nodded as well. My first thought had been one of concern, but I think we could probably trust her.

"Scarlet's different I can sense it. She's not another Mei." Ashton spoke.

"I mean Kaylee and I were sitting with her in class the other day she did seem nice?" Georgia added nervously, I guess she hadn't sat in on too many of our werewolf talks before. "Wasn't that Mei girl awful all the time?"

Calum, Ashton and I nodded I guess if Georgia and Kaylee had thought she was okay than maybe she was fine. Though I noticed Michael didn't nod.

"Mei wasn't always awful." Michael spoke quietly. "Neither was Finn."

Hearing Finn's name again sent shivers down my spine. I shook my head, he was long gone now. It was hard to believe that we'd ever been friends, it felt like a distant memory. I knew what Michael meant, while he had been a hunter him and Mei had been friends too.

The room was quiet at that, no one spoke or said anything. The clock ticked loudly behind us counting every moment and second that we waited.

"What now, huh? Do they just expect us to wait in this room until their done?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well they said Georgia could leave when she's ready." Calum said, his eyes turning to Georgia.

"Yeah, I'm going to go stay over with Kaylee. She says she'll be here soon with her mum." Georgia spoke quietly, I notice the phone sitting in her free hand. She started to stand, "I probably should go outside and wait for her."

Calum nodded, "I'll walk you out, surely they'll let me go that far."

Georgia nodded, and the two of them got up to leave. The door closing behind them. I heard their voices start up as they walked down the corridor.

Suddenly Michael was at the doorway looking through the small window at them. Michael ushered us over. Ashton and I raised an eyebrow at him. Yet a moment later Ashton stood joining him. Letting out a sigh, I walked over to join them as well. Through the window I could see Calum and Georgia were standing just outside of it.

"Cal you know how hard it's been for me to accept that yet again I've fallen in love with another werewolf." Georgia spoke, leaning against the hallway door.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into all this." Calum frowned, gesturing to Georgia's arm. "After that, I can probably understand if you never wanted to go out with me again."

Georgia shook her head, "It’s not that. I know by now that being your girlfriend comes with this sort of thing." She smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you for how you handled things tonight. It just reminds me that I didn't fall in love with another monster like he was."

Calum blinked at her.

"I meant what I said Cal." She smiled, "If this is the kind of thing, I end up getting dragged into to be with you then I don't mind."

"But before-"

"That was before I knew you Cal. I could only see the monster I had loved before. I've changed my mind. Even if it means getting injured sometimes." She gestured to her arm. "At least everyone will want to sign my cast on Monday."

"I better have first go." Calum smiled weakly at her.

"You will be, don't you worry." Georgia smiled.

The two of them smiled at each other for a long moment. I thought that maybe they were even about to kiss.

Instead Georgia’s phone buzzed again, she blinked. "I better get moving. They're already here."

Calum nodded, and the two of them disappeared down the corridor. I watched as an angry hunter came and yelled at Calum for leaving the room. He said farewell to Georgia and walked back into our direction. The hunter watching him walk back down the corridor.

The three of us exchanged glances quickly sitting back in the seats, as if we hadn't been listening in.   
  
"You and Georgia seriously don't have a very good track record with those dates now do you?" Michael sighed as Calum returned to the room with a dejected expression despite Georgia's words. The bond reeked of his guilt for dragging her into this.

Calum let out a long sigh, "No we don't, some wolf mess always happens. We've been doing so many things but as soon as we call it a date, things seem to go wrong. I'm lucky she's so understanding. Any other girl and they probably would've broken up with me by now. "

"True, she must really love you." Michael grinned.

"I think so." Calum smiled half-heartedly, "I just wish I could keep her out of all of this."

"We'll find a way." Michael smiled.

The door creaks open again, and my head snapped up in alarm as my mother entered the room.

"Your all right to go home now." My mother spoke, "Someone gave them evidence enough that you shouldn't be kept here."

I grinned, Scarlet had pulled through for us after all! We could go home. The four of us exchanged grins.

"Does anyone want to come back to my place?" Michael asked, knowing that I would be coming back with him anyway. "I mean with Mei still lurking and fake human hunters, I don't think we should be splitting up."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm in." Ashton spoke, "Cal, you too?"

There was hesitation in his eyes for a moment, but Calum nodded.

The four of us started to leave, we gave our thanks to my mother and assured her we'd be fine to walk back to Michael's car and get back from here.

We took the next corridor, opening the door out into the night air.

"Luke, wait." My mother called me back.

I blinked, turning back around to find her standing a little way back at the end of the corridor. What could be so important that she'd call me back now?

"Mum?" I questioned as I took a step back towards her.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm glad that you weren't responsible." My mother nodded walking over to meet me, "But I'm a little disappointed even if you couldn't tell the hunters you should've told me that your pack couldn't remember what happened that night. You could've told me."

"I wanted to." I sighed, "But I couldn't. I was worried what you would think of me. I was so scared thinking that it was us. Besides Cal didn't want us to say anything to anyone."

My mother sighed and nodded, "I guess so, you need to stay loyal to your pack I guess."

I nodded. There was no way I could've told her. If it weren't for Scarlet, we would've been blamed for this entire mess exactly as we had feared.

"I just want to know what happened in that space of time that none of us remember." I frowned. "I think knowing that might help us know who set us up."

My mother nodded, "I saw the video. We all do."

I looked back at the other three guys who were patiently waiting and listening into the conversation. I sucked in a breath, I needed to wrap this up soon.

I nodded, "No matter what it takes we're going to find out exactly who did this. "


	9. Connected

  
The four of us were relieved to find that the power was back on as the car pulled into Michael's front driveway. The car ride had been rather quiet. I guess after everything that had happened tonight there was a lot to think about. I was just glad that we weren't the wolves that had murdered those people in the petrol station. I still wondered just who had framed us. Mei and Mikayla had only just escaped, Finn was dead and while I didn't trust the hunters, I didn't think they'd have been capable of it either.

I wonder if it had been the same person who had set up the website? Yet who knew enough about werewolves to do that? How had someone been watching us to take that photo and not one of us had realised?

I sighed thinking of Mikayla and Mei it was entirely possible that they'd left that post it note after all. Maybe they were in on this whole thing as well.

I let out a sigh, this was just all too difficult.

The moment we made inside we'd wordlessly began setting up Michael's bedroom for the night, nothing had to be moved too far considering that it had just been the full moon and I was staying here anyway. His mum was still away so I knew we wouldn't be bothering anyone by staying up all night.

Michael had brought up a ton of food that was still left over from the full moon. I looked over the assortment of food, it ranged from lollies to potato chips. I gasped. The two of us had been eating some of it these past few days but it wasn't enough. I guess we hadn't had our usual full moon sleepover, so a lot of the food and drinks hadn't been eaten.

"Maybe I knew?" He joked as he laid all the food out between us.

Being here with everyone like this made it feel almost like a full moon anyway. Though I knew we still had a lot of important work to do tonight.

The four of us sat around in an almost circle on the mattresses Calum had brought out from the spare room. We started by catching Calum back up on what he'd missed. His eyes grew wide with fear as we explained to him about the fake hunters that attacked Ashton, the post it notes with the Shadow Wolf's mark and the incriminating website.

"I had no idea any of that was happening." Calum frowned, turning a sympathetic glance to Ashton when we were done, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help, like you guys were for me." He sucked in a deep breath, "You are alright though Ash?"

Ashton hesitated for a moment before he nodded, "A little shaken up still but I'm fine now." He looked to me, with a small smile, "I'm just really lucky Luke and his mother could help me."

I nodded, I was glad my mother had been able to help us too. Seeing Ashton like that tonight had honestly scared me. I couldn't bear to think about what might have happened if he hadn't have made it away okay.

"Alright so between Mei and Mikayla and hunters. We also have these fake hunters and some scarily accurate website to deal with too?" Calum sighed, "It seems we can't get a break, can we?"

"It seems not." I agreed, "It's hard to even know where we should start right now."

Michael and Calum both nodded in agreement.

"Well we're going to have to start by bringing down the site, right?" Ashton asked, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't particularly like wondering when the next set of twelve-year old's is going to decide I'm a werewolf from one of those stories."

I nodded as well, I knew my photo was up on that website as well. If anyone else was in danger from these armature hunters it was me.

"You know maybe that's not such a bad thing, girls used to get pretty hung up on that werewolf guy from Twilight, right?" Michael smirked.

Ashton shot him a frustrated glare. Michael simply grinned back at him.

"In all seriousness, Ash is right it can't stay up any longer than it already has been." Calum nodded, though a slight hint of amusement played on his lips. "If that information makes it into the wrong hands, we could quite possibly have the whole of Rosetta Park onto us. Not just some crazy fangirls."

"True, I guess we should make a start then." Michael nodded, already reaching over to grab his laptop. He placed it between Calum and himself. We'd already shown the website to him on Ashton's phone, but Calum gulped as he looked over the screen.

"Any ideas?" Michael asked him.

Calum sucked in a deep breath and started spouting off a bunch of suggestions and things that they could try. I honestly didn't understand much of their conversation after that point. From what I could tell they were simply talking about how to crash the website. From the way they were talking it sounded like the two of them had even done it before.

I could only sit back and watch as they brought up different screens and pressed different buttons, with little to no success. With each failed attempt Calum and Michael's voices became louder and more frustrated. It didn't take a werewolf bond to understand how they were both feeling.

"Hey Luke, come with me." Ashton nodded. I blinked finding him standing at the doorway looking at the two of them arguing over the computer with an exasperated expression. He hadn't had much input into the situation either, I guess he was as clueless about this as me.

I nodded. I knew I wasn't achieving all that much here, so I decided to follow him. We walked down the stairs and through the kitchen and headed towards the back door.

I raised an eyebrow, stopping in the middle of the kitchen. "Wait, where are we going?"

Ashton turned back to me, with a soft smile, "Outside."

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

"Come on Luke nothing is going to happen. I mean we're not even leaving the backyard." Ashton shrugged.

I stared at him, "Ash did you hit you head out there? Did the wolfsbane fumes go to your head?" I asked him, "Mei and Mikayla might still be lingering around and-"

"Of course not." Ashton replied quickly, though his next words were a little sheepish as he shifted uncomfortably. "It's just I know the stars help me think and I couldn't come out here alone." He sighed, his eyes on mine, "Look, you can go back inside if you want."

I silently felt a little guilty as I noted how nervous he suddenly was about the whole thing. I could still remember the night when my parents found out I was a werewolf. I remember we'd been at Calum's house and I'd woken up in the middle of the night scared out of my mind about what was to come. Ashton had told me about this back then. I knew it had helped him a lot, and I'd felt a lot better as well. I took a glance outside, going outside to see the stars couldn't be the worst thing in the world. Maybe Ashton was right, the stars had helped me clear my head that night. Why not now?

"No, it's okay." I smiled at him, "I'll come with you."

A small but grateful smile creeped onto Ashton's face.

I followed him outside, the two of us sitting on the grass in the yard. I sucked in a deep breath looking up at the night sky, the moon was up but it was clear a small piece of it was missing now after the full moon the other night. The stars were twinkling right above our heads. I was glad that we didn't live in a big city, so they were easy to spot. We sat in silence for a while.

"What makes you so interested in the stars anyway?" I questioned.

Ashton blinked, his eyes turning back from the stars for a moment and onto me. I could see the hesitation flicker in his eyes for a moment.

"Well the day my dad moved away..." He begun, stopping for a moment, he sucked in a deep breath, "I was upset and went out to the park on my own and I was basically just sitting out there on the swing set. I wasn't swinging on the swing or anything, I was just kind of sitting there. I remember a few of the other kids getting annoyed at me, but I just ignored them."

I was completely silent at that point realising that this wasn't just something that Ashton thought stars were pretty or whatever.

"So anyway, there was this little observatory right next door to the park. It started getting later and I was still sitting there, and I think this older woman who was setting up for the night started to notice. I'd seen her a few times before when she'd stopped to talk to my mother. She came over to me, I thought she was going to ask me where my parents were or tell me to go back home. Instead she pulled out a telescope and set it out right near me. She asked me if I wanted a turn, but I shook my head. It was starting to get a little dark at that point, and the lady went back inside, and I decided to look at the telescope."

"Did you get in trouble?" I asked.

Ashton shook his head, "No, but looking back I think her plan was to cheer me up all along. She came back out and started showing me how to use it instead. I was amazed I loved looking up at the stars and realising how many possibilities there were. I remember staying there for a long time that night until she called my mother to come and get me."

Ashton was silent at that point, "After that I was obsessed, I would go there every day almost just before it started getting dark. The lady would show me new things all the time. Lauren was never really interested but after a little while Harry would usually tag along with me. It was a bit of a shame when we had to move here." He sighed, "But then I never would've met you guys I guess."

"True." I nodded with a small smile.

"So yeah what I'm trying to say is being surrounded by stars just makes me feel safe, they were there at a time for me when not a lot of people were."

"I see." I nodded.

"Um yeah, it's a little embarrassing." Ashton sighed, his cheeks slightly pink, "I don't think I've ever told anyone that story before."

"No, I think it's really cool Ash." I smiled back at him.

I honestly meant those words, looking up at the stars now I could honestly see what he meant about them holding endless possibilities. Maybe I could never understand them the way Ash could or find the same meaning in them. They sure were pretty though.

The two of us were silent for a little longer.

"What do you thinks going to happen now?" Ashton questioned quietly in a small voice.

I blinked at him, "I honestly don't know Ash. I'm hoping Michael and Calum can pull down the website before anyone sees the two of us. We can find out who planted those fur samples at the petrol station. Also, that the hunters can catch Mei and Mikayla before they do anymore damage."

"At least we have Scarlet helping us too." Ashton added.

"You seem to have a lot of trust in Scarlet." I spoke.

Ashton shrugged, "I don't know, I talked to her the other day in class. She was sitting behind me and introduced herself and wanted to know if she could borrow a pencil." Ashton shook his head, "I had no idea that she was a hunter or like us."

"I'm surprised to be honest, especially after Mei caused so many problems." I added.

"I mean it when I say I think we can trust her though." Ashton said, "She only wants to help us, and I guess by helping us it helps her too."

I'm about to answer when I hear the back door slide open, and Calum and Michael walk out of it.

"The websites down." Michael declared, him and Calum sitting beside us, "I think it'll be a long while before it comes back up again."

"Good." Ashton agreed. I was relieved, I hadn't expected them to be able to pull it off and so quickly. We just had to make sure that it didn't come back up again or whoever was running the site didn't find out that we did it.

"Though while we were trying to pull it down Michael found an IP address attached to the website that links to a location just outside of town. I was thinking that we could look out there tomorrow." Calum adds, "If we go there, we might be able to find some clues to help us determine whose been running the website."

"Good idea." Ashton and I both agreed. Though I was a little nervous that we would encounter the actual person who had created the website. I tried not to think of what might happen if that was in fact the case.

"Well one job down, what's next?" Michael asked, flexing his fingers.

The four of us were silent for a moment. It was difficult to know what to do for our other problems. Mikayla and Mei were quite possibly still on the run and angry and dangerous. Who knew what their next move would be.

"What about Mikayla and Mei?" Ashton questioned, as if he had been reading my mind.

"I guess for now we'll leave Mei and Mikayla to the hunters." Calum frowned, "I don't think there's much any of us can do except stay vigilant. Especially Michael and Luke as I can imagine she'd be still pretty angry with the both of you for wrecking her plans."

"Yeah, she probably still wishes she got herself two brand new Shadow Wolves rather than a pissed off Golden Pack and being arrested by the hunters." Michael smirked.

"True." I agreed with a nod.

"So, as I was saying let's leave them to the hunters." Calum says, "But I think we still need to be careful. We don't know what her plan is or whether she will want to seek revenge on us while she's out."

There were mutters and nods amongst the group.

"What about the fake hunters then, besides shutting down the website and going to investigate where the signal was coming from is there anything else, we can do?" Ashton asked.

Ashton was right, hunting down the website wouldn't necessarily stop the fake hunters from springing up once more. If the wolfsbane was already sold out how many people already knew or were still making plans? It wasn't guaranteed that we'd be able to find a list of them in our search.

"I think in the meantime we just need to keep doing what we always do. We stick together, and we look out for each other." Calum answered.

"And make sure someone doesn't ditch and leave Michael as Alpha this time." Ashton added with a small glance at Calum.

Calum sighed, "Yeah I'm not going to be doing that again."

"Hey, come on guys? Was I really that bad?" Michael questioned, sounding fake offended.

"Yes." Ashton answered. Michael shot him an offended look. Ashton grinned, nudging him in the shoulder, "Just kidding you were a great Alpha it's just..." Ashton stumbled on his words for a moment.

"It's just not the same without Calum is all." I added.

"True." Michael grinned wrapping his arm around the Alpha's shoulder, "Where would we be without you, Cal?"

"Human?" Calum questioned with a small eyeroll.

"To be fair I don't think Luke, or I was ever truly human." Michael added with a smug grin. "Ash maybe?"

Michael was right about that. Calum frowned for a moment, he seemed to be thinking of the right thing to say.

"A hunter then?" Calum replied.

Michael frowned, "As much as I hate to admit it your probably right. I was pretty set in my ways back then"

I sometimes had a lot of trouble picturing that Michael was ever a hunter, that he had once been anything like them. I guess it was because it was long before I’d even known him.

"Anyway enough," Calum frowned, though I could see the concern in his eyes as he looked at Michael, "Us sticking together to keep everyone safe also means that if you are in trouble then you need to let everyone know. Preferably through the bond." Calum spoke his eyes on Ashton with those words.

"Yeah." Ashton agreed, knowing Calum was talking directly to him, "I just didn't know if I would be overacting or not by calling you guys to come and help."

"Ash you were surrounded by a group of hunters. If it happens again you have to tell someone." Michael said. "There's not much else that is important than making sure your safe."

Silence fell across the group once more. I couldn't believe we had found ourselves in another one of these situations. Though at least this time I knew we'd made it through the last few times at least. We would hopefully be able to work all this out this time as well.

"Anyway, it's getting late." Ashton sighed, "Let's head back inside."

I looked around, observing the tired faces of my friends. No one was about to argue with Ashton, it had been a big night. With a nod the four of us went back up to Michael's room. We'd barely made it back in the room when Ashton was already fast asleep.

"That was quick." Calum commented. "I guess he must've been exhausted."

"He's probably even still healing from tonight." I suggested, "Besides I think if any of us have had a rough night. It's been him."

Calum nodded in agreement, "True."

"Well anyway, good night everyone." Michael spoke as he stood up to turn off the light.

The room was plunged into relative darkness, as I laid my head down onto my pillow. I should've known that sleep would come quite easily but now the thing I feared the most these past few months would haunt my dreams.

_I woke up on the cold hard ground, my bones chilled to the core. I shivered, moving to sit upright. Slowly, I stood walking forwards with my legs trembling beneath me with every step. I was alone here, the moonlight gently filtering through the barred window. There were three doors at the end of the room, I approached them cautiously. I pulled on each of them, finding them all to be locked. Frantically I bashed on them._

_No! No! No!_

_I stepped back. I had to think of a way out of here._

_Suddenly I felt a whoosh of air from right around me. I blinked lifting my head up to find that the entire scene had changed around me._

_I was surrounded by grass and trees now, the soft wind blowing them back and forth. Though my heart stopped as I realised, I was standing in a clearing. The exact one I'd been in the day I'd been first attacked by that werewolf._

_My chest rose and fell like an air pump as my eyes met with the grey wolf with steel blue eyes. I was frozen still, lost in its beauty and terror._

_It leaped forwards, just as the wolf had that day. I hardly moved as the wolf leaped forwards and crash tackled me to the ground._

_The immense pain spread right through my body. I could hear muffled, distorted conversation around me as the pain grew stronger, searing me. I closed my eyes letting out a scream._

_Then all at once it was gone. When I opened my eyes, I found myself face to face with three wolves. One with black fur, another ash blonde and another white blonde. Each had shimmering golden eyes that seemed to stare into my soul._

_My heart swelled as I stepped forwards to join them, my four legs carrying me towards them. Yet the black furred and ash blonde wolves seemed to disperse into nothing. Leaving just the remaining wolf and I together. He tilted his head at me, and I did the same. Almost as if we were sizing one another up. There seemed to be recognition in the other wolves' eyes._

_Then I felt it like a crushing weight on my soul. I felt every insecurity, negative thought, mistake and dumb idea come crashing onto me like a tonne of bricks. The other wolves' knees seemed to buckle before me, whining in pain. It's shining gold eyes faded to black. They blinked and became a fierce and dangerous red. The surface of the wolf's fur began to blink and bubble thick black smoke rising from its surface. Fear settled in my stomach as I took a step backwards and tried to turn to race away._

_Yet I found myself surrounded. Turning to face the glare of more and more bright red glowing eyes. Their fur was like shadows, deadly and dangerous._

_I wanted to resist, but a part of me knew I needed to join them._

_'No.' I demanded, 'I can't be like you.'_

_'It won't be long now, you'll give up the fight soon enough.'_

_I looked down to my paws now where the shadows were already rising from them, consuming my blonde fur. I looked back across at the other wolf, seeing the shadowy form that it had now taken. Its dangerous red eyes pleading for me to give in and do the same. I tried to call and howl for help, but it was too late. I let out a final scream as the shadows engulfed me._

"No!!" I screamed, landing awake on my sleeping bag with a jolt.

I lay there for a moment, my chest rising and down in fear. I sit myself upright, covered in sweat. I raised my hand up into the air just to check that it hadn't turned into a shadow. It was still my own. I moved so I could see the mirror in Michael's room, flickering my eyes to golden just to make sure.

I push my hair off my forehead and take deep breaths.

_Just a dream, Luke._

It was Michael who shot up a few moments later, I turned to him and our eyes met with the same horrified expression.

"Did you see it too?" He questioned, his voice high pitched in alarm. "The shadow wolves and then did you..." He sucked in a deep breath.

"Become one too?" I finished.

He nodded.

I frowned, "It wasn't all a memory like last time this happened though..."

"It was a nightmare." Michael added. "And I think somehow we had the exact same one or at least something very similar to one another."

We sat in silence for a moment, the two of us seeming to think it over. We hadn't had a shared dream like this in ages, not since Mei. It felt just like that night had, the one where the two of us had almost become the monster we both feared.

"I guess maybe it's because we both know she might come back at any moment." I said.

"True." Michael frowned, "But it seems strange that we both nearly saw the same thing."

"Does that mean it's going to happen?"

Michael didn't answer me for a moment, but he shook his head, "We will never be like her. Remember that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^  
> If anyone was wondering what they were talking about 'crazy fangirls' and 'Twilight'. I just thought I'd throw in a little ref to my little Twilight fan phase years ago. Jacob was always my favorite. XD


	10. Investigation

It was early the next morning when the four of took off in Michael’s car towards the nearby town. I looked around at the tired expressions of my friends as we neared the address. As much as we’d made progress last night it had been exhausting explaining ourselves to the hunters and dealing with the fall-out from that.

Michael and I had been quiet all morning. Michael had picked at his breakfast and I’d kept quietly to myself. The bond was slightly numb as Michael blocked us out and I tried to do the same. I’d noticed Ashton and Calum looking at us suspiciously, but they didn’t ask what was wrong. Neither of us had spoken to the others this morning about the dream we'd had last night. Both of us were far too spooked by it still. We hadn’t even talked about it again between the two of us since.

Michael stopped the car at the end of an almost vacant street. There an old dilapidated house that looked as though it could be something out of a horror movie sat. Some of the slats on either side of the house were broken and falling. There were windows, but many of them had none or broken glass inside of them. The path leading up to the house was completely overgrown. However, I noticed there was a section where someone had clearly chopped right through the foliage to get inside.

I was starting to become sceptical though. How could an old abandoned place like this even handle the internet let alone allow such a site and possibly a business run out from it? I frowned, unless that was just what they wanted us to think.

The four of us climbed out the car. I noticed Calum snapped a picture of the house on his phone declaring it to be evidence. We'd barely taken a step up the path when I hear an engine pull up behind us. The four of us stop, turning our heads towards the noise.

I notice a shiny blue ute pull up and park directly behind us. My throat catches until I realise that it looks familiar. My eyes scan the number plate as two people exit the car.

"Lauchie? Felicia?" Michael questions stunned at the two hunter's appearance.

"Uh, hey guys." Lauchie spoke, he raised an eyebrow at Felicia who didn't respond. She was looking between the four of us carefully.

My stomach tightens, I couldn't help but wonder if they'd been sent to follow us somehow. What would the hunters think of us turning up at some abandoned house two towns away?

"So, uh, what are you guys doing here?" Michael asked, "I didn't realise the creepy haunted house out of town could be such an attraction."

“No, we didn’t either.” Felicia smirked, “The hunters sent the two of us to scout out this place. Apparently, a hate website was set up from here against werewolves. Obviously, we can’t have someone spreading information about werewolves like that.”

"In any case, I take it you four are probably here for the same reason we are?" Lauchie questioned when Felicia was done.

"We sure are." Calum nodded, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No not at all, in fact we could probably use the help." Felicia admitted, Lauchie beside her nodded in affirmation.

"Excellent."

With those words the six of us made our way up the treacherous path to the doorway. Michael went first, opening the door with ease. I frowned, so it wasn't locked. That was unusual for some place that I'd assume someone would want to keep secret.

We made our way into the hallway, I coughed a little as the dust went shooting up my airway. Cobwebs and a thick layer of dust was over everything. This place clearly hadn't been cleaned in months or perhaps even decades. The house was well ornate with decorations on the wall. However, the rooms themselves were basically empty and devoid of any furniture which was another thing that I found odd.

"This place is creepy." Ashton frowned glancing around the room with a nervous expression. I nodded I completely agreed not only had the house looked haunted from the top it also looked haunted from the inside as well.

"Let's have a group search downstairs and one search upstairs." Felicia suggested, seeming to notice how our group was just wandering close together.

"I'll stay down here." Lauchie nodded, "You take two people upstairs with you."

I glanced at the others how did we want to split this?

"Why don't we just split it based on where we're standing." Calum suggested. "Luke and I will go upstairs with Felicia. Then Ashton and Michael can stay down here with Lauchie. How does that sound?"

"Good idea." Felicia nodded.

Our two groups quickly dispersed with Calum, Felicia and me heading upstairs. With every step we took the stairs beneath us creaked out in pain. I winced this house was terrifying. I chose to stay quite close to the other two.

Unlike the rooms downstairs, these rooms were crowded with older style almost antique furniture. It almost made it seem like this was just an ordinary house. I scanned over the black and white photographs that sat on a night stand and shivered. Together Calum and I worked to clean through one of the larger drawers whilst Felicia searched another.

I couldn't help the guilt as my eyes scanned over the personal items. I didn't know who had once lived here, maybe they'd even had nothing to do with this. I sighed, this wasn't helping us find out who exactly had been doing this or even what they had been using to do it.

"Any chance you boys could catch a scent even?" Felicia questioned, as both our eyes fell on her, she blushed as if embarrassed, "I mean that is something werewolves can do right?"

Calum and I exchanged glances. A moment later Calum nodded, "We can try."

I stood up in the room, Calum standing beside me. I could catch a scent, but it was faint. The smell could only be described as dying musty flowers. I walked forwards following it to a cabinet on the other side of the room. I noticed Calum moved forwards with me, the two of us exchanging glances before pulling it open. Inside was an old stained looking perfume bottle. I sniffed my nose near it and pulled a face, it smelt disgusting. I frowned wondering if someone had sprayed the stuff to throw us off. That or the smell was the poignant that it had lingered in the air for that long.

"Nothing." Calum shrugged turning back to Felicia.

Felicia wore a bemused expression, "Oh well at least that was entertaining to watch."

"Thanks." Calum frowned at her taking and tucking the bottle back into the cupboard.

"So now we've established that doesn't work shall we move to the next room?" I asked.

Calum and Felicia nodded, and we moved onto the next room together. Though as we searched more and more rooms, we found there wasn't anything out of the ordinary up here. I was starting to think whoever had set up that website hadn't been upstairs anyway.

"Found anything?" Lauchie asked hopefully as we walked down the stairs.

"An off perfume bottle?' Calum replied with a defeated expression.

"We haven't found much either." Lauchie sighed, before gesturing for us to follow him into another room.

Michael was nowhere to be found, but Ashton was in the room inspecting a group of empty cardboard boxes, unused packing labels and small empty glass vials. I glanced around the items, someone had been here recently, they all looked quite new and didn't match the rest of the house. Calum snapped a photo a moment later.

"It's not much, but hopefully it's a start." Lauchie frowned, "At least from these we might be able to find some fingerprints or at least some sort of evidence as to who's been here doing this."

The three of us nodded. I was glad we'd found something at least but I was a little disappointed. I'd hoped that we'd find a little bit more than some empty containers and blank labels. Maybe like a laptop or a list of invoices to the people they planned to send things out to. At least that way we might have had a chance to find out who in the area had acquired the wolfsbane.

"That new girl Scarlett pretty good at that right?" Felicia questioned, "Didn't the hunters over in Europe teach elements of forensics in their basic training?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she mentioned that." Lauchie nodded. "We probably should've even brought her."

"Yeah, she might have been able to help as well." Felicia agreed, "At least we had these four to help us though."

"Anyway, we should probably start moving some of this stuff to the car. If it's alright with you guys that we take it back to the hunters' base," Lauchie spoke, "I have no idea where Michael's gone though, I haven't seen him for at least fifteen minutes."

Calum and my eyes quickly turned to Ashton who shrugged.

"I don't know I haven't seen him."

Ashton hadn't seen Michael either. I couldn't help but hope that nothing bad had happened to him. I closed my eyes ready to search the bond for his location. When I faintly heard a sharp gasp.

"HEY GUYS! COME HERE!" Michael called in an excited yell. I blinked, shouldn't he be using the bond to speak to us rather than yelling it out. Yet I was glad to hear that he sounded okay.

Calum was the first to leave, the rest of us following him. Michael was standing right on the other side of the staircase closest to the wall. There was a cupboard under the stairs and Michael gestured to it as it was still open.

I raised a confused eyebrow as I stopped behind Calum, who's face broke into a wide grin. I noticed a bright blue light inside that was on a large black device. It was only small, but I realised immediately exactly what it was.

"It's a server." I gasped.

Michael nodded quickly.

Lauchie walked towards it gesturing to the small USB looking stick that hung out of it. "This is how it must've been getting the internet to here. When we looked it up last night this place has never even been connected to it."

"If the house itself didn't already give you that clue." I added. "I don't think anyone's lived here since computers were even invented."

Lauchie nodded, "When we looked up yesterday no one has lived here since the early sixties. It has no living owners, so this place has been abandoned for a while. It's even on quite a few historical listings. The elderly owner passed away and didn't leave it to anyone, so we think it's just sat here since then."

The four of us nodded.

"In any case, good work Mikey." Calum nodded.

Michael grinned proudly.

*************

The six of us managed to pack everything that looked important up into the hunter's blue ute. I was glad that at least this morning had led to something after all. I just hoped that the hunters would be able to find something based from all of this.

"Well I guess we're all done here." Calum spoke as Felicia and Lauchie shut up the back of the ute and covered the findings with tarpaulin.

"It was good to have the extra help, thank you." Lauchie nodded, with a warm smile. "We'll keep you updated and let you know whether we find anything important."

"And let us know if you need some help later down the track." Calum nodded.

"We will." Lauchie nodded, "See you guys later."

Lauchie and Felicia waved goodbye as they hopped into the ute. However, the four of us remained as the blue ute drove back off down the street.

I heard footsteps and then realised that Calum was no longer standing beside me. My eyes searched towards the car, but he wasn't over there. Instead I turned back towards the house.

"Cal? Where are you going?" I asked. I felt Ashton and Michael's attention swivel in our direction.

"There was something back up in that room." Calum spoke cryptically, still walking towards the door.

"More disgusting perfume bottles?" I questioned, "No way, let's just go."

Ashton and Michael both nodded in concern.

Calum stopped turning towards us, "Guys you have to trust me on this. Are you coming back in with me or not?"

The three of us exchanged glances. I had no wish to go back in that creepy house again. Yet at the same time I knew to trust Calum's gut on this one. Michael was the first to step forwards, following him. I didn't have a lot of choice, and I think Ashton realised it as well as the two of us stepped forwards.

Calum lead the way back up to the room that the two of us had been searching in. He walked straight over to the drawer we'd been searching and pulled out a golden chained pendant. I stared at it, it looked old and expensive but why was Calum so interested in it?

"What is that?" Ashton questioned for all of us as Calum held the golden pendant up into the air.

Calum didn't speak for a moment, his eyes examining the pendant. His finger tracing along the engraving on it. It was hard to make out what it was meant to be.

"I've seen it in my grandfathers' drawings." Calum said, "But I couldn't take it while Felicia was with us."

"Wait you're going to bring it with us?" I questioned.

Calum nodded, already tucking the pendant into his pocket.

"I can't remember what it is, but considering I saw it in my grandfather's journal I think it's important." Calum spoke, "Now we can go."

"Wait, whose room was this anyway?" Michael asked, his eyes searching over the black and white photographs.

Calum frowned, before moving to stand where Michael had just been. He snapped a photo of some of the frames. "Maybe I'll be able to find out." He spoke knowing we were all watching him now. "This time we are leaving."

"Good, this place is giving me the creeps." Ashton shivered.

I nodded in agreement, the few hours I'd already spent here had been more than enough. Now that Calum had found some sort of meaning in this place my fear was getting worse.

The four of us moved downstairs towards the car.

"Okay now that Calum's found the pendant. I'm still wondering just who would go to all this trouble. Like finding an old house, setting up a whole server and basically a whole business just to draw attention to werewolves?" Michael asked.

"Mei?" Ashton suggested.

"She's still been locked up almost this whole time, there's no way she could pull something like this off from inside the hunters base?" I protested. "This started before she escaped."

"Maybe there's someone else around?" Michael wondered, "It's not out of the realm of possibility that there's another group of hunters around. Ones that don't play by our rules."

We stared at Michael. There was more than one type or group of hunters?

"Yeah, they're usually a lot smaller, they have their own rules and beliefs about werewolves. You never know." He shrugged, "Then again it could just be whoever our friends are that set us up."

"True, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Felicia and Lauchie come back with."

I sighed as the four of us began to walk back towards the car, I could only hope that they could come back with something useful after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	11. Burn

The days began to pass without event. It soon seemed apparent that the incriminating website wouldn't come back up again. It seemed Calum and Michael's efforts to take it down, as well as unplugging the server had worked. Still I couldn't help but wonder who had created it? Who knew this much about werewolves and had managed to take picture of us whilst mid-shift? What was their aim in this?

I was a little disappointed though, Sunday mornings investigations hadn't yielded us much results or answers to that very question. A frustrated Lauchie had reported to us that the severs data had been wiped clean. Worse still, the items we had collected had come back with no fingerprints or just ones from the original person who had lived in the house.

It was frustrating, whoever this person was they were doing an excellent job of covering their tracks. At this rate we would never find out who was behind it.

I had hope that perhaps even the pendant Calum had found would lead us to something. Yet he hadn't even spoke of it since then. It probably meant that it was just a useless piece of jewellery from the original owner of the house. Yet I couldn't help but wonder if it was just something he didn't want to talk about. He had mentioned it looking like something from his Grandfathers journal after all but hadn't said much since.

There was no further news on Mei or Mikayla either, the hunters seemed to believe they had successfully managed to escape. They had left no trace of where they had run off to. They were still searching for them, and I had a sinking feeling that the two girls would eventually show up quickly again at some point or another.

Thankfully in the days that had passed there hadn't been any more attacks. Still there was a sense of fear amongst the four of us, and we stuck close together. The one-night sleepover had turned into many as Michael's place had become our home base. Ashton seemed nervous about staying at his place for too long in case more of the sticky notes turned up. I had planned to stay with Michael another week anyway, so it made no difference to me. Then I think Calum had just decided to go along with the rest of us. Michael's mum was still away for another week anyway, so it wasn't as though it was imposing on anyone.

We'd returned to school earlier in the week. Part of me was always in high alert, afraid that the kids who had attacked Ashton were still lingering around. I was mistrusting of every student I passed in the hallway or sat near in class. It was only if I was sitting with one of the others that I felt truly at ease.

Yet I could slowly see myself becoming more and more complacent with each passing day, by Friday I could walk past anyone without even a passing thought about the matter,

The bell rang at the end of our mathematics class. Sending the classroom into an eruption of activity as everyone raced to be the first one out the door. I packed up my gear carefully, noticing that both Kaylee and Scarlet were waiting for me. Probably intending for the three of us to walk to our next class together. Though I knew it wouldn't work too well, I was heading towards the oval for PE, while they were heading for the art rooms. They were in a similar direction, but if either of us took the others path, we'd be taking the long way around.

Surprisingly this past week, Scarlet had seemed to have magically befriended both Kaylee and Georgia. It wasn't unusual to see her with at least one of them. Apparently, she'd joined the committee with them for the upcoming school dance and that was how they had made friends. I was glad that there was another person in our year who understood our secret, but it also made me a little nervous knowing that there was a werewolf hunter in our midst. Even if she was technically one of us as well.

As we walked out the classroom, I bid my farewells to the two girls as I headed in the other direction.

"Wait, Luke." I heard Kaylee's voice, laced with concern.

I blinked pausing, wondering what exactly she was going to ask me. I turned back to her, to see her hesitating after me.

"I was just wondering; shouldn't you have someone with you?" Kaylee asked in a quiet voice that barely made it over the sound of the busy corridor. "I mean it's a fair way down to the oval. We're headed towards the art building...are you sure you don't want us to walk with you?" Scarlet beside her nodded.

Well she wasn't wrong. This was exactly what I expected the two girls were waiting for me for.

"I'll be fine." I answered back with a smile, "It's not far, I mean we've been safe all week and we're all meeting down there."

Kaylee raised a hesitant eyebrow. I saw her eyes flicker to Scarlett for a moment who shrugged.

"If you say so, I guess we'll see you later then." Kaylee nodded. Her and Scarlett turning and disappearing into the crowd of people moving between classes.

As I turned and walked away, I started to wonder whether Kaylee was right. I was starting to grow more complacent about walking alone. I sighed though honestly what was the worst another student could do to me whilst I was at school? There were so many teachers and students around that I'm pretty sure someone would be caught before they even had enough time to do anything.

I pulled my bag strap tighter on my shoulder as I wondered what we would be doing for PE today. A part of me silently hoped it was running, it was around that time of year after all and our usual afternoon adventures into the forest had been cut out of the routine. I hadn't been in my wolf form for days now and a part of me was itching for at least that. I was sure by now the others would be feeling it as well.

Maybe I could talk the guys into finding somewhere safe for us to shift into wolves for a little while. Maybe Alex or Lauchie and Felicia might even know somewhere. I made a mental note to ask Calum about it later.

"Heads up wolf boy!" A voice yelled.

Alarmed, I looked up. My eyes catching on the flicker of movement as a small but long black object was directed at my face. There was a click, and I recoiled back as I felt a sticky wet substance spray all over my body from the barrel of the object. I could feel it spreading all over my skin, and feel my throat beginning to tighten as my eyes began to water.

I recognised the strong scent of it immediately. I was covered in wolfsbane.

I didn't look back, as I turned and raced out the hallway. I didn't care if anyone saw my quick werewolf speed, or my possibly glowing eyes. My skin was burning like it was on fire. My vision was blurring with each step and I could see the swelling blisters forming on the surface of my skin. I pushed my body harder, yet I could feel it growing weaker. My speed slowed as I made it outside. I had no idea where I was running to, but my blurry vision caught on the large patch of grass just outside the building.

I fell to my knees collapsing on the grass, grabbing at my throat as I struggled to breathe. My entire body was roaring out in pain, wishing to be separated from the foreign substance that was attacking it. I let out a soft whimper, trying to keep myself together. Yet the pain was just too much.

I heard footsteps, and I faintly made out a figure standing above me dressed in our schools' uniform.

"So, it's true, huh?" The voice spoke, it sounded strong but young and male, "It's exactly right what they say about Ashton and yourself."

His words sent shockwaves through my system as I realised that this wasn't some choice accident. This was exactly what the voice wanted to know. Still I didn't speak. He knew what I was, but I wasn't about to own up to it. My mind raced with ideas as to how I could throw him off. Yet, I felt so weak that I could barely lift my head to look at him, let alone get away.

"I know it was the two of you. You guys murdered my father." He accused as he continued. "You know that one at the petrol station just out of town?"

I blinked. This was what it was about then. Someone else was blaming us for the petrol station attack. I suddenly felt an odd sense of sympathy towards the other guy. Believing that your father was murdered by werewolves would be difficult to take. I thought of how I had felt that night when my father had been in hospital after he'd been attacked. It was lucky he had even survived. But losing him? That would've made a different story.

I was glad that I knew we probably weren't responsible. Yet it still sickened me knowing some other werewolves would have done this. With a little research, particularly if he'd seen that website. It was easy to see where he would've drawn his conclusions from.

"Come on shift you, murderous coward." He demanded angrily a moment later when I didn't respond.

"No." I squeaked, my throat tightening. I knew I wouldn't be able to anyway with this much wolfsbane on my skin. My connection to the bond with the others was weak as well, I could barely sense them. I knew I couldn't even get my mum's solution out of my backpack in this state.

I felt a sharp kick go directly into my back. I let out a loud painful whine. Just wondering where a teacher was? Where was one of the others? I'd never felt so helpless in all the time I'd been a werewolf.

"I can't." I replied in a horse whisper, "I don't know what you're talking about."

There was a small snigger, "Yes you do. Only a werewolf would have that kind of reaction to that solution. You are one, aren't you? Just admit you're a werewolf Luke."

"I'm not a werewolf." I answered again weakly. My head was pounding even more now, as he gave me another sharp kick in the back.

"Explain to me the pictures I saw then. Why were your eyes glowing then? Why were you walking behind wolves? What about Ashton then? Why did his eyes do the exact same thing?"

I heard a sharp yell, and I managed to tilt my head up enough to see my attacker being held to the ground. I vaguely recognised him now noticing that it was Kyle a boy in our grade who I shared a few classes with. Calum stood behind him, his glowing golden eyes fading but still filled with murderous intention.

"Do you have a problem?" Calum glared down at him as he continued to keep him pinned to the ground.

Kyle pushed Calum off him, with a force that stunned Calum for someone that wasn't a hunter. Calum held his ground, moving away from the dangerous student.

"Yes, in fact I do." Kyle spoke turning around to face him. I realised his attention was no longer on me anymore. He made a step towards Calum who was holding his gaze.

I faintly saw Kyle reaching into his pocket, a pen emerging from it. My throat caught realising it was the exact same thing he'd used on me. The yell rose in my throat, but it came out as barely a squeak as the pen was directed at him. I prepared myself for the fateful click, that would put Calum in the same position I was.

I saw a blur of motion instead, as Calum took the pen into his own hands and snapped it cleanly in two. Though I noticed a slight yellowish purple liquid began to leak from the cracked pieces. Calum's hands swelled and blistered slightly as they made contact. He dropped it to the ground squashing it with his foot. It snapped into small tiny pieces the liquid dispersing into the grass. He glared up at Kyle in challenge.

The boy simply smirked back at him, looking down at the broken pen then back up at Calum, his eyes straying for a particularly long time on Calum's hands that had still hardly healed, "Ah, now I see how it is. You're a werewolf too aren't you Hood? It's not just Ashton and Luke is it?"

Calum's eyes grew wide in alarm, realising that by his actions Kyle had figured us all out. He was silent, his eyes seeming to search for an answer or solution to all this.

"No, it's not just them." Calum answered, seeming to decide to state the truth. His eyes fell to the guys pockets. "Though I can smell your tricks a mile away. I suggest you empty your pockets before the rest of the guys get here. I'm sure between the four of us we'll find a less than comfortable punishment if you refuse."

Kyle simply stared at him, seeming to see Calum's words a challenge. I wasn't surprised that the guy wouldn't budge after what I'd seen him do. He'd probably been planning this all week. Though I don't think Kyle realised who he was truly up against.

"I said now." Calum growled. I blinked, realising how his words sounded much more animalistic than human. It wasn't hard to tell that he was angry with him.

Kyle's eyes grew wide this time. Within seconds he'd emptied numerous items from his pockets. There were more pens, at least three containers of Wolfsbane, a few unclipped paper clips, a notebook. I stared realising that they were all meant for us.

"To be honest I'd hoped you were better than this." Calum sighed, his eyes scanning the objects carefully, "As soon as I saw that it was your father that was killed that night. I should've known that you of all people would try to attack us if you ever worked out what we are."

Kyle's eyebrows narrowed, "You killed my father." He spoke darkly, "I thought you were better than that too, Hood."

"It wasn't us." Calum defended, much more confident in that then he had been the last few times someone had asked him, "We're not murderers."

"Then who was it?" Kyle demanded with fiery eyes, "Because right now the only two werewolves I see are Luke and you."

"Well that's the problem. We're even still trying to find out who did this. We know it's werewolves but- "Calum explained calmly, "Look we're just trying to help them find out who did it. We're searching for the same thing. Maybe you could even help us?"

"Yeah right." Kyle smirked. "It's clever pushing the blame on someone else. I mean listen to yourself you even admit your kind are murderers."

Calum and Kyle continued to argue. In the distance I caught sight of Michael who was peaking around the corner of the entrance way, seeming to be judging the scene just as he had the other night.

I heard Calum yell and I turned quickly in alarm to see Kyle had him lifted by the throat. I blinked stunned that a human could challenge him like that. There was a blur of motion and the two were ripped apart. Calum remained standing clutching at his throat were evident wolfsbane marks and blisters still lingered. Michael had Kyle pinned back to the ground just as Calum had done. Calum joined Michael a moment later and the two of them clearly struggled to keep him pinned down.

Kyle simply smiled up at them, his glare on Michael poisonous, "Ah, you must be the fourth one."

Michael pulled back, shooting a stunned glare at Calum who simply nodded.

"He's strong." Michael muttered, as the two managed to keep him pinned down. It was unusual to see the two of them struggling against someone who wasn't a werewolf. I couldn't help but wonder if Kyle was even human to be able to pull off something like this.

"We need Ash." Calum frowned.

"I know." Michael agreed, "Where is he? He hadn't made it to class yet when I left. He must've felt Luke surely."

I was starting to grow worried, what if someone else had attacked Ashton the way Kyle had attacked me? What if he was lying somewhere drenched in wolfsbane too? I shivered at the thought.

_'GUYS!'_ A voice yelled,  _'CLOSE YOUR EYES!'_

I blinked, recognising the voice to be Ashton's. I frowned, where was he? Maybe just out of my line of sight. Doing as the voice said, I shut my eyes. I heard Calum and Michael let out a sharp yelp. Yet I heard a strange noise coming from the bushes, it sounded like a foreigner speaking in another language.

A moment later and faintly behind my eyelids I saw the hint of a bright purple light.

_'Okay you can open them now.'_

I opened my eyes up. Michael and Calum were on the ground looking around with stunned expressions. I noticed that Ashton had appeared and was standing up. Bits of leaves and twigs covered his hair and his knees were covered in dirt. Most confusing was the purple gem that was strung between his fingertips. He stepped forward, bending down to Kyle's side who remarkably looked to be asleep. Calum glared at him looking horrified. What had Ashton just done?

"He's okay guys." Ashton reassured us, noticing the horrified expressions that met him.

Calum frowned, shaking his head, "Maybe just calling the police, the hunters or a teacher in on this one might have been better. What did you do that for? What is that thing?"

Ashton held the gem up into the light showing it to Calum and Michael who were looking stunned, "He looked like he was going to hurt you." He sighed, "I didn't have a lot of choice. Besides since Alex managed to get a hold of one of these for me, I figured I should at least use it."

I stared it reminded me so much of the jewel that Alex had used that day the Shadow Wolf almost killed me. It made sense that he'd received it from Alex, but what was its power?

"It can cause people to fall asleep. It only works properly on humans though. I still thought I should get you guys to close your eyes though." Ashton explained, when no one looked any more relieved. "I'd say we have at least an hour before he wakes up again. I think it only works once though before it needs to be recharged."

"Wow, okay." Calum gasped, "Well I guess that wasn't the worst idea then. Thanks."

Ashton nodded a small slightly proud smile on his face. I noticed that Michael's eyes had shifted to me now, his eyes growing wide. He stood up racing towards me.

"Fuck, Luke are you okay?" He asked, his eyes searching wildly at me, as he came to my side his hands hovering in the air as if he wished he could do something.

My lips and my throat were still all swollen and my entire skin still felt as though it was burning but I nodded, "The solution we used to help Ash, it should still be in my backpack."

Michael nodded carefully peeling the backpack from my shoulder. The care he was taking made it obvious that he was trying to contact my skin. After a moment of rummaging he produced the canister.

As Michael got to work, Calum and Ashton came over and the two of them started fussing over me and started to help him. I was grateful for all the attention.

"Thanks guys." I nodded to them when they were done. The blisters weren't going down, but at least they weren't stinging any longer.

"What are we going to do about our friend back there?" Calum frowned when we were done. "We can't just leave him there, what will the other students and teachers think when they walk past?"

"True." Ashton frowned, glancing back at Kyle's lifeless form on the ground.

"I mean we can't let him go back to the other students when he wakes up either, he'll only tell them about us."

The three of us nod.

I bit my lip, "I guess I better get my mum on the phone then." I spoke through swollen lips, "Can someone please find my phone?"

Michael nodded, already reaching for my phone.

Ashton shook his head, placing his hand on Michael's, "No. I have a better idea and I think it involves Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	12. Alex

"This feels so wrong guys." Ashton frowned.

"We know, but you did the right thing Ash. You saw what he did to Luke and what he was going to do to Cal." Michael nodded his eyes gazing sympathetically at Ashton who was starting to seriously doubt his choice to use the stone. "You helped more than you hurt anyone."

The three of us had been sitting in the garage of Alex's place for five minutes now, the four of still dressed in school uniform. I had no idea how we expected to pull this off, but as Ashton had rung Alex to let her know, this was the crazy idea that she had suggested. She had instructed us to meet her in the garage that she'd leave open for us in case he woke up.

We'd managed to sneak out of school somehow, carrying him on our shoulders until we were far out of the sight of the office staff or anybody walking past. It had been an operation; Ashton and I had been positioned at the doorway listening for teachers as Calum and Michael had snuck past with Kyle.

Yet I don't know how we were going to explain where we had been for the entire afternoon. Ashton had called Scarlet asking for a favour. So, I hoped she would pull through. The hunters had scary powers over that sort of thing. I think they were part of the reason werewolves had stayed under the radar for so long.

My skin was still painfully sore and any movement I made caused it to sting. It was still blistered and red as if I'd had a severe allergic reaction, which I guess was the closest thing to the truth. My mother's cream had helped a little bit, but I was still healing. I think the wolfsbane was much more potent than the one that had been used on Ashton. As I looked over at Calum, I noticed the red spots were still evident where the wolfsbane had contacted his skin as well, his hands and neck covered in visible blisters.

"Still not healing properly?" Ashton frowned from beside me.

I nodded at him weakly. Although I was sitting upright and could move now, I still felt a little bit dizzy and faint as well.

"I'll admit I don't feel at my best either." Calum sighed, "Kyle knew what he was doing."

"He was strong too." Michael frowned, "Even together you and I had enough trouble keeping him down."

"Do you think he's a werewolf?" I questioned quietly.

Michael and Calum both blinked at me, they were both quiet as they seemed to consider the idea for a moment. Michael bit his lip.

"He's not a werewolf because it wouldn't have worked." Ashton shrugged. "That stone is only supposed to work on humans."

"Maybe he just works out a lot?" Michael pondered. Though he sounded uncertain. We all knew even hunters would have trouble pushing two of us off them at once. Yet he'd done it easily. I shook my head, if the stone was only supposed to work on humans then that's exactly what he was.

Just then the door burst open, and in walked Alex dressed in an apron and collared shirt. Her hair was tied into a messy bun. It had been a little while since I'd seen her.

"Sorry about that I just had one last patient before I could close for the afternoon." Alex huffed, sitting down beside us. Her eyes widened on Calum first then on me, "Okay I can definitely see a lot happened."

"Sorry, though this is kind of an emergency." Calum told her, gesturing to Kyle's still sleeping form. "Ashton said that you'd have something to help us?"

Alex looked confused for a moment. I was concerned for a moment that maybe she couldn't help us after all. The four of us stared at her.

"The crystals?" Ashton prompted, "The ones you were showing me on the weekend."

Alex nodded, "Of course. I'll just duck back inside and get them."

Alex disappeared for a moment before returning with a brown briefcase looking object in her hand. She popped the locks open revealing a collection of crystals much like the ones I'd seen both her and Ashton use. They were of various colours and shapes.

"Whoa." I gasped, and the rest of the guys made similar gasps of amazement.

"They may look cool, but they aren't toys." Alex explained, glancing around at our stunned expressions, "They're safe while they're not activated and it's a little hard for me to get another set. So, you need to be careful with these."

I nodded but I was stunned as I looked over the various shapes gems that shone out from the container. I recognised the skinny diamond shaped blue one from when she had saved me from the Shadow Wolf. I already knew it was a protective amulet against werewolves and if activated would to as much damage to me as it had to Mei. The purple one was like the one Ash had used but a slightly different shape. The star shaped green and heart-like shaped red crystals were unfamiliar though. There was space for a few more though.

"Each of them has different properties and powers." She explained, "For example the blue as Luke already knows can weaken a werewolf, particularly a Shadow Wolf if they are unaware." She continued, "Though I'm missing a yellow one. They are the most rare and powerful. Unlike the rest of these they're usually passed on between families though, so I've never seen one."

"What does it do?" Calum asked quietly.

Alex shrugged, "I'm not sure. I've just heard they're the most powerful." She sighed her hands hovering over the box for a moment, "Anyway, this is the one you want today." Her hands fell on a red one as she pulled it out, "This one gives the owner the ability to manipulate a person's memories and quite possibly take them."

The entire group fell into stunned silence. She wasn't joking when she said they had powers. I thought of what that blue light had done to the Shadow Wolf that day, they weren't to be messed around with.

"Take memories?" Michael gasped, "That small little gem can take away people's memories?"

Alex nodded, "I told you guys these aren't toys and I meant it. You need to be careful with this one though as it works on both werewolves and humans."

"So, what do we do with it?" Calum prompted.

"Take the guys memories away of werewolves, so he won't be able to tell everyone what you are." Alex shrugged, "That's what you guys called me here for right?"

The four of us nodded slowly. It seemed like an amazing idea if it worked. Take Kyle's memories of werewolves away and we'd have no problems regarding him telling anyone. It sounded easy enough and it would solve a lot of our problems.

"Wait is it possible he can get them back somehow?" Calum asked, "You know say if we changed our minds about him."

Alex nodded, "Yes, if they hold the same stone that took their memories originally."

The four of us were silent for a moment, considering her words. Taking away someone's memories in any form was a big deal. I knew we were doing it for the right reasons to protect ourselves, but still I couldn't help but think we should try something else before resorting to such extreme measures.

"Alright, let's start." Ashton spoke.

Yet Michael and I shook our heads.

"This is so wrong. I don't like this idea at all." I frowned.

"I'm not sure I like this idea either." Michael frowned, "I mean we're relying on magic here?"

I nodded Michael was right. We were relying on magic, what if it didn't work properly and only made things worse? What if he found the stone and regained his memories? He'd been even angrier I was sure. He could do a lot more than attack us with wolfsbane. It was risky.

"Kyle's going to spread the word in minutes about what happened once he's back out there." Ashton countered, "Within a few hours everyone will know we're werewolves. Do you guys really want that to happen?"

I sucked in a frustrated breath, Ashton was right. I wasn't sure that outcome was any better. If everyone knew about us, then there would just be more people who would try to attack us. Even though we knew it wasn't us, more people would blame us for the petrol station. We could even end up on the run. Yet this still felt so wrong, Kyle had every right to hate us maybe if we talked to him, he'd understand? Yet as I thought of what he'd done I guess he was already way past talking.

"While I don't think it's the best idea, it's probably the only one we've got." Calum sighed. "Kyle seems like the kind of guy to spread the word around."

"Yeah but what if it doesn't work?" Michael countered. I nodded to that.

"Maybe we should even talk to the hunters first?" I suggested.

"Do we really want them to know we're talking about taking away someone's memories though? We'll get ourselves in more trouble." Ashton shook his head.

The four of us were silent, there was no easy way to come to an agreement on this. Everyone had made good points, if we didn't do it then we'd risk the entire school finding out. If we did, we could get into even more trouble, I'm pretty sure this sort of thing would count as breaking the treaty.

"It's up to you boys, this is your decision." Alex nodded.

"We need to be safe guys. Do you really want to wait for him to try and hurt us again?" Calum questioned. "Look what happened to Ashton the other night, what's happened to Luke and me. Who knows what someone will do next? If there's one less person we need to worry about, it would make things so much easier."

Ashton nodded affirming Calum's words. I knew it was up to Michael and me to decide. The two of us exchanged glances. Michael looked between the three of us, so far, he'd been the one least affected injury wise.

Surprisingly Michael nodded, and I knew I didn't exactly have a choice anymore. We were going to do this, no matter what I decided. I found myself nodding as well.

"What do we need to do?" Calum asked turning to Alex.

Alex laid out a piece of paper. I browsed over the words for a moment, they looked almost like English characters, but they were written in some sort of gibberish. Nothing made sense at all.

Michael started pulling faces as he tried to read it. It was obvious by Alex's amused expression that his words were totally off.

"It's written in Latin?" Calum raised an eyebrow, "How are we supposed to learn that?"

"I learnt the words for the gem I had." Ashton shrugged, "It's not hard. Just take your time."

Michael continued trying to read it. He sounded ridiculous. I put my hand to my mouth trying to hold back the laughter.

"Okay, Mikey don't hurt yourself." Ashton laughed, taking the paper from his hands. Michael grinned at him, as Ashton grabbed the piece of paper writing letters and sounds that made a lot more sense above them. There was a few gaps and he handed the piece of paper over to Alex who added to them. She handed the piece of paper back to him before he handed it to Michael.

"Okay that still makes no sense. But it seems more readable now." Michael nodded. He opened his mouth, his finger on the page.

Alex shook her head, "Wait until you’re ready."

Michael stopped and nodded.

“What now then?” Calum asked.

"So, you need to wait until he wakes up and say what's written on the page together whilst holding the pendant. You need to focus on thinking to him to forget about werewolves." Alex explained, "I think it might even be a good idea to draw on your powers as a golden pack as it'll strengthen its power."

Alex was one of the few people besides my mother, Lewis, Pip and the girls that knew about our extra powers. I also knew what she was asking us to do would be difficult and rather draining, it was a lot harder to draw on our golden pack abilities in human form, but I knew we could at least try it.

"Can I leave you boys to it? I need to make some important phone calls."

The four of us nodded and thanked her and she left the room.

"Now we just have to wait until he wakes up, I guess." Michael frowned.

The three of us nodded. I used the time to read over the words written on the page. Some of them were going to be tricky, even though Ashton had written it in easier to read words it still looked like gibberish. I exchanged nervous glances with the others.

Finally, I noticed Kyle starting to shift from side to side before letting out a loud yawn. It was almost time. My heart beat louder in my chest.

_'Guys get ready.'_ Calum instructed.

I nodded, focusing on Kyle's rising form in front of us. He sat up his eyes falling on us and narrowing.

"Now." Calum ordered.

I sucked in a deep breath focusing on the bond I had with the others. I felt a sense of both calm and power rise in my chest. A moment later the room was filled with bright light that signified our packs bond. I noticed Calum nod to us and in almost unison the four of us read out the Latin words on the sheet of paper, some of our words were mixed up but I hoped that it would be enough to do it. The pendant in Calum’s hand was beginning to light up a violent red illuminating the room and mixing with the white light.

Then like a pulled pin, the red light suddenly faded, and I felt the packs bond disconnect. Kyle's eyes clouded over, and he collapsed to the ground. My body was tingling with energy as the light faded from it. My chest was rising and falling up and down as of I'd ran a marathon, I looked to the others briefly noticing they were doing the same,

I stared, turning back to Kyle's sleeping form. Did this mean we'd done it?

"We did it." Ashton spoke in stunned disbelief. I nodded, noticing Calum was as well.

"And I think it did more than we thought." Michael spoke his eyes on me.

I blinked confused at what his eyes were on me for. Then my eyes fell to my hands, the blisters were long gone. I ran my hand along my perfectly smooth arms. Somehow in all of that I'd managed to heal.

I thought of how the Wolfsbane hadn't affected me when we'd been using our golden pack abilities. I didn't feel as faint or dizzy either. I looked over at Calum noticing how his swollen skin had reduced to nothing as well. His hand was to his neck looking stunned.

"The pack. It has to be." I muttered.

The guys looked at me confused and I explained my theory to them about us being immune to wolfsbane when we did that.

"Of course. It makes sense." Calum nods, "That night we were able to break through the wolfsbane laced bars because of it. You might be onto something there."

Michael and Ashton both nodded, but they both had their eyes on Kyle's sleeping form. We were all still a little uncertain and nervous as to whether it had worked or not.

"I still can't believe we did that." Michael muttered shaking his head. Calum nodded slowly.

It was then that I heard a knock on the door. Ashton called out to the person to come in. Alex entered, her eyes moved between us and Kyle's sleeping form. She looked relieved.

"Well it looks like it worked I see." She nodded.

"Thanks for your help Alex." Ashton nodded. "I don't know what would've happened without it."

"No problem." She grinned.

Calum passed the gem back towards Alex, "It's scary how powerful this thing is, but thank you."

"Take it with you." Alex spoke, passing it back to him, "I have two of them."

Calum nodded gratefully before tucking the gem into his pocket. That thing sure freaked me out, but I was glad that it looked to have worked.

"I'm glad you've given us one but it's not like we can erase the memories of anyone who's ever heard of werewolves that might attack us." Ashton frowned. “I have a bad feeling that Kyle isn’t the only one who knows about us.”

"But those who are dangerous we can." Michael nodded, "At least we can use the stone to help keep us safe long enough to sort this mess out."

I nodded, at least if we needed to, we should be able to pull something like this off again surely. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but Michael was right it should at least keep us safe for a while.

"For now, we just need to make sure Kyle gets back to school before he wakes up." Alex sighed, "We better get moving, he’ll probably be back awake soon and rather confused as to what he’s doing here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^^


	13. Haunted

I was a little nervous as I stood in the school office waiting for Lauchie as the schools' office staff looked over the files. I'd been tasked with the job as Michael had gone to the library to do some more research.

After much discussion, the four of us had decided to at least tell the hunters about the situation. We left out the part about the stones and taking Kyle's memories but told them we'd handled the situation but still had concerns that more students could try the same thing.

So here we were standing in the middle of the school office with Lauchie who from today would be attending our school. He'd been put in place to keep an eye on things here and help us out if we needed it. Scarlet was helping as well, but the hunters had agreed that her being a werewolf put her in danger as well and anything that hurt us was likely to do damage to her as well.

I was worried that having Lauchie around might cause us some added problems but considering how much he'd helped us lately I was hopeful that it wouldn't cause us any. I honestly didn't think out of all the hunters he was the worst person to be keeping an eye on us. From what he'd told me, I think he'd even volunteered himself. I knew Lauchie didn't mind working with us, but I was more than a little surprised that he'd want to spend so much time with us.

"Well uh...welcome to our school I guess?" I spoke as we waited together. It seemed strange having Lauchie next to me dressed in our school's uniform as I'd only ever seen him dressed in hunters' clothes.

"I get to skip two grades." He grins at me with a whisper. "This is great."

"You sure you won't have too much trouble with the work?" I ask him back in a whisper.

Lauchie smiled smugly. "Of course not, I could've skipped a grade or two years ago."

I stared at him in confusion. I was having enough trouble with the work I was doing now. Let alone skipping a grade. I concluded from his words that Lauchie must be some sort of genius to say something like that with so much certainty. I simply nodded.

The office lady called him over, handing him over his schedule. I noticed straight away that he had been put into the same Maths and Biology classes as me. I recognised a few of the other classes that the other guys were in, I wondered if they'd done it that way on purpose. It seemed we would all be seeing a lot of him.

If Lauchie knew, he didn't seem to say anything as he asked me where his first class was. As we walked, I pointed out a few buildings to him, he nodded eagerly. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was excited to be here.

Biology was our first class of the morning and we met up with Calum and Kaylee who were already sitting there waiting. Lauchie went and saw the teacher before pulling up a chair beside us. I guessed that he'd been put in our group as we didn't already have four people in ours.

I could see a few people staring at him and exchanging glances. I guess it was still quite early in the year for a new transfer student. In any case it didn't seem to be bothering him as he pulled out his notebook and pencil case and waited patiently for class to start.

It didn't take me all that long to realise why he said he could've skipped a grade or two years ago. After watching a video, we had a set of questions to complete, and he had them finished in the time that it took me to do one. I looked at Calum and Kaylee's paper realising they hadn't made it much further than I had.

"Whoa, how are you so fast?" Calum questioned, glancing over at Lauchie's work.

Lauchie shrugged, "This is basic for me, I learnt mitosis and meiosis years ago."

"Oh, I see." Calum spoke quietly as he turned to look at his own paper in dismay. "Do you think you could explain it to me?"

"Of course." Lauchie nodded.

I watched in amazement as he took over explaining the whole thing to three of us seamlessly as if he could've taken the class himself. Sure, enough when he took his answers to the teacher, they were all correct. The teacher seemed rather surprised as well.

Then in Maths a similar thing happened.

"Wow. You're not even half way through the page." He mumbled in amused surprise as he looked over at my paper.

I looked back over at his to see all his working out was done in perfectly neat handwriting and all completed. I assumed that it was all done correctly just like Biology.

"Well genius takes time." I smiled at him.

"True." Lauchie nodded.

As much as I didn't mind Lauchie's presence even though he was a hunter, his academic skills were honestly starting to frustrate me. I couldn't help but be jealous at how he could complete work quicker than me that was supposed to be for people two years older than him.

I tried not to let it bother me all that much. I guess I was going to have get used to the fact that he was much more academic that I was now that we'd be spending a lot more time at school together.

Though what surprised me even more was when he came and sat right with us at lunchtime, joining in on the group conversation as if he'd been going to school here all along. It was quite easy to forget that he was here to keep an eye on us and the suspicious activity around the school.

"So, guys, the school dance is coming up soon." Georgia grinned as her and Kaylee joined us that lunch time.

"The theme is royals." Kaylee added, "And everyone is expected to dress up like they're royalty."

I frowned, feeling a little uncertain. Surprisingly we went to these things a lot more now that we were friends with the girls. We'd been to the last two since the winter one. A part of me was looking forward to it still, but with everything that had been happening lately I was more than a little nervous. With Georgia and Kaylee running the dance, missing it was certainly not an option anymore. Lauchie looked mildly interested.

"Including crowns?" Michael questioned with a grin.

"Including crowns." Kaylee nodded. "It'll be great."

"If you say so." Michael smiled back at her.

"So, these school dances are kind of a big deal here?" Lauchie questioned, "My other school wasn't really into them. They used to just string a few balloons and call it a party. It was lame, so they stopped them a few years back."

"Wait till you see what we have in store this time." Kaylee grinned, "You'll be blown away. We don't just string a few balloons, we do much better than that."

Lauchie nodded looking enthusiastic, "Awesome then! I can't wait."

The conversation continued for a while. Kaylee and Georgia both gushing about the decorations they'd bought and the food that would be coming. I had to admit that it sounded amazing, they went to a lot of work to make sure the dance was the best it could be. Despite my doubts I looked forward to seeing the results.

It was then that a standard sounding phone ringtone blasted out, Lauchie blushed quickly reaching for his pocket. He pulled the phone out and scrolled through the message for a moment. He typed away furiously on the keyboard before turning to look up at us.

"Hmm, there's a lead about a mysterious set of newcomers in Snow's Rest? Do you want to come with me after school?" He asked.

A mysterious set of newcomers? I couldn't help but wonder whether these were the people responsible for the website or even the other werewolves that we had seen on the recording. I don't even need to look at the others, I nod. Any lead was a good one, and it sounded like Lauchie wanted us there for this one.

I could barely concentrate on school work as I spent the rest of the school day wondering just what we would find this afternoon. I knew it had to be something important to send Lauchie out to look at it. I mean he'd been sent to the abandoned house as well, so it was clear that he was heavily involved in this sort of thing.

I was bursting with theories and anticipation as the five of us loaded up into Calum's car that afternoon and headed towards the town. We didn't visit the town of Snow's Rest very often, it was a smallish town just on the other side of the forest just off the highway. It had very few shops and a high school and primary school much smaller than ours. A lot of people from the town visited Rosetta Park to do their shopping. Now that we were here, and I looked around I wondered just what had brought us here.

Lauchie instructed Calum to pull up in front of a clothing store in the main street and the four of us left the car. Without hesitation Lauchie headed towards the door, ushering us to follow him. As we stepped inside. I pulled a bit of a face noticing how dated the clothes were. Lauchie clearly wasn't here for clothes as he marched up to the desk where an older woman sat reading what looked to be a trashy romance novel.

"Hi, one of my associates called you this morning. You said you had some people come into your store and steal a bunch of clothes on the afternoon of the full moon and another date a few days later." Lauchie explained, not even breaking a sweat, "I was wondering if you had them on camera?"

"You look rather young for a team of detectives, boys." She frowned, placing her book down on the table and glaring at Lauchie through her half-moon glasses.

"Ah we're in a special division." Lauchie quickly explained.

"Never mind, I do but I'm afraid you boys won't find much. Both sets of security vision only barely show a short blur of movement. They were quick those thieves." She shook her head, "They stole a big section by those racks over there. Your welcome to look."

Barely showing up on camera? Hmm was it possible they were werewolves? I mean that was why we were here right. Lauchie thanked the woman and Michael and Calum had already turned and started walking towards the racks she'd pointed out. Ashton and I quickly hurried after them.

"Can you guys catch the scent of anything?" Lauchie questioned in a whisper.

The four of us frowned, the entire place smelled of nothing but humans. There was no scent of anything supernatural or otherwise. I shook my head and noticed that the other guys did as well. 

"I guess not then." Lauchie frowned. He walked back over and thanked the woman for helping us, before leading us out the store.

"I guess we can head home now then." Calum sighed, "I guess there wasn't much here after all."

"Oh no, we're not done. We still have a few places to visit. These blurs were seen in a few places around here." Lauchie explains, "I'm curious as to whether anyone actually saw them."

From there we moved from shop to shop, Lauchie talking to each of the owners. Yet it came up with the same answer as the lady in the clothing shop had, that all they'd seen were the blurs of movement on the security footage. Even watching some of them had proved it was difficult to tell what the footage contained. Whoever or whatever this was, they moved fast.

"Well that was the last one." Lauchie sighed, as we left what must've been about the eighth store we'd been in, "I'll shout you guys some dinner and then we'll head back home."

It was about then I noticed the strange marking on a nearby brick wall, for a moment I thought it was just a usual graffiti tag but as we passed, I could make out a familiar symbol painted rather haphazardly in dripping black paint. My heart stopped as I realised when we'd walked past here earlier it hadn't been here. I froze in place, the other guys stopping with me in stunned confusion as their eyes followed mine.

I stepped forward carefully "That wasn't there when we walked past five minutes ago." I commented running my finger along the surface of the brick wall my hand coming back with the mark of still fresh black wet paint.

"It means someone must be close." Michael frowned, his eyes searching around us.

Lauchie looked a little bit confused, but the rest of us could easily identify that mark as the Shadow Wolves mark. Mei's mark. I couldn't help but frown though surely if she or one of them had been close by Michael or I would've sensed it. Crippling headaches and ear-piercing noises weren't that easy to ignore.

"Why didn't we hear it?" Michael spoke quietly his eyes on me.

I shook my head, I couldn't understand it either. As painful as the early warning system could be it was nice to know when a Shadow Wolf was nearby. Had something changed or was it simply another Shadow Wolf? Though, my stomach sunk, wherever this mark was trouble always seemed to follow.

"Over there." Calum yelled in a shaky voice, his eyes were wide with alarm. He raced forwards, Lauchie only a few steps behind him. My eyes fell on the lifeless human form lying on the ground in the middle of the concrete alleyway. My throat caught, this couldn't be happening again surely. The day we'd found Sam flashed before my eyes. Cautiously I approached with Michael and Ashton who both looked equally as spooked.

I sniffed the air detecting a humanish scent rather than that of a werewolf. That both confused and worried me. My eyes scanned along the lifeless males' body noticing the distinct bite mark on his right forearm. I could only stare, this wasn't like before. This person was human. Calum's hand went to the male's one he closed his eyes, when he opened them again, they shone with golden. He let out a sharp gasp moving away from the lifeless form.

"They've turned him." Calum spoke.

I noticed the large scratch on the human's other arm, it was bleeding awfully small puffs of thick dark smoke rising from the surface. My throat caught, this was different to last time that was for sure.

Before we could do anymore, the lifeless body rose, they sat up looking around them with wild almost frenzied eyes their chest rising and falling rapidly. I gasped as they turned to me and I noticed the growing red and golden ring around their bright blue irises.

"Let us help you." Calum sat up carefully raising his arms in a sort of peace motion. The male turned and looked at him his eyebrows narrowing. My throat caught, he didn't look like he wanted our help. The male let out a strange noise before leaning forwards and pushing Calum backwards with such force he almost flew into the dumpster behind him. He roared out in pain as the male stood looking around us with wild scared eyes. I wanted to help him.

"What happened?" Michael questioned the male viewing him with caution.

The male didn't seem to have an answer for that, he made the same kind of screeching noise again before racing in the other direction in a blur of motion. Michael took a step forwards to try and catch up with him, but Ashton simply grabbed him on the shoulder and shook his head. I don't know quite what we'd just witnessed but it terrified me.

"Cal, are you alright?" I questioned, deciding to focus my attention on him instead.

Calum nodded slowly his hand to his purple bruised but quickly healing arm as he stood. "Whatever that was, it was powerful."

"And scared." Lauchie added, "That wasn't some normal bite."

"No, it wasn't." Ashton spoke, walking towards a small stack of bright yellow post it notes that was sitting on the ground still. He carefully picked them up from the ground, as he flipped the pages over his face paled with each one.

"What does it say?" Michael prompted, attempting to look over Ashton's shoulder as he moved them out of his view as he read them.

"I'm still here." He read aloud his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he showed us the note, he flipped over the post it notes reading another. "This isn't the end." He flipped over to a third note, "The Shadow Wolves will rise once more."

A shiver went up my spine, and I couldn't help but exchange an anxious glance with Michael. Somehow, I could only think that Mei was responsible for this. My only guess was that she was somehow making more Shadow Wolves.

I couldn't help but think of that dream that Michael and I had both had. What if it wasn't just a dream, what if it was a warning? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^
> 
> I've been a little busy this week. (It is December after all. ^^;) so this chapter hasn't been as well edited as some of the other chapters but I hope you still enjoyed it. :D


	14. Royal

"After everything that's happened, do you really think we should be here?" I frowned over at Ashton as I closed the car door behind me. It crashed behind me with a loud resounding bang. I adjusted the golden crown that matched Ashton's on my head and straightened my tie as we met at the back of his car.

I found it difficult in that moment to deny my insecurities. No matter how hard I tried, I could only think of the winter dance last year where the Shadow Wolf had showed up during it to attack Lewis. I couldn't help but be concerned that something much like that would happen tonight.

Ashton shrugged tucking his car keys into his pocket as the two of us began to walk along the street and towards the schools' hall. "The girls went to all this trouble to set it up, they even made sure it wouldn't be on a full moon so that we could come. I know it's a difficult time now; but we should at least be here. Besides Lauchie's here keeping an eye on us. We'll be fine."

I shot him a glare. Though I knew the four of us had been over and around this a thousand times that keeping some sense of normalcy was important. Yet Kyle's attack and that bitten human we'd found had shaken me. Just how many people had found that website and knew we were werewolves? Just who had framed us that night at the petrol station? Our investigations had given us little idea who or what we are working with. Were there more werewolves in Rosetta Park? Was it just Mei and Mikayla behind this? Or were their hunters scheming against us? Or possibly even worse our own classmates that surrounded us.

As we drew closer, I could hear the loud thumping music from the school's hall. Someone had decorated the entrance with a floral rose vine archway and had strung fairy lights all through it. A line had formed where a golden encrusted throne sat beside it, strung with blue, gold, white and purple party balloons. There were large groups of students taking photos dressed in crowns, suits and sparkly crowns. I couldn't help but smile at that at least.

Sure enough, I could see Lauchie was waiting at the entrance, he was dressed in a dark blue suit and a golden crown was perched upon his head. For a hunter bodyguard I was surprised to see that he'd joined in as much as any of us. Michael stood behind him, also dressed in a black suit and crown. His now distinctive blue hair offsetting the princely attire.

The two of them waved over to us, as Ashton and I moved over to join them at the arch. I looked around the halls courtyard but there was no sign of Calum. Odd. I would've thought he would've been the first one here.

"Hey guys." Michael smiled, "You look great just like royalty."

"Thanks. So, do the two of you." Ashton spoke nodding to their crowns.

Michael and Lauchie both grinned back at him and gave an agreed thanks.

"Pity we're still waiting for everyone else though." Michael sighed, "I thought you two were late enough."

"Royalty is never late everyone else is simply early." I countered.

"True." Michael nodded, with a smile. "Anyway, I bet Cal's mum is taking like a billion and one pictures of him and Georgia together anyway. I mean seriously Luke if you thought my mum was bad last year at the winter dance. Cal's mum is a lot worse."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. I knew the way Calum's mother ended up at any sort of gathering we had. Once she had a camera or a phone in her hand it was like she was possessed by it, on a mission to take as many pictures as possible. I know last time my face had hurt for at least a few days from having to smile in so many pictures.

Strange how for the last two school dances since then Calum had suggested I stay at someone else's house for the week. That had to be the reason I was sure.

We continued to wait outside for Calum or any sign of the rest of our group. Dozens of people walked by us, but there was still no sign of Calum. I frowned, where on Earth was, he? Though I supposed that I hadn't seen any sign of Kaylee, Pip or Lewis either perhaps they were already inside?

After a little while I spotted an auburn-haired girl through the crowd her long hair was tied to one side like how she usually wore it, but there was beautiful light purple, white and pink flowers strung right through her hair. A small silvery crown was on her head. The dress was beautiful too, it was a deep purple colour and fell to her knees. I let out a small gasp, Kaylee always looked beautiful, but this was something else.

Kaylee's eyes caught on us and she gave a wave. She then walked over to us with Lewis and Pip in tow. Behind us Pip wore a light blue dress and a flower crown that matched Kaylee's hair and made her look like a fairy princess. Lewis looked dapper in a navy-blue suit matched with a red bowtie and a golden crown sat upon his head.

"Looking good." Michael grinned at the three of them.

"Thanks." Kaylee and Pip chorused, a small smile on both their faces. Lewis nodded, though he still looked slightly nervous.

Michael, Ashton, Lauchie and Kaylee were talking after that, something about how Pip and Lewis had gathered all the flowers for her hair. Though I wasn't properly listening all I could think of was that I wanted to say something to Kaylee about how pretty she looked but I felt as though I'd missed my moment. What would she think if I said something anyway? It wasn't like I was Michael who could get away with saying almost anything.

"I-uh- "

My throat was caught. I felt my cheeks flush with red. I wanted to say something so badly, but it wasn't as if the words wouldn't come out. What was wrong with me? This was Kaylee who I'd talked to and sat next to so many times. Why couldn't I speak?

I felt everyone's eyes fall to me, and a nervous anxious feeling began to gnaw away at my stomach.

_'Come on Luke, say something.'_  Michael prompted through the bond.

"You look very pretty tonight Kaylee." I managed, though my voice came out all quiet, high pitched and slightly squeaky all at once. I felt my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

Kaylee blinked in surprise, she smiled warmly, "Thanks, Luke. You look great as well."

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. I'd said it. I didn't think she'd thought I was weird either.

_'Nice one Luke.'_  Michael grinned at me, as he nudged me in the arm.

_'We're just friends.'_  I reminded him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Michael raised a sceptical eyebrow at me but nodded.

"In any case, I better keep going. Scarlett's been messaging me for at least half an hour that they need my help inside. I sure hope the whole thing hasn't turned to chaos." Kaylee smiled, "I'll catch you guys later, but if you see Georgia let her know that we're all right in there and I'll meet up with her soon as I can."

We all nodded, as the three of them disappeared inside. I couldn't help but smile a little noticing how Pip's and Lewis's arms were linked as they followed her. They were cute.

With the three of them gone, the four of us were silent once more as our eyes searched the crowd for Calum and Georgia. Finally, when most of the crowds had dispersed, I spotted a female with a sparkly red dress and a flower covered sling walking through the gates. A shining silver tiara sat perched on her head, almost matching Kaylee's. I smiled realising that it was Georgia, Calum appearing with her only a moment later, dressed in a suit and crown like the rest of us were.

"Your late." Michael yelled at them, though I could see the slightly teasing smile on his face.

"It's called fashionably late for a reason Michael." Georgia teased right back her light green eyes beaming with amusement.

"Yeah well, my mother trapped us by taking hundreds of photos." Calum grimaced.

"It was awful." Georgia agreed.

"See guys what did I tell you?" Michael smirked, looking back at three of us, "I have dozens of school dances of experience."

Calum did a small eye roll but nodded.

"Anyway, we're here now, shall we go in?" Calum grinned.

The rest of us nodded, and our group entered the hallway. Much like last year the hall had been totally transformed to look almost like the inside of lavish castle. Banners with a royal looking crest hung from the walls. A second large throne had been set up on stage. Some of the art students had drawn portraits of princes and princesses based on some of the teachers and students in the school. Flowers were strung from the ceiling above the dancefloor and decorated each seat and table on the seated side of the room. Even the DJ's table was covered in decorative flowers. Kaylee and Georgia had done an amazing job in helping to organise this. I was impressed once more. Beside me Lauchie's eyes were wide open, I don't know if he'd ever been to dance like this before.

"Wow Georgia, this is amazing." Calum praised turning to her. "You and the rest of the school dance committee did so well! It's exactly like a royal castle."

The four of us nodded as well. I had to agree, Calum couldn't have explained it any better.

Georgia smiled, "Thanks, I'm really glad you like it. I couldn't pull off as much of the technology stuff this time as the last few dances, so I was worried it wouldn't have as good an effect."

"It's brilliant Georgia. Trust me." Ashton nodded.

"Is anyone hungry, will we go and get some food before we dance?" Georgia suggested, "We have to try Scarlett's cookies, they're shaped like little crowns and Cinderella style shoes. I tired one the other day when she brought a few in to sample, they're delicious."

We followed Georgia through the crowd to the food table. It was amazing, except for the drinks almost everything was themed for the occasion with rose petal shaped cupcakes and ones decorated with edible pearls. Someone had made scones with jam and cream. I eye Scarlett's cookies as well. We grabbed a plate of a few different things each and brought them over to the tables on the other side of the room. I tapped my foot along to the beat of the music as the six of us sat, ate and talked.

"It's that time of the night folks." A voice yelled over the speaker between songs, leading to whoops and cheers from the students. My head shot up as I waited to see what he was about to say. "You know what to do."

I sighed as the slower song came over the speaker. I knew exactly what time of the night it was.

"Shall we dance?" Calum asked, holding his hand out to Georgia who nodded excitedly. I couldn't help but smile a little the last few school dances had consisted of them shyly blushing and carrying on about wanting to dance. Though I knew this was their first dance as an official couple. I was so amazed at how far they'd come these past few months.

The four of us were left now, I could only watch as the two of them took to the dance floor joining the other coupled dancers. I wasn't jealous per say, but I could only think about what I was missing out on. I hear a slight buzzing noise and Lauchie's eyes grow wide in alarm as he franticly reaches for his pocket. His eyes land on the screen and his face falls.

"I better go answer this." He says with a frown, as he leaves the table without another word.

Then there were three, I think to myself looking between Ashton and Michael. Ashton let out a bored yawn, and Michael tapped his fingers on the table. There wasn't all that much to do during a couple's dance.

That was when I noticed Scarlett crossing the room and heading straight for us, her expression was slightly nervous. She was dressed in a sparkly black dress and wore a small silver tiara. After Lauchie's sudden disappearance I couldn't help but worry that something had happened. Considering she was a werewolf too, surely if something was the wrong, she would communicate with us telepathically. Even if wolves weren't in the same pack, they were still able to most of the time even if it wasn't as strong. Though to be honest sometimes it could be like the dodgy bond had been all those months ago.

"Uh hey guys." She spoke slowing in front of us. Scarlett stopped directly in front of Ashton before taking a deep breath, "Ash?" She questioned, pulling on her sparkly black dress instead of meeting his gaze, "Would you like to dance?"

Ashton sat in stunned silence for a moment, I noticed how his eyes turned to Michael and me for a moment as if asking us for help. I watched as Scarlet's expression curve into one of uncertainty.

"I-uh- "Ashton started turning back to face her. His mouth moved up and down, reminding me of how I had been just earlier in the night when Kaylee had showed up. "I-would-uh-love-to."

Michael gave a small little cheer and Ashton, Scarlet and my eyes quickly flew to him. He bit his lip, with a small smile, "What? It's exciting." He grinned.

Ashton and Scarlet exchanged small glances, as Scarlet took Ashtons' hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. Ashton's eyes moved back to us hesitantly, and Michael waved at him to go on with her.

I watched as two of them took the floor uncertainly, soon joining in time with the other dancers. Nearby I spotted Pip and Lewis dancing together nearby. Then Calum and Georgia who were talking animatedly about something.

Michael and I exchanged glances. It seemed we were now the only ones left.

"Well that was quick." Michael sighed, seemingly disappointed with the way in which things had gone. It was to be expected that Calum and Georgia would go off together, but I hadn't exactly seen Scarlett and Ashton coming.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Geez and if Kaylee comes over here, then unless Lauchie comes back I'm all alone." Michael teases.

I blinked at him realising what he was implying. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I narrowed my eyebrows at him.

"We both know that isn't going to happen, we're just friends." I tell him, "Even if she could I don't think she'd ask me to dance with her anyway."

"And why not?" Michael questioned, "It's obvious you like her, and she likes you. You were both blushing like crazy before. Trust me Luke, I think if she wasn't so busy with helping run the dance, she'd be out here asking you."

"This isn't like Calum okay. You can't sit here playing matchmaker like we did at the Winter dance." I frown at him, my voice rising. "I'm telling you Mikey. We're just friends."

Michael let out a frustrated sigh and shrugged sitting back into his chair, "Fine, I guess what do I know. The last girl I fell in love with stabbed us in the back."

I blinked.

"You liked Mei?" I questioned. I was completely stunned as I put two and two together. I knew of only two girls that had done something close to that. Somehow, I didn't think it was possible he'd ever have liked Mikayla.

Michael's green eyes shifted to mine, "When I was a hunter, yes."

I stared at him slightly open mouthed. I mean I knew they were friends yes, but I kind of assumed it was like my friendship had been with Finn.

"I mean come on, you don't spend three hours practicing archery with someone every day for almost the entirety of your free time at hunter camp for no reason." He smiled at me.

I stared, "Wait, you don't like her now do you?"

"God no. That was just a little childish crush." Michael rolled his eyes, "That ended as soon as I chose to quit the hunters for Calum. Even more so after what she did to me. To us."

I let go of the breath I hadn't realised I was holding in. I don't know why it had bothered me so much Michael having a crush on Mei when they were kids. I think I would've found out by now if it was still a thing. I thought of Holly, the girl who I'd be close enough friends with when lived that year in King's Bay. Yeah that had been a childish crush as well, not that I would've admitted it.

"Besides, I don't mind being alone." He shrugged, "and now I have you guys..." His eyes searched around, and he sighed, "Not that you'd really know it tonight with Ash and Cal racing off like that."

I nodded in agreement, as much I was glad for them it also kind of sucked everyone ditching us.

"Well tonight you have me." I grinned.

"True." Michael nodded, grinning back.

"Well let's get up and dance then. I mean what's the point of coming to a dance and sitting here moping about at it." I suggested.

"I don't know Luke. I'm a horrible dancer." Michael spoke, suddenly looking nervous, "Besides won't it be a little strange. I think everyone dancing up there is a couple."

I sighed, he did have a point. I thought about it for a moment and my eyes lit up with an idea.

"Okay so do you remember when you were in primary school when you'd go to one of those school discos they used to have. Like you would just go to them and dance with your friends to every song that came on whether you liked it or not." I explained.

"Yeah, it used to be a lot of fun." Michael nodded. "But I'm not really seeing your point."

"Exactly." I nod. "So, come on. It'll be fun. It doesn't really matter does it?"

Michael sucked in a breath, a small smile on his face, as he began to stand up, "I suppose not. Let's go."

Thankfully as we stood the song changed to a more upbeat one. A few of the couples left the dance floor so it didn't seem as odd anyway. My eyes searched for the others, but they were lost amongst the crowd. It felt kind of nice just being an idiot and dancing with Michael for a while.

That was until Michael stopped suddenly, his entire body growing rigid.

"Wait Luke, there's more werewolves here." Michael frowned sniffing the air in concern.

I frowned, deciding to take his word for it, "Not just Scarlet?" I questioned.

"Not just Scarlet." Michael agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! ^^


	15. Pressure

My eyes shifted around the room, all my senses on high alert. I could detect the faint scent of foreign werewolves now too and I was starting to grow worried that something had happened. Or that it was about to.

"We have to find the others." I frowned, turning to Michael who was biting on his lip in concern. He nodded slowly. I could sense that both Calum and Ashton were still close, it was just a matter of finding them.

We'd barely made a step through the crowd when there was a loud clang that echoed right through the room as the closed doors on one side of the hall came bursting open a moment later. Alarmed student's eyes turned in their direction, my own following them.

Shadows lurked in the doorway, even from a distance I could see the sharp violent red of their irises, and their pointed teeth and sharp claws that were clearly visible. For a moment it was difficult to tell if they were even human. Their features more wolf like than human. My throat caught, as people around us started to scream.

We'd found our werewolves.

"Too late." Michael squeaked his eyes narrowing on them. I could only wonder what these werewolves were thinking coming here and exposing themselves like this?

The room descended into chaos as most of the werewolves shifted completely, snarling and chasing groups of frightened students into corners of the room. My hand hovered over my pocket of my phone contemplating calling the hunters in, but I knew it would be too late by the time any of them made it here.

The music cut out and people began to run and scream in panic racing out of the room while others had their phones out staying and watching. Though the groups backed away as they found more of the wolves blocking the exits. I gulped realising the problem we faced right now, everything that was about to go down would be caught on film. People would spread the videos like wildfire. Soon everyone would know that werewolves existed. There was no magic crystal that could save us from any of this.

"WHERE IS CALUM HOOD?" A booming voice demanded.

I found its owner near the door his eyes flickered feverishly amongst the frightened crowd. I focused my vision noticing his dirt covered clothing and the small red stains on them. People's eyes searched in alarm, their eyes stopping somewhere towards the stage.

Surely, Calum wouldn't step forwards, not like this. We had to get him out of here before this guy found him. Yet with the entrance blocked and this guy yelling his name among so many people who knew him did he really have a lot of choice?

Through everyone's stares my eyes finally found Calum. Who was standing looking as pale as a ghost and looking petrified with Georgia standing right behind him. Ashton stood close by them, he was ushering a terrified looking Pip and Lewis towards the door with the others despite them being blocked as well. I knew it was the right thing to do, if there were people looking for Calum, they needed to be safe at least. Though I couldn't find Scarlet amongst them. I’m sure I’d seen her with Ash only a moment ago.

The male stepped forwards, he grabbed a kid by the tie that until now had been standing terrified near the door. He looked around the room, "If someone doesn't tell me right now where I'll find Calum Hood. I'll murder him."

I sucked in a deep breath they were serious, about this. My eyes searched around at the frightened students and some of them teachers, still trapped by the wolves. I looked to Michael who was looking around the crowd with a solemn expression. We couldn't possibly let this happen. I heard murmured whispers amongst the crowd, and I saw people start to point in Calum's direction.

I'm pretty sure I saw him gulp. We were running out of options.

Calum's eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm here!" Calum yelled, stepping out from the crowds with his head held high. His voice wasn't as loud or as powerful as the other werewolf, but he carried himself as if it was.

There were stunned gasps, as he stepped forwards. The entire rooms eyes on him as he walked towards the angry werewolf. A step later and a petrified look crossed his face, his hand slightly shaking. Through the bond I could feel his fear as if it were my own. Ashton and Georgia moved slowly behind him. I looked at Michael and he nodded stepping forward, the two of us walking over to join them to back him up. Calum barely looked back, but I felt a swell of confidence from him as Michael and I joined them.

The werewolf smirked seemingly amused as he dropped the boy to the ground with a yelp. As Calum walked to meet him, I realised that the leader of the foreign werewolf was much taller than any of us and had beefing muscles. He had to be at least a few years older than us. He was quite possibly more experienced than us too.

The thought crossed my mind for a moment that there was absolutely no way we could challenge someone like that.

"A bit presumptuous to wear a crown, little Alpha." He spoke to him his voice harsh and teasing. He spoke to Calum as if he were a naughty child.

"You must've missed your invite then. Crowns were a part of the dress code tonight." Calum challenged, glaring up at him, not seeming bothered by the larger werewolves' stature as he faced him, "Why I must ask what you're even doing here at all. This is a high school dance, and you don't look much like a high schooler to me."

"Well some of my pack are still in high school." The man smirked, "Though I'm not here to dance. You have something I want Alpha."

Calum let out a long-bored sigh, "Seriously that's what this is about? I don't want to fight so what is it this time? Do you want to take my pack? Steal one my betas? Ask me for some dumb item I don't even have." When the man didn't respond, he added, "You know I'm honestly done with all of you people coming here and demanding things from me."

The man smirked, his eyes were on the phones that the brave students were still holding in their hands, "Well it was something along those lines but now I'm here I realise there's something much better I can do whilst I'm here that will help me get what I want."

My eyes grew wide, I exchanged glances with the others. So that had been what they were here for, but what did they intend to do now?

The man grinned, his eyes growing a brighter more dangerous red. He curled over, just as his ears became more pointed, fur covering his body as he shifted. Shadows rose from the surface of the wolves' fur, but he didn't quite shift into a Shadow Wolf. Though I could tell from the way his and the rest of his pack's eyes shone with red that he was one.

Calum stepped back in alarm, the three of us moved closer to him, Georgia took a giant step back looking afraid.

The wolf let out a loud howl, the remaining werewolves shifted into their wolf forms and the room descended into chaos. There was screams and yells, as the wolves attacked out at people rather than us or the people with their phones out. The lead wolf seemed to smirk a wolfly grin at Calum.

' _We have to shift.'_  Calum demanded through the bond.

 _'What about the cameras?'_  Michael questioned. I nodded, if anyone filmed it there was nothing, we could do to stop the footage from making it out of here.

Calum turned back to him, with narrowed eyebrows, "Somehow I think we're the only people who can stop this, the cameras don't matter."

Calum's eyes shone with golden a few seconds later as if proving his point. I saw one of the boys standing nearby had their camera on their phone turned to him. I sucked in a deep breath, we were really doing this. Every bit of effort we'd put into keeping our existence a secret was completely out the window now.

Calum nodded to the kid, before he shifted properly. The group that was still watching let out a gasp. It was hard to gauge whether they were impressed or more afraid.

With a sinking stomach I knew that this was what I had to do to protect everyone, even if this ended up backfiring on us in the long run. I closed my eyes not wanting everyone to see them flick to golden when they changed. I felt the coppery taste rise in my mouth, as my skin prickled in anticipation of the shift. I felt my feet land on the ground and I opened my eyes, allowing them to fall on my stunned audience.

Michael dashed past me, having also shifted with his head held high as if this was nothing. People's eyes followed him in shocked awe and horror. I looked over to Ashton who had also shifted and was looking as nervous as me. We exchanged nervous glances at each other, and Ashton gave me a small nod in return.

We'd revealed ourselves, what now?

My eyes searched the room, the unfamiliar wolves were still cornering people snarling. I looked back to where the Alpha werewolf that had called Calum out here was, but he was already gone. I sniffed the air, faintly detecting the wolves’ scent, but there was so many of them here it was hard to tell exactly where he had gone. This must've been his plan.

The only thing I could think of was to try and fight them off myself. I noticed that I was the only one still standing here. With a last glance at Georgia who was watching, I took off towards one of the attacking werewolves. Its fur was a tawny rust colour and I let out an aggressive growl as it snapped its jaws murderously at a group of students who were cowering on the side of the room.

The wolf turned at my growl cocking its head sideways in interest, there was something almost human in the way the wolves mouth tilted upwards into a grin. I leaped forwards, claws raised careful not to land on the people. The other wolf collapsed into a ball like a turtle disappearing into a shell. I hit hard, my body ricocheting off the other wolves back barely leaving claw marks in its surface. I slid backwards along the hard ground letting out a whine from the impact.

I was righting myself as it rose, bounding towards me at speed. Before I could process the action, it crashed into me like two dodgem cars at a fair ground and pushed me backwards. I urged myself to be quicker pulling myself to my knees as it made another attempt to ram me. I raised my paws just as it was about to make contact pushing them back onto the ground. It pushed back at me and we pushed and tumbled, our strength seemingly matched. I could feel my body tiring, I wouldn't be able to maintain this for long.

 _'These guys are tough. We have to find an easy way to stop them or lead them away from here.'_ Calum frowned his voice came clear through the bond, it almost causes me to lose my footing.

 _'They're Shadow Wolves, right?'_ Michael questioned through the bond,  _'Our powers should work on them.'_

I ducked my head as the wolf’s paws swung out at me, barely missing my skull. I pushed back and forth. If they were all Shadow Wolves, this one didn't seem to be displaying its powers. Though when I moved my head, I could see a hint of black smoke smouldering from a scratch on the wolf’s hind leg. This was strange but maybe Michael was right our powers could give us an advantage.

A moment later I heard Michael call out to Calum, and I felt the odd sense that I did calling on me to use our pack abilities to help them. I closed my eyes allowing my connection to the others to open. I sucked in a breath, as my body became all a glow. I pushed upwards on the wolf sending it flying across the room. I pulled myself up quickly as it rose once more.

I let out a howl at the wolf, as I had done to the Shadow Wolves that had attacked us last year. Nothing seemed to happen though. I stepped away in alarm, maybe I was wrong about this.

It was then that I noticed another wolf bound up beside me. Ashton nodded to me and I noticed the wolf racing after him. It's eyes glowing red.

 _'It's not working.'_ Ashton spoke, looking frantically back between me and the werewolf.

 _'We'll try it together.'_ I agreed, though if Ashton was having trouble as well. It wasn’t sure it would make much difference.  _'Let's see if we can get them both in the same spot.'_

Ashton nodded as he dodged past the wolf that had been attacking me. The two opposing wolves seemed to look at each other in surprise as Ashton managed to block their paths as he let out a howl. They tried to run back in my direction, but I managed to hold them with a howl of my own. We had them cornered, and the two of us let out a second howl. It was holding them, but it didn't seem to be weakening either of them. I could see the frightened students they'd been attacking racing towards the door. At least if anything we'd helped them, but I knew this wouldn't hold for long.

 _'Cal? Mikey? A bit of help?_ ' Ashton called.

A moment later two Wolves came racing past us, both were being rounded up by what looked to be Calum and Michael surrounded in light. Ashton and I continued to howl forcing the other two Wolves into place. Calum and Michael took either side letting out howls. The other Wolves let out a whine, but they didn't seem to be shifting back like those other Wolves had.

 _'Try the one closest to Luke first.'_  Calum suggested,  _'We need to focus on one at a time I think.'_

I nodded my head my eyes narrowing in the wolf in front of me.

 _'Now.'_  Calum instructed.

I let out a long howl, finally the wolf seemed to weaken. It let out a loud resounding yell as the colour left their irises turning back to hazel. Their entire form shifting back to that of a human.

 _'Keep going, the one near Ash next.'_ Calum instructed.

The three of us repeated the process again until there was just one wolf remaining. The other two Wolves, a male and a female had already made a run for it.

The wolf tackled Michael to the ground and snapped its teeth at him contacting his fur. My throat caught, and I started howling frantically to try and stop it, Calum and Ashton's cries echoing my own as the four of us moved in closer.

Michael let out a loud howl in unison with us. He pushed upwards, and the wolf went flying backwards as its form shifted back.

I looked amongst our tired expressions, forcing four werewolves to shift back so quickly was draining us. We were nowhere near powerful to force back all of them, there were still quite a few left. I looked at Michael noticing the blood-stained patch of his light fur, if the bite was affecting him, he wasn't showing it. I could only hope it wasn't like the one Mei had given him that had nearly killed him.

 _'It'll take all four of us just to defuse one werewolf.'_  Ashton frowned,  _'These Shadow Wolves are much stronger than the original ones.'_

 _'Well I guess that means that's just what we need to do then.'_  Michael nodded.

No. I didn't think that was a good idea. We were this tired after four, what would taking out more do? There was no way we'd even make it to their Alpha. Their Alpha. That was it. A plan began to form.

 _'We need to focus on their Alpha. I think these other Wolves are just a distraction. Maybe if we can force him to shift back, he'll flee and take the rest with him._ ' I suggested.

 _'Good thinking Luke.'_  Calum nods,  _'We've just got to find where he went. He disappeared right into the crowd after we shifted.'_

I frowned, I'd noticed that as well. My eyes scanned through the crowds of terrified people looking for some sign of him. I noticed a wolf standing to the side just watching. My eyes fell onto him and I could see him slowly move back, as the rest of the guys eyes went to him as well.

 _'Over there. The one with the glowing eyes.'_ Ashton called pointing his nose in the other direction.

_'Let's try it.'_

The four of us bounded across the room towards the other wolf. I saw in my peripheral the dark form moving towards us. I skittered myself to a halt. Ashton bounding straight past me, my throat caught as the wolf narrowed its eyes on him.

 _'Ash!'_ I yelled.  _'To your right.'_

I saw Ashton's head tilt slightly in its direction as the other wolf neared its eyes a dangerous red and smoke rising from the surface of its fur. He pulled to a sudden stop. The wolf was charging at him at speed, he simply stared at it. Was he going to move? I noticed Calum and Michael who'd been running ahead of us turned back.

 _'Guys now!'_  Calum yelled.

I nodded, the three of us let out howls. I looked to Ashton slightly frantic as he didn't join us, and the wolf was growing closer. We needed him. Like a light switch had been turned on he let out a powerful and loud howl the rest of us joining him. The wolf immediately cowered letting out a soft whine, as the red faded from its eyes. It let out a yelp before turning in the opposite direction.

My vision was a little blurry and I felt slightly as I stopped the howl, turning to the others. My eyes looked to where the alpha werewolf had been, but it had left its spot across the room. Clearly using the distraction as a chance to move out of our vision. My eyes searched the room once more, but I was certain the Alpha was gone.

 _'Look over there. He's trying to escape.'_  Calum frowned his eyes on the Alpha wolf who was dodging its way through the crowd of people in a frantic hurry. I knew we couldn't afford anymore distractions. I for one wasn't too sure how much longer I could keep this up.

The four of raced forward once more, I could see the other packs Wolves turning to watch us. I could see the murderous intention in their eyes which only made me push harder. They seemed more hesitant now after watching us shift back the other wolf. We had to get there before any more of them could pluck up the courage to attack.

The people in the watching crowd seemed to slow the other wolf down as people blocked the doors from him. We managed to catch up to him, the wolf turned around in alarm towards us.

Shadows began to rise from the wolf’s form, and it appeared to grow. Towering over us even more than it already had. I gulped, we'd had enough trouble with the other wolves. Could we really do this?

In answer, Calum was the first to let out a howl, the rest of us following suit. It was evident straight away that this wasn't going to be as easy as the other Wolves. I gritted my teeth as pain began to wrack my body screaming at me to stop doing this. Yet I knew if I stopped it wouldn't help. I clung to the bond I shared with the others desperately hoping to hold it.

' _Just a bit more guys.'_ Calum yelled through the bond, his voice slightly strained. I noticed the wolf’s eyes flickering between red and what I assumed was its natural colour. I knew he was right, but I was unsure as to whether I could hold out until then. My paws were shifting on the cold hard ground my legs bending in pain. We were running out of time.

The wolf gasped suddenly shifting back. The guy looked at his human form in stunned horror. Before we could do anything else, he let out a yelp and stood racing out the room with the other wolves trailing behind him like little lost puppies.

I fell to my knees in exhaustion as the room swayed around me. My body shifted back without even asking it to. I arched over as bouts of pain wracked my body. I gritted my teeth.

I looked over the guys, noticing that they'd all also shifted back and looked like they'd been hit by a bus. Each of them was covered in marks and light healing wounds. My eyes lingered on Michael where small hints of teeth marks remained from where the wolf had bitten him. We'd won I guess but it was clear it had taken its toll on us and at what cost to our fellow students around us.

Then I heard the clapping and the cheering. I raised my head up in confusion.

All around us the room was a mess, banners had been torn, tables and chairs upturned and tarnished with blood. Yet the people were crowded around injured friends with torn and bloody clothing. Yet many were clapping, some let out small cheers. I saw their tired expressions, many afraid but seemed to recognise what we'd done.

I stared. I couldn't understand how they could cheer for us; those wolves had come here looking for us after all. Yet I knew if we hadn't fought back and gone along with the Wolves demands things could have been a lot worse. We'd helped them and perhaps there was a chance that at least the people in this room didn't see us as monsters.

At least for now, that would be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^  
> Also Happy Holidays! :D


	16. Aftermath

I sucked in a deep breath, as I walked around the schools' hall in an almost zombie like state with the rest of the guys. Groups of people huddled over their injured friends. Georgia was among them somewhere as she had disappeared on the search to find Kaylee and Scarlet. The metallic smell of blood lingered in the air. I couldn't help but feel as though we had been responsible for this. If we hadn't been here those other wolves wouldn't have even come here.

The echo of sirens and bright flashing red and blue lights continued outside as dozens of ambulances had arrived, the paramedics already rushing inside. The three of us had exchanged alarmed glances, but Calum had simply waved his hands, before speaking silently in an almost defeated manner, "They're going to find out about it anyway."

He had a point, I could see people watching in big groups around phones, detailing our identities. I wouldn't be surprised if by now the whole school had seen us make our shifts. Soon everyone would know about werewolves and there would be nothing we could do to stop it.

I felt slightly weak still, my vision a little blurry, a slight headache in the back of my skull and my muscles felt as though I had run a marathon. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to shift right now either.

The others were pale too, their almost ghost like expressions haunting. It was clear what we had pulled back there came at a cost, seemingly draining us.

It was then I saw the dark blue suit and golden crown wearing hunter heading towards us his face caught in a sort of horrified and slightly panicked alarm. His eyes searched us wildly as he came to a stop right in front of us.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked his eyes laced in concern. There were small mutters and mumbles from each of us, "Like wow, I take a phone call for ten minutes and this is what happens." He exclaimed, he looked around him his face falling, "I mean look around us, I'm an awful hunter. I should've and could've stopped this."

Michael reached forwards putting his hand on the boys' shoulder, his green eyes sympathetic on the younger boy, "You couldn't have stopped this one, even if you were right in here with us. You only would've gotten hurt yourself."

Lauchie shook his head, as if not believing him. Michael gave him a small nod. I think he understood how the younger boy was feeling.

"Pity now the hunters are going to blame us from this. I mean the whole world probably knows we're werewolves by now." Ashton frowned, "There's no way we're going to get away with this one."

I frowned glancing around us, Ashton had a point. Even though we'd been trying to protect everyone. We'd exposed ourselves in front of humans. Lauchie had even said it the other week about the website, the hunters were trying to prevent humans from learning around us. The treaty we'd just saved only a few short days ago was suddenly seeming shaky.

"They can't blame you for this." Lauchie defended shaking his head, "As bad as this looks, if you weren't here more people would've been injured or worse killed. It would've been the petrol station all over again."

"Who's to say no-one's going to die tonight." Calum spoke, frowning as his eyes scanned the room, "Some of the injuries here are pretty bad and if someone was bitten-"

"No matter what I'll fight for you guys. I swear on it. This was a planned attack. It wasn't your fault." Lauchie declared with determination in his hazel eyes.

I couldn't help but feel a little calmer, at least one hunter was able to see past what had happened. It made me feel at least a little bit less like a monster.

"I'm glad to know at least one hunter's in our corner." I smiled at him. Calum, Michael and Ashton all nodded.

"In any case, shall we see if we can help out?" Calum asked, "I can at least check to make sure no one was bitten."

I nodded, remembering that was something Calum was capable of. If someone was bitten even by another werewolf, he was able to use his senses to determine whether the bite would make them like us or kill them. He'd used it to check on my father last year, and before he'd decided to turn me. He'd even used it the other day when we'd found that lifeless human with the bite mark.

I was concerned though, Calum's words bringing a new fear to light. What would we do if people had been bitten? Either way it would present a challenge for us, we'd have to be training new werewolves or living with the regret that came if anyone was killed.

Geez, I just hoped no one was bitten.

Michael nodded sombrely, "Let's get this over with."

With Lauchie in tow, the five of us walked the crowds. As we walked, I could feel people's mistrusting glares on us, many viewing our small group with fear. To be honest, I couldn't blame them, not after what they'd seen us do. I'd never felt like such a monster in all my life, knowing we had unwillingly brought this out on people who had just come out to enjoy a school dance.

Yet then there were the scattered thank you's and the waves. The people who offered us smiles and thumbs up. The people who didn't see monsters but perhaps as something more meaningful. I thought of the way people had clapped maybe this wasn't the worst thing that people had seen what they did.

Calum talked to a few of the paramedics offering his skills to them, the first few were fine. Yet my breath caught as we came across a student with a bite. Thankfully it wasn't deep enough to kill or turn them, but I knew there was a possibility that there would be more students out here with much deeper ones.

Though I couldn't help but let my guilt grow as we walked past group after group of injured students. Yet I was starting to worry, Georgia had left in search of Scarlett and Kaylee a long time ago. She said she'd text Calum when she found them but there had still been no calls. I sucked in a deep breath, I could only hope that they were okay.

"Where is Scarlet anyway? Wasn't she with you?" Michael questioned after a little while, his gaze turning to Ashton. "I mean I haven't seen her since our friends showed up."

"She was, I lost sight of her just after." Ashton frowned, "I felt her hand leave mine and suddenly she was gone."

I frowned, where could she have got to then? Perhaps she had even made it out of there before the other werewolves blocked the door. Maybe that's why we hadn't heard from her. I could only hope that our fellow werewolf was also okay. Yet there was someone else I still had my mind on.

"We haven't heard or seen Kaylee either." I frowned, "Now I think about it I haven't seen any of the main dance committee..."

Michael nodded. "I would've thought Georgia would've found her by now, this place isn't too big."

I nodded in agreement just trying to supress the doubt that lingered in my stomach. What if something bad had happened to her?

"Now I think about it has anyone seen Lewis or Pip?" Ashton frowned.

"Lewis and Pip went home already." Calum nodded, "Lewis already told me they were leaving."

"Was Kaylee with them?" I asked hopefully, surely Lewis wouldn't have left without his sister.

Calum shook his head, "I don't think so, he only mentioned himself and Pip."

I frowned, then where was she then? She's fine. I reminded myself. Maybe one of her friends was hurt or she managed to get out of here in time. Maybe that's why Georgia's having trouble finding her.

"So, is it true?"

I blinked, hearing a small males voice. The four of us jumped and turned in alarm towards the noise. There was a younger boy, probably only in year seven looking at us with wide green eyes. He wore a dark black suit and there were tears all down his sleeves. He looked between us before he added in a slight whisper, "Are you really werewolves?"

I looked into the boy's green eyes that were full of questioning and fear. It was so strange to hear someone ask that. Yet I knew our answer would determine a lot.

Calum bit his lip for a moment before nodding. "Yes, we are."

I knew there was no use denying it. I could see Michael opening his mouth to say something.

_'Michael please don't.'_ Calum glared turning back to him.

The young boy nodded, flashing a small smile, "Well thanks for saving us."

With that the younger boy turned walking towards a group of people where another younger student was surrounded by paramedics. I shivered. This had affected so many people hadn't it?

"It's weird, some people are taking the idea really well." Calum frowned, his eyes still on the boy as he walked away. His eyes were on another group that were glaring over at us as if we were the greatest scum of the universe. "While other people look like they're surprised we're not locked up or something."

"They're looking at us like we're animals." Michael frowned, his eyes on the group as they promptly turned away, "I hate it."

"Well we kind of are..." Calum teased lightly.

"You know what I mean." Michael rolled his eyes, he sighed "I just don't like all these people knowing about us. It makes me nervous."

"We all are." Calum frowned, "Whatever comes from this we're just going to have to try our best to ride our way through it. It's no secret that people are going to hate us, they'll blame us for what's happened here tonight. They'll never believe that we aren't the monsters in all of this. We've known that this entire time that if word ever got out, we'd be in danger."

"But people are believing us too. They saw what we did tonight." I nodded, "We're not completely hated. Surely you guys have noticed the positive attention we've been getting as well."

"That's exactly why I hope we're going to survive this somehow. It's going to be a shock to people, we're going to get some glares. We might even have some more extreme reactions like Kyle..."

"I hope not." I sighed. Michael nodded in agreement.

"We just need to keep showing everyone that we're not the bad guys in the situation that they can rely on us." Calum continued, "Then maybe things will eventually calm down."

"I think so too." I agreed as did Michael a moment later.

Lauchie nodded making a similar agreement.

"Don't you think so too Ash?" Michael questioned noticing he hadn't responded.

Ashton didn't seem to be listening anymore his eyes were on something up ahead. He pointed just ahead of him, his eyes in wide horror. My heart stopped for a moment, I just hopped it wasn't Kaylee.

Instead I noticed that it was Kyle, the guy that just a few days ago had used wolfsbane on us and we'd taken his memories. He was being led away on a stretcher his entire body convulsing as if it were being electric shocked. Horrified friends followed the stretcher in a procession. A large group of students was yelling at people to get out the way as the paramedics pushed through the crowd.

It was only for a second, but I saw something that made my heart stop. I could faintly make out the thin red bleeding lines of a werewolf bite on his exposed shoulder. I let out a sharp gasp. Please no. Within seconds Calum had broken away from us and was pushing wildly through the crowd. I didn't even look at the others as I chased after him, sensing both Ashton and Michael following me. I could only think that Lauchie had followed as well.

The paramedics were quick though and I barely made it there as they pulled the legs up on the stretcher lifting it into the van. I tried to push through as I heard the doors close with a slam, the two paramedics racing to the front of the ambulance. I frowned as pulled to a stop, I was too late but maybe Calum had made it?

Yet as the ambulance van drove away, Calum emerged from the crowd with a disappointed expression. I looked at him expectantly, but Calum simply shook his head as Michael, Ashton and Lauchie caught up to us.

"I couldn't get close enough." Calum scowled, "So I have no idea whether the bite will kill or turn him. It was deep enough to mean something though. He was definitely having some sort of reaction."

There was an awkward silence. We all knew what he was meaning.

"I don't know what I'd prefer this time around after what he did to you guys." Michael spoke silently his eyes downcast.

"We have to know." Calum frowned, "I suggest we go to the hospital and help out the doctors there. We need to find out about Kyle and anyone else that might have been bitten. Whether it was with the intent to kill or turn them. We need to help before anyone dies or heals suddenly with no explanation."

I nodded.

"Do you think they'll even let us in?" Michael asked.

Calum shrugged, "I don't honestly know, but we need to at least try right?"

His words hung in the air for a moment, and the four of us exchanged glances.

It was a moment later when Calum's phone rang out in his pocket, he blinked before quickly reaching for it. He was silent for a moment reading over the message. He sucked in a deep frustrated breath, his eyes fell over all of us for a moment, seeming to land on me in particular.

"It's from Georgia, they've taken Kaylee to the hospital." 

My heart sunk. Now we had one more reason to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Guys! ^^
> 
> Maybe not the most pleasant chapter to start the year on but I hope you enjoyed it. As always thanks so much for reading, I have some exciting things planned for the new year! :D


	17. Emergency

When we arrived, the emergency ward was packed with people. I knew behind those walls dozens of beds were filled with our classmates and I could hear the doctor's yells from behind the door. As I looked around the waiting room there were so many students still dressed in their dance outfits. Some just looked as though they were waiting for friends to be let inside but a few had small injuries, clutching possibly broken arms and minor bruises and scrapes. It was a strange sight and one that I knew would forever haunt me.

I kept looking at my phone waiting for Kaylee to text back, but she still hadn't. I knew she was somewhere among these people. I just hoped that she was going to be okay.

Calum lead the way, marching up to the information desk Ashton, Michael, Lauchie and I following him.

"Can you let us in please?" Calum asked, sitting in the seat across from the tired looking man behind the counter. "We're looking for a girl named Kaylee."

The man looked up at the five of us sceptically. "You boys from the animal attack at the high school?"

Calum nodded at the man.

The man frowned, "It's already too crowded in there from visitors, you'll need to wait outside like everyone else."

Calum looked behind us at all the people we'd already passed. He shook his head.

"You need our help though." Calum spoke calmly but firmly. "What just attacked those people was a creature known as a werewolf. The five of us we're kind of experts, we can help."

The man raised a sceptical eyebrow. I frowned he wasn't going to believe us. "Werewolves huh? Someone mentioned that was what happened, but I didn't believe them. What are your qualifications, kid?"

A smug grin appeared on Calum's face, "Well except for the werewolf hunter with us," Calum gestured to Lauchie. "The rest of us are werewolves."

The man's eyes widened. For a moment I thought he was going to call a hospital line to have us taken out of there. His eyes scanned amongst us.

"A group of werewolves and a werewolf hunter huh?" His eyes entertained the possibility, his eyes fell to Lauchie who quickly reached into his pocket. A moment later he had pulled something out that almost looked like a police ID card but just for hunters.

"Here's my ID card if you don't believe them." Lauchie said, sliding the card over to him. "They mean what they say about being here to help. They aren't the ones who caused this."

"Okay, I'll get you guys a nurse to talk to." He spoke, quickly disappearing into another room. I was impressed that had been all we needed to change his mind. We would've never gotten in without Lauchie's help.

Calum slumped back into the chair, before grinning back at Lauchie, "Nice one."

The man returned with one of the nurses a few moments later. Calum launched into a quick explanation of what had happened and what he intended for us to do. The woman was in stunned shock by the end of it. Though she nodded taking down notes as he talked.

"Alright I'll let you guys in, but as your helping us I'll need you to wear these." She nodded asking for each of our names and writing them on visitor name tags and passing them over to us.

The man opened the door for us and we walked around through to the other side. As we entered the large emergency ward the smell of blood quickly entered my nose. We met with the nurse on the other side, she started pointing out patients they were concerned about now that they knew about the bites. I only half listened, my eyes scanning the room and the boards for Kaylee's name, but none of them seemed to have been updated yet.

She left us alone after that.

"Thank goodness they believed me." Calum sighed, "I think from what the guy on the desk said word had already gotten around about the werewolves."

The four of us nodded, before we started to make our way around the room. Our first patient was a girl named Kelsey. A guy who I assumed was her boyfriend sat in the chair across from her, viewing the five of us with scepticism. Calum was amazing, the rest of us hung back as he sat on the visitor's chair beside her. She was in the year above us at school and was on the schools' swim team. She'd been with him when the werewolves had entered the room, she'd even seen the four of us shift so she didn't seem to surprise when Calum told her about the werewolves and what he was going to need to do.

He took the girls palm gently, holding it in his palm. Calum's eyes flashed with a strong golden before he let out a sharp gasp dropping her hand. My throat caught knowing that his reaction wasn't a good sign. Kelsey's eyes were on him quickly he'd just explained to her what the bite could do.

"It's okay, Kelsey." He told the girl soothingly, "You are probably going to get better but- "

My heart sunk as Calum continued. I could only stare. They'd turned her. Although I knew this was the better outcome. I also knew how much it was going to change this girls' life.

Kelsey nodded when he was done. She looked upset, but she thanked him. Calum stayed talking with her for a little while and promised we'd be back to see her, but we needed to see a few other people first. She hadn't taken it too badly at least, but I couldn't help but worry that she wasn't the only one.

We headed off to the next few patients the nurse had pointed out, though as we checked on more and more people. We found another five students that had been turned, both male and female, younger and older students.

"They must've all been Alphas." Calum frowned, "I mean we're not even halfway through everyone we need to see. If they've been bitten most of them have been turned."

"I've seen this before." Lauchie spoke quietly, "Werewolves attacking huge groups out camping and turning them to raise their numbers."

Our four sets of eyes widened at that. Lauchie's words echoed in my mind for a moment. Yes, they had come to attack us, but it was all a distraction. There was much more to it than that. They wanted to raise their numbers, hadn't they? My stomach twisted, what were they doing it for though? My mind could only come up with one solution, to attack us?

"Let's keep going." Calum spoke grimly.

We came to a next patient, Calum got to work quickly. However, I heard a familiar voice from across the hallway. I turned my eyes, they fell on Kaylee's pale form. She was surrounded by people from the dance committee and a nurse was tending to her, an IV attached to her arm. Yet it was difficult to see her injuries. Not caring about the others, I walked across the hallway. Standing on my toes to see better. I sensed Michael stop beside me. The committee members turned, narrowing their eyebrows at us.

"What are you monsters doing here?" A curly haired girl asked, blocking our path, "You caused all of this."

I blinked looking into the eyes of the angry curly haired girl. I'm sure I recognised her from music class. I had no idea what to say to her. I wasn't used to all these people knowing what we were. I expected Michael to say something, but he stood in almost stunned silence.

"Guys let them in please. They aren't monsters." I heard Kaylee's voice demand, though I could hear the weakness in it.

The girl narrowed her eyebrows at the two of us before begrudgingly stepping out of our way.

"Luke. Mikey." Kaylee smiled with her eyes on the two of us, as we stepped forwards the crowd parting for us.

"How are you doing?" I asked her, moving to her side.

"I've been better." She sighed, she let out a wince clutching on her stomach once more as the nurse bandaged it. "I mean my dress is trashed and I passed out from the blood loss, but otherwise I'm okay."

Though I wasn't paying any attention anymore, my eyes fell on the bright red bite mark on her wrist. Michael was staring at it as well. I stepped away from her bedside in horrified shock. My body froze as my mind went into a panic. I muttered no quietly over and over. I could feel Kaylee's friends and the nurse watching me in alarm.

Everything happened so quickly.

"Cal, get over here." Michael yelled back behind us.

The group parted as Calum and Ashton came bursting through the crowd of people. It only took Calum a moment to find the bite. The nurse's eyes fell on Calum's name tag and she stepped back letting him past. Kaylee needed no explanation, already giving her hand towards Calum. Calum took Kaylee's hand in his.

There was anticipation and fear between all of us, as we waited for Calum's verdict. His eyes lit up golden, causing the other students to gasp. His facial expression didn't change, he didn't look upset or shocked or anything.

"What is it?" Kaylee asked quietly, after a moments silence.

"I don't know." Calum frowned. He blinked dropping her hand.

"What?" A few of us yelled in stunned confusion. Even Kaylee's friends looked confused, Michael had assured them Calum could work out what was going on.

Calum shook his head for a moment, he took Kaylee's hand again. His eyes flashing with golden once more.

"I don't know means I don't know." Calum spoke, "I need a minute."

Calum was silent for a moment; everyone's eyes were on him. My heart was thumping loudly in my ears what was the problem. It had never taken him this long to work it out before.

"It's weird, it's like it's fighting the bite but it's not. I've never seen anything like it before."

"So, in human terms what do you thinks happening?"

"I'm not sure. It's like it's trying to turn you but it's not working somehow. It's not as though your body's rejecting it either or that you haven't been bitten enough. I must admit that's a pretty nasty bite anyone else and it would turn you for sure."

Kaylee's finger traced the bite, "So we're just going to have to wait?"

Calum nodded. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"That's okay," Kaylee sighed, though there was evident frustration in her tone.

Calum sighed, "I mean we both know your family is like mine after all. I can sense that. I'd assume that if my sister was ever bitten the same thing would happen to her." Calum frowned, "I'm hoping maybe that's all it is."

"I understand, thanks Cal."

Suddenly an ear-splitting yell went down the corridor. There was a commotion as I heard things slam, and people yelling. My attention turned out into the corridor, where I could see a human shape moving and racing. I saw nurses and doctors trying to grab the From and pull it back. Yet they flew into doors and curtains around the Emergency ward. My back straightened as my senses went on high alert.

I focused my vision in on the form, it's longish dirty blonde hair and features recognisable to being Kyle. My throat caught as I watched him fling another doctor into a wall as if they were a rag doll. His eyes wild and frenzied. What was he doing? Not that long ago I'd seen him being led away on a stretcher convulsing as if he could barely stand.

I noticed Ashton and Lauchie race forwards, Michael and Calum remaining with me. I saw Ashton grab for the purple stone in his pocket. I wasn't sure if it would work twice.

Kyle raced around the corner towards the door, totally out of view. Ashton and Lauchie disappeared a moment later. I could hear mumbles in confusion from the patients and the girls around me.

"What was that?" Calum asked, "Any ideas Mikey?"

Michael shook his head. If anyone knew what was going on it would be one of them. "I was kind of hoping you'd know."

Calum shook his head, "I've never seen anything like it. It's not even like it's a full moon, it's still at least a week away."

The three of us were silent. If neither Calum or Michael had an idea what was going on. I wasn't sure who would.

I noticed Lauchie and Ashton around the corner. Their expressions weren't promising. I looked behind them, expecting and hoping to see Kyle behind them, but only a tired looking nurse came out from behind them.

"What happened?" Calum asked as they re-joined us.

Lauchie shook his head, "There was something very wrong with him." He spoke, "He was gone before we could even make it into the waiting room. A few people were hurt out there."

I frowned it seemed he'd created a violent path of destruction. Yet where could he have disappeared to so quickly? Lauchie and Ashton wouldn't have been that far behind.

"He didn't leave a scent either." Ashton frowned, "I have no clue which direction he ran off him once he left the waiting room."

Calum frowned, "Somehow I think we're going to have to find out, before he hurts someone."

Our entire group nodded, though I could feel my stomach churning in fear. We'd had enough trouble with Kyle when he'd attacked me. What if whatever this was, was getting worse?

I said my farewells to Kaylee and could only follow the rest of the guys as we went to try and find him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	18. A Torch. A Car. A Death.

The rising sun beat down on us as Ashton pulled into the hospital's car park the next morning. I let out a long yawn as we began to walk towards the main building. Little had changed since last night. After leaving the hospital we'd searched for a few hours around the nearby streets, but we hadn't found any sign of Kyle. Not even a scent to follow somewhere else. I knew right now the hunters and the hospitals security staff were busily scanning all the CCTV footage to see if there were any more clues, but we hadn't found anything yet.

Then there was the matter of the werewolf bites. I knew that the doctors had at least decided to keep Kaylee overnight. Which kind of worried me. I wondered how many of the other students had been kept in as well. They'd been talking about releasing those that had been bitten before the night was out, but I hadn't heard anything about that either. All I knew that Calum had gone back to the hospital late last night to explain how Werewolf bites worked to help them make their decision on what to do with those who had been bitten.

My shoes squeaked along the linoleum flooring as Ashton and I came to a ward on the top floor of the hospital. We came to a large room with four beds, one on each corner of the room. I scanned the room noticing that two of the beds were vacant but in the other a younger girl was sleeping, her bedside decorated by flowers and bright colourful balloons. I knew she wasn't from the werewolf attack, but my heart still panged at the appearance of the younger girl in hospital.

My eyes finally caught on Kaylee. She looked a little pale still, an IV still attached to her arm. Around her was a small assortment of flowers, cards and small balloons. I recognised the largest card was from Georgia, another from Pip, another from Lewis and her parents.

Kaylee's eyes turned to us a moment later, and she waved weakly at the two of us as we walked towards her.

"Ash. Luke." She smiled, as the two of us took the visitors seats beside her bed.

"Hey." Ashton and I echoed.

There was a silence between the three of us. Kaylee was looking at the two of us expectantly, but I found the words died in my throat. She still didn't look that well. She was rather pale, and her eyes looked slightly puffy as if she had been crying. I could see the rather large bandage on the side of her stomach that poked out slightly from underneath her hospital gown.

"How are you doing?" I asked slowly, and hesitantly.

Kaylee nodded, "Not too bad. I still feel a little unwell." She sighed, "It's bothering me that I'm the last one left from school though. They already discharged the rest of the students who were bitten last night. I think they'd all already started healing enough to go home." She frowned, before patting the side of her stomach, "I haven't so the doctors wanted to keep me in for a little bit longer. They don't think I'm well enough to go home quite yet anyway."

I could only stare at her as she talked. I didn't like that she hadn't started healing. The bite was supposed to heal someone no matter what. From what I knew about Sophie, even she had healed. I had no idea what more I could say it wasn't like I could tell her that she'd heal, or she'd be fine because we honestly didn't know.

"You haven't started healing then?" Ashton frowned in a concerned tone, he glanced across at the sleeping girl at the other bed before turning back to Kaylee. "So, we still don't know?"

Kaylee was quiet, but she nodded slowly.

"I'm not healing. I mean not like the others. The bite on my wrist has healed but that's about the end of it." Kaylee shook her head, "Lewis was in earlier in this morning with Pip, he couldn't tell what's wrong with me either."

I bit my lip, so Lewis couldn't tell either. At least that meant it wasn't just Calum having trouble.

"The full moon's coming up next week, so maybe we won't know until then." Ashton frowned.

I nodded in agreement, knowing this could sometimes take a while. I knew from Ashton that it had taken him at least a week to make his first shift. Yet he had completely healed before that, they'd even thought that he wasn't going to become a werewolf at all.

"I just wish we knew whether the werewolf gene being in my family makes me different." Kaylee frowned, "Why neither Lewis and Calum can tell."

"I guess we just have to wait." I told her with a sympathetic expression, "Hopefully we'll know soon."

Kaylee half smiled at me, giving a small nod.

"I mean no offence to the two of you, but I don't particularly want to be one. I see what Lewis and Pip and the four of you go through. It's not something I want for myself." Kaylee spoke quietly.

I nodded, "I can understand that. It's not exactly the easiest lifestyle choice."

"Though racing through the forest with you guys wouldn't be the worst." She grinned, "Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, maybe I'll even beat you Luke."

"If you become a werewolf, I'll hold you to that." I smiled at her. It seemed weird to think of it that way.

"Whoa, don't agree to anything he says Kaylee. Him and Mikey are the fastest in the pack." Ashton chuckled, "If you're not careful he'll be running laps around you before you know it."

She smiled, "I think I can manage. In that case I might only let him lap me once then."

There was an awkward silence between the three of us after that. My mind was running through all the possibilities. I hoped it would turn out to be one of the better ones. I don't think I could handle any of the darker alternatives. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle anything like Calum had been through.

"Anyway at least the food here is great." Kaylee grinned, quickly changing the subject, "You know they even gave me pancakes this morning for breakfast?"

"Magical healing pancakes, huh?" Ashton chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe Ash and I need to start hanging around here during mealtimes?" I grinned at her.

"For sure." Kaylee nodded. "If you're lucky I might even save you some."

Ashton jumped for a moment, as if there had been some sort of loud noise. I searched around bit found nothing. Kaylee and I's gaze quickly fell to him.

"Hang on a second. I'll be back." Ashton spoke, leaping from the chair and leaving the room before we could even ask him what was going on.

Kaylee and I exchanged confused glances. What was going on? We waited in silence for a moment and Ashton didn't come back. I checked the bond realising that he wasn't even in this ward of the hospital anymore? He was somewhere else nearby but why?

"It's a shame this happened last night..." Kaylee spoke quietly, turning my attention back to her.

"Yeah, it was a great dance until that." I agreed, "It's a shame when you girls worked so hard on it too."

Kaylee nodded again, but she sighed, "That's not quite it though Luke. I'm disappointed because when I was attacked, I was coming out to dance with you."

I stared at her for a moment. She was coming out to dance with me? I mean Michael had said to me about it, but we were just friends. I could feel my cheeks growing warm. What was it about Kaylee that made me like this?

I liked her didn't I.

For a moment it clicked, it was as if everyone had seen something before, I did. I thought of the way we'd encouraged Calum to go out with Georgia. My heart raced, Michael was right. Kaylee liked me.

"You were?" I asked back quietly.

Kaylee nodded, her pale cheeks a little red.

"I wanted to tell you in case you know..." Kaylee spoke quietly fiddling with her hospital gown. I knew what the unspoken word was between us. She was one of the only other people who knew about what had really happened with Sophie. While her and Sophie hadn't been close, she'd known her.

"Please don't say it." I shook my head. I smiled at her, "I would've totally said yes."

Kaylee blinked at me, as if stunned that I shared her feelings.

"We would've danced to that dumb slow song that they always play." I smiled at her.

Kaylee nodded, "I probably would've stepped on your feet at least a dozen times."

"As much as I would've stepped on yours." I grinned, knowing that I was a terrible dancer. I had two left feet.

"True." Kaylee laughed.

"Then the song would end, and I-" I paused uncertainty, as my mind played through the fantasy of what last night should've been.

"And I would've asked if we could go out on a date sometime." Kaylee smiled.

"And- I would've agreed." I nodded.

"Then we would've kissed?" Kaylee laughed.

"Just like we were in some cheesy romance movie that you and Georgia like watching so much." I grinned at her.

"Okay maybe not that part." Kaylee rolled her eyes, "But maybe someday."

"Maybe someday." I agreed.

There was silence for moment, as we both seemed to realise what we had said.

"Does this mean we should go out on a date sometime?" Kaylee asked, a little anxiously as she fiddled with the stitching of her hospital gown once more.

I nodded slowly, with a small grin "I think this does."

It was just then that I heard the rapid squeak of shoes on the linoleum floor. Ashton came flying into the room a moment later, earning him a scowl from the nurse who was tending to the girl in the bed across the room. He grinned at her nervously before turning to me. I noticed Scarlett behind him hovering in the doorway.

"Cal and Mikey are here." He frowned, standing at the edge of the bed "Cal wants to see us"

"What for?"

"I don't know but it's important." Ashton frowned, he looked between Kaylee and I, "Uh sorry was I interrupting something?"

"No not at all, uh Kaylee I hate to do this to you but-." I started. I looked at Scarlett who was standing at the doorway. "Scarlett's here now at least."

"I'll be fine." Kaylee waved her hand at me, before I could even finish. "I'll still be here when you're done."

I nodded, giving her a quick wave before walking this time back down the corridor. My heart was still thumping in my chest. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Though judging by Ashton's expression my attention needed to turn to something more serious.

"Why the big emergency? " I asked with a frown, as we left the ward.

"Well I originally went out to talk to Scarlet. But not long after Calum and Michael arrived. They weren't too sure where the room was, so he told me to come and get you."

I was surprised Calum hadn't used the bond, but I guess he'd run into Ashton first.

"So, do you know what's going on then?" I asked.

Ashton shook his head, "I don't know but Mikey and him, seemed pretty worried though."

I didn't ask any more questions after that. We walked to a part of the hospital that I didn't recognise at all. There were many small rooms with large desks inside as we walked past. Where was Ashton leading us?

We walked into a room, where there were about three nurses and a doctor in the room they looked to be in some sort of deep discussion. Michael and Calum sat on the other end of the table. Michael smiled at us, but Calum barely looked up his eyes scanning worriedly over a piece of paper. Ashton and I nodded to the nurses and doctor and took a seat with the two of them. One of the nurses closed the door behind us.

"One of the kids that was bitten passed away this morning." Calum frowned, passing the piece of paper towards Ashton and me. "They were the only one that hadn't been discharged besides Kaylee."

I frowned spotting a young male in the image on the file, probably only in year seven or eight. My stomach lurched, I suddenly felt queasy.

"He rejected it?" I questioned quietly.

Calum nodded. My heart sunk, I was so disappointed that one person had lost their life to this awful event. I sucked in a deep breath knowing that it wouldn't be wise to show any sign of weakness in front of the doctors. They were trusting four teenagers to help them and that was a big step within itself.

"Unfortunately, that isn't the only news though, and that's what they've called us here for." Michael frowned whispering over to Ashton and me.

I frowned could there be anything much worse than that?

It was then that the doctor called for our attention. He was a tall male, who barely looked to be out of medical school. He introduced himself as Dr. Barbetti.

"Look this is all new to us as well, we're so glad that you boys are willing to help us. We've already learnt so much about your uh...condition." He spoke with a careful gaze between us. "We're wondering if you can help us with one more thing."

The four of us exchanged concerned glances. Calum nodded. "Possibly, go on."

"They've found Kyle." Dr Barbetti explained, "He appears to be another unusual case. He doesn't seem to be responsive whether it be to touch or someone talking. He moves but it's kind of eerie he barely moves, besides bed or meal times. He just sits there as still as a statue. Then he'll have these like trembling fits I guess you could call them? We're wondering perhaps if you know what's wrong with him? He was found with a bite much like the others. The ambulance said that he was having some sort of severe allergic reaction when they found him at the school"

The four of us were silent for a moment as we considered it. Straight away I knew I hadn't heard of anything like it. I wondered if a trip to my mums to look through her books was on the cards. We'd talked about the possibility that Kyle was something different after he'd attacked us, but I wasn't too sure.

"No idea." Calum replied after a few moments, "I haven't heard of anything like that before. We usually get sick before our first shifts, but we don't usually become like that. Perhaps he's just ignoring you?"

"That's what we were thinking too." The man frowned. "We were wondering if before we took him back to his ward if you boys could check him out."

The four of us exchanged glances. I was a little nervous, and the rest of the guys portrayed similar expressions. However, Calum was the first to nod. The rest of us agreed as well. If Calum thought it was a good idea, we were all best to follow. I wondered if maybe if we had a better look at him, we could find some sort of thing explanation for his unusual behaviour. The doctor smiled, seeming pleased that we would help him. He nodded to a nurse who was standing just outside the room. She disappeared for a moment before returning.

I took in Kyle's form as the nurse wheeled him into a room in a wheelchair, he trembled in the chair where he sat. He was pale, sweat lined his face. I sniffed the air, but he appeared to carry no scent just as Ashton had suggested last night. Calum stood up seeming to examine Kyle much more carefully than I was. Michael, Ashton and I looked nervously between one another.

"Visually he looks like he's rejecting it maybe?" Calum frowned, at the doctor, as he looked away, "Or about to shift. I'm not too sure. I'll have to get closer to find out...I'm not too sure I'm comfortable with doing that."

Calum's unspoken words lingered in the air for a moment, I knew exactly what he meant about not being comfortable. I was even nervous being in the same room as him. The memory of my burning stinging, wolfsbane covered skin was haunting enough. Let alone the fact that it had taken Michael and Calum so much effort to keep him pulled down. It was only that Ashton had that crystal that had helped us.

The doctor looked a little disappointed at Calum's unwillingness to help.

Calum bit on his lip, "But I guess I can have a go."

All eyes were on Calum as he walked over towards him, he sniffed at the air for a moment. Before he took Kyle's arm in his and held it near the bite site. His eyes to shifted to golden. Calum let out a painful yelp a moment later, and I gasped noticing Kyle had Calum wrist clasped tightly with his other hand. His knuckles were white as if he was forcing all his weight on Calum. I was certain I even heard a crack.

Kyle's hazel eyes glared at Calum with an animistic ferocity that I had only seen in the eyes of another werewolf.

"You're strong." Calum frowned his eyes open now as he glared back at him, as he tried desperately to pull away. Kyle wasn't letting him go anywhere and there was a smile on his lips as he seemed to push harder.

Calum let out a yell, as his form bent from the weight that was being forced onto his arm. Why couldn't he pull away?

Panic flashed through the doctor's eyes, I could already hear them calling a code black and security to the room. Ashton was frantically searching through his pockets for the crystal.

"We don't have time. We should use the bond." Michael spoke quickly.

I nodded, closing my eyes and decided not to wait for the others. I could tell that I was still slightly drained from last night, the connection I had to the others wasn't as strong as usual, but it was there. I opened my eyes again to find a slight white light around each of us just as Calum pulled away.

His hand was swollen and a slight purple colour, but it was reducing quickly. A group of security guards came and took Kyle away barely a second later. Though the smug grin didn't leave Kyle's face.

 

"I have nothing to explain that." Calum spoke slightly stunned as he cradled his still healing hand as if were a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^
> 
> If anyone was wondering the title of this chapter is based from Twenty One Pilots. :D


	19. Lead

The days since the incident at the hospital quickly passed. Thankfully only a few days later Kaylee was discharged from the hospital and could return to school. She was the centre of attention on her return, many of our classmates showering her with questions about her absence. She answered each of them politely, but I could tell by the end of the first day that her patience was wearing thin.

We'd talked about it only yesterday about her fears of what would happen to her when the next full moon rose. Everyone's questions about whether she was a werewolf or not were only fuelling that fear.

Since that day in the hospital our friendship surprisingly hadn't changed all that much, yet there was an underlying sense between the two of us now that we both knew how the other felt. We seemed to steal glances between classes, and I felt slightly less anxious around her now. I was looking forward to when this all blew over and we could go out of a date. We were still trying to decide between going ice-skating or seeing a movie.

Kaylee wasn't the only person I was worried about though. Kyle was still being kept in the hospital under close watch by the doctors. They'd been monitoring him and doing tests to determine what they could about his condition, but all the tests were coming back strange as if all their equipment was malfunctioning.

The only explanation we'd come up with was that he was neither wolf nor human. Calum had decided that after what Kyle had done to his hand. Michael had suggested that it had even had something to do with that red gem that perhaps even that had affected him somehow. No one had really been happy with either of those suggestions though. It was scary not knowing though especially after what had happened.

School had been different too since the dance. Every day I could feel student's eyes on us as we walked down the corridors. Harsh insulting whispers echoed down the corridors wherever we went. Words like filth, monsters and mutts had been thrown around repeatedly, the only thing I could do was pretend as though they weren't bothering me. Yet deep down the words still hurt as much as the first time I'd been called them.

Even some of the teachers had been cruel to us. I was certain that we'd had extra detentions, were called on more often and were the subject of many of their piercing glares even when we weren't doing anything wrong. One of the PE teachers was cool about it though, she wanted to know exactly how fast we could run and show off for the class. Calum politely declined her offer, and I saw Michael's face fall but promised we would once things calmed down a little.

Then there had been the local news, they'd been publishing stories for days about the night's events. It seemed the stories hadn't left Rosetta Park like a town legend. I think the hunters had a lot to do with that. Still it didn't stop the intolerant people from voicing their opinions all over the town, they wrote in angrily to newspapers and television stations. There were even angry posters on a few of the local shopfronts, with people blaming the werewolves for the incident at the petrol station. I'd frowned when I'd seen them knowing that they weren't entirely wrong

The four of us had been coming up with suggestions all week as to why those werewolves had crashed the school dance. We thought that maybe it was a way for them to increase their numbers considering they bit so many students. Maybe in the hope that they would turn and join them. We wondered just why they had called Calum out like that? Was it to draw him out to fight? Surely, they would want werewolves to stay under the radar no matter what their purpose was. You'd think there would be a less attention drawing way to do what they did.

Lauchie had said that the hunters had been reviewing the footage from people's phones from the dance to try to determine just who they were. Yet most of the footage was blurry or dimly lit due to the hall's dark lighting. People's descriptions of them varied too. All we could do was hope that just like the service station that some sort of new evidence would come to light.

The hunters were busy preparing for the full moon tonight, we'd been in conversations with the students who had been bitten. Some appeared to be feeling the effects more than others, some were absent from school because they still felt sick while others were totally fine and were bragging to their classmates about their increased abilities. We weren't going to be helping them on this full moon, leaving the job to the hunters that were now trained in this sort of thing.

Part of me still wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. Yet Lauchie had assured us that the hunters knew what they were doing and that we should worry about what we were doing on the full moon instead.

He was right, it was the full moon for us as well and we were less than prepared. There was an unspoken fear between the six of us of what would happen considering none of us could remember that much of the last one. Lauchie and Felicia were going to be staying with the six of us to keep an eye on things. We were all going to be meeting up at Calum's place tonight. I'd asked Kaylee if she wanted to come with us, but she decided she'd go to the hunters with the rest of the bitten students.

I hear the alarm go off in the room and let out a small groan as I roll over. Deciding to ignore it. I hear footsteps as Ashton gets up and has a shower. I must fall asleep again for a moment because a moment later I hear him rummaging through his cupboards, most likely for his school uniform. I look up at the ceiling, I guess I had to get up now.

I sit up, noticing that Ashton's just buttoning up the top of his school shirt. His head tilts to me instinctively and he smiles.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He speaks, "Oh and happy one year!"

I blinked in confusion. Happy one year? What one earth was he talking about? Then I remembered. It had been one moon year since my first shift. It was my Full Moon Day. For werewolves each year's full moon after your first full moon was known as your Full Moon Day. It was kind of like the equivalent of your birthday and a time of celebration amongst the pack including a party and presents. This past year we'd had one for each of us, Calum's and Michael's had both been a few months ago and I knew Ashton's was coming around again in another few. Ever since Ashton's last year I'd been looking forward to it. The day when I could finally say I'd been a member of this pack for an entire year.

"Thanks, Ash." I smile at him.

"I can't honestly believe it's been a year already." He shook his head, "It seems like only yesterday you joined us." He shook his head and smiled, "Anyway, tonight's going to be great, I promise you no Shadow Wolves are going to come and spoil things."

"For sure." I nodded. It was crazy it felt like I'd been with them a long time but at the same time it didn't. "I hope not, at least it's not supposed to be raining tonight. We should get a clear view of the full moon."

"Hopefully." Ashton agreed. "It's going to be amazing Luke just you wait."

I nodded. I was looking forward to tonight no matter what. With a grin I stood up and started getting ready for school as well.

"Oh, and in case you were wondering there is a present, but you'll have to wait until tonight." Ashton grinned as I started to leave the room to have a shower.

"I look forward to it." I smiled back at him.

*********************

At school Calum and Michael had been just excited about it being my Full Moon Day.

"Just wait until tonight." Michael grinned as we'd walked towards our first class, "You're going to love it."

The day passed quickly, and I found myself super antsy for tonight's full moon. I wondered just what the rest of the guys were planning that they were so excited about. Though I had to admit lunchtime was a strange affair with the three of them talking occasionally to one another seemingly through facial expression. Though I knew better knowing they were using the bond to talk without me hearing. They took it in turns talking to keep me distracted, but they weren't too good at it.

To be honest we'd been the same way for no matter whose full moon it had been. I can remember talking around the others like this. It seemed almost like it was a full moon day tradition for the rest of the pack to discuss the plans for the night without you.

Problem was Lauchie hadn't showed up either, he'd split at the end of our last class telling me he had some business to attend to. He looked a little pale and queasy, so I hoped that he was alright.

I was tuning out from whatever conversation Michael was distracting me with when I noticed Scarlet racing down the quadrangle steps two by two. She looked rather frazzled as she came rushing up to us. I wondered what exactly could be so wrong that she'd be racing like that. Lauchie had been gone a while though, I wondered whether something had happened to him since I'd seen him.

She plopped herself down right beside Ashton, who looked at her rather stunned as he and Calum seemed to stop their mental conversation.

"Guys, I have something." She declared.

The four of us looked at her expectantly waiting for her to start. Ashton nodded at her politely to continue. Scarlet was silent for another moment before sucking in a deep breath. She leaned closer to us her voice coming out a hurried whisper, "I think I might have found where the werewolves have been based. The ones that attacked the school dance."

I stared at her for a moment blinking, she had? But there was no scent or anything, just how could she have managed it? I exchanged concerned glances with the others. I was curious but also petrified. What if they were somewhere super close to here? I mean so far, all information had seemed to point to them being somewhere in between here and Snow's Rest for all the sightings and occurrences that had happened between here and there.

"Where are they? How did you find them?" I asked anxiously when nobody else seemed to ask the obvious questions.

Scarlet nodded at me, "Well I fluked picking up a scent last night on patrol, out near the forest. Then I was doing some investigations early this morning and picked the same scent up just out of the back of town." She frowned, "I followed it back to a whole cabin like house out there in the middle of the woods. It seemed pretty, off, right?"

I raised an eyebrow an entire cabin out in the middle of the trees? I knew most of the forest was a protected part of the national park there was no way anyone would be allowed to build out there. The Den had enough trouble being built because it was on the edge of Calum's family's lands and the national park.

"So, I went a bit closer and I found there were a few people there talking. I wanted to stay longer but I was worried they would catch me on my own." She sucked in a breath, "Their scent was the same as the one I caught at the school hall." She let out a sigh, looking between the four of us, "It can't be a coincidence can it?"

"Hmm it could be. Still from what you're telling us I think there's a good chance those are our wolves." Michael frowned.

"Where is it? How far is it from here?" Calum asked.

Scarlet looked alarmed for a moment. She nodded, "I'll show you. Can I borrow your phone for a second?"

With a nod, Calum passed her his phone and she quickly marked out the spot on the map and took a screenshot before passing the phone back to him. "It was in that area somewhere. Does that help?"

Calum was silent as he inspected the map for a moment. I could see Michael looking over his shoulder. He frowned. I wondered what was concerning them.

Calum nodded a moment later. "It makes sense that we wouldn't have found it. We don't go out that way very often. There's not much out that way but it is kind of central to both Rosetta Park and Snow's Rest."

Calum pointed it towards Ashton and I next. I looked over the image noticing its location it was out the back of town near the freeway. Right near the service station. I blinked, could it even be the same werewolves who had set us up and caused all that damage? It seemed highly likely.

"Why tell us and not the hunters?" Michael frowned at Scarlet as Ashton and I looked over the image.

Scarlet shrugged, "I just think you guys should look before they do. I'm going to tell them of course, just not quite yet. Their pretty busy with all the werewolves tonight so I figured you might have time before they did."

Calum nodded, "That makes a lot of sense then, thanks for the tip off Scarlet."

She nodded, "Anyway I better keep going. I need to go and speak to Kaylee and a few of the other students about tonight."

"Oh, Scarlet wait before you go." Ashton called after her as she stood up and turned to leave, "With the full moon coming up and being so new and all I was wondering whether you'd like to meet up with us? We can give you a tour of the area, and there might be some safety in numbers? Plus, it's Luke's Full Moon Day so we're having a party afterwards and it would be great if you could be there." Ashton asked in a hopeful tone. I knew that the two of them had been spending a lot more time together after school since the dance. It made perfect sense when we knew Scarlet didn't have a pack for her to join us.

Scarlet's face fell slightly, "While I appreciate the offer, I have my own plans for the full moon tonight. Sorry Ash."

"Oh, I see, I should've figured you be helping the hunters out." Ashton sighed, "Maybe another time?"

"Maybe another time?" She nodded, before looking around at all of us, "Anyway make sure that you follow that tip off before tonight. I have a feeling if you leave them too long that they might move."

"True." Ashton nodded, "In any case, thanks Scar."

With that she waved goodbye and disappeared across the quadrangle. I could see the disappointment was still evident on Ashton's face. He really had wanted her to come, tonight hadn't he?

"I know that didn't go so well, but it was still cute." Michael spoke, smiling warmly at Ashton. Who turned to him with what looked to be alarm. Michael sighed loudly and slightly overdramatically, "Wow, between the three of you I'm really starting to feel left out."

Ashton blinked in further alarm. I wasn't too surprised, what happened between Kaylee and I at the hospital wasn't a secret. Obviously, Georgia and Calum weren't either. So, Michael's comment made perfect sense.

"Okay yes, I like her. So?" Ashton shrugged.

"I'm just meaning it's cute. I'm really happy for all of you guys." Michael smiled, though I could see his smile fade as he turned and looked away. I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me. It must be hard for him watching all of this.

"That's alright Mikey." I smiled at him, "It'll be your turn soon enough."

"Thanks Luke." Michael smiled at me weakly though I could tell no amount of my sympathy was going to help that much.

"In any case are we going to take a look at that house in the forest before we go out tonight?" Michael spoke quickly changing the subject, his entire demeanour changing in an instant like a switch. Maybe thinking about finding that house would give him something else to focus on?

"Yeah I think we should." Calum answered quickly. "If we head their straight after school there should be enough time to check it out."

Though as the bell rang declaring the end of lunch, I couldn't help but be a little nervous at the thought of what we might find there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	20. Memories

Straight after school that afternoon we raced through the forest together towards the spot that Scarlet had marked out for us. We eventually found ourselves at a large building. I couldn't help but stare up at the two stories log wood style cabin in the middle of the forest. It looked to be well kept, a small seating area was located out the front. I wondered why we'd never found this. I guess we were a little further out in the forest than we'd been lately.

I sniffed the air detecting the strong and distinct scent of other werewolves. Scarlet was onto something by sending us here.

Yet, I felt a small hint of anxiety rise in my stomach. If this was really the hideout of the werewolves that had attacked the dance, what would we do if we had to face them again? I wasn't too sure we'd make it out of here that easily.

I shook my head Ashton still had one of those blue gems that worked on unsuspecting Shadow Wolves. If we needed it. I hoped that the gem would be enough.

The four of us walked in a group along the edge of the cabin, walking carefully so that we didn't break twigs or crunch on the ground too loudly. We all knew if there were other werewolves here, that even the small crunch of a leaf might be enough to tip them off to our arrival.

Today Michael lead our group, he'd been checking in each window as we'd walked and looking under the rafters of the building. As we made into the end, his eyes scanned over the front porch carefully as he motioned for the three of us to stay behind him. He paused looking concerned, but without warning Calum marched straight past him. He didn't seem to be acting with as much caution as Michael and the rest of us were.

"Calum, what are you doing?" Michael hissed under his breath, as he tugged him on the back of his shirt.

Calum turned and stared at him and looked at him with a questioning manner. He rolled his eyes, "We came here to investigate right? Well, we're going to investigate." Calum spoke pushing Michael's hand off him.

I gulped, while Calum did have a point it made me a little nervous.

Calum led the way from there, climbing up the front steps as if this was his own house. Gently Calum knocked on the door and ducked out of view. I listened carefully with the others, but no one came to answer it. Calum raised an eyebrow and walked back towards the door. He pressed on it lightly and the door creaked open on its own. I was stunned, it seemed there would be no lock picking or door breaking required. I guess either werewolves didn't lock their doors, or someone was home?

Cautiously the three of us followed Calum inside. I was surprised to find that the cabin was rather ordinary. The front room was a combined kitchen and living room with a small corridor to the rooms up the back. There was a stack of plates piled up to dry to the side of the sink. The fridge was littered with touristy magnets of far off places. A remote was set out on the table, as I approached, I noticed there were recent books and magazines left on it as well. There was a television without any sign of dust either. I frowned, it seemed highly probable that someone or an entire group of people could be living here.

A quick search of the main room provided little results, there was nothing out of place or out of the ordinary to suggest that werewolves lived here. So, we continued onto the back rooms. There were four doorways at the back leading to separate rooms. The first two we came to looked like a cramped makeshift bedroom with a small en-suite bathroom at the end of both rooms. Each had about eight mattresses which clearly formed some sort of sleeping areas. I found it off that both appeared to be devoid of any sort of personal belongings.

Calum and Ashton didn't seem to be interested in the bedrooms and continued walking onto the other two. I was about to follow them, when I noticed that Michael was still lingering. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he seemed to ignore me.

Michael walked forwards before hesitantly lifting on of the abandoned pillows. Underneath was a small wallet. He flicked his way through it, and I started getting nervous. Should we be doing this?

"Interesting, but there's no identification cards." Michael frowned, looking back up at me. Instead there was about fifty dollars in cash and a discount coupon for a hamburger place in town but that was about the end of it.

With a loud sigh, Michael tucked the wallet back under the pillow and kept walking along the beds. Sure, enough after lifting each of the pillows he'd found an assortment of items. There were small plush toys, some jewelry, more wallets without any form of identification. After going through both rooms, he just looked disappointed.

"Ready to move on?" I asked him.

Michael nodded, giving the room one last look. "I can't believe there wasn't anything in here."

"Maybe they knew this would be the first place someone would look." I told him.

"True." He agreed with a sigh.

The two of us walked into the other room where Calum and Ashton were already rummaging through the cupboards. It looked much more promising, there were cupboards lined with small jars labelled as various herbs and other materials in containers. My eyes traveled along them there were strange earthy green looking powders, pale yellow stalks and black liquids. Some of the items were familiar; garlic, sugar, crushed up flower seeds. Others were unfamiliar. I wondered just what their purpose could be.

Ashton and Calum explained the two of us where they had looked and where they hadn't. I looked around the room for a moment deciding where to try and search first. Michael was already examining a highly decorated music box on a table. That was when I noticed a peculiar piece of furniture on the other side of the room. It was rectangular in shape, made of a varnished wood material. It was held up on four legs and split into two sections. The top was a long rectangular section with a small circular knob at the top. The bottom half was split in two like cupboard doors. I walked over to it and pulled on the circular know at the top. It was slightly heavy and fell open like a door. I realised that it was a very old desk.

Inside were a numerous assortment of objects. The first to catch my eye was a rather large notebook that appeared to be bursting at its bindings. I picked it up and flicked through it. I noticed that they were written in thick black ink in frantic brushstrokes. The words appeared to be written in another language. The book itself gave me a light-headed feeling and I promptly closed it. Using my hand to steady myself on the desk. I tucked it under my arm to bring it with us though, silently wondering why it made me feel that way. Perhaps we could get Lauchie or Alex to look at it for us.

"Wait a second. That's another one of those red stones isn't it?" Michael asked, his voice from behind me causing me to jump.

My eyes followed him landing on the jewelery stand hidden in the desk that held a golden pendant with a red gem on the end of it. I nodded, noticing its similarities to the one we had used on Kyle.

"It sure looks like it?" I nod, looking back at Michael hesitantly. Michael calls Ashton and Calum over.

Within seconds, the four of us were crowded around the desk. Calum moved closer his hand hovering over the object, almost touching it. He viewed it with contempt his eyebrows narrowing. Ashton was silent, almost seeming disinterested in the object.

Before anyone could stop him, Calum was the first to reach out and touch it. A moment later he let out a sharp gasp. My heart almost stopped, and my mind raced with outcomes. I noticed how his eyes shifted to a bright golden as the stone illuminated beneath his fingertips.

My vision clouded for a moment and was replaced with an image of a memory that I knew wasn't my own. It was the forest on a full moon.

_I heard the yell of a person as I raced side by side with three wolves._

It was strange seeing myself through someone else's eyes, my pale blonde fur a stark contrast to the others beside me. Just whose view was I seeing though, I need a longer look at the other two wolves.

_The three wolves I was running with came to a campsite and paused. I could see the wolf whose vision I was seeing the scene through's black paws. Then I saw them six wolves, two of them evidently much smaller. Pip and Lewis obviously._

I realised with a twisting stomach that I was in Calum's memory.

_I looked around at the three humans at the campsite. I told Pip and Lewis to get out of there. Then the four of us had faced a small group of unfamiliar wolves. We fought at them, but they had seemed much stronger than us, with their slightly larger bulking forms and red tinge to their eyes. We struggled._

_Then a bright red light illuminated the scene. I closed my eyes it was that blinding. I searched over for the other three wolves, finding them with their heads bowed. They fell to the ground a moment later and shifted back almost immediately. I turned my head back to the light, feeling my knees weakening as I fell to the ground as well after the rest of the pack. I lie there for a moment, my form shifted back and my vision blurring at the edges. I watch the foreign wolves as the red light disappears._

_The wolves seemed to nod each other before shifting back. I notice one seems to put the red gem away into their pocket. I can faintly see their faces. The one who had been the largest of the group of wolves, was the Alpha from the school dance he was dressed rather casually but smirked at the scene. Another was a guy I recognised from the year above._

_Then there was the other girl that was with them. Shifting back from the red furred wolf that had carried the gem. She had light wavy hair that was cut into an almost bob. She wore dark jeans and a flowery top._

My heart stopped in recognition. I knew exactly who it was, and I'd even seen that wolf during the petrol station attack. I wanted to discuss it with the others, but I was trapped in Calum's memories as if he was keeping us in them as if there was more to the story. Yet the vision faded to black not long after that. I thought that it was over, but the light returned, and I found myself in a second scene.

_I rubbed at my head, as I brushed the assortment of leaves out from my hair. I looked up at the sky at first noticing that the stars still hung above, and the moon was barely setting on the horizon. I sat up in alarm, searching frantically around me. There was a sudden sense of relief as my eyes fell on the forms of the sleeping boys around me. Each was fast asleep, covered in a thick layer of leaves and trees. None of the boys was in that flattering of a position, but I viewed the group with a certain sense of fondness._

_I walked over to Luke first. He'd been growing his hair out a little bit and the wind swept it out at a strange direction._

_"Come on, Luke. Wake up." I urged the sleeping form, shaking gently on the boy's shoulder._

I had to admit it was weird watching yourself through someone else's eyes. It felt wrong and slightly off putting, but I was forced to keep watching.

_When Luke didn't wake up. I turned to both Michael and Ashton and did the same thing. "Mikey?" I paused, "Ash?"_

_"Come on guys you need to wake up." I spoke in evident frustration, using my Alpha tone._

_Suddenly there were moans and groans, the three others sat up eerily straight. Each of their eyes were glassed over with a faint tine of golden ringed through them. It was like watching an apocalyptic movie. I inched away from them, shuffling backwards in fear._

_"What happened to us..." I muttered in a scared and frightened tone. I frowned, my voice pleading once more, "Guys please wake up."_

_I was silent for a moment, and the three guys continued to stare at me with glassed over eyes. I bit on my lip, hoping for a solution._

_"Guys stand up." I spoke, the way in which meant I wanted them to do something. One of my abilities as an Alpha._

_Ashton was the first to stand up needing no further instruction or request. I sighed looking between Michael and Luke who were both staring with glassed eyes as if I had two heads. Calum repeated the statement and Michael and Luke stood up a moment later._

_I surveyed my pack of zombie like werewolves before saying, "Now follow me, we're headed back to the house."_

_The three of them followed me as we headed back towards the house. Their movements were dazed and zombie like, but they were moving. We headed back to Michael's house, and I ordered the group to go to bed. I stayed awake for a little while watching them with concern before falling asleep myself._

The cabin seemed to reform itself around me again. I looked between the other four guys all of us knowing that we'd just seen Calum's version of the memories we'd lost that full moon night of the petrol station attack. Just like what we'd done to Kyle. There was so much to talk about.

"Those other wolves, they took our memories." Michael was the first to speak. "No wonder we couldn't remember anything."

I nodded, "And Scarlett? Did you guys see Scarlet? She was there working with those awful wolves, in fact she even seemed to be the one holding the gem." I added. "I think she was the one who did this to us."

Michael and Calum both nodded solemnly. I could see Michael turning to give Ashton a sympathetic gaze, seeming to know that the revelation must be hurting him. Ashton didn't say anything; his eyes were on the floor. I suddenly felt awful for pointing it out. It was such an insensitive thing to say, of course Ashton would've seen that.

"In any case I think all of us need those memories properly back." Calum frowned, holding the stone by the chain now as he offered it towards Michael. He took it from him quickly, his eyes glowing golden a moment later.

As we waited for Michael to regain his memories. I noticed how quiet Ashton still was. He hadn't said a word, which was off for him. I felt miserable for him. I knew how much he liked her, what must be running through his head knowing that she was probably betraying us this entire time.

"Why would those wolves block our memories of that night though. I mean considering they revealed themselves only a few weeks later?" I frowned whilst I waited for my turn.

"Maybe they just didn't want us to know they were here." Calum suggested.

I nodded, "At least this fills in the blanks of what happened on the night of the full moon with those murders now."

Calum nodded, before whispering to me quietly so Ashton wouldn't hear "And we have a lot of questions for Scarlet as well."

I nodded at him.

A moment later, Ashton silently took the stone from Michael when he was done. I waited patiently for him to be finished, and then he passed over the stone to me and I braced myself for what I was about to see.

Just as the others would've I saw everything from my own perspective. Seeing and recognising Scarlett in the replay was terrifying. Yet I wondered just why she would lead us to a place like this knowing we might work it out. Surely, she wouldn't want us to have found out that she was working with the other pack.

The cabin formed around me, once more and I was greeted by Calum's terrified expression. The bond was a mess of frantic nerves and anxiety. I looked around noticing that both Michael and Ashton had already left, and it was just the two of us. I could sense them not far from the cabin. I wondered what was going on.

"Luke, we have to go. Someone's coming." Calum frowned taking the stone from my stunned hands and putting it back on the jewellery stand and closing the desk.

Sure, enough I faintly heard a sharp click that sounded awfully like a key turn in a lock. Calum and I exchanged concerned glances.

"We're out of time." He muttered in a slightly panicked voice, his eyes searching around the room wildly. "We need to get out of the other room's window, this one's locked."

"We can make it." I spoke positively, already grabbing Calum's hand as my eyes locked on the window behind us.

Then I saw a blur of movement as a tall muscly figure stood in front of us blocking the path between us and the window. I shrunk backwards, vaguely noticing as I stepped on Calum's toe.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The man smirked down at the two of us.

I gulped, feeling threatened by the man's superior appearance. Maybe just maybe Scarlet had only sent us here as a trap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. ^^
> 
> Hopefully that wasn't too confusing with the slight change of point of views. That was the easiest way to write this chapter for what I wanted to do. ^^; 
> 
> Looks like Luke and Cal are in a bit of danger! o-o


	21. Win Some, Lose Some

"Just where do you think you're going?" The man repeated.

I leapt backwards, my foot landing on something hard and oddly shaped. Calum let out a sharp yelp only a moment later, and I jumped again realising I’d stepped on him.

I could only stare at the man before us and his hulking form, and the growing red tinge to his irises. My mind searched frantically for an escape route, but I wasn't sure there was a way out of here. Our only exits the window behind him, but we’d need to get past him somehow. We could try to make it back to the bedrooms or the living room and find a window or a door. Though I could bet if there was one werewolf here that there would be plenty more with him.

We were so dead.

I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder and turn just as Calum pushes past me. He has the red gem in his hand now and holds it at arm's length by its golden chain. His mouth opens as he starts to speak the words to activate it. I'm surprised that he can even remember them. I start to half close my eyes, so the gem won't affect me. That’s when I see the larger man snatch it right out of his stunned hands. Calum stops mid-sentence as the man drops the pendant to the floor and stomps down hard on the stone smashing into a billion tiny fragmented pieces.

The man's eyes narrowed furiously on Calum stepped closer towards me looking nervous. A moment later the man raised his arms and stormed forwards pushing both Calum and I backwards. I fell cleanly on the carpeted ground with a yelp, falling to the floor, feeling a sharp pain in my gut. Calum let out a loud gasp as he flew back into the cupboard behind me. The cupboards shook and the containers on the shelf began to fall and shatter around him on the floor. Calum began to cough and howl in pain, and I let out a small yell as debris from the cupboard struck me as well. Even the man was coughing. A wall of dust forming around us.

_'I'm okay.'_  Calum spoke with a slight a wince through the bond, only moments after it had sounded like things had stopped falling from the cupboard. I strained my eyesight to try and see him through the dust, but he was only a faint outline.

_'Me too.'_  I replied, though I couldn't stop the hammering in my chest as I tried to anticipate the man's next movement.

As the dust cleared, I managed to make out the glowing red eyes and form of the man who had attacked us. He was eerily close now, kneeling directly across from me. There was something predatory in his gaze. He looked to be sizing both Calum and I up. I knew he would strike soon while we were still down and disorientated by the dust.

He was strong too, the spot in my stomach where he'd pushed me lingered with a phantom pain. I wondered whether we were capable of challenging something like that.

I narrowed my eyebrows, I knew we couldn't just let him win though without a fight. If he was here, he was part of those murders. I had no reason to be cautious or careful around him. I had to do whatever it took to get us both out of here.

I waited until his eyes were back on Calum and I could see a little bit better. I let out a small growl as I sucked in a deep breath and willed for my body to make it's shift into my wolf form. I felt my skin prickle and my form change, and I stood. The man's attention turned from Calum and onto me, he looked confused.

I took my chance, noticing his slight disorientation. I leaped forwards off my hind legs, bowling him over and pinning him to the ground. I could feel him beneath me trying to push back. The man was strong, it was taking all my energy to keep him pinned. I gritted my teeth just trying anything to give Calum long enough to get out of here.

I turned to him through the clearing dust, hoping that he'd take the hint. Sure, enough Calum was frantically brushing himself off, he stood up quickly. Racing past us at an inhuman speed. He made it to the window and pulled at it violently until it finally managed to slide open. He beckoned to me to follow him.

Without another moment's hesitation, I leaped from the man's form, sped quickly over to the window. I made a leap after Calum without looking back. As I did so the man let out a painful groan behind us. I whipped my head back mid-way through. I could see his form rising behind us. His body convulsing and eyes glowing red with the promise of a shift. My paws skittered on the window sill in a rush to escape. We didn't have long.

I landed gently on the ground beside Calum, who stood tall and was still human. I glanced to him for assurance but noticed that he wasn't looking at me. His face was contoured in fear as he stared straight ahead. I followed his gaze noticing the hulking masses of about six shadow formed wolves circling them. In the middle of them all was Michael and Ashton in their wolf forms both looking rather panicked.

_'We seem to have a bit of a problem.'_  Michael told us through the bond.

_'No kid.'_  Calum replied in a slightly shocked but joking manner.

Calum glanced over at me. Both of us knowing what we needed to do now. _'Ready to take on a few more shadow wolves?'_

_'I guess I don't have much of a choice.'_  I smirked at him before racing forwards. I faintly watched him shift behind me as he followed me into the area. The wolves were still circling and surprisingly hadn't seemed to notice the two of us as we'd come barrelling across the grass towards them. Taking my chances, I raised my paw slicing it right through the surface of the first Shadow Wolf. It let out a howl in pain, quickly turning on me. Its teeth locked into a snarl.

I backed away slowly, a slight wave of terror washing through me. I shook my head, if I wanted to make it out of here. I had to be stronger than this. I closed my eyes finding the connection I had to the packs bond and letting it consume me.

I held my head high, letting out a strong growl in warning as I noticed the slight glow to my fur. I didn't want the other wolf to see me as being weak. I howled at the wolf trying to get it to shift back but the wolf launched at me a moment later and pulled me to the ground with force. I pushed back at them, the both of us rolling around on the ground neither able to completely beat the other. Then I saw the form of another wolf, both pinning me to the ground. I let out a howl in pain as their sharp claws pierced my skin.

We were at a disadvantage, it wasn't by much but there was more of them than us. I saw a flash of sandy dark blonde fur with a slight glow fly over me, pushing both wolves off me like they were a stack of dominos.

I stood up, my eyes meeting with Michael's. I felt slightly embarrassed that he'd had to come in and help me like that. If it had bothered him, he didn't seem to show it.

_'We need to split them. We can't take them individually.'_ Michael explained.

I nodded. He was right. We'd already learnt that at the school dance. These wolves were much stronger than the original ones. They needed all four of us to force them to shift back.

I frowned, just how could we split them though? They seemed to be strong individually and due to their larger numbers seemed to be able to work in pairs? The wolves Michael had pushed off me were rising in a snarl. We exchanged glances with one another as another pair of wolves was circling behind us. Four wolves?! We could barely make one shift back.

Then I saw two distinguishable wolves circling around the back with another two making chase behind them. There was a sharp howl from the wolves surrounding us as they passed as they fell to their knees. Eventually they weaved in between them, joining Michael and myself. I was glad to see them.

_'In pairs, we can still weaken them a little bit.'_  Calum explained, gesturing to the wolves behind them that were on their knees and struggling still to stand up.  _'But we'll never make it out of here at that rate.'_

_'Just keep howling.'_ Michael suggested, _'It has to work eventually.'_

I doubted it, but maybe Michael was right.

The four of us continued for a moment like that. Trying to at least weaken them, even if only a little bit. It was slowly working but the more we did so the more immunity they seemed to be developing to the howls. My throat burned, and I was starting to feel slightly weak. I wasn't sure how much longer we could keep this up.

Then there was long sharp howl, I flopped over my ears to block out the mind-numbing sound that was racing through my skull. I turned noticing it was the same one from the dance, 

The wolf was much larger than the others. It walked through between them as if it were royalty, they stopped making room for it as it walked towards us. The four of us let out a long howl much stronger than the others but it wasn't shifting back or even showing any sign of weakness, it kept walking towards us it's features locked in a snarl. The four of us exchanged nervous glances. Why weren't our abilities working?

_'They seem stronger than the dance? How is that even possible?'_  Michael questioned.

_'Maybe because they've grown in numbers?'_  I questioned.

The four of us were flung to the ground by the larger wolf's howl. I tried to pull myself up, but my legs felt floppy and weak. I noticed some of the wolves crowding around Calum readying to attack. I felt weak and powerless. As the largest wolf raised its sharp paw over him.

_'CAL!'_  I yelled out through the bond though I could see the defeat in his eyes. He knew there was no way of escape.

The wolf seemed to hesitate for a moment. The entire pack of Shadow Wolves let out long strained and painful moans and howls. Then a moment later I heard it, I winced as I flopped my ears once more as the painful high-pitched ringing noise that echoed in them.

Then I saw them from the trees. An entire group of hunters emerged dressed in thick black hunting gear. Their weapons were trained on the group. The other wolves began to whine. Many quickly dispersing into the trees. I raised an eyebrow, it seemed they were afraid of hunters? Odd. You'd think they would be much more scared of us then them.

Yet still they fled until it was only us left. I exchanged confused glances with the others, none of us seeming sure why they'd disappeared like that.

"You boys alright?" A woman asked standing in front of Calum.

Calum pulled himself up weakly and nodded. The four of us shifted back a moment later. I knew we'd shift back in a few hours again anyway with the full moon coming up but there was no way I wanted to stay in my wolf form until then. I was sure the others felt the same.

The hunters asked us a few questions, they were clearly curious about the place. Apparently, Michael had managed to get out a distress signal before things got too bad. Then they allowed us to leave. No one seemed to want to talk about what had just happened, and we were all exhausted, so we started to walk away from the area. 

Then I saw the girl standing behind her with light wavy hair that was cut into an almost bob. She waved in greeting though there was a slight hint of concern on her face.

"So, what did I miss?" Scarlet asked us, sweetly as if nothing had happened. I guess she couldn't know what we'd found out about her. 

Calum's eyes narrowed on her, his irises changing back to golden as he launched at her. His entire form changing as he pinned her to the ground letting out a low growl. I blinked I'd never seen Calum so angry at someone before that he would do something like that. Scarlet wasn't having it, she shifted underneath him. Showing off her light furred form. It was the first time I'd seen her wolf form in real life, and it matched up clearly with the wolf from the vision. It was her without a doubt.

I heard an angry growl from beside me and was stunned as I noticed Ashton shifted as he leaped forwards. He pushed Calum right off her, sending them both flying into the grass.

They both stood again quickly and circled each other angrily. Scarlet stood there, her entire wolf form trembling. There were small marks where Calum's claws had dug into her skin. 

I found myself standing closer to Michael as both of us watched in stunned horror, neither of us seeming sure as what we should do. I panicked I had no reason to defend Scarlet like Ashton was, but I didn't want Ashton to get hurt either especially not by Calum. Not until we knew why Ashton was protecting her so fiercely. I looked to Michael hoping that he would offer some sort of suggestion, but he just stood their staring. Neither of us could've anticipated this.

_'Get out the way Ash.'_  Calum demands as they circle one another. 

_'No.'_  Ashton replies.

_'I guess you leave me no choice then.'_ Calum replies darkly. 

I don't want to see what happens next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. D:
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. ^^


	22. Spill

_'I guess you leave me no choice then.'_

My breath catches at those words, my body is seemingly frozen as the two wolves continue to circle. A low growl emanating from both wolves' throat, their golden glowing irises seeming somehow deadlier. I frowned. Calum wasn't going to fight him for real, was he? What was Ashton thinking trying to take on Calum?

Yet I can feel the conflict inside me. Calum's attempting to force us to help him. To back him up against Ashton. My hand trembles slightly in anticipation of another shift, but I suck in breath trying to steady it. No matter what is happening here, I don't want to fight him.

A moment later I feel Michael's hand on my arm. I look back to him, his eyes scanning between the two his eyes analysing the situation. I realise the gesture is a move to keep me there, to stay with him. To keep both of us here.

Calum leaps for Ashton teeth barred and eyes blazing. Ashton's not weak though, he leaps with as much force towards Calum. The two colliding and falling to the ground with matching whines. Ashton and Calum both quickly skitter back up to their feet before launching at one another once more; claws and pointed fangs blazing.

As they continue, I can't help the feeling in my chest that believes I should be in there. Yet the rational part of me knows I need to stay out of this. This isn't my battle to fight. Michael knows it too. Even Scarlet still watching from the sidelines knows it too. There's evident guilt and fear in her expression and I can't help but wonder if she hadn't intended for this to happen.

The fight becomes more vicious, the strikes having more force. There are moments when I can see them both struggling to keep up with the other. Through the bond all I can sense is the urge to protect and what seems like almost blinding pent up rage.

Ashton strikes Calum in the leg and there's a loud resounding howl. Calum panics and slides to the ground, clearly injured. Ashton walks to stand over him letting out a growl.

"Okay you two enough." Michael growled stepping in front of Ashton his eyes glowing with a dangerous golden. Ashton steps back growling in challenge. Calum let's out a small whine. I stepped forwards joining him just as Calum begins to stand, his leg standing slightly limp. Scarlet simply watches still.

"Shift back." Michael demands looking between the two of them angrily. Both let out long pained arguing whines. He adds, "Both of you. Now."

Neither seem to make any movement. Ashton's glaring between Michael and me. Calum just looks annoyed. Michael sighs and the two of us exchange frustrated glances.

"Come on. Surely you both know how to sort this out better than attacking one another." I added, glaring at them. "This has gone on more than long enough."

Michael nods, affirming my words.

Calum nods, his entire form changing as he shifts back. A moment of hesitation later Ashton lets out a light huff, and a moment later his standing there in front of us. He crosses his arms and glares at Calum. Calum returns it to him with as much ferocity. I frowned, it seemed the two of them weren't going to let this go that easily.

"I can't believe you Ash. She's one of them." Calum started with a loud yell, his gaze on Ashton was scathing. I could see the hesitation in Michael's eyes, but we let him continue. "That girl over there your trying to defend is the one that took our memories away. She's working with those murderers. I don't think you need me to remind you what they've done. There are so many people coming to grip with what they've lost from those nights. People have died Ash."

Ashton was silent he stared blankly at Calum seeming to let those words sink in. I noticed how his eyes trailed over to where Scarlet was standing, only a few meters away from us. She nodded to him.

"Can't you see Cal. She's not like them. She's keeping us all safe by working for all sides, us, the hunters, them." Ashton explained with pleading eyes. His words seemed to be filled with honestly. "I know it's hard to believe but she's not our enemy."

'How do you even know that Ash? She's probably just playing you the way she did the rest of us. Please don't tell me you believe her."

"I already knew before any of this. I've known since Scarlet first showed up at school." He sucked in a deep breath, "Besides, I love her."

I felt doubt grow in my stomach. I didn't doubt the way Ashton felt about Scarlet. Not even for a moment. I saw the way he went with her at the dance, the way that they looked at each other. I could understand that he wanted to protect her.

Yet I still wasn't sure I believed him. I couldn't see how Scarlet could co-ordinate between helping us, the hunters and the other pack without her becoming a villain in all this. She'd been there at the footage of the petrol station, that was how she knew so much. It all made sense. For what reason could he have to defend her?

There was a look of disgust in Calum's expression. I suddenly didn't think he liked the idea of Ashton and Scarlet being together anymore knowing what we did now.

"Does that mean you knew about this and you didn't tell any of us?" Calum simply questioned.

Ashton nodded slowly, I could see a slight bit of fear in his eyes. Calum's expression darkened his hands turning into clenched fists.

Ashton seeming to notice this as he spoke once more, "Come on Cal. Hear me out. She told me in case something like this happened." He sighed, "I mean If you love someone you stick by them, especially when you know their doing the best thing for everyone. Wouldn't you do the same thing for Georgia or Kaylee" His gaze moved between Calum and I at the last part.

"There's a difference." Calum glared back at him, "Georgia's not a murderer."

"Neither is Kaylee." I nodded. Though I didn't have it in my heart to glare at him.

' _Can't really say the same for Mei though._ ' Michael joked in my head. I glanced at him and nodded. As bad a timing as it was to say such a thing. I knew what he meant. Calum shot us both a confused glance, Michael must've said it to him as well. I guess he didn't know about the whole Mei thing.

"You're not listening to me." Ashton let out a frustrated sigh.

"I am Ash and I know this is all wrong." Calum frowned, "I can't stand here listening to you defend her when I've seen what she's allowed to happen and more than likely been part of. Worst of all you knew about this and you didn't even tell me. Not even just then when we all found out she had some part in it. I don't even know why I'm still listening."

"So, Mikey tracks down the werewolf that almost killed Luke talks to her a bit, and when you find out all he gets is a minor telling off and all is forgiven." Ashton narrows his eyebrows on me, "Then here we go, we split off in a shopping centre, Luke attacks a hunter once and badly injures her. Then you get annoyed at him and give him a minor telling off. Then nothing, no fighting or arguing about any of it..."

"This is different Ash, and you know it. Did you think I wouldn't be mad when I found out? You should've told me as soon as you knew. That's what packs...no that's what friends do." Calum glared cutting him off.

"Well you never did." Ashton answered, a bitterness to his tone. I felt a slight hint of guilt knowing what he meant by that. "I've watched all three of you keep secrets from me." Ashton frowned, "Besides, Scarlets been helping us. There's been no reason to tell you since I found out. It could blow her cover."

Calum didn't seem impressed by this. He shook his head. "Explain why she took our memory then? Why she's even working for them? Maybe let her talk for a change."

"Why bother. If you're not going to listen to me then you're not going to listen to her. You're just going to stand here continuing to be super pissed off with the both of us."

Calum's eyebrows narrowed he shook his head, and I noticed the way his fingernails had extended into claws. Michael shifted slightly so that the two of us took more space between them. I moved slightly doing the same. We needed to be able to try to prevent them from hurting one another if the moment called for it.

"I'm pissed because you should have told me she was working with them as soon as you found out." Calum growled a slight golden ring around his irises, "Stop talking shit to me Ash. You're a member of this pack, you need to tell me things like that."

"I don't need to tell you everything." Ashton spoke with narrowed eyebrows, "I know you saved my life, but hell do you really need to know every detail?"

"Of course not. I just like to know when one of my betas is dating a monster."

"She's not a monster. She wants to help, and she can only do that by being on the inside." Ashton tried, shooting a hopeless look at Calum. Scarlet behind him nodded. "You know what never mind." He stepped out the way of Scarlet. "Go for her if you must, don't let me stop you."

"I still don't like it Ash. You should've told me." Calum growled. "It even makes me wonder what else you're hiding from us."

Alarm flashed in Ashton's eyes. "I'm not hiding anything." He growled, "Now can we finish arguing about this now. Pretend like nothing ever happened, the full moon will be up soon and-."

"I can't Ash." Calum spoke cutting him off. "It's one thing to go and dig for information or use self-defence to protect yourself." He sighed, there was almost a true sadness in his eyes, "But having a relationship with a girl that is so clearly connected to a pack of werewolves that are possibly trying to make more shadow wolves and deceive us is not something I can easily look past." He frowned, gesturing to him, "Especially when you're standing here trying to defend yourself and attack me for her. You had to have known it was wrong. Doesn't our pack mean anything to you?"

"I just didn't want you to hurt her." Ashton spoke, much more quietly this time. There was a vulnerability to his tone.

It was clear from his words that it didn't help his case. "Wow, there you again Ash." He spoke, "Here you are sticking up for some girl. What about your pack?"

There was silence between the two of them. I could only wonder what Ashton was going to say to that.

"Look you might be Alpha but you're not the boss of me." He growled, "Last I checked Alpha's were supposed to listen to their packs and you won't even hear me out."

Calum shook his head, his whole body beginning to tremble. He didn't speak, and Michael and I straightened, preparing for what might be.

"Or maybe you won't listen to me because I'm the only one you didn't pick." Ashton spoke.

I stared at Ashton, not believing what he was saying. I wasn't quite sure I understood what he meant. Michael had paled slightly though, he chewed on his bottom lip.

"What did you just say?" Calum glared at him looking rather stunned.

"Well it's the truth isn't it." Ashton continued, "I mean you chose both Michael and Luke. You couldn't possibly leave them to die so you turned them. Heck you barely even knew Luke and you still did it." He frowned, "I know Michael had to force you to turn me. If he hadn't been there you probably would've left me dying in that ditch until you called the police or the ambulance. They would've come and found me dead."

Ashton's harsh words lingered in the air for a moment. I could barely believe he'd said them. Though as I looked to Michael who was chewing on his lip anxiously, with his eyes on Calum waiting for his reaction.

"That's a low blow Ash. You've clearly forgotten what I'd been through up to that point Ash. I'd lost my girlfriend trying to turn her. I couldn't possibly lose you too." Calum spoke.

"Come on Cal, don't give me that bull." Ashton glared, "You hated me from the moment I sat down beside Michael in class that day."

"I was trying to protect our secret Ash. I didn't want any of this. To turn people or have a pack. Most of all I didn't want another Sophie."

"Yeah, just keeping telling me that to make me feel better." Ashton frowned, "You didn't want me Cal, just admit it."

Calum remained silent, "There's nothing I can say to change your mind now is there?" His gaze flickered to Scarlet and back to him, he gestured to her "What's she been telling you Ash? You've never been like this."

"See there you go again too, blaming her." Ashton growled stepping forward pushing past Michael and I with a force I'd never felt before. I almost fell to the ground, Michael stumbling as well. Yet we were both seemingly powerless to stop him, "I've had it with you Calum. You and your stupid pack and it's rules."

There was silence, and Calum's entire expression seemed to crumble. He looked to be moments away from tears.

Michael pushed back on Ashton, gripping his arm. "Ash wait, please think about this." Michael spoke quietly, keeping his eyes on Ashton's hazel ones. "You really can't mean any of this."

Ashton paused for a moment. He simply shook his head at Michael pushing off his arm.

"Yes, I can. I'm leaving." He shot a piercing glare at the three of us, "I can tell where I'm no longer wanted."

I wanted to say something I really did, but it was like all my words were gone. I didn't want Ashton to leave. Sure, I was angry with him too for not telling us, but I wondered if something similar had happened between Kaylee and I what would I have done? I would've wanted to protect her and protect the pack. Maybe that was all Ashton was trying to do. Maybe we should hear her out, but what was there left to say. She'd been the one who'd taken out memories of that night, we owed her nothing. Every clue she'd given us had been a trap or a distraction. Even if she was helping all sides, we couldn't trust her.

"Ash wait-" Michael called, as Ashton walked over towards Scarlet. He seemed to hesitate though. Ashton barely looked back as he walked away, I felt something tug and break within me. As if the thread connecting us to him was suddenly broken. My heart felt heavy and I felt my vision darken. I wanted to say something, but Calum was right there was nothing that would change his mind. At least not right now.

Michael went chasing after him a moment later. I knew somehow that he'd be back. I could still sense him.

"He's right you know, I didn't want him." Calum spoke looking down at the ground, Michael and Ashton now out of earshot.

I glared at him not believing quite what I was hearing. Maybe Ashton was right after all.

Calum sighed, when he seemed to notice my expression. "I wanted him to stay human, that was all. Is that so wrong?" He continued.

So that was what this was about?

"Cal, it's not." I shook my head, realising the meaning behind his words. I knew he'd never wanted to bring anyone else into this. From what I knew Ashton Michael and Calum had already been friends before Ashton became a werewolf.

"I was so stupid. Maybe I knew one day he'd do something dumb like this." Calum sighed, "I just can't bring myself to hear her out. She was the one who lead us here, took our memories. I want Ashton here with us but not like that."

Michael returned about that point wearing a totally dejected expression. I knew he hadn't caught up with him or at the very least that Ashton hadn't listened.

"He's gone. Won't even talk to me." Michael frowned, retuning to us. "I can't even use the bond to find him, his simply cut us off just like that. Two years of friendship goes down the drain for some crazy girl he just met."

Calum let out a long-disappointed sigh. None of us could've expected that Michael would have come back with anything different.

"Hey Luke, I know you've been at Ashton's place this past week. Did you see anything?" Calum asked.

I shook my head. I'd no clue that Ashton knew anything about Scarlet. His behaviour hadn't changed the entire time. The only day I could think of something strange happening was when he met her in the hospital but even that had seemed routine. They were friends it made sense.

"You must've seen something though surely." Michael spoke.

I shook my head feeling slightly frustrated, "I'm telling you I didn't."

Michael looked a little disappointed but nodded.

"Well we need some kind of plan then." Calum frowned, "We have to find out what Scarlet's involvement is, why Ash is so willing to follow after her."

"I mean you could've just asked him." I spoke bitterly with a frustrated sigh. I realised what I'd said as soon as the words had left my mouth. I wondered where that had come from?

Calum glared at me. "He could've been lying or might not know the full truth. He wouldn't have listened to me anyway."

"He was trying to tell you what he knew. Would've made things a lot easier." I growled.

"Okay. Well I didn't." Calum replied in annoyance, "I forgot to ask while he tried to attack me."

"Maybe Luke has a point..." Michael spoke quietly.

"You've got to be kidding me. Listen guys I'm still an Alpha, I know what I'm doing." Calum replied. "Just let me think about it-"

I wasn't done though it seemed. I felt something strange surge though my bones. It demanded for me to challenge him.

"You know maybe this was what Ashton was talking about?" I questioned, the harshness of my tone surprising me. Michael and Calum's heads whipped up. "I mean think about what you just said. We all just blindly follow along with you. I know you're Alpha but why do you get to ask all the questions? Why do you get to make all the decisions?"

Calum and Michael both stared at me.

"Take that back Luke." Michael growled with narrowed eyebrows.

"I'm not." I answered.

"Wow. Alright then, I seem to remember leaving the three of you last year and you barely all coped. But by the sounds of it between you and Ash none of you think you need me?" Calum replied.

"To be fair Cal, there was a Shadow Wolf looking for you." Michael spoke, "We kind of had to come and find you."

Still my mouth kept going. "I'm just meaning I don't like the way you've handled this, Cal. Questioning me? Making Ashton feel guilty for loving some girl because he still believes she's doing the right thing what if it was Georgia?" I hesitated for a moment, "What if it had been Sophie?"

Oh god. I covered my mouth. I knew I'd said exactly the wrong thing and I hadn't even meant to. Where had that even come from? Calum let out a low growl and even Michael looked angry at me. Part of me wanted that though, and that terrified me.

"Luke how could you say those things?" Michael replied. Though I noticed there was a weakness in his tone. Calum raised an eyebrow at him seeming to notice as well.

"Look some of what Luke said was right okay." Michael explained slightly nervously, "I'm not sure I like the way you're handling this either. I know you're the Alpha Cal, but it means you need to listen to all of us. If Ashton believes Scarlett's genuine then maybe we should've trusted him on that, if he thought that then maybe that's why he didn't tell us?"

"Alright then Michael I'm listening," Calum huffed, Michael's words clearly not offering him any comfort "What do you want me to do about this? Ashton's already left the pack and the two of you are turning on me like I'm the villain. Seriously what's coming over all of you?"

"That's not what I was trying to say, Cal." Michael frowned, "But I meant what I said."

"Did you now?" Calum countered. "Whose side are you on anyway Michael?"

"No ones." Michael frowned, "There is no sides in this. I hate what Ashton did but I'm saying this on my own terms. I think Luke is too. You've done so much for us Cal, but you need to listen to everyone no matter how angry they might seem or how much the truth hurts."

I nodded, although I had no idea where my own words stemmed from. I knew I'd meant them. Calum's eyes went between the two of us frowning.

"Yeah I can see that. You guys don't understand how hard this all is? How can I listen to people who I don't agree with? Scarlet isn't who she says she was, Ashton lied, you two are getting angry at me for not listening. I may be an Alpha but I'm not a miracle worker." Calum growled, "I have had enough. Ash was right to leave. I guess the pack is done after all."

With those words he was already turning on his heel as he disappeared into the trees. I wanted to call after him, but I couldn't bring myself too. Michael beside me was dead silent.

I turned to him expectantly, his eyes trained in the direction that Calum had just left in.

"Don't think I'm impressed with you either." Michael glared at me with a harsh tone. I could've sworn, I saw something flicker in his eyes, but he turned and was already gone a few seconds later disappearing into the setting sun.

I tried to sense where he'd gone maybe at least the two of us could work things out, but I knew what I'd said and what he had to me. The bond was numb, most likely broken by Calum's words, the same way Ashton had broken off from us. Michael was gone too.

I could feel the moon would be up soon. Probably within the hour. I fell to my knees. Letting the tears stream down my face. We'd worked so well as a team not even half an hour ago. What had we done?

 

_Happy Full Moon Day Luke_ , I thought to myself bitterly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	23. Lost Boy

  
 No one can understand what losing a pack is like until it happens.

The next morning is off putting. I wake up to my alarm and roll over half expecting it to have all been a bad dream. Yet as I go to check the bond, it's like grasping at thin air. There was no one tired and struggling to get out of bed for school that day or trying to get everyone in the house ready for school.

There's none of that today, only a blank emptiness as I realise, I can't sense any of them at all.

Part of me wonders for a moment whether I should even bother to go to school today. Though maybe it'll work as a distraction from all of this. With a bit of luck, I'll be the only one to turn up.

As I start to get ready it takes me a moment to find my school uniform through the small but messy assortment of bags sitting in the corner of the room. Right where I'd dumped them late last night.

I'd ended up in a place that I honestly never thought I'd come back to. My mum hadn't questioned me as I'd turned up on her doorstep pushing eleven thirty with the collection of bags in hand. I'd collected them from Ashton's place just before. I think Harry might have seen me sneak in and out the house, but he didn't call to me or ask questions. I didn't even know if Ashton had been back to the house yet. I just knew I couldn't stay there.

My room was exactly the way that I'd left it. I guess my mother hadn't done much with it. It was strange, like stepping into the life of a past version of myself. I was reminded of the past me who had moved cities every few months. The one who had no idea that werewolves existed or that his parents hunted them. My hand hovered over the picture frames that still lined the walls. There were so many friends and memories from my last town. It shocked me to see how much I'd changed since I'd moved here.

How they'd changed me.

I blink as I sniff the air a little noticing a slightly buttery scent coming from the kitchen. I knew that smell anywhere. Sure enough, I walk to the kitchen only to find my mother there with the frypan cooking pancakes. Problem is I also know that she only ever does this on special occasions or when my brother or I is upset. She doesn't question me as I take a seat at the counter, simply gliding the maple syrup and a plate stacked with a few pancakes towards me.

"Thanks." I tell her with a small grateful smile.

I begin to tuck in. Naturally they were delicious, but I couldn't help the fact that they left a slightly sour taste in my mouth as I thought of the many mornings after a full moon that the guys and I would eat pancakes together like this. I could feel my mother's eyes on me as she loaded up her own plate.

She was probably still wondering what I was even doing here. Why I had turned up so late on the night of a full moon. I sucked in a deep breath, she had the right to know why I was here. At least the basic version.

"In case you're wondering, the guys and I had a fight..." I told her keeping my eyes on the pancake that I was currently cutting.

She looked up from her pancakes and was stunned, "All of you? Wait, you're all going to work it out, aren't you?" She questioned before pausing. Noticing my expression, she added, "I mean aren't the four of you close?"

I let out a long sigh, "I honestly don't even know anymore." I told her as I shook my head.

I could already feel my eyes beginning to water again. Part of me hoped I'd have woken up and found this all to be a bad dream. I wish I could tell her we'd be fine and that it was only a little disagreement.

Yet the truth was I wasn't sure our pack would ever get back together. Not after what we'd said to one another. Not after what Ashton had done. I knew deep down I'd been awful as well, but what I'd said I'd meant too. I didn't like the way that Calum had handled Ashton and Scarlet's situation. I know I'm not the Alpha like Calum, but I still thought I had the right to voice my opinion when I needed to.

"It'll work out Luke. You'll see." My mother spoke soothingly, her arms wrapped around me my eyes full of tears. I'd barely noticed her move to put her arms around me. She felt cool to me. Right now, I think a hug from my mum was all that I needed.

******

After drying my tears, I manage to show my face at school. I arrive at homeroom and find that Calum's not here yet. I feel a wave of a relief wash over me. I wasn't sure I was ready to face him just yet, so I take a seat where we normally sit and wait to see what happens. I mean that is if he even turns up. I notice Calum arrives a few minutes later he barely glances at me before he crosses the room and chooses a seat as far across the room from me as possible.

That isn't the end though, as I walk to Biology, I manage to pass Michael in the hallway. He walks past Calum whose walking in front of me without barely a glance. I try to wave to Michael as we pass in the hallway, but he looks at me as if I'm a translucent ghost in the hallway. I find out not much later that Ashton's not at school today, I guess after last night he didn't bother to show up. I note that Scarlet's absent as well.

I sighed. It was hard to believe that this is what we had become. That whatever bond or friendship the four of us had was completely over. I realised my mum had a point. The four of us had been so close? Just how had we broken so easily?

I knew I shouldn't blame her, but I couldn't help but mentally curse that stupid Scarlet. Of all the girls out there that Ashton could have fallen in love with why did it have to be her? Why couldn't he have been like Calum and me?

I sighed I couldn't blame Ashton either. He was just trying to protect her, because he saw whatever the right thing was in the mess of what she was doing. I just wish he'd been upfront about Scarlet when he'd known what she was doing all along. Maybe then Calum wouldn't have become so mad. Maybe he might have handled it better and set off Michael and me. We wouldn't have said what we did. Then maybe Michael wouldn't have gotten so angry at the two of us.

I'm surprised as I walk into the science classroom to find Calum at our usual table muttering something to Kaylee. I faintly hear the words 'sit' and 'in the middle'. She raises an eyebrow at him but nods anyway. The two of them swap between their usual seats. Leaving my usual one the one and Lauchie's beside mine vacant. I frown, come to think of it I hadn't seen Lauchie this morning. I wondered where he was. He was supposed to meet us last night as well but had sent me a text right before we’d been supposed to meet saying he wouldn’t be there.

"Hello?" I question.

Calum barely glances up at me, letting out a small huff instead of anything intelligent. Kaylee frowns looking awkwardly between the two of us. She seems to know that somethings up.

"Hey Luke." She smiles as if nothing is wrong. "How are you?"

"Not bad." I answer although it's a lie, as I take one last glance at Calum who is doing his best to ignore me. As I hear our teacher enter the room and begin the class. Kaylee nods but doesn't speak. She knows this teacher will give us a detention for talking.

The teacher starts a lesson on chromosomes, and I pretend to pay attention. Silently wondering when Calum's going to talk to me and whether Lauchie's going to even show up at school today. That's when the folded purple note lands on my desk. I stare at it for a moment and look up to make sure the teachers not watching before I open it. I find two simple words written in Kaylee's cursive handwriting.

**_What happened?_ **

I stare at the tiny note for a moment unsure as to what I can tell her. She'd freak out for sure if she knew our whole pack split. Yet considering her and Georgia sat with us a lot more lately she was going to need to be told about it quite soon when the four of us didn't sit together at lunch time. I couldn't hide our fight from her forever.

**We'll talk about it after class.**

I write back to her. I sigh and click my pen on the desk. I feel like I've forgotten something. There was something I had to ask Kaylee about. I think about it for a moment. Then I gasp. I'd been so busy I'd forgotten to check in with her what had happened. Even a text probably would've been good, but I even forgot that. So, I add.

**How did last night go?**

Kaylee nods, before she starts madly scribbling back another note. She doesn't even seem worried about the teacher anymore. She's going to be caught for sure. A moment later and she flicks the note back over to me.

**_Ok._ **

**_Pretty boring. Barely anything happened so I think I must be immune. My senses seem a little heightened but that seems to be the end of it. No werewolf adventures for me, I guess._ **

I raised an eyebrow about her senses being heightened but I was also glad for her. I knew she didn't want to be a werewolf. I just felt bad for the other students who didn't have that choice. I made a mental note to ask Lauchie later how'd they'd gotten on. Considering the pack had split up before he'd even made it to us and the text he’d sent. I had no idea what had gone on.

I can see the teacher giving a wary glance in Kaylee and I's direction. Kaylee quickly grabs the note at lightning speed ducking it under her pencil case. I raise an eyebrow noticing her quickened movement. It seemed she was a little faster as well. That wasn't quite human speed.

So, I manage to concentrate on the lesson on chromosomes for a little while. Then suddenly there's a rather loud knock on the door that causes the entire classrooms heads to whip up. The door opens a second later and Lauchie is there standing in the doorway.

He looks like a mess; his hair is all tousled like he hadn't brushed it since he woke up this morning. His uniform is on slightly crooked. His bag is bulging as if it's just been stacked together.

"Sorry Miss, slept in." He nods, quickly crossing the room to our table and sliding in next to me. The whole class is staring at him as if he were an alien with two heads. The teacher looks at him crossly but shakes her head and continues her lesson. I guess you can get away with a lot when your now her top student.

"You know it was a full moon last night, and since he's been here, he hangs around with those werewolves." I heard someone whisper at a table behind us. "That's probably why he's late. Too busy howling at the moon."

Someone cracked up laughing and Lauchie frowned ducking his head as his cheeks flushed with pink.

"I don't look that bad do I?" Lauchie questioned.

"Hey, are you insulting me?" I whisper teasing him. Lauchie cracks a small grin and a bit of an eye roll.

"They are kind of right you know. You look like something the cat dragged in." Kaylee whispered at him as we started working on exercises. She pulled her hairbrush from her backpack's pocket, "Please at least let me fix up your hair. That is if you don't mind me using my brush."

"I guess if I look like the human embodiment of the wolf man, I better use it. If that's okay?" Lauchie frowned.

Kaylee nods passing the brush over to him. Lauchie quickly fixes up his hair. I can see the teacher watching him, but she doesn't say anything. My point is proven about her not caring too much about what her top student is doing.

Even despite Kaylee's prodding for Calum to join in he's kind of absent. He quietly works through his questions as if that's the only way to do them. It's terrifying seeing him this way, usually he'd be laughing and joking with the rest of us.

********

Lunchtime comes, and I find Lauchie sitting perched up on the edge of the cola. I guess he'd decided not to sit with us today. He’s in a spot where you can see the entire quadrangle rather than our usual spot where Georgia and Kaylee seem to be the only ones sitting with Calum. I know if I go down there with them, he'll move so I simply wave down to the girls. I can feel Calum's glare on me. Michael however is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he'd already gone home.

Lauchie seeming to notice what's happening gives me a small wave and I walk over to sit with him.

"Tough day, huh?" I question Lauchie as I sit down beside him and start rummaging through my lunchbox.

Lauchie sighed and nods, "First I was late. Then now I find it's a bit hard to do my job when you four won't even sit next to each other. I mean Ash isn't even here today and I have no clue where Michael is."

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, me either." I sighed before offering him some food from my lunchbox. He looks stunned for a moment before nodding and taking a few of the chips from the packet. He offers me some chocolate from his as well. "I'm just sorry you've been caught up in this. I'm hoping it won't be for long."

"Oh well it beats walking around looking for stray werewolves." Lauchie smiled, before letting out a sigh, "Calum told me what happened last night. At least even though the four of you are fighting, you're all still being nice to me. Not that I've spoken to Ashton yet but still." He paused, "In any case what's it been like at home with Ash? I can only imagine that it must be awkward."

"Put it this way. I've even moved back home now." I frowned, "Now the packs split I have no reason to stay with him."

"Geez, it was that big of an argument? The way Calum talked it was bad but kind of minor" Lauchie frowned, "Is your mum cool with you being back home?"

I nodded, thinking about it for a moment. "I think so. She seems worried about me though. I mean she made pancakes this morning to try and cheer me up."

Lauchie smiled, there was almost a hint of jealousy to his expression. I couldn't help but wonder what his parents were like.

"She's great your mum. I've had to work with her a few times since the whole werewolves are our friend's thing." He smiled, "She's kind of famous because of you, so I was nervous working with her, but she was cool. I learnt a lot from her."

I smiled at nodded at him. I was glad to hear that.

"You know I've always been curious how you hunters get into this whole werewolf hunting business. You know considering I was kept away from it and my family are all hunters except for me?" I asked him.

"Well it's exactly that. Your born and raised into it like it's all you know. I've been doing this since I was about seven or eight. Helping the adults track werewolves, attending hunter camps." He sighed, "My whole life's been planned out for me since the day I was born."

"It's really like that?" I questioned rather stunned, knowing that could've very well been my fate if it weren't for the experiments and whatever reason they'd stopped me from becoming a hunter. "I mean would you have rather been doing something else?"

Lauchie sighs, his expression slightly far away. "I don't know, I've never really had any other choice. My parents have been hell bent on making sure their only son is the perfect hunter. That's the way it's always been for me." He seems to consider the words for a moment. "Though with my marks I think I'd probably make a good scientist or a doctor. Maybe even a chef, I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself."

I was stunned, there was a lot more to Lauchie than just being a hunter or having good marks. I was slightly shocked to realise that.

It made me think about what Michael must have been through before all of this, that had been his life too with his Uncle pushing him. I felt miserable even just thinking of him again. I hated feeling like this.

"Though I like my job protecting humans from werewolves." He bit his lip, "And protecting werewolves from vindictive humans and Shadow Wolves." He smiles, "It's honestly not the worst path my life can take."

"True." I nodded. "In any case, you know how my night went from Calum. But I've been meaning to ask, where were you last night? I saw the text and got a little worried."

"Oh, I was fine, I just had to cancel. I was feeling really sick." Lauchie shrugged, "Not sure what came over me but I'm feeling better now. Totally fine I promise."

I raised an eyebrow, he'd said fine a lot but if he said he was fine then he had to be fine right? Though this morning worried me, it was unlike him to sleep in.

"I want to do a little more research into that house out in the forest, see what else I can find out about those wolves." I explained.

"I'll help you." Lauchie nodded, "I have access to the hunter's databases and servers. At least that way I can be useful for something. I think my initial job of just keeping an eye on you guys is on a bit of a hiatus."

"Thanks." I smiled at him, though the more I thought about it I think Lauchies job had become much more than that for a while. I was glad that he was going to help me though, "Yeah I think it is." I agreed.

Lauchie had already pulled out his laptop, "So what do you want to research first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^


	24. Lost Ties

When Lauchie and I arrive at our biology class the next day, I find that Kaylee is already sitting at our table. I can't help but think she looks pretty today, there's a bright purple ribbon strung through her shoulder plait and a small fake sunflower tucked into the bottom hairband. She waves us over. We join her, and I notice that Calum comes in right behind us, he barely says hello and takes his seat without another word. He's still not talking to me it seems and I know he has every right not to. Still part of me wishes I could talk to him like nothing had happened.

"Alright Luke. I have some exciting news." Kaylee grinned turning to me, she seemed to have noticed the absence of our teacher, "I've organised for us to go ice-skating on Sunday for our date. How does that sound?"

I stared at her blankly. I knew we'd talked about the date, but it seemed out of place. Now didn’t exactly seem like the best time to be talking about going on dates.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet. You know things haven't quite blown over." I spoke quietly, a slight hesitation to my tone.

Kaylee sighed, her gaze was nothing but sympathetic. I saw her glance back to Calum for a moment. "Look I know what's happened, but you've been walking around looking so miserable the last two days. So, I was kind of hoping that his might cheer you up." Her cheeks had turned a little bit red as she continued. "My father owns the local rink, so I can change the day if you want, but I think you need it. We don't even have to call it a date, just please come ice-skating with me."

I was silent. I had no idea how to explain to her how I was feeling. Of course, I wanted to go with her. I wanted us to have our first date. Yet there was a niggling doubt in my stomach that there were a lot of other things I should be focusing on. Finding Mei, working out if it was possible to ever get the pack back together again. In the mood I was in I wasn't quite sure I was in a going on a date mood anyway. I didn't want to say the wrong thing like I unwittingly had the other day, I'd already broken up what was left of the pack. I didn't want to lose Kaylee either before it had even begun.

"I think you should go Luke." Lauchie nodded. "Besides it'll be only for a few hours. If you're worried about something coming up news wise, then I can keep an eye on things."

I looked hesitantly between them. Kaylee's eyes were wide with pleading. Even Lauchie looked desperate for me to go with her, he gave a small nod.

I let out a long sigh. I knew I had agreed with her that we'd go out on a date. Despite my fears I did still want to go out with her. At least it would give me something to focus on rather than just the state of our pack.

"Alright fine." I nod. "This Sunday then?"

"This Sunday." Kaylee grinned her entire face lighting up.

I couldn't stop my own smile, I was looking forward to it. There's just one problem though.

I can't ice-skate.

**********************

Lauchie was quickly turning out to be even more useful than I first thought. For the rest of that week the two of us would meet up at lunchtime and crowd around his laptop that was connected to the hunter's main system. Even Kaylee and Georgia would sometimes help us when they weren't sitting with Calum trying to cheer him up.

So far, we hadn't looked up all that much new information, Lauchie had been showing me how to use the system and updating me on all the information that he already had. Turned out he had a couple of suspicions already as to who the packs wolves were based from the ours, the witness’s descriptions and his own research. One was a guy that looked like a younger less buff version of the burly guy who attacked us at the cabin house. It said he'd gone missing about six months ago. He'd last been seen at a club about two or three hours away from here. Another was a girl about a year or so older that had gone missing around the same time, last seen at a shopping mall a few hours away, there were pleas from her family to come home as they thought she'd been upset about her final year of schools' results. They could never anticipate what the real reason might be.

I couldn't say that I wasn't impressed with his skills. When I'd asked him if he'd gotten this research from other hunters' he'd shaken his head and told me it was all his own. I wondered if this was one of the reasons, he'd been put in place to watch us. He was excellent.

"I want to try looking up some more information about Scarlet as well. Like is she really who she says she is or is she just another one of these missing people?" I asked him, looking through all these files gave me that impression.

Lauchie nodded, "Yes I think that's a good idea as well. There should at least be some information we can find in the hunters’ files, I have a pretty high level of access since I've been assigned to you guys. The hunters still don't know she's been working with the Shadow Wolves even if it's only in a small capacity."

"Good." I nodded. That would give us some time to figure things out for ourselves before we turned her in.

A moment later and Lauchie had already brought up Scarlet's file on the computer. I expected there to be redacted or missing information, but it could have been any other hunters' profile, nothing had been left blank. It seemed to back up everything she'd said. It identified her as a werewolf, it showed that she'd been assigned in France before going missing on an assignment in New York about three years ago. She'd showed back up again around the time we'd faced Mei and the Shadow Wolves, and the hunters had begun to change to trying to help werewolves rather than just attacking them.

I was a little disappointed that it was the truth and that her story matched up with what she had told us that night at the hunters' base. I’d been expecting to find something more to work with.

"She could've edited it though." Lauchie frowned, already pressing a few buttons to change the format of the screen. I nodded moving closer to the screen anticipation. We were going to find something interesting here I was certain.

Suddenly another banner showed up on the side of the screen showing when the edits were made to the page. Yet everything still matched up. No one had added to it or changed it unofficially.

"Odd." Lauchie frowned, "I mean maybe she is the real deal? Or she just has someone very good helping her get away with this."

I nodded, looking over the page once more. Everything lined up perfectly, perhaps Ashton had even been right to defend her like he had. Maybe there was more to do with it than we thought.

"You know this has me thinking, maybe I should try talking to Ashton now that it's been a few days." I said, "I think he was more upset with Calum than Michael or me. Maybe he'll listen to me."

Lauchie shook his head quickly before I could continue, I looked at him in dismay.

"Don't get your hopes up. Ashton hasn't been answering his phone. I tried calling him," Lauchie frowned, "If he won't pick up for me, I don't think he'd answer for you."

I sighed. I should've known that would happen. I just wanted to ask him more questions. Find out why he believed in Scarlet so much. Especially now that I knew her file matched up. Maybe if he knew I wanted to listen to their side of the story he'd talk.

"True, I went by his place yesterday after school to see if he was there." I frowned, "His younger brother, Harry said he hadn't been home for a few days. That's totally out of character, he doesn't leave his siblings that easy. You should've seen him when we ran away last year."

"He hasn't been at school either." Lauchie frowned. "I don't know him very well, but he doesn't seem like the type to skip school for very long without a good reason."

The two of us were silent thinking over the information we had gathered. How on Earth did we get in contact with someone who seemed to be making themselves impossible to find? Why would Ashton seemingly run away like this? Where would he be anyway? Then I thought about it and I knew where he might have gone.

"I want to try and find the cabin again. I still want to try to talk to Ash, and I think I might be able to find him there." I explain.

There was an uncertain look in his eyes but Lauchie nods, "Shall we go for a look this afternoon then?" Lauchie asked, "Though you'll have to be careful we don't know how the other pack will treat you. Especially after the other day."

I frowned knowing he had a point. It was likely if I found Ashton, I’d find the other pack as well.

"If Ashton's there, hopefully that'll mean I'll be fine. I hope." I gulped, although I felt slightly uncertain thinking of the way that Ashton had snapped at us.

"I hope so too." Lauchie agreed.

Though I had no idea that someone else had been listening in.

*****************

Lauchie and I met up after school and we headed towards the forest, I had no clue where to start though. Calum had been the one who had the maps about where the house was located, not me. Plus, it seemed Lauchie couldn't get into enough of the hunters' files to find out where they'd been dispatched to the other night.

Though I'd wondered if perhaps I'd be able to find the cabin by scent. Surely there would've had to be some sort of scent left the other night, perhaps even just from when Ashton left.

We made it to the part of the forest where we’d been, and I was a little disappointed to find that there appeared to be nothing of the sort. The scent still lingered slightly but it only seemed to go back in the direction we’d came. Lauchie and I continued to walk. Yet when Lauchie let out a yawn I knew it was almost time to give up. It had been an hour and a half already and I still couldn't sense anything. It felt like we'd been walking around in circles.

"Alright, I think I'm going to shift and run ahead, or it might be too dark by the time we make it there. I want you keep following me though it should be close." I explain.

"Be careful, okay?" Lauchie frowned, "I'll be right behind then if you need me. Just let me know."

"With a howl, right?" I smile at him. "You can understand that?"

"Uh yes, but however you do that speaking to each other thing. I think that works too." Lauchie spoke, his voice slightly sheepish.

I blinked at him.

"How do I put this?” Lauchie shuffled nervously, “I think I can kind of understand you guys...sometimes I hear it when your uh projecting your thoughts onto one another"

I stared at him for a moment, wondering just what he meant.

_'Wait so you can hear me like this?'_ I questioned curiously. I didn't think humans could hear us when we talked telepathically to each other but maybe some could. Lauchie wasn't a werewolf though, that I was certain of.

"Yeah exactly like that. God it's creepy." He chuckled.

I stared at him for a moment, in disbelief. I couldn’t believe that he could hear me like that. Usually it was only other werewolves but maybe we were wrong.

"I'm not sure of the range but we'll try that then." I told him, still uncertain as to how he could but I wasn't about to argue, "Otherwise if you hear a howl then you'll know it's me."

"Easy." He nodded. "Well see you soon then. Good luck."

I nodded to him, before turning and shifting as I ran further into the forest.

I don't know whether it was dumb going out in the forest alone like this, even with Lauchie close behind but I knew I loved the feeling of the wind as it rushed through my fur. Hearing the gentle chirp of birds around me sitting in the trees above. It was extremely freeing after having not been out here during the day for a while. Being careful was out of the question now, I knew if I was going to face the other wolfpack I would have to do it on my own anyway. Now that I no longer had a wolf pack to back me up. I just hoped there wasn't still the wolf traps out here from the humans. They could prove a challenge otherwise.

I've been running for a while feeling the gentle thrum under my paws. When I start to realise, I've been running for a lot further than I meant to. Surely, I would've passed where the cabin was by now. We weren’t too far from it when the pack split. I pause looking around. I sniff the air, the scent I'd been following when I'd left Lauchie was long gone.

_'I've lost the scent.'_ I told Lauchie, wondering if he could even hear me. I should've found out if he could use it to answer back, but with the silence I got back I doubted that he could. He probably wouldn't be able to hear me this far away anyway, that was more of a pack thing.

I start to consider heading back for Lauchie and follow my scent back to him when I can hear voices. I perk my ears up in interest.

"Yes, please you are definitely cooking tonight."

"Hey, your Spaghetti Bolognese wasn't that bad."

"Ash just admit that nobody ate it."

"So, the pasta got a little soggy and the meat was a little burnt but hey there's always next time." 

"True."

“Next time I’ll give you a hand and it’ll be the best thing anybody’s ever tasted.”

“Deal.”

With a grin, I follow the noises until I can make out two human shapes walking together. I can make out both Scarlet and Ashton, they both look to be carrying shopping bags marked with the insignia of the local supermarket. Scarlet speaks something jokingly in what sounds like another language. Then they both crack up laughing.

I creep softly behind them through the bushes hoping that they won't hear me. Suddenly Scarlet's head whips up, she seems to sniff the air. I press myself down flat onto the grass below, so they won't see or hear me. I know I can't do much about the scent though, if she can smell me, she'll know there's another werewolf around even if she can't tell it's me.

"I don't think we're alone." She speaks.

The two of them look around. I suck in a deep breath as not to let myself be known. They both look straight in my direction but neither seem to notice me. The foliage must be covering me just enough.

They nod and the two of them start to run. I follow them. I know I'll catch them eventually I've always at least been faster than Ashton especially in wolf form.

I hear a flicker of movement from beside me. I can see something else moving as fast as I am just over the bushes. Another wolf perhaps? Yet I can't help but wonder whether they're a friend or someone to be afraid of. If they notice me, they don't seem to show it. I race alongside them.

Then suddenly, a sandy blonde shape moves directly into my vision almost cutting me off. We bump legs and I almost stumble, the other wolf seems to stumble in surprise. Both us pull to a stop a moment later. I let out a small growl as I raise my head, the other wolfs eyes meeting mine.

I gasp noticing the familiarity of the other wolf.

It's Michael.

It must be.

Still, what's he doing out here? Michael step backs slightly, and so do I. He lets out a yelp before running back in the opposite direction to where we had come from. I stare for a moment, almost expecting him to come back.

It didn't make sense as to what he was doing here like I was. I notice I can still catch Ashton's scent, so I decide to worry about Michael later and follow it.

As I run it's strange, but I can feel something pulling down on me, a nagging doubt perhaps that maybe I should've talked to Michael somehow. It feels different to that though.

I shake my head and keep running, I can see two shapes up ahead once more they disappear a moment later. I blink, where did they go? I keep running forwards in the direction I last saw them then I feel my body collide with something and I fall back to the ground. I blink as I rise. It looked just like thin air? I frown looking behind me to see if Michael's still following, but he doesn’t seem to be. I step forwards but it's like there's an invisible barrier stopping me.

I race forwards towards where I’d seen them walk in, expecting my form to collide with the invisible barrier when I manage to stumble forwards past where I'd been stopped the previous two times.

I look up and can now faintly make out the cabin and Ashton and Scarlet walking up the front steps. I'd made it back here. So, this must be where Ashton was staying now, why hadn't he been home though? Why couldn’t I see it before?

Scarlet appeared to be staying here as well. The two of them walk up the steps and I see a younger girl race up to them and Scarlet hands her some food. I stay on the edge of the trees in the bushes watching them, as more people appear to take the shopping bags from them.

Scarlet opens the door and begins to walk in, but I notice Ashton hesitates at the doorway

"Ash what's wrong?" Scarlet asks.

"Uh, nothing. I just need a minute" He shrugs, "I'll meet you inside."

"Don't be too long, we're starting the movie soon." She tells him, leading the girl she'd given the food to inside.

Ashton stands out on the front porch for a while, he doesn't seem to do much. He kind of just stands there looking out into the distance. Maybe I should go. I take a step back.

_'Luke?_ ' I hear Ashton question in my head, he's looking in my direction now. Yet I'm not too sure if he's seen me.

I stay dead silent. I suddenly don't want him to know I'm here, not with Scarlet around and knowing what I'd ask him would sound suspicious. I still don't trust her enough for that yet.

_'Maybe I'm just imagining you following us.'_ He thinks to me,  _'You didn't even try to chase after me when I left the pack…’ He sighs, ‘I'm kidding myself. You couldn't possibly be here…'_

I felt guilt hit me straight in the stomach. I'd wanted to follow him. Maybe if all three of us had then maybe he would've stayed. Maybe I wouldn't be out here in the trees trying to work out how to talk to him without drawing anyone else’s attention.

_'I'm sorry Ash.'_ I think to him, not sure if he'll even hear me.  _'I really am.'_

Ashton blinks standing up straighter. He searches more carefully now.

_'Luke where are-'_

The door opens, “Come on, hurry up we're about to put on the movie." I hear Scarlet say, poking her head out the doorway and tugging on Ashton's hand. He looks back in my direction but nods following her inside.

I suck in a deep breath. It didn't go how I'd hoped but at least he knew I'd been here. I turn on my heel, ignoring the hollow feeling in my chest. Perhaps I was just clinging onto something that was no longer there. Ashton and Michael were no longer my pack anymore there was no reason for either of them to go out of their way to talk to me. I didn't have the courage to either.

I race through the trees, back to almost the place we started. I told Lauchie to meet me at a certain point I was pretty sure a human could recognise. Sure, enough he was waiting on the rock like I'd told him to. He looked a little pale and there was a slight tremble to his body. He seemed to search behind me as if expecting Ashton to be following behind me. His face fell.

“Did you get to speak to him?" Lauchie asked.

I shook my head, deciding to lie a little,  _'No, he was with Scarlet, but Michael was out there too. He looked to be doing the same thing I was.'_

"Strange, maybe he overheard us talking at school?"

I nodded, ' _Maybe_.'

"Okay shift back and we'll call it a night. Do you want some Chinese takeaway for tea?" He asked. "All that running must've been exhausting. "

I nod, as I shift back. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Good let's get out of here, the forest is freaking me out." Lauchie spoke not elaborating. Yet as we left, I noticed his eyes lingering back on the rock we'd just left.

I guess it would be frightening out here, even for a hunter. I felt a little guilty for leaving him like that, but it had saved us a lot of time. At least I knew there was still the possibility that Ashton would talk to me. I was going to have to try again, once I knew what I wanted to say. I also would need to find out what Michael was doing out here?

Maybe we could find a way to fix this after all. Perhaps it wasn't too late to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^


	25. A Very Important Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally hoping to get this posted on Valentine's day but I started to get busy. Please enjoy! ^^

I awoke on Sunday morning in a cold sweat, my heart racing. I knew I'd woken up to one of those dreams again, they'd become more frequent now. I'd had one almost every night…

There were ones where I was somewhere cold and dark and could hear the constant howling echoes. Other werewolves perhaps? Then there were others where I was trapped underwater drowning. I think? No matter their differences they all ended the same way I'd end up turning into a Shadow Wolf and all I would achieve in real life was waking up like this. An awful feeling would line my gut for the entire day, making me feel even more miserable and zombie like than I had been over the spilt.

I forced myself to get up reminding myself, that I needed to push through it. I couldn't let those awful dreams stop me. Today was my date with Kaylee and everything was going to go smoothly. I could worry about Shadow Wolves later. I didn't need to worry about it today.

I met Kaylee at the Ice-rink, she was dressed in black tights and a light blue t-shirt. She held a set of ice-skates in her hands already as she waited for me in the foyer. I realised that they must've been her own because they were a lot different to the hire ones. They were an off white and had a sparkly silver star on the top of each heel.

I looked around the place, I'd never actually been here before. As it was still quite early in the morning there wasn't a lot of people around, but a few younger girls dashed past in tights and black sparkly jackets marking them as ice-skaters.

My eyes scanned over a cabinet at the front of the foyer, there were trophies that the students here had won. Yet one set caught my eye. 

"Is that you?" I questioned peering into the glass cabinet at the photo and small number of trophies that I'd noticed. They depicted a young girl with the same hair colour as Kaylee in sparkly ice-skating outfits that looked like something you'd only see on television.

"I gave up competing when I was about eight or nine." She smiled looking at the photos fondly. "Dad still likes keeping these in the foyer of his little ice princess. To be honest, it's a little embarrassing but I like it too."

I stare at her a little, beginning to feel a little anxious. I couldn't believe that she had ice-skated like that. From all the awards in such a short amount of time meant she was probably half-decent. 

"I must confess something, I don't know how to ice-skate at all. I haven't been since I was like five or six years old?" I told her, the hint of nervousness in my tone. When I agreed to ice-skating, I hadn't realised she was that good.  

Kaylee only laughs, "That's alright Luke I can teach you. We're just here to have fun, it's not a competition."

"Right." I agree. "Thanks."

After collecting some hire skates. I followed her out into the ring of the main rink. I shivered a little noticing the slight change in temperature although I didn't usually notice much these days.

We walked into the stands, and I pulled the boots on, working to get them tied up. They were tricky. When I looked up, Kaylee already had hers on. I let out a huff in frustration. Kaylee simply laughed examining my failed attempt.

"Look I'll show you." She smiled as she moved over to help me tie up my ice skates. She taught me exactly 

When she was finished, I stood up in them, taking a moment to get used to the sensation of standing on tiny blades rather than the flats of my feet or even paws. I waddled along the ground over towards the ice rink. There were a few people on the ice already. I watched a small boy skate past holding a tiny penguin to keep himself upright. 

"Am I going to need that?" I questioned.

Kaylee laughed, "I hope not. It would be pretty cute though." She smiled, she held her hand out to me, "Anyway let's go on the ice. Be careful, it's a little bit slippery if you’re not used to it. It might help to hold onto the wall..."

She went in front of me simply stepping on the ice as if it was simple. She stood waiting for me. I nodded. How hard could ice skating be?

I took a step forward as she had done, my heart lurched as the ground felt like it was shifting under me. I let out a gasp as I wobbled falling backwards. Kaylee let out a yell and a moment later I'd landed on the ground with a crashing thud onto the cold and icy surface. I winced rubbing at my back. 

"Luke are you okay!?" She asked in a rush, moving towards me and holding her hand out. 

I nodded, taking her hand but as I tried to stand, I could feel the ice slipping under my feet once more. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I panicked but Kaylee's hands were firm in mine, helping me to stay up right. 

"Maybe start by holding onto the wall." Kaylee suggested. "It'll help you get used to the skates."

I nodded, she had said that but watching the way she'd took to the ice had made it look easy. I put my hand against the wall and looked at her, somehow managing to balance on the skates.

"You have to glide along the ice putting one foot in front of the other and bend your knees a little. Keep one hand on the wall to steady yourself and just keep moving around the rink." She explained, slowly demonstrating beside me. It looked simple enough. 

I nodded, trying to copy her. My movements were a little bit jerky and awkward but at least I wasn't falling over. I was using the wall as a crutch to keep myself upright. Yet when I leaned slightly too far forward, I could feel myself beginning to fall forwards. 

"Agh!" I yelled in alarm, as I grabbed out to the wall and clutched it for dear life. I had stopped myself from falling only meters from face planting into the ice.

"You're okay just keep going, keep holding onto the wall and your knees bent." Kaylee encouraged me.     

She was right though, I kept practicing and slowly I could feel it becoming easier, I was using the wall still, but my feet were moving much more fluidly along the ice. 

"Do you think you're ready to leave the wall?" Kaylee grinned. 

I gulped nervously, looking back at the wall. Would I be okay out there?

"I'll hold your hand." She smiled offering it to me.

Carefully I grabbed for it, feeling Kaylee's slightly colder hand in mine. 

Being away from the wall was terrifying at first, leaving the thing that I had taken so much comfort in. I skated beside her, my movements still much jerkier then her trained ones. Yet it felt nice, almost like I was powering along through the trees in the forest. Skating was a lot harder than running along as a wolf though. Running came much more naturally to me. 

"Go Luke!" Kaylee yelled from behind me. 

I blinked realising I was skating on my own, she'd let go of my hand and I was skating along just fine. I couldn't believe it.  I made a turn spinning back around to face her, she had the biggest smile on her face. 

"See you can do it. You'll be doing a Triple Lutz in no time." Kaylee praised.

I blinked at her, "What's a Triple Lutz?"

"It's a figure skating jump, it's difficult though." She grinned, "I was only joking about that one, even the professionals struggle with that one."

"Right." I nodded. "Well I'm lucky I have such a good teacher."

Kaylee's smiled back. "I'm lucky I have such a good student." 

We both grinned at each other and I heard our stomachs rumble. We both laughed. 

"That's a sign we should probably get something to eat, there's a good hamburger shop across the road. Why don't we eat there?" Kaylee smiled. "We can come back over later or another day if you want."

"Yeah sounds great." I nodded.

When we made it to the sidelines, I removed my ice-skates and Kaylee disappeared for a moment as I went to drop off my skates back to the hire area. I felt kind of proud of myself, I'd never imagined that I'd able to ice-skate like that. I really hoped I'd get to come back here again, especially with Kaylee. 

"Luke, over here." Kaylee smiled, tugging on my arm towards the other counter as I left my skates at the desk. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

I let her drag me towards a man dressed in the ice-skating rink's polo shirt. He smiled at the two of us. 

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Luke." Kaylee smiled, though it wasn't hard to tell she was nervous about me meeting him.

I hadn't really met Kaylee and Lewis's father before, only their mother. So, I shared her nervousness.

"Thanks, Sir for having me." I nodded. "I've had a great time today with your daughter."

"You're welcome, it's a pleasure to have you here. Just, don't let her get into too much mischief." He chuckled, "I worry enough about Lewis these days. I hope you and your friends are keeping him out of trouble too."

I nodded. I guess he knew about me too then. It stung a little hearing him refer to my friends when we weren't all talking right now. 

We talked to Kaylee's father for a little longer, before heading across the street for lunch. The two of us ordered. and we talked for a little while which was nice. Then I remembered about the main thing I'd wanted to ask her about. It had been bothering me for a little while now.

"Hey, I was kind of wondering if we could try something." I asked.

Kaylee raised a suspicious eyebrow at me but nodded. "Alright. What is it?"

I focused on her. Thinking of how Lauchie had been able to hear me telepathically the other day. 

_'Hello? Can you hear me?'_

Kaylee's eyes lit up in wonder and I knew that it had worked. "I can hear you. I just wonder if that means you can hear me?" She gasped, jumping in her seat slightly. "You just have to focus your thoughts on the other person, right? At least that's what Lewis and Pip tell me."

I nod at her. She narrows her eyebrows and glares at me as if she's focusing all her energy into it. I try my best not to crack up laughing. If she's going to be able to do it, it shouldn't take that much effort. 

_'Luke can you hear me too?'_ I hear her voice loud and clear in my head a moment later.

_'Sure can.'_ I reply with a smile.

Kaylee lets out a stunned gasp, she jumps up and down in her seat.  _'But I'm not a werewolf how are we doing this?'_

I shook my head,  _'I don't know.'_

I don't tell her about Lauchie, but I wonder if she would've been able to do this before she was bitten. Perhaps it was like Calum had thought that even people who weren't werewolves were slightly different from normal humans. Kaylee not shifting was proof of that? So how on Earth can Lauchie when he isn't one either, maybe this runs in his family and he doesn't know it? In any case it felt special to be able to share this with her.

_'This is cool. I guess maybe enhanced senses weren't the only thing that happened.'_  She smiled.  _'This one's my favourite.'_

_'Why?'_  I asked her.

_'It means I can talk to you.'_ She grinned. _'And come on this has to be the coolest thing ever! You must've been so excited when you found out you could do it?'_

I had been amazed and a little scared at the time too. It was crazy to think I'd barely known the guys back then. She was right it was amazing, even if these days I took it more for granted. 

"Thanks for all of this." I smiled at her. "I've had a great day today, it's cheered me up for sure."

"I'm glad." She smiled, "We're going to movies next time alright? I mean there's that new Marvel movie coming out that I really want to see." She grinned, before pausing she looked nervous. "I mean there is going to be a second date, right?"

I nodded, "Of course there is. Besides I've been hanging out for it as well, I'll come with you for sure."

"We could do something really wild and go to one of the first sessions even if it's at some crazy time like midnight even if we have school the next day. You up for it?" She asked.

"For sure." I agreed. 

We spent the rest of the time theorising about what was going to happen in the next movie, as the last one had been brilliant. While I didn't agree with everything she said, it was obvious to the both of us how excited we were for it. 

It wasn't until I made it home that I realised that I'd had one of the best days I'd ever had. As nervous as I'd been about ice skating in years, I'd loved it. I'd loved being with her. I was so lucky to have found Kaylee even if it took me a little while to realise it. It at least made the break-up of the pack a little easier to deal with. 

Maybe this was going to last.

Yet despite the joy that had spread through me, I felt slightly restless. I could already feel the awful feeling from this morning creeping back in. I missed the guys, I missed being around them and running through the trees with them. It was nice knowing Kaylee and I were something more now, but for some reason it didn't feel enough. Part of me still craved the pack like bond that I had once shared with the other guys. I fiddled with the wolf charm on my wrist. Part of me wondered why I was still wearing it. It meant nothing now. I sucked in a deep breath sinking my head into my hands.

I hear a knock on the door, and I sit up straight as my mother pokes her head into the room. She seems to hesitate for a moment before smiling.

"How did it go?" She asks there's a hint of excitement to her tone. She'd met Kaylee on a few occasions and I already knew that she liked her. She was probably hoping this all worked out. To be honest so did I. 

"It went great." I smiled, "Kaylee and I had an excellent time. She taught me how to ice-skate, and we're even already talking about a second date."

"That's fantastic." She smiled warmly. "I'm glad you had a good time."

I nodded, I wasn't sure what else I could really tell her, so I was quiet for a moment. 

"Any news about the guys?" She asked quietly when I didn't respond.

I shook my head, "No one’s talking to anybody yet. So, nothing."

"That's a shame. I was just wondering only because you were talking about going there to try and find Ashton." My mother frowned.

"What about it?" I asked. 

"Well the hunters can't find the cabin. It's like it's moved. I was wondering if you'd found it whether you managed to talk to him or not?" She frowned.

So, the hunters had trouble finding it as well? I couldn’t help but wonder. They'd had just as good directions as we'd had. Why was it so difficult for everyone to find?

"Lauchie and I went searching for it yesterday. We couldn't find it either." I shook my head. "So, I haven't talked to Ashton at all."

I decided not to tell her about seeing Ashton with Scarlet and managing to find the cabin. One minute it had been nowhere in sight and the next it had been right in front of me. It made no sense. I wasn't even quite sure where I'd been or if I'd be able to find it again. We still hadn't told the hunters about Scarlet yet either so I knew I couldn't easily bring it up. She knew about Ashton posing being there with them though but swore to me she wouldn't tell the hunters just yet.  

"That's fine." She nodded, "Let me know if you manage to find out where it is though."

"I will." I nodded. I knew I would eventually but I as quite ready to tell her just yet. 

I let out a yawn.

"In any case, I'll let you get some rest. Goodnight." She nodded, beginning to close the door behind her. 

"Goodnight Mum." I nodded. I noticed the small smile on her face as she closed the door. 

I supposed I should be getting to bed because I had school tomorrow, so I stood up and turned off the light and pulled the doona up over my head. I let out another loud yawn as I closed my eyes.

It didn't take long for sleep to come. Yet I found myself standing only in darkness. I heard the howls.  

Oh no.

"Luke?" A voice called me as it echoed in my head. I sighed, here it went again.

I was back to the nightmare. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D


	26. Trapped In The Nightmare

I struggled upwards against the current, each movement more frantic than the last. My lungs were filling with the water around me and I couldn't breathe. I grabbed at my throat as I let out haggard repeating coughs. Every bone in my body screamed out in pain as it felt like it was being ripped apart. If shifting was bad, then this had to be a lot worse.

I saw a light up ahead and I swam much more frantically than before to reach it. I had to make it up there. Yet my vision was blurring, and I felt as though I was on the verge of passing out.

I felt something grab my hand, and my form was dragged quickly out of the raging tides. I was weightless for a moment as the hand lost its grip and I collapsed forward onto the rough coarseness of the sand. I sat there in silence just listening to the rise and fall of my chest as the air entered my lungs once more.

"Luke?"

The voice asked my name like a question. I tried to answer but my throat was dry. My vision was blurry, and it was hard to make out exactly where or who I was with.

"Luke?" The voice continued, developing into more of an echo, as if thousands of voices were asking at once. They echoed over and over their words becoming more piercing.

I sat up quickly letting out a painful roar. "Stop! Enough!" I yelled.

The voices seemed to disperse quickly at my words. I sat with my eyes closed in silence for a moment as my head spun. I was no longer choking or drowning but it had left a horrible taste in the back of my throat from the sea water.

Slowly I opened my eyes and tilted my head up. I wasn't on a beach like I had initially thought. I was nowhere near the ocean but a room. A house perhaps? Instead of sand I sat on a polished timber floor. There was a group of people chatting at a long dining room table, none of them seemed to pay any attention to me. I felt oddly out of place just sitting there a few meters away from them. I didn't recognise any of them.

Yet as I looked around, I blinked in memory noticing the familiarity of the room. It looked exactly like the cabin that the other pack had been hiding in. The one that I had searched so much for.

Slowly, I rose, and I carefully approached the group that were talking quickly at the table. Their words were difficult to understand, almost as if they were speaking another language. They had a large sheet of paper with a sort of map in front of them. I stared, recognising it to be one of Rosetta Park and its nearby area. I noticed that its thick red pen the High School had been circled, as had a separate area in the middle of the forest. What was this? Why was I here?

"Excuse me? What is this?" I questioned to the blonde-haired girl that was nearest to me.

She didn't even blink. I may as well have been a ghost for all the attention that she gave me. It was like I hadn't even spoken. She continued to look down at the map and talked hurriedly to the others. Couldn't she hear me?

Frustrated, I continued to walk around the table. I worked my way one by one around it trying to talk to its occupants. Yet again and again the same thing continued to happen. I looked down at my hands. Was I invisible? Why couldn't they see me or at least hear me?

I frowned. There were other rooms here right. Perhaps I should try one of the others? I took one last glance back at the people at the dining room, but they continued to ignore me as if I wasn't even there.

I moved to the kitchen where a few people seemed to be busily preparing a meal. I waved my arms in front of people and tried everything to be noticed. Yet nobody even battered an eyelid. One almost even pushed me over, not even flinching when they bumped into me.

I was petrified. What was happening here? Why could nobody see me?

I moved towards the bedrooms. Maybe someone could see me in there? I looked into the first bedroom, but it was empty other than the mattresses and other personal items that littered the floor.

I pricked up my ears however when I heard soft sobs from behind me. I paused listening as the sniffles continued. I turned to find the space behind me empty. Yet the door to the other bedroom was left slightly ajar. Frowning I crossed the hallway to the other room. The sobs grew louder and more racked with pain as I entered. A figure sat on the other end of room on a mattress. There was a hood clung tightly to their head, as they sobbed into their arms their body jerking with every drop.

I knew I should leave. This wasn't my place, even if no one could see or hear me. Yet part of me felt compelled to stay. Slowly I crossed the room, they didn't move at my footsteps. Their tears would've drowned the noise out anyway.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, kneeling on the mattress beside them. I doubted they would hear me though.

Just like the others, they didn't look up. I felt compiled to stay though as they continued to cry. I looked around, there was so many people around, why had no one come in here yet? Or could they not here them either?

Eventually they moved, pulling up the sleeve on their hoodie revealing a long bleeding line on their forearm. Small puffs of black shadow like smoke rose from the surface of it. I noticed that their hoodie was stained with fresh blood. Their hand was trembling as they surveyed it.

My throat caught as I realised exactly where I was and what was happening to them. I didn't even know who this person was, but I didn't want this to be their fate.

Yet I knew there was nothing I could do. This had been my fate once upon a time. The only way I'd made it out that night was the packs bond. There wouldn't be much anyone could do to save them. Especially not me. People couldn't even hear me.

There was a knock on the door, and it slowly creeped open. A worried face emerged, and I recognised it to be Scarlet. I raised an eyebrow, what was she doing here? She didn't say anything for a moment and the person in the hoodie didn't even seem to register her presence.

"Scarlet?" I yelled, yet her eyes were not on me.

Slowly she took a step forward, as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Ash...how are you?"

Ash. A shiver went up my spine as I turned back to the hoodie clad person behind me. Please don't let this be him. Yet as I looked over the hooded persons form, I could see the similarities to his form. I wanted to do something, but I knew it was impossible.

"I don't want to talk to you, Scar." He growled at her without even looking up, his fist clenched. "You promised me that this wouldn't happen."

Scarlet sucked in a deep breath as she approached, she stopped only meters away from me. There was an almost sympathy in her eyes and it disgusted me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they'd do that. They promised me that they wouldn't." She frowned, "I'm as upset about this as you are."

"You liar, you didn't even try to stop them." Ashton glared at her finally looking up, his form trembling. "You just watched, like you always do."

"Ash you have to understand..."

"That you lied to me?" He growled, he was standing now with a murderous gaze. "This is all you brought me here for wasn't it?"

"I swear it wasn't." Scarlet defended.

Yet as I turned back to Ashton my heart almost stopped beating. His eyes glowed with a terrifying vivid red. I inched away, letting out a sharp gasp. No way this couldn't be real.

"Ashton what happened?" I asked dumbly, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. He continued to glare at Scarlet, his eyes like poisonous daggers.

Then I could hear laughter. My head shot up and I turned just in time to see the end of a light green summer dress as it turned the corner. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I felt a strong tug towards it. Barely thinking about it I stood up and attempted to follow it. It seemed like no one could see me, so Ashton and Scarlet wouldn't notice my departure anyway. As he let out another low growl, I knew it was time to get out. I couldn't watch this scene unfold any longer.

Moving quickly, I caught sight of the dress as it moved into the back room. I raced in the room and was surprised to see how different it was to before. The shelves were empty, and the room was vacant. There was no sign that Calum or I had bumped anything over in our struggle to escape.

"What do you think Luke?" A voice asked, "Is this the future you want to see?"

I straighten, my eyes searching frantically for the source. Yet I seemed to be the only one in here. My eyes searched underneath cupboards and desks that remained in the room. I still couldn't see anyone. The room was so empty, there was nowhere to hide. So where was the voice coming from.

"Where are you?" I questioned, my heart racing in my chest. "Who are you?"

There was a trickle of laughter once more and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Oh Luke, surely you've realised before. You've known for some time that I've been back. That I'm involved in all of this." The voice continued.

I trembled in fear. The dreams like this had only started again once Mei had escaped. She was the one causing them, that I was certain of. I knew this was another dream, but she kept talking about this being the future. How much truth was there in it? Though she still didn't show herself. Where was she?

"Show yourself Mei." I demanded, "I want you to explain what I just saw. Why could no one see me? Why are you showing me this?"

I simply heard a smug but amused laugh, "You saw a future that may not be all that far away, Luke. Maybe a slight elaboration of the truth but the future none the less. It's a warning and a reminder."

"A warning? A reminder?" I questioned, starting to feel slightly confused.

I felt a cool breeze shiver down my back, and I sensed Mei standing behind me now. I turned to face her. She was dressed in the green dress that I'd spotted earlier. She looked a little bit older than when I'd last seen her, but it was unmistakably her. Her hand moved towards my face, but I didn't recoil as she looked me directly in the eyes.

"You're almost out of time Luke." Mei spoke cryptically, though there was a smile on her face, "The Shadow Wolves will rise once more, and you will be among them. You're becoming more and more like us with each passing day"

"No, I won't be." I shook my head. "I mean I'm not."

"You might not have realised it yet but you're just as much mine as you are Calum's, maybe more." She smirked, her finger glided along my jawline and I barely flinched, a part of me not wanting to upset her. That thought terrified me. "Soon you'll end up running straight back to me before you even realise what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" I spoke, even though I was petrified. What was I doing? Why wasn't I running? Why wasn't I slapping her hand away from me. Yet the same thing that had kept me right next to Ashton was keeping me here. It was like a pull, a connection. She was proving her point.

Mei's expression turned to a smile. "Oh please, don't play dumb Luke. You sense it don't you?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "I sense that I hate you, is there anything else?" Though the words came out empty off my tongue. I decided to let out a low growl to prove my point, but even that seemed weak.

Mei simply smiled. She raised her hand. "Maybe this might help remind you."

I felt the bile rise in my throat as a sharp burning pain surged through my entire body. I let out a yell as I fell to my knees. Smoke was rising from the gaps between my fingers. I let out a groan.

"You don't completely mean it though do you, Luke?" She smiled standing over me. "One day soon you're going to realise that I'm the only person who's going to be able to help you. Right now, you're on your own Luke, you want a pack, again don't you?"

"I'm not like you." I glared up at her from my crouched position, barely managing to talk. "I'm managing just fine without a pack."

"Are you sure about that?" She gestured towards my hands as she kneeled across from me. The smoke was rising from my sharp pointed claws, "Because from what I can see you look like you need some help."

"Not from you." I glared up at her, though my heartbeat quickened as I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror behind her. I looked like a mess, pale, sweating, claws and teeth exposed. Yet the thing that scared me most was the red eyes that glared back at me from the other side of the mirror.

I backed away as Mei watched on.

No way.

Suddenly it was like I was thrown backwards, my eyes opened, and I was back in my room. I gasped sitting there in a cold sweat. The loudest sound, that of my heart pounding loudly in my chest. Barely thinking I raced to the bathroom, turning on the light and simply staring into my reflection. I made my eyes flash golden; once, twice, three times. Just to make sure that they couldn't turn to red.

I rested myself on the bathroom sink, giving myself a moment to catch my breath from the nightmare that had unfolded right before my eyes.

"Just a dream." I told myself. Yet it had felt so real as if it had happened, the memory so clear in my mind.

I couldn't shake that image of Ashton though. What had Mei meant about what I had seen forming part of the future? Did that mean that was real too? I frowned. Of course. I should've thought of it earlier. Ashton siding with Scarlet who lived with the Shadow Wolves could put him in danger of becoming one himself.

I had to warn him. I had to find the house, no matter what it took. I needed to speak to him right now.

I looked at my phone, I still had just under two hours until sunrise. I hesitated for a moment, maybe it was too early to go and see him. Perhaps I'd be better off using the time to talk to Lauchie, maybe he could help me form a plan. He was a hunter after all surely, he could help me track him.

Yet a part of me knew this was on me now. Lauchie would still be asleep and I didn't quite know how to explain this to him. He knew nothing of my connection to Mei or the Shadow Wolves. I couldn't tell him.

A plan began to form in my mind, I needed to see things for myself. I needed to talk to Ashton and warn him as soon as possible. I needed to find out why Mei had so much power over me and why she had appeared in my dreams.

I grabbed my jacket and my house keys from the floor and paused, what if this was a trap though? What if this was exactly what Mei wanted me to do. 

I sucked in a deep breath, this was tough. Yet I couldn't stand being cautious any longer. Not after what I'd seen happen to Ashton. Not with her reminder that I was almost out of time. Whatever she meant by that I knew it wouldn't be good. There had to be some way to change our fates. 

I just hoped that Ashton could forgive me for long enough to listen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^^


	27. Fall

I crept cautiously outside. I was now filled with a purpose. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, before I started to walk the few blocks towards the forest. My thoughts were racing as I went over and over in my head what I was going to say to Ashton and just what I was going to say to him. I had to find the best way to explain why I was showing up at like three am to talk after all this time.

As I stepped away from the bright lights of the street and into the trees, I adjusted my vision once more. I sniffed the air and found my scent from the other day mixed with that of Lauchie's. Frowning, I looked around me to check that I was alone as I allowed my body to shift.

It felt great to be back in my wolf form as I raced at full speed. Racing through at night was always different to the day time. It held more of an air of mystery to it. I could faintly hear an owl hooting in the distance and I heard tiny nocturnal creatures dash to get out of my way as I passed.

I slowed only when I saw the log cabin appear just as the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. It was so much easier to find now and there didn't appear to be an invisible barrier blocking it like before. The scent surrounding the building a giveaway that I'd been near here the other day. I could catch Ashton's scent faintly too. I knew I was in the right spot.

I shifted back again figuring it would be much easier to open and knock on doors with opposable thumbs rather than paws.

Cautiously, hoping everyone would be asleep I crept up the front porch and onto the landing. I pushed at the door and like the other day it opened on its own. Immediately I noticed the difference, there were no longer any plates in the sink. The place was vacant and empty and hollow as if no one had been here for weeks. There was little sign of the werewolves who inhabited it.

Where had Ashton and Scarlet been going though? They'd still all been living in the cabin the other day, right? I'd been talking to Ashton who had been standing on the front porch.

Disappointed, I turned around and walked in the opposite direction. It wasn't worth checking bedrooms, I could tell by the faint almost lack of scent that they'd all been gone for days.

I let out a loud sigh in frustration. There was no easy way of finding Ashton now. How would I ever talk to him?

Feeling defeated, I turned and headed down the steps on the porch. I had one last foot on the step, and it made a creak. I looked down in alarm.

"You know their all gone." A voice spoke.

I turned around to find that Mei was standing right in front of me. Just like the dream; she looked a little older now and wore a kaki coat rather than her normal hunters gear but that was the only distinguishing difference from when I'd last saw her in person. My heart stopped, my throat running dry. She was the last person I wanted to catch me here.

"Mei." I frowned, trying to keep my voice as strong as possible despite the fear I was feeling. The words from the dream still echoing in my mind. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Not sure really. I knew I heard someone. You know since the pack moved on, we've had a lot of trouble with our mail not arriving to the right place. So, I thought I should check."

I frowned. Knowing Mei would only show herself for a reason, one of which I knew I'd need to find out sooner or later. My hand went to the phone in my pocket, maybe I could send both my mother and Lauchie a quick text. Then keep Mei occupied in time for the hunters to show up. It was so early in the morning though that I doubted anyone would hear it.

"You're seriously not thinking of turning me in, are you Luke?" She questioned sweetly, her smile sickly sweet.

I didn't answer her question. I was still half stunned that she was standing right in front of me. Not in a dream. I knew she'd escaped but I hadn't been expecting her to show up like this. Not even after the dream I'd had.

"So why are you here Luke? Why would you come racing out at such an early hour?" She smiled as if she already knew the answer. She'd have had to know I'd want to talk to Ashton about after what she'd shown me.

I was silent not giving her an answer. I knew I should run and get out of here. Surely, I could push past her easy enough. Yet there was something keeping me here, that told me to stay and not to run.

"Ah, I know what it is. You've saw it didn't you? You saw me and this place. You saw what happened to Ash." She smirked seeming to know she was right, "You've felt it too I suppose the pressing feeling maybe you've even said things you didn't mean to. You know what's happening, your just too scared to admit it."

I narrowed my eyebrows, keeping my head up high, "I'm fine. I can see exactly what you're trying to do Mei."

"What happens the day that you snap Luke?" Mei smirked, "You can't stay fine forever with your curse. Eventually you'll end up hurting everyone you love without even realising it. Trust me I've been there."

"You don't know that." I growled.

Mei looked amused, "Remind me of that later then. When you attack that little girlfriend of yours. What's her name again?" She paused as if waiting for my answer, I didn't respond. She smiled, "Oh, Kaylee isn't it? My Shadow Wolves got a little carried away so maybe she's already become a werewolf by now anyway. Or what about you're new hunter friend Lachlan? I'm sure you'd enjoy ripping him apart, draining the life out of him. You wouldn't even realise what you were doing until it was too late."

I clenched my fist, feeling the rage I'd been feeling coming to the surface. "I would never."

Mei smiled, "You don't understand yet do you? You need me Luke. I know what happened to your pack. We were friends once, isn't that enough?"

"We were never friends." I growled at her as a sharp pain shot through my stomach. Part of me was screaming at me to listen to her, to obey her every word. I knew I couldn't.

"I guess you don't remember." She frowned. "But look maybe your friends don't have to get hurt. If you learn how to control it first. I can help you, if you'll let me."

"You don't want to help me, Mei. You just want more Shadow Wolves." I growled gritting my teeth as the pain as the burning spread.

"Maybe I do." She shrugged, "But I'm doing this to help you too."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you? Not just that people won't get hurt." I glared at her.

Mei was silent for a moment just looking me up and down. She simply smiled at me.

"Come closer then." She spoke softly.

I blinked at her, as I felt the words echo around in my head. I didn't want to move forwards, but I felt my legs move forwards on their own. I looked down in alarm as they moved again.

"That's enough." She smiled.

I didn't move again; the pain had been plaguing me for the past few minutes stopped as well. My heart was pounding. She'd made me walk. This was my fault for coming out here alone. Maybe Mei was right in that dream after all, I was tied to her somehow. Even Calum couldn't have done that.

I was suddenly terrified of what she could make me do.

"That's your reminder Luke." She smirked. "You know what I can do now."

"You're lying." I yelled at her. Though I knew what I'd felt, I'd had no control over my legs as they'd walked over to her.

"You don't realise it but since that night you're still tied to me. The same way that you are the Alpha of that Golden Pack of yours." She smiled at me, "You think you beat the curse that night, and honestly I did as well. Then when I escaped, I felt something lingering, the hint of shadows still left inside you lie dormant the same way it had for years before it. Now that the bond is gone, there's nothing standing in its way. I'll enjoy watching it consume you the same way it did me."

"I'm never going to become a Shadow Wolf." I growled at her.

"You know your friend, Michael told me the same thing..." She spoke cryptically a small smile playing on her lips.

I blinked up at her, I swear my heart stopped. He didn't. "What have you done?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Your just very similar is all. All self-righteous and disillusioned. He came here only an hour ago asking me the same things."

Michael had been here? Was she telling the truth then?

"Your time is running out Luke." She spoke. "His too."

I was quiet thinking about her words. Of course, he'd been affected too. My heart swelled. I hoped he was okay. This whole not talking to each other thing was horrible. I hadn't even realised that this had been happening to him too.

I held my head up ready to reply to Mei, but it seemed she was already gone. I frowned grabbed for my phone, I scrolled to Michael's number and sucked in a deep breath. If he even answered was I ready to talk to him again?

Apparently, I was, because I hit on his name in my contacts and the number began to dial. My thoughts races and the phone began to ring. What was I going to say to him? I hoped I knew when the time came.

Yet the phone rang out. I tried at least three times but had no response. I'd have to wait the few hours until I saw him at school this morning. If he even turned up. Hopefully neither of us would find the truth in Mei's words before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	28. Overshadow

I was still shaken by how easily my feet had moved forwards at Mei's command to come closer. Part of me wondered if perhaps it could've even been another of her illusions, but it had felt real. In the moment it had felt right. As she'd talked, I'd felt a distinct pull, a part of me that wanted to please her, to obey her every word. I'd always felt a strong loyalty to Calum and the others whilst we had been a pack, but it had been nothing like the intense pull that I'd felt.

I didn't want to think about its meaning, that maybe there really was some truth in her words that I would eventually find myself as part of her pack before I could even realise what was happening to me. I shook my head, no matter how much I was tied to her or how she could force me into things; I silently hoped that I would never become the monster that she so desperately wanted me to be.

Yet it was eerie how much she'd known. She'd easily pinpointed how I'd been feeling lately. I knew I'd been miserable ever since the pack had split, but I'd silently known it was more than that. It was like a heavy weight hanging over me, but there was more to it than that. I frowned, this was exactly what I'd feared, and I had no idea how I could stop it.

Besides I was fearful that I wasn't the only one going through this.

My feet pounded the pavement as I made my way to the school gates. I let out a yawn, knowing it was still quite early and that I hadn't had much sleep. There were a few people already arriving though, many carrying musical instrument or other items that hinted at an early morning class. I knew that I couldn't miss him though. Slowly, the crowds began to build, and I scanned face after face, noticing that he wasn't among them. If he'd seen me, he might have even gone and taken one of the other entries into our school. Maybe he was just as freaked out as I was and wouldn't even show up today. Perhaps something had even happened, Mei's words might have meant more than I thought. No, he was stronger than that surely.

I noticed Calum arrive. For a moment I considered going to him, telling him about everything that happened. Lauchie had said that Calum was talking to him still. Perhaps if I couldn't talk to Michael, he'd be the next best person.

Yet when I called out a small hello, Calum kept walking with barely a glance in my direction. I sighed, would waiting here all morning to talk to Michael just end in the same results? Was it even worth it?

I looked down at my phone, there was still about ten minutes until the bell rung, surely Michael would have to walk past here soon if he was coming to school today.

"Looking lost wolf boy?" An unfamiliar voice sniggered from behind me.

I blinked, turning around to find myself face to face with a guy who I didn't recognise. He was slightly taller than me. He was dressed in our school's uniform, but I frowned as I noticed a small golden pin on his collar. It looked like a wolf with a small cross through it. He noticed me staring at it and he grinned. I looked behind him realising that there was a small crowd building behind him each wearing looks of anticipation. Each of them bore similar pins.

I took a step back, my backpack getting slightly caught on the school gate. I sniffed the air, noticing they were all human. What was their purpose? They weren't hunters so was it possible that they were some sort of werewolf hate group?  

My throat tightened, I had to get out of here. Yet the growing crowd blocked all my easy exits. They were waiting for a fight. I would have to hurt someone if I wanted to get out.

"Looking afraid, wolf boy? You should be. I wonder just why they let animals like you come to school?" He pondered out loud, looking to the group for some sort of affirmation as they nodded. "They know that your kind aren't safe, with all those murders and disappearances?"

"That wasn't me." I reply simply, trying to remain calm. They reminded me so much of Kyle. I couldn't help but wonder if he was the ring leader in all of this. Yet as far as I knew he was still in the hospital where we'd last seen him.

"A likely story. Everyone knows it had something to do with you and your little werewolf pals. That's why you've all split off like you have. People were getting too suspicious. That's why that Ashton kid hasn't been coming to school either. You're probably too busy planning your next attack," The guy continued, "Well we're not going to let that happen. We want you to admit to the school, all of Rosetta Park that you and your pack are monsters."

I stared blankly between them. Was that a threat? Did they seriously believe all of that?

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I shook my head at him, "Yes, we've split up. Not for that though. You think we've been going around planning more attacks? You're blaming the wrong werewolves." I sighed, "Now I suggest you and your friends run along before I decide that maybe I'd like to take on the whole monster thing."

The group didn't move or batter an eyelid at my words. The guys smile only grew. They weren't afraid of me, and they weren't about to let this go either.

"Your kind terrorize our school, our whole town and you expect us to believe that you're not the monsters, huh?" He smirked, "We'll seen about that." He looked around at his group, "Come on, let's see how tough you werewolves really are?" He challenged moving closer with his shoulders back in a tough looking stance.

"No." I growled, his words now starting to test my patience, "Leave me alone."

The guy grinned again, and I decided to screw it with not trying to leave. I tried to push past him when I saw his fist flying towards my face.

He was asking for it wasn't he? With a grunt, I grabbed his hand and held it firmly in front of my face. I glared at him in challenge as I pushed down on it harder. He let out a pained yelp, and suddenly looked pale and petrified.

I pulled on his arm violently as I released him, there was a part of me that didn't care whether he was hurt. In fact, that part of me would be quite happy if he did. He jerked back grabbing his hand and clutching it like a baby. He let out a fake yell totally overdoing the whole ordeal. I'd barely done anything, I was only defending myself. His friends crowded around him sending me scathing glances. Their eyes seemed to say that they thought I was a monster. Although he'd been the one to attack me first.

He shouldn't have done that to me. Not today. My fists were clenched, and I could feel my claws extending in my palms. I could rip right through his shirt. I could make him feel so sorry for what he'd tried to do. My vision was turning to a blinding red. Maybe I could show them what a monster really was.

 _'Luke back down.'_ I heard a voice. I felt a hand move around my raised one. I blinked as my vision went back to normal and my eyes met with Michael's green ones.  _'You don't need to do this.'_

His words washed over me, pulling me back to reality. I could see the angry mob still standing there, a few crowding around the guy who had attacked me. I looked at my bloodied hand, what on Earth was I thinking? Attacking like that was only going to make things worse. I had no idea what had come over me.

"Go." Michael glared at them all. They looked petrified, scattering within seconds.

"Thanks." I told him once they were all gone. Although I still felt spooked as to what I had done. It was as if my entire body had been running on another instinct. I could've seriously hurt that guy and I think I probably would've enjoyed doing it.

"Don't get used to it." Michael frowned, walking away from me like nothing had happened. No explanations, no sympathy. Nothing.

"Mikey wait. I need to speak to you." I called after him, but he was already gone.

*********

My thoughts were circling for the rest of the day. I couldn't help but wonder just what had come over me. It was as if my mind had suddenly jumped tracks. I'd been a little bit frustrated at first sure, but it had become total rage within seconds. Sure, I'd been annoyed at the guy for trying to confront me but there had been no reason for me to have done that. I didn't want to think what would've happened if Michael hadn't come along.

The bell rang at the end of history class to signal that it was lunchtime, and I started to walk towards where I would meet Lauchie. I was considering talking to him about what had happened to me. He was a skilled researcher and he knew a lot. I trusted him enough that he wouldn't go running straight to the hunters telling them I was crazy. Right now, without the pack, he was perhaps the only person who would listen.

He was still a hunter though, perhaps it would still be too much to handle.

As I thought about that, I noticed the guy from this morning standing outside our classroom. His right arm was in a bandage, but his eyes searched the crowd wildly. I saw Michael walk past him with a single glare and then a nod. I raised an eyebrow as the guy seemed to follow him. It immediately came across as odd. What was Michael doing?

I knew what Michael had said. He was still angry at me. Yet I had a slight feeling I should follow. If this guy was part of some hate group against werewolves, he was likely to try something with Michael as well. I grabbed for my phone and sent Lauchie a quick text to let him know I'd be late. As they turned the corner to walk down the stairs to the ground floor, I followed behind the two of them. I tried my best to blend into the crowd that was also leaving the building so neither would know I was there.

As we reached the bottom of the staircase, I noticed they took a right when everyone else took the left onto the school quadrangle. The left took them onto a small corridor between two of the school buildings. No one went this way as it didn't exactly go anywhere. Teachers and other students wouldn't see them here. Yet what were they up to? I hid around the corner and found myself a place between the brick wall. I knew there was a good chance Michael could sense me from here, but he didn't seem to notice my presence, so I stayed where I was.

"Alright you wanted a fight, didn't you?" I heard someone yell, their voice almost unrecognisable. I could see Michael standing there glaring across at him, with a murderous gaze. 

"Indeed, I did." The guy replied as he dropped his school bag to the ground. A moment later Michael did the same. I looked around to make sure there were no teachers or other students walking past. I knew it was kind of isolated around here, but what was Michael thinking taking on this guy it what would still be quite a public place?

The human guy did a quick stretch before he sent a flying punch straight towards Michael's gut. He blinked in alarm as he realised, he'd only punched at air. Michael waved from beside him. The guy tried again, but Michael was quicker and had already moved directly behind him. The human guy fumed in frustration as his punches became wilder and more unpredictable. I couldn't help a small smile, that guy had no idea who he was messing with. Michael had once been a trained hunter and it showed in his movement.

The guys raised his arm again, his breathing heavy. He looked exhausted. He punched forwards, but this time Michael didn't move. He simply reached forwards and lifted the guy by the collar of his shirt. "Who do you think you are, trying to take on werewolves? Do you think that we won't get mad? That we won't try to hurt you?"

I gasped as Michael turned and I saw the red in his irises. My throat caught, no way. He couldn't. Yet I knew that this was exactly as Mei had warned.

He took one hand of the guy's collar but still managed to hold him. He raised his hand, his fingernails lengthening into claws. The guy trembled, shivering in his grasp.

"I want you to stay away from me. Luke too. Maybe this will teach you a lesson."

He raised his hand back. I couldn't watch any longer.

"Michael stop!" I yelled at him in the strongest voice I could manage.

Michael's hand froze, their seemed to be realisation in his eyes. He dropped the guys collar, letting him fall to the ground in a lump. He backed away, his throat catching. The guy took one look up at Michael and bolted straight past me.

After a moment Michael turned his head up to look at me, the red was just fading from his irises. He was standing there, trembling as if he was about to shift. He held his hand out to the wall as if he was using it to steady himself. I walked around so that I was only a few meters away.

"Luke, what did I do?" He questioned nervously, his eyes were wide and nervous.

I had no idea how to answer him, did I tell him the truth, or would that just scare him more.

"You don't even want to know." I finally told him, "But I think I have my answer..."

"What answer?' Michael questioned as he looked up at me.

I sucked in a breath, preparing myself to finally tell him what I'd waited at the gate all morning for.

"It's happening to you too." I spoke, my own words scaring me as I finally came to the realisation that there was indeed something happening to both of us and I couldn't run from it any longer. "I'm guessing that you've been having those dreams more frequently too..."

Michael nods hesitantly.

"It's because the pack split isn't it?" Michael frowned, "Mei was right..."

I nodded, "I talked to her this morning right after you did, that's why I was waiting at the gate to talk to you."

"She did the same thing to you too right?" He sighed. "I should've known that it wasn't just me."

I nodded.

"I think she's right though." Michael frowned, "The packs split changed things. It's changing us."

I nodded once more. I couldn't have explained it any better. We exchanged glances, both of us seeming to recognise the weight of what he'd just said.

"I mean I think that the pack's bond is what saved us that night. Whatever ability we gained that night, that's how we avoided it. That's what you drew on so the two of us wouldn't become Shadow Wolves wasn't it?" Michael continued, "But now the packs gone..." He hesitated, "It's like it's starting to happen all over again."

"Exactly like Shadow Wolves." I nodded, "Just then your irises weren't glowing golden when you were angry like they usually do, they were bright red."

"So were yours this morning." Michael frowned, "That's why I tried to stop you. I wanted to ask you, but I was so frightened seeing you like that I couldn't bring myself to."

I stared at him for a moment. This was really happening. I knew I shouldn't be too surprised after seeing what happened to Michael. Yet I was horrified, Mei wasn't lying to us.

"Maybe Mei's right, we are running out of time." I frowned.

"Don't say that." Michael shook his head, "We've beaten it once, we can do it again."

I frowned, not really believing Michael's words this time. He was just trying to make me feel better, like we actually had a shot at beating it. I frowned, "This time I'm not so sure we can. I mean back there this morning I really was a monster." I choked on my words, "I wanted to kill him."

Michael was quiet for a moment.

"That's exactly what Mei wants us to think." Michael frowned shaking his head, he looked me directly in the eyes, "Fuck, I shouldn't have left you alone for so long. If only we'd realised sooner what was happening to us." He frowned, "I think we should see Cal, he'll know what to do..."

"Like Calum would even talk to us." I frown leaning up the wall. He'd barely looked in my direction, even when I'd said hello.

"Well we're talking, now aren't we?" Michael smiled, "Tell me a couple of hours ago and I would've probably laughed. He'll pull through for us I'm sure of it."

"Yeah but wasn't that mainly because we were worried about one another hurting someone." I frowned.

"True." Michael sighed, "You're right after what I said, I kind of doubt that Calum will talk, even to me."

I knew this was ever harder for him. Michael and I had been friends for like a whole year now, but him and Calum had been friends for many more.

"What about Ash?" I tried, thinking of the other day. Maybe we'd have a chance if we tried talking to him.

Michael sucked in a deep breath, he didn't look too keen on the idea.

"Alright so maybe Ash still won't talk to us." I back tracked.

Michael and I were quiet again. It was hard when our two best options weren't speaking to us.

"Look maybe we don't need them." Michael sighed, "Maybe if we can form a pack with just the of us, we'll be okay. I mean think about it, we've managed to pull one another back, twice today. Perhaps if we do that it'll give us a bit more time to work on how exactly we're going to get Ashton and Calum talking."

I nodded, it seemed like a reasonable plan. Just how was he suggesting we do this? Did he intend on us forming another more temporary pack for the time being? How did we even go about that?

"Alright so I'm not exactly an Alpha, but I was for like five minutes. I'm wondering if that would be enough for us to form a pack again." Michael continued.

"Let's try it. It's worth a shot." I nod.

After a moment of trying to remember how exactly we'd done it last time. We took one another's hands, both of us closing our eyes. Michael whispered something under his breath, and I felt a small spark of a feeling in my chest as my hands tingled slightly at the touch. I could feel my body trembling, almost as if it was anticipating another shift as I felt the slightly acidic taste rise in my mouth. I tilted my head back, and our howls echoed together. It wasn't anything as strong as the last time we did it, but it was something.

But as I opened my eyes and looked into Michael's golden ones, I knew we'd done something to help. I could sense Michael again and it felt fantastic to be able to.

Yet there was something that alarmed me about his mood. I could feel his sense of relief that we were a pack again yet at the same time there was this underlying darkness. A feeling that I realised I recognised. Being apart from the rest of the pack had affected him just as much as it had me.

The golden from his irises faded a moment later, and we grinned at one another. There was still something off, but I was already feeling better.

"Well this is better." Michael nodded. "Not perfect, but better."

"Hopefully Calum and Ashton will come around soon." I agreed, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Two was good, but four would be even better.

Michael nodded in agreement. “I honestly hope so.”

"So, do you want to come and sit with us?" I asked, "Lauchie and I have been doing some research and it would be great to have an extra person helping us?"

Michael blinked but he nodded quickly, "Of course. I mean I've kind of been listening in on you guys anyway." He looked a little sheepish at the last part, though somehow, I wasn't too surprised that he'd been doing so. In fact, I probably would've been more surprised if he hadn't. It must've been how he knew I was going out to find Ashton, and why he'd been out there as well. "I'm sure I can add some things though."

I nodded, as I began to lead the way back to my usual spot with Lauchie. My phone had been buzzing in my pocket for the last few minutes with dozens of texts asking where I was. I felt a little guilty for worrying him.

Up ahead, I could see him sitting with Kaylee. I was a little surprised to see her up here, even though she had helped us out here and there. I was glad to see her though.

There was shock and confusion in their eyes for a moment, as they looked between Michael and me though. Kaylee suddenly grinned and waved us over.

"Michael?" Lauchie questioned, he looked between us, "Wait do my eyes deceive me or are the two of you actually talking again?"

"We sure are." Michael nodded, giving a knowing glance at me. "The two of us are even a pack again too."

"Excellent." Lauchie grins. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Me too." Kaylee agrees, "Does that mean Cal's in on it too?"

"Sadly no, it's just us." I explained.

Lauchie and Kaylee both seemed a bit disappointed at that but didn't push us on it. They showered us with questions, and I listened as Michael made up an epic story about us both realising, we were wrong. There was no mention of Shadow Wolves or the true reason we'd formed a pack together. I didn't exactly want Kaylee or Lauchie to know about it yet. Maybe now that Michael and I had formed a back again it might not ever be a problem.

"Anyway, wait till both of you see what we've found. It might help us locate where our other wolves have moved to." Kaylee spoke and Lauchie nodded, as he typed frantically on his keyboard.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could share what I found first." Michael frowned, pulling out his phone. His eyes lingered on me for a moment before he looked to Kaylee and Lauchie directly, he sucked in a deep breath, "I've been looking more into Shadow Wolves and I found some things I think we should look at first."

Or maybe the topic was going to come up a lot sooner than I'd thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended up being longer than expected but we're starting to get the pack back together. ^^
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :D


	29. Facing The Shadows

 "Go on." Lauchie frowns, looking a little bit uncertain. Kaylee nods slowly as she takes a seat on the table beside me. She'd seen almost as many Shadow Wolves as any of us. I knew from our conversations that she was petrified of them. 

I nod intrigued by what Michael was about to tell us, I had a feeling from what he had said, why he had been looking it up. Sure, had because we were dealing with them. Yet it had been for his own sake as well.

"So, we already know quite a bit about them, they have three forms. After what Mei did, she can make more of them." Michael starts, "But it turns out there's way more out there."

The three of us nod, hanging on his words.

"So, it turns out Shadow Wolves seek masters or Alphas. So, I'm thinking perhaps that's why there's such a large pack of them. They're all congregating together around a person, or a few people even."

"Do you think maybe that's Mei?" I questioned.

"I think so." Michael nods. I knew he'd been out to the cabin and talked to her as well. She'd even identified herself with the pack that we'd found there. It wasn't a coincidence that they'd been formed in Rosetta Park. There was a flicker of acknowledgment in his eyes.

"Are Shadow Wolf Alpha's any different to those of other werewolves?" Lauchie asked. "Don't normal werewolves like to congregate in packs as well?"

Michael sighed, "Not really, and yes I guess you're right. They are similar. I think the need is much stronger though for Shadow Wolves though. Normal werewolves can survive for years without desiring a pack. Shadow Wolves crave it." He frowned, "Sure there's similarities, Alphas can turn others through scratches or bites the same way. They can order their pack to do things." He continued, "There are a few differences though, we know they need to activate their ability to turn other werewolves though, like Mei did. Plus, they can enter their packs dreams."

I gulped. I knew exactly what he was referring to. Mei had activated her ability to turn more Shadow Wolves that night last year when we'd been captured. She'd needed difficult ingredients, the blood of a Golden Pack, a human, a hunter. It wasn't easy but she'd pulled it off.

"Okay that's terrifying." Kaylee shivered. "I thought Shadow Wolves were terrifying enough physically, but getting into their packs dreams? That's just crazy."

"I agree." Lauchie frowned, "They generally have much less control over their actions, too right?"

Michael nodded, "The books seem to think that the most powerful kind of werewolf is a Shadow Wolf, as they're the more deadly and unpredictable out of anything else that exists."

We'd all kind of figured that quite early on but I nod anyway. Feeling kind of nervous, it was scaring thinking about what we were going up against.

"What about light wolves or golden packs?" I questioned, thinking of something more familiar.

Michael shook his head, "I tried, but there's not much information on either of them. Other than what we know, they're basically a mystery."

I frowned, even though since the pack had split, we no longer seemed to possess any of those powers, I was curious. On the unlikely possibility we could get the pack together, I couldn't help but wonder if there was something, we could've used against the Shadow Wolves rather than just howling at them. Sure, it had helped us, but before the pack split it had seemed to be failing. Was there something else we could do? Or was it already too late.

Michael went over a few more things, mainly for Lauchie and Kaylee's benefit. I tuned out a little bit, wondering why there wasn't much information on light Wolves or golden packs. Were they that rare? Or had what Michael said about them not causing problems been more to the point?

"Oh, and we found something cool out as well." Lauchie jumped in, he looked at me knowingly. I blinked at him in confusion, what was he talking about? I couldn't think of anything we'd found out other than the fact Ashton was hiding out somewhere wherever Mei was, but Michael already knew that.

Lauchie flexed his fingers and moved over so he was directly facing Michael, who raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"Think something to me that I couldn't guess." Lauchie told him. "Like you do with Luke and the others."

There was silence for a moment. Michael still looked confused, but his gaze was focused on Lauchie.

Lauchie burst out laughing a moment later. Michael blinked looking stunned.

"Wait you can hear me?!?" Michael questioned looking alarmed, "But how?" He was clearly freaking out, "Oh no, please tell me you didn't get bitten and become a werewolf last full moon with the others?" His gaze went between Lauchie and I uncertainly.

"Nope." Lauchie shook his head, "But we have no idea how I can do it."

"Lauchie can't reply back, but he can understand us." I added with a small smile.

"Since I was bitten, I can understand as well." Kaylee smiled. "Minus the uh...shifting part."

"I see." Michael nodded. "I guess you found out a lot while we've been split."

"Yeah." Lauchie agreed, "I'm wondering if it's possible that all werewolves can put their thoughts onto humans though and we never realised?"

"Maybe." Michael said though he didn't look so certain. Surely, we'd know about it by now if that was possible. I wondered if we could ask Georgia about it later, she'd probably be happy to help us test whether that was the case.

Lauchie was quiet after that. He was more focused on his sandwich and his computer than the two of us. I resigned myself to eating my own lunch as Michael took out his. Kaylee disappeared off to the school canteen promising she'd be back soon.

_'I meant to ask, what exactly did you see in your dream?'_  I asked Michael through the bond.

Michael looked alarmed but nodded  _'I was in the other packs house. The same nightmare it's always been with the Shadow Wolves. You?'_

I explained to him what I had seen in my own. They were almost identical.

_'I saw Ash too.'_ Michael spoke quietly.  _'That scared me more than anything else,'_

_'This is worrying me, why were they so similar? Why did Mei want us to see that?'_  I frowned.

_'Maybe she's playing on our insecurities?'_  Michael suggested. _'Maybe she's using Ash as bait and even he doesn't realise it?'_

_'True.'_  I nod.  _'She wants us to think we're running out of time. Maybe she's right...'_

_'As much as this scares me we're going to have to find either Mei or Scarlett to find the pack."_ Michael frowned. He looked to me,  _'I don't want her getting in my dreams anymore.'_

_'Me either.'_  I replied with a nod.

_'I also hope Ashton's okay.'_ Michael frowned.  _'Seeing myself like that is scary, but Ash too? We hadn't even considered it.'_

_'I know. From Mei's words she sounded like it hadn't happened yet, but it might soon. We have to warn him.'_

_'So, what do you suggest we do now?'_ Michael asked.

_'Well we need to talk to Ash obviously.'_

_'Yeah plus I think we should try talking to Cal.'_  Michael frowned,  _'If the three of us were working on this it might be a bit easier to find out what's really going on. It might even give us more time to sort this out.'_

I frowned, I was a little uncertain. We'd both already agreed that talking to Calum wasn't likely to get us very far. Calum still seemed angry at us, this morning had proved as much. Yet maybe like we had, he'd come around as well. The worst he could do was say no.

We told Lauchie where we were going, and he didn't seem too interested. He just nodded and said something about doing some more research and he'd let Kaylee know where we were. The two of us walked down together to the main seating area. I looked for Georgia, but I couldn't see her.

I did notice Keeley from the hospital was sitting laughing with a group of friends. She looked fine. I knew she'd come out of her first shift okay. Kaylee had said as much. I was still a little upset about the innocent people like her who had been dragged into this.

I wondered what had happened to Kyle too, without Calum’s frequent updates I had no idea what was happening with him. Yet I knew that he hadn't been back at school since the dance.

Calum was watching us curiously from right where we used to always sit. He had to have worked out by now that Michael and I were in a pack again. When he saw us looking his eyes went down to his phone and he started scrolling through it as if he hadn't even seen us.

"You stay here. I'll go and talk to him." Michael instructed.

I raised an eyebrow at him, I thought we were going to go talk to him together.

"Let's be honest there's more chance he's going to listen to me, then you right now." He spoke. I thought of what I'd said to Cal, a bit of guilt in my stomach thinking of what I'd said.

' _Maybe you've said things you didn't mean to.'_ Meis voice from this morning reminded me. I shook my head it didn't mean anything. I'd just been caught in the moment, it had nothing to do with that surely.

"Okay fine." I nodded.

Michael nodded, and walked away a moment later. He walked over to him as if nothing was wrong at all. Anybody who was watching might not have been able to tell that the two hadn't spoken for weeks. I focused my hearing in their direction, I didn't want to miss anything.

"Hey Cal." Michael smiled, "How have you been?"

Calum simply glared up at him, before turning so he was facing the other direction on the seat. His eyes stayed on his phone. He didn't say a word.

"Look I know you're angry at me still, but I just want to talk. Certain things have started happening and-"

"Do you expect me to care?" Calum glared, as he turned back to him, cutting him off, "Haven't you already got Luke over there to help you sort out all your little problems? You don't need me."

Michael sighed, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Well I don't want to talk. We all agreed the pack was over. For real this time. I'm not your Alpha anymore so don't come up and talk to me like some little lost puppy. I'm done with it. I quit." He sucked in a breath, "Just leave me alone Michael." Calum glared, before picking his bag up and storming off.

There was a certain sadness in Michael's eyes as Calum left up the nearby staircase towards the schools' buildings. I could sense his hurt and frustration towards Calum. I think he'd been silently prepared for Calum to say those things, but it had still hurt.

Hesitantly I walked over towards him.

"Well Cal isn't talking to us, but maybe Ash will?" Michael spoke in a hopeful tone, turning back to me. I could see how Calum's actions had upset him though. They'd been friends for so much longer than we had, it's must've been even worse.

"Shall we try it?" I ask. "We both know roughly where he was. Maybe together we could find him?"

"Yeah let's try." He nodded.

*********

"Okay so I still haven't seen anything." I frowned as we sat up on top of a rocky hill with a view of a small stretch of path in the middle of the forest. Lauchie nodded in agreement. He'd offered to come with us, though he'd spent most of the time on his laptop rather than paying any attention to the rest of us. Kaylee kept watch on the rock beside him, she'd decided to come with us as well.

"He's been coming through here a lot with Scarlet." Michael nodded. "This is where I've been waiting. I can never work out where he gets to though. They disappear before I can work it out."

"That's strange." I frowned, though I knew I'd managed to follow him back to the cabin. Though I remembered there being like an invisible barrier before that. Maybe for some reason he didn't want Michael to find him? That's how he managed to lose him. I decided against suggesting that one, I didn't want this plan to have any less chance of working than it already did.

"They disappear?" Lauchie looked genuinely stunned, "But that's crazy are you sure they're not just running off into the distance or something? I mean you guys are pretty fast."

Kaylee nodded in agreement.

Michael shook his head, "We're not that fast, even a Shadow Wolf which I suspect Scarlet is. They can't move that quickly to other werewolves' eyes."

"What about Ash?" Lauchie asked.

"Well we hope not." I frowned, realising the possibility of what could've happened. I knew Lauchie didn't know about what had happened to us either. I think the only hunter that knew what truly happened to us that night was my mother and I don't think even she properly understood it.

I hear a noise in the bushes, kind of like a crunching scraping noise. Lauchie looks between us in confusion, obviously whatever it is, isn't strong enough for his hearing. Kaylee sits up straight though. Lauchie shoots her a frustrated glance as he realises that she can, and he can't.

"What's that?" I frown, focusing my hearing on the noise.

"Ssh." Michael frowned, holding out his hand and sitting up straighter.

I see Ashton walk past, surprisingly on his own. He doesn't have anything else with him either. No bags of shopping. I wonder where he might have been.

Michael's creeping closer towards him, surprisingly not calling out. I follow behind him carefully. Kaylee follows behind us. I look back to Lauchie to see whether his following us, but he doesn't move and simply nods gesturing to his laptop. I raise an eyebrow but follow Michael.

_'Why won't you call out to him?'_ Kaylee questions, saying exactly what I'm thinking.

Michael doesn't reply to her. He keeps his eyes focused ahead of him as we followed behind Ashton. I was with Kaylee, I wanted to call out but there was like a frog in my throat. Kaylee shot frustrated glances between the two of us.

"Ashton?!" Kaylee yelled. Michael shot her a glare, pulling the two of us down with him so we were out of sight. Kaylee and I glare at him but his grip is firm on us.

Ashton's head spun around quickly, and he bolted with his eyes wide in alarm. He disappeared into thin air the same way that I'd seen him do with Scarlet the other day.

"Ash!" Michael called a moment later, finally standing back up, yet Ashton didn't reappear again. Michael kicked a stone along the ground.

"He's gone already." I frowned. "I don't think he can hear us anymore."

"Then there's something strange going on. He liked totally vanished." Kaylee frowned gazing curiously at the spot he'd disappeared. "You guys really weren't kidding, were you?"

_'That's probably how we lost him the other day.'_ I agreed, remembering what I'd seen. 

Though I knew whatever it was that was making him disappear, that I'd managed to make it past it the other day somehow and this morning. There was something rather strange about the whole thing. 

Michael nodded.

"Let's check it out, we all saw roughly where he vanished, maybe there's even a weak point or a gap that their all getting thorough?" I wondered, half knowing already what we would find. 

Michael and Kaylee both nodded and the three of us walked over to the spot we'd seen Ashton disappear. 

"Ow." Michael yelled jerking back. He raised an eyebrow slowly moving his hand back from where he'd just been. He let out a yell his hand being flung backwards. He picked up a stone and threw it at it, the three of us ducked expecting it to come flying back at us. Yet it didn't, it simply disappeared. Michael frowned, picking up another rock and doing the same thing. 

"There's like a field of energy around it. I think it's invisible to the eye." Michael frowned. "Designed to keep people out."

"I wonder how they're pulling it off." I frowned, thinking of the other day. It had been here for a little while. "It's not like Shadow Wolves can do magic? Can they? Witches don't exist, either right?'

Michael shook his head, "No witches don't."

"Then what is this? Technology?" Kaylee looked up. "Michael you didn't mention Shadow Wolves being able to do this, did you?"

Michael was silent. I frowned, there was so much we didn't know about the Shadow Wolves and their capabilities. Maybe there was more to this than we realised. 

"There were a lot of herbs and powders in the cabinet in the cabin. It's possible that with any of those someone could make a shield that would keep intruders out." Michael frowned, "If we're near the cabin it would prevent the hunters from finding it again."

"That sounds possible." Kaylee nods. 

"Then how did I make it through it the other day?" I frowned looking around us for reason I'd been able to. I looked at Michael, _'And when Mei drew me out here too. I managed to make it to the cabin with no problems whatsoever.'_

Kaylee and Michael both stared at me.

_'Now I think about it, I must've made it through as well.'_ Michael thought back. 

"But wait you made it in the other day?" Michael asked, speaking out loud this time. "How?"

"When we were running out here. You freaked and ran off. I found something exactly like this in another spot not far from here. I managed to make it all the way to the cabin, not that the Shadow Wolves Are there anyway. But I think Ashton saw me."

"He saw you?" Michael prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he talked to me but I'm not sure if he knew I was really there or not."

"See Ashton might talk to us." Michael's entire face lit up, "If we can just get in here or get him to come back out. You said you just kept trying right? Maybe it might let us in?"

I nodded. We bashed against it a few times just running into a wall of thin air. It was frustrating. Kaylee tried a few times and we called Lauchie over to have a go, in case it was just a werewolf thing, but it was keeping both out as well.

"Maybe we'll be able to catch up with him later." Michael sighed. "I guess for now working this out is going to be between the two of us. We're on our own."

Kaylee shook her head, "Not quite. You have Lauchie and I helping too. I'm sure if I talked to Lewis, him and Pip would help us as well."

Lauchie nodded.

"True." Michael and I both agreed.

Kaylee bent down though and ran her fingers along a small black dust that was on the ground. "What's this though?"

The three of us crowded around her as she picked up a piece. Michael leant down picking up a small piece as well. He sniffed at it. "No idea." He looked up. "Maybe that's part of what's holding this together."

Lauchie already had a small container out and was collecting samples of it. He grinned, "I'll take some of it with me so that I can analyse it. I might be able to find out what it does." 

"Good idea." I nodded. If anyone of us was going to be able to figure out its properties it would be him. 

There was a small grumbling noise and Kaylee, Lauchie and me looked around. Michael blushed, "Okay, I think I'm getting hungry now. I didn't exactly eat much for lunch."

"That's fine. I've already ordered us takeaway, figured we could pick it up on the way back." Lauchie grins.

"You are amazing Lauchie." Michael praised him with a smile. "Wait Luke, we get to keep him even after this is over right?" He grinned at me. I shrugged.

Lauchie rolled his eyes, "We'll see, though my job description is a hunter not the werewolf food delivery service."

"Damn I thought that was in your contract with these guys." Kaylee teased.

"Unfortunately, not." Lauchie laughed. "Testing samples yes, constant supply of food, no."

"We really should've made the hunters put that one in there." I grinned at him. 

"No." Lauchie shook his head, though there was a small smile on his face. 

"In any case Kaylee you were helpful today too." Michael smiled at her, "Thanks for coming with us. I hope we get to keep you as well."

Kaylee rolled her eyes at the last part, "Hey, I can see what you're doing. Don't try and put the werewolf food delivery service job onto me." She grinned.

"Damn, she's onto me." Michael teased. 

"Oh no, food delivery service or not. We're definitely keeping her." I grinned.

Kaylee smiled over at me, "Well I'd hope so. You're stuck with me, Luke whether you like it or not."

Lauchie and Michael exchanged knowing glances.

"Anyway, let's get moving, we do actually have to pick up the food ourselves." Lauchie grinned. "If we leave now it should be ready right when we get there."

"Right." Michael nodded, "I'm starving."

The takeaway Lauchie had ordered us was amazing, it was from a place just outside the forest that we'd never been too before. We didn't talk about werewolves or Shadow Wolves for the rest of the night, and it felt nice to just have dinner with friends with takeaway food in a local park.

What surprised me the most that night though, was that there were no nightmares. I had no flashes of Mei, I saw no hint Shadow Wolves. Perhaps we were no longer running out of time or after all and at least for a moment we'd managed to stop the clock. We'd beaten Mei's warning and there was no longer anything to fear.

Then again, maybe I could still be wrong. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	30. Looking Back

I was amazed I'd slept with no nightmares for the first time in weeks. Michael had commented the same thing. Maybe forming the pack even with just the two of us was enough to keep Mei's nightmares away for now. I had a bad feeling it wouldn't last forever but it felt like a small win. Like at least maybe we had a little more time to sort this mess out. 

We were having a meeting this afternoon at my place, to decide what to do about the strange pack border and how we were going to get through it so that we could talk to Ashton. I was a little disappointed that Kaylee wasn't able to come, but we were going on another date over the coming weekend to the movies that I was looking forward to.

"Ash is obviously able to get through it somehow?" Michael frowned.

"Becuase of Scarlet maybe?" I questioned. 

"We watched him go in on his own, though." Michael spoke.

"Why don't you guys just try and stop him before he goes in there?" Lauchie asked, "Maybe that might be easier than trying to work out what's stopping you."

"It's difficult. I don't trust Scarlet, and I don't want to talk to him in front of her." I spoke. 

Michael nodded, "I think she influenced him enough to turn his back on us. We need to speak to him alone." 

"I see." Lauchie nodded, "Well look the only recordings the hunters have of this sort of event was a pack about forty or so years ago. They made themselves difficult to find, by using a special herb and type of rock that would allow only their pack and selected people by their Alpha be allowed to enter. The sample matches the one Kaylee found at the site where Ashton disappeared."

"Mei would've had access to this information too. It's possible she read this and worked out what she would need to use." I spoke. 

Lauchie nodded. "That's what I'm thinking as well."

"So it's not witches, but herbs. That explains why we can't find it, but why we've been able to find it at certain times. It's like Mei or someone else has been letting us in." Michael frowns. "Is there any other way to get in?"

Lauchie shook his head, "It says here in the files that they simply drew the wolves out from the border by trapping one of the members. Uh... then they managed to kill them..."

He looked slightly embarrassed by that. We all knew that was what would've happened even until recently. The three of us would not have been allowed in the same room together for starters.

"Here I'll let you guys have a read." He spoke passing his laptop to us, "Maybe you'll find something in it, I can't."

Michael and I crowded around it. The database was pretty informative it had old black and white images of the pack members. There was information about each of them.  Michael made us stop on one of them. It was a girl, named Beth Anne who looked to be about our age or a few years older. I wondered what had made him stop when I saw something written underneath where it detailed her links to this other pack.  

_Former member of the Hood pack._

"Do you think that it's of some relation to Calum?" I asked, knowing that he shared the same last name and that the hunter's sometimes referred to us as that. 

Michael nodded, "Cal's grandfather was a werewolf right? I didn't realise he had his own pack though, all the journals I've read he was on his own or their might have only been another werewolf with him."

"It's possible then." I nodded, "But why did she leave?"

Michael wasn't listening, he was searching further into the records on her. He began to flick through the old photographs on the database. I was suprised at how many there was but I guess the hunters liked keeping tabs. 

"Wait, that pendant it's like the one Calum found in that room." I blinked in recognition as Michael flicked through the through old photographs, noticing it time after time.

Michael zoomed in, sure enough it was the same one. Was this why Cal had been so interested in it? 

"It looks like it doesn't it?" He frowned, "I wonder if it actually does something?"

I nodded as Michael started typing in words in a different tab. All his searches came back with no responses though. He drummed his fingers along the keyboard in frustration.

"If it meant something, the hunters didn't seem to know about it." I frowned. 

"Yeah it sure looks that way doesn't it?" Michael said, "I'd say we'd ask him about it but considering he still won't talk to us I don't think there's much more we can find out for now."

Michael loaded up another page detailing Calum's grandfathers pack. The guy looked enough like Calum that it was obvious that they were related. There had been at least six of them at one point. Much more than any of us had thought. 

"So they had a treaty with the hunters just like we do." I frowned. "Why would they have left though?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say." Michael frowned, "The records seem to end just before the attack."

I pondered over that. Had something happened that had changed things?

"I'm thirsty, do you guys want a drink?" Lauchie asked. Michael and I both nodded, both of us still keeping out eyes on the screen as Michael clicked through the pages. 

Then there was a painful shattering noise, I winced my head shooting up. Michael's beside me did as well. Lauchie had been right beside us, hadn't he? I looked around the kitchen bench noticing Lauchie's pale trembling form on the ground. He looked on the verge of collapse. Shattered pieces of glass lie around him and he was bleeding from where the glass had cut him.

"Lauchie are you okay?" Michael asked as he raced to kneel down beside him, and shuffled away a few of the stray pieces of glass.

Lauchie nodded, letting out a small groan, "I'll be fine in a minute." He let out a wince before he clutched at his stomach with his right hand. He started coughing like he was choking.

Panic rose in my chest as I examined his trembling form. What was wrong with him? Feeling out of place I hesitantly took a spot down beside Michael. I frowned, Lauchie looked nowhere near fine. 

"Do you need us to call someone?" I asked, my voice weak and uncertain. Michael nodded.

He shook his head only a moment later, his teeth gritted. "I'm fine. This happens to me all the time. It'll pass soon."

Michael and I exchanged nervous glances.

"How often is all the time?" I wonder aloud.

Lauchie didn't respond verbally to that, he simply let out another loud groan. His body arched forwards, his palms falling onto the kitchen floor. His back stretched up into the air like he doing a downward dog pose in yoga. He let out a painful yell, as his body jolted. I could've sworn I heard something crack.

I frowned this didn't seem normal at all. I thought of all the types of illnesses I knew about. I knew even serious migraines didn't cause something like this. Even all the times as a kid I'd had stomach bugs they'd never been this bad. He'd been seemingly fine only a few moments ago.

 _'Shit. Look at his hands Luke.'_ Michael spoke solely through the bond.

With a raised eyebrow I wriggled around a little further, moving closer to Michael so that I could see Lauchie's hands. The first thing I noticed was the blood trickling between the gaps in his fingers. He must've cut himself on the glass. Then I looked closer as he laid his palms out flat and they curled up, noticing that his fingernails were bloodstained and getting longer, curling into sharp claws. My throat caught realising what Michael was saying. Did Lauchie get bitten at some point and none of us even noticed? Yet shifting had been painful but I'd didn't think it had ever been like this.

"I know it's hard but Lauchie. I need you to look at us." Michael spoke in a calm but demanding voice.

Lauchie was silent, but his breathing was heavy. He let out a low moan.

"No." Lauchie replied flatly, turning his head in the opposite direction to us.

"Lauchie, look at us." Michael sighed.

Lauchie didn't move, the only movements the trembling of his body. Michael's gaze stayed on him.

 _'Come on Lauchie. I know you can hear me.'_ I added.  _'Whatever this is maybe we can help.'_

Slowly Lauchie's head turned back to us. I could see the slightly golden ring around his hazel irises. I gasped backing into the kitchen counter and bumping the back of my head. A part of me had suspected it but seeing it sent a shiver down my spine.

"No way." I gapsed.

Lauchie seemed to flinch under my gaze. I looked to Michael who was staring at him, though the look in his eyes was more thoughtful rather than that of someone in shock.

"So, we'll ask you again. Just how often is all the time?" He spoke carefully.

Lauchie seemed to hesitate for a moment. He lowered his head letting out a small wince in pain. His entire body letting out a small jerk in response. I frowned, was he going to shift right here in the middle of Michael's kitchen? I hoped not.

"Near the full moon, usually just the days either side." He managed to speak, though it sounded as though he was struggling to do so. "Sometimes on a half moon too. It's been happening to me for years now..." He paused, before pulling himself back up so he was sitting against the wall. "It's been getting worse lately though."

I stared at him, not quite believing it. How could this be happening to him? Yet the more I thought about it the more I realised what it could be. Lauchie was born into a family of hunters too.

 _'I wonder if Lauchie's like us?'_ I questioned turning and nudging Michael who was still staring at him. He was looking more shocked now.

Michael nodded slowly, 'Possibly...' his eyes lit up a moment later,  'Now I think about it years ago at hunters camp, we were rooming together. I can remember something like this happening to him. I thought he was just sick, so I helped him to bed and that was the end of it. I barely knew anything proper about werewolves back then, I wouldn't have thought much of it.'

Maybe Lauchie was telling the truth then. This wasn't a recent or new occurrence for him. I didn't think there was anyone else after us and if they were they hadn't survived, but it was possible that the hunters could've had more experiments after us. Though it worried me that he said it was getting worse. What was it doing to him?

Although Lauchie was sitting up now, he was still sitting there trembling against the wall his clawed hands trembling. I wished I knew what to say to help him, but there was no way to know what would even work.

"Can I try something?" Michael questioned. "It might help."

Lauchie looked at him confused but nodded slowly.

"Hold out your hands." Michael spoke. Lauchie looked at him confused but did as he was told. Michael leaned forwards, taking the younger boys bloodstained hands in his.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Michael spoke calmly to him, "Just focus on me."

Lauchie nods at him, closing his eyes. It was weird being reminded of when I'd been in Lauchie's position only twelve months ago. When I'd been struggling with the after effects of my first shift. Michael had told me the same thing. I hoped it would work as well for him as it had for me.

For a moment it looked as though it wasn't working, if anything Lauchie was trembling more. I looked to Michael whose eyes were on him glowing with golden. He didn't look to be worried yet. I turned back to Lauchie just as his shoulders relaxed, his fingernails slowly regaining their normal appearance though were still covered in blood. The trembling in his body stopped, and when he opened his eyes they had returned to their normal colour.

"Thank you." Lauchie nodded, "But how did you know that would work?"

Michael sighed, I saw his eyes move to me for a moment. "I've seen it before." He spoke simply.

"Where?" Lauchie asked.

"Do you know what it is that's wrong with you?" Michael asked, seeming to change the subject, "Or why this happens to you so often?"

Lauchie shook his head. "Ever since I was about twelve or thirteen, I'd get like this trembling hands, pale and sweating. As it's gotten worse, I've started almost collapsing like this. Felicia's the only one who knows I get sick like this, she helps me hide it from the hunters. If they knew how sick I get, I'd be kicked out for sure. I tired going to a doctor but they've never been able to work out what was wrong with me. So I have no idea." He frowned at Michael, "You sound like you might know though?"

Michael didn't speak for a moment. He simply nodded.

'Luke help me. I don't know what to tell him.' Michael panicked. 'I'm not even sure.'

I shared his fear. How would Lauchie handle this? He was strong but was he that strong? He was like Michael had once been, trained into the hunters. I knew how Michael had reacted to Calum at first. Sure Lauchie was our friend, but being friends with werewolves was one thing. This was a complete other. 

'We tell him the truth.' I nod.

"Lauchie you're irises, even though only in small part were glowing golden just then." I speak before Michael can say anything. That seems to be enough, his eyes grow wide. Seeming to realise what I was saying.

"But I've never been bitten...unless it was unconsciously or something. But I never had and-" Lauchie started rambling in a flustered panic.

"Lauchie listen." I sighed. "It's important."

Lauchie closed his mouth straight away with hunter like obedience. Michael nodded to me to continue. I was kind of hoping he'd jump in here, but it seemed he was going to let me do the talking.

"Michael and I discovered something last year." I began, "I hadn't been in the pack all that long, but we met a girl called Mei, who you might just happen to know."

If Lacuhie had looked shocked before, his mouth was on the floor now. He knew she'd been a prisoner of the hunters and had escaped. I hadn't even explained the half of it yet.

"She told us about a room of files in an office in the hunter's base. So, we went to look. As you know Michael and I's families are hunters. I was an exception obviously. We discovered about a bunch of experiments done to hunter's children so they'd be stronger, faster. So it would be easier to take down werewolves."

"There was at least a dozen files in there but so many of them hadn't survived past a young age. It seemed either the hunters decided they were too much of a threat or they died of natural causes." Michael frowned. "Yet as far as we could tell only three of us had survived, Mei, Luke and myself. We thought we were the last ones."

"But now we're starting to think there might have been more." I frowned, "After seeing what happened to you tonight we're wondering if you were another experiment."

Lauchie stared dumbly between the two of us.

"You think that's why I get like this?" Lauchie had questioned looking mystified, as if his entire world had been turned on it's head. I guess it had been, Michael and I had been way more shocked when we'd first found out. I guess we'd given him the glossed over version.

"You said you guys were experiments too does this mean this happened to you as well. What about Mei?"

"Nothing like this ever happened to us." Michael spoke, looking at me. I nodded. "I'm not sure why but maybe they did it right. I think it helped me when I was a hunter though, and as werewolves it's made us faster. I mean heck we can beat an Alpha. That's not suppoused to happen."

"What about Mei then?" He asked.

"Put simply she's the reason we have Shadow wolves." I sigh. "Whatever went wrong sounds similar to what's happening to you. She showed signs early of being a werewolf without even being one."

"Does that mean I'll end up like her?" There was a slight fear in his tone.

Michael frowned. "Well.. "

"Mikey don't tell him. You'll scare him." I frown cutting him off.

"He should know why we've been interested in Shadow Wolf research all of a sudden. The reason you and I started even talking again." Michael countered.

I could only sit there as Michael recounted the events of last year to him. How Mei had scratched him so deeply that he hadn't started healing, about how sick he became. How the group of us were captured. How Mei had given me the offer to save him. How we'd almost become Shadow Wolves that night, how the pack bond had saved us.

Lauchie had sat there in shock.

"But you're okay now right?" He'd asked when Michael was done.

Michael and I had exchanged glances. Having the pack bond again had helped, but we both knew the darkness was still lingering. There was only so much one person could take from the other when they had the same curse chasing them.

"Not exactly." I spoke. I hesitated, were we going to talk to him about this as well?

"When the pack split, the feelings from that night came back. Stronger than ever." Michael added for me. "At first I thought it was just me being upset about the state of the pack. But it started getting worse, I started doing stupid things or not remembering small fractions of time. So I started researching Shadow Wolves again. Luke and me forming a pack again might have helped us slow down the curse but the moment the bond dropped so did it. We're cursed Lauchie, both of us. If we're not careful we'll become just like Mei. We'll become Shadow Wolves too."

"No. You can't." Lauchie's eyes widened, "It can't be true, you guys are nothing like them."

I nodded, "We're trying to find a way to stop it before it happens. So far becoming a pack again has helped..."

"But we still don't know how much time we have left." Michael frowned.

"That's awful. I'm so sorry this is happening to you guys." Lauchie spoke his voice trembling. "I want to help. I want to look at the files for myself if I can." Lauchie spoke. "I want to know if I'm in there as well. If it tells me anything about myself. If we can find something that might help you guys as well."

I nodded, "We should look, we need to find out if Mei knows about him. If it's true she could try to do the same thing she did to us."

"Alright but do you think you can get us in there? You'll need us to help you find the room." Michael frowned.

Lauchie nodded, "I want to find out. So I'll find a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^^  
> I did write a big part of this chapter only today, so this might not be edited as well as I'd like but let me know if there's anything that doesn't make sense. :D


	31. Searching For The Truth

Lauchie, Michael and I headed for the hunter's base that night. Amazingly Michael still had the piece of paper Mei had scribbled with the code on his phone, muttering something about knowing we'd have to go back there. The hunters base was a mess when we arrived, people frantically talking on phones and huddled in groups. Barely anyone payed any antention to us. I thought for a moment to perhaps ask Lauchie what had happened but it didn't seem like the time or place. From the determined look on Lauchie's face it seemed that searching the files was much more important to him. 

The door opened up just as easily as it had the last time. It made me wonder how many hunters knew that the room even existed. My throat tightened and I let out a small cough. There was a thick layer of dust over everything still, the photo of us sat just as we had left it perched on the end of the desk. The faces of families smiling back at us. My hand hovered over it for a moment. Wondering how things had changed.

It felt strange to be back here. Last time we'd been here was when Calum had run away after Georgia found out about him. Crazy to think that the two of them were practically engaged these days. Though somehow, we were split up once more. At least they were still together. I hoped.

Michael turned the light on, and Lauchie let out a sharp gasp. He stood at the doorway behind Michael, looking rather stunned. His eyes moved quickly as if unsure whether to keep moving. Michael ushered him inside the room, closing the door behind us. Lauchie's eyes turned to the photo that was beside me.

"Who are those people?" He asked slowly and cautiously moving beside me.

I gestured to the photograph pointing out Michael and myself to him. He looked a little shaken.

"Do any of the other people look familiar though?" Michael questioned him, coming over to join us.

Lauchie examined the photo for a while, running his fingers along the faces. He shook his head, "No."

I frowned, I guess he wasn't in the photo at all. I suppose he is two years younger than us, and even Michael and I looked quite small in it. I'd go as far as saying that we were the youngest kids in the photo. While it didn't necessarily kill the theory that Lacuhie was like us, it did make me hope that perhaps Michael and I weren't right.

Lauchie set the photo back down on the desk and looked to Michael expectantly.

"Right, shall we search the filling cabinet then?" Michael asked looking at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean we found everything in their last time."

Lauchie looked between us nervously but followed us over towards the filling cabinet over the other side of the room. The time passed like that for a little while, carefully scouring the files for any sign of Lauchie's name or even a photograph that looked like him.

Yet we found nothing.

When we came to the end by finding Michael and I's files right where we left them, we knew we were out of luck. The next filing cabinets shelf was empty. If there was any information on Lauchie it would've had to have been here.

"I guess we're out of luck then." Michael sighed, "Sorry Lauchie."

Lauchie looked a little disappointed, but his eyes turned towards the desk on the other side of the room. He walked over towards it. The desk was empty except for a few pens, notepaper and the photograph. Lauchie grinned as his eyes locked on something. He lent down disappearing under the desk for a moment. There was a loud bashing noise, before his head poked back up again.

"What about the locked drawers of the desk? Could there be more in here?" He asked.

Michael and I exchanged surprised glances, neither of us having thought of that. Last time we'd looked in the cabinet but hadn't made it any further than that.

The two of us moved over to join him. Michael rattled at the cabinet. He frowned his finger running along a key pad on the bottom. "We'll need a second code to open that." He was quiet for a moment before his eyes lit up, "Wait a second, I think Mei gave us the code for this as well. We never made it over here because we looked in the filing cabinet instead. We found what we were looking for, so we stopped there."

I nodded. Though if Mei had possibly given us the code to it, did that mean there was something else in there? The cabinet was locked after all. Did that mean there was something worse hidden inside?

"You have to try it then." I looked at him, "We have to know what's in there."

Michael nodded and began to carefully punch in the code. The drawer clicked open a moment later. The first thing I noticed was how empty it was compared to what I had expected. There was a handful more files and papers in the drawer and a tiny black box with small red decorated flowers.

Sitting on top was a detailed letter on an official looking letterhead detailing the end of the hunter enhancement programme. Stating it to be effective immediately. It was from a date about four or five years after we were born. There was at least another file underneath it though.

I frowned as I read the name.

"Bingo." Lauchie declared with a slight smile as he reached for it. Though his smile faded quickly as he hesitated, pulling back from the file. He looked hesitantly between Michael and me.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Lauchie spoke, "Not after what you told me."

I didn't blame him, we didn't exactly paint a pretty picture of what we had found out.

I looked him directly in the eyes, "We've both been there." I told him, "There's no need to rush it. Whatever you find out you're going to be able to handle it when the time is right."

Lauchie nodded slowly. He was silent for a moment just staring at the file.

Neither Michael or I pushed him to go anywhere near it.

Slowly, he sucked in a breath reaching out for the file. He held it in his hands for a moment. I noticed it was rather thin. He slowly opened it to a picture of a smiling toddler. I guess he would have been only two or three years old at most. It was similar to how ours had been, a list of unusual names and codes. There were very few notes, but they detailed his lack of showing signs of any change compared to previous experiments.

I noticed that it detailed how they'd changed the mixture since the last batch two years earlier. I realised they were talking about Michael and myself. It explained how they weren't sure how it would affect him. Yet the notes seemed to stop around the same time as the letter.

We were all silent.

"We'll that wasn't as bad as I thought." Lauchie frowned, "Though I'm concerned that it says they changed things. I wonder what it meant by that?" He was lost in thought, "Wait maybe that's why I didn't start showing signs until I was thirteen. Why I didn't start getting sick until I was older either?"

"Well you said on the way here, it happens to you around the full moon right? Maybe that means something?" Michael frowned.

"Wait you said you were thirteen?" I frowned, "That's when natural borns shift for the first time right?"

Michael and Lauchie both nodded.

"I think we're all onto something." Michael declared, "Maybe it has something to do with that."

 

Michael and Lauchie start throwing theories around but I become distracted as I notice that there's still another folder in the drawer after Lauchie's. I only see the last name and my heart nearly stops.

I stared for a moment feeling totally confused as my eyes lock on the unfamiliar first name. A cousin maybe? I open to the front page and nearly choke as my eyes land on the big red deceased stamp on the front cover. It was marked with the same date that the programme had ended. There's a photograph and I stared at it for much longer than I should've.

"Luke?"

"Luke? What's oh-"

With trembling hands, I show the folder to the others. Michael's face falls as soon as he reads the name. Lauchie looks confused for a moment but then he seems to realise, his mouth making a small oh.

 

Michael takes the folder from my hands and places it on the desk. There's nothing but sympathy in his eyes as he pulls me into a hug. I could feel tears in my eyelids and almost a blinding rage coursing through me. We sit like that for god knows how long before I'm ready to face the truth. I pull away reaching to grab the folder. I had to know what happened.

The photograph that smiled us at me was a guy probably about ten or eleven years old. His face was familiar, his blue eyes exactly like my own. Except for that stamp, it was almost identical to our own.

I did notice that a whole paragraph had been written at the bottom of the final page and had been blacked out with thick marker pen. It was almost as if someone had tried to hide what happened to him in the end.

Just why couldn't I remember him? I should've been old enough to remember. Surely my mother would've told me about him or had mentioned him. Surely there was photos even. I couldn't help but wonder, had we been friends? Had I even met him? What had my brother thought of him. Did he even remember him?

"I had another brother?" I finally spoke, my voice still slightly shaky.

"It seems you did." Michael spoke breathlessly. He stared at the page. "Just what were they trying to hide? You sure you can't remember him like at all?"

I shook my head, "I can remember Ben but never him. I wonder why I've never heard of him?"

Michael frowned, "I don't know. It's weird." He took the paper and held it up to the light where the pages was blacked out. I frowned looking up and noticing that I couldn't see through it. The hunters were hiding something about what had happened to him. I was even starting to wonder if whatever had happened was enough to stop them from doing this to other hunters. It seemed like Lauchie might have been the last one.

Michael dropped the paper half heartedly. "It's too difficult. I guess we're just not meant to know."

"I guess not." I spoke quietly, tucking the file back into the drawer. I honestly didn't want to look at it anymore. I was sure I was going to need to bring this up at home, but I was far from ready to do that yet.

"We still have this box..." Lauchie questioned silently, "If you're ready, shall we open it?"

We had to keep moving through this. Perhaps even what was in this box would give us more answers. I was pretty sure things couldn't get much worse than learning about my brother.

Lauchie reached forwards collecting the box. It was made of shiny black material that glimmered under the fluorescent lights of the room. He clicked the box open and a shining red gem gleamed back at us. I blinked as it's familiarity, just like the one that the other pack had used, exactly like the one we had used on Kyle.

"Do you think maybe this could have some memories connected to it?" Michael wondered aloud as he stared at it, "Maybe our memories?"

There were definite holes in my memory. I couldn't remember Michael or this brother I'd never had. The more I thought of it, it was like that full moon night. There were parts missing to the story. Maybe this was the answer to finding that.

"Perhaps." I nodded, "It's worth a shot."

Lauchie looked nervously between us. We used the time to explain to him about the stone that had taken our memories from us on the full moon. What we'd done to make Kyle forget about us. There was a look on horror on his face.

"It does that?" Lauchie spoke with a frown. "Maybe we will find something."

"I'm hoping so." Michael nodded, already picking the stone out from the box and holding it up by the thread. A small beam of light hit my eyes as it refracted off the stone from the light.

"Whose going first?" I questioned looking at Michael.

"I think we should hold it at the same time." Michael nodded at me.

"Same time." I agreed.

Michael placed the gem on the table. We both stood up, our hands held just above it. Michael nodded and as our hands fell on it the entire room lit up a blinding red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	32. Back In Time

_I was petrified. I knew I'd run off. I knew I wasn't supposed to. Their words had terrified me. They'd taken me from everything. They'd known I was different._  
  
_Michael had promised me we'd be safe here. Yet as I look around at the dark bricked walls, I start to wonder. He'd been gone for a little while and I worry about just where he'd gotten off to. I frowned as I looked to the machine that was beeping and whirring beside me. They'd hooked it up just after we'd come here. I wanted to scream and cover my ears from the awful noise._  
  
_I wanted to run away again._  
  
_The door opens, and the small blonde boy walks in unaccompanied. He seems glad to be here; he sits right down beside me._  
  
_"I don't like this Michael. You said they'd take me home." I told him quietly, fiddling with a loose string on my jacket._  
  
_"They will. Your mum's going to be here soon." He assured me. "You're back with the hunters now. You're safe."_  
  
_"I don't want to stay here." I said with wide pleading eyes that were almost on the verge of tears. I didn't care that I was back with the hunters, I hated this room and this place. Couldn't we find somewhere else to wait?_  
  
_'It's okay. They just want to make sure your all better. Besides you're here with me.' He smiled. I blinked at him, realising that he was talking to me still, but it sounded like it was in my head not with spoken words. He took my hand, 'You're not alone.'_  
  
_I nodded to him. He was the only thing that stopped me from running right out of there and finding my mother myself._  
  
_***********************_  
  
_"What a feast!" The pigtailed girl grinned, her pockets lined with food carefully wrapped in napkins, the blonde-haired boy that walked in front of me carried a pile in his arms, earning him strange glances from the adults. I walked behind the two of them with my own pockets lined. The three of us moved to sit on the large picnic blanket set up to the side of the party. There were dozens of people here. I had no idea what for, just that we had lots of food. They were mainly adults and they took over most of the grassed area. There was a group of older kids who were playing soccer over the other side. Balloons and streamers had been strung all over the lining of the fence._  
  
_"You've got that right." Michael agreed as he sat down beside her. I nodded, sitting between them as we laid all the food out in front of us._  
  
_The three of us were a trio, our families spent a lot of time together, so we did as well. I also knew that out of everyone here these kids were the most like me. I eyed off the food unsure what to start with. I decided on one of the cinnamon donuts and began to eat._  
  
_We hadn't been there long when I noticed there was little kid trotting over towards us. He was one of the other adults’ kids, and much too young to be hanging around with us. He was at least two years younger and he could barely talk. I turned away doing my best to ignore him._  
  
_"Cake!" I heard a delighted yell and I turned, just as the small boy reached forwards and took it into his two hands. Scooping it up in big hungry globs. Bits of cake flew everywhere, landing all over his clothes and face as well as all of us. Mei scowled at him silently fuming._  
  
_"Lauchie!" The three of us yelled at the young child as he shoved the large piece of Chocolate cake in his mouth in whole slabs. A young woman raced over quickly picking him up and removing him. I could hear her scolding him as she dragged him away._  
  
_As they left three of us exchanged glances and cracked up laughing as the kid tried to make every effort to escape from her clutches. She was much stronger than he was though, and the two disappeared into the crowd._  
  
_"We can get some more." Michael smiled already standing up and heading towards the table._  
  
_"Yeah, come on." Mei nodded, ushering for me to follow before quickly trailing after him. I stood and tried to catch up with them._  
  
_*************************_  
  
_This had to be the best feeling in all the world. My hands gripped on tightly to the metal linked chains. I grinned over at Ben who was on the swing beside me, managing to push himself. I scowled behind me at the blonde behind me. Ben was getting much higher than I was._  
  
_"Push me higher!" I demanded to the unfamiliar, but familiar blonde who was pushing me on the swing._  
  
_"You sure Lukey?" He asked with a small grin._  
  
_"Push me higher!" I demanded again._  
  
_The boy shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. His eyes glowed with golden and I felt an intense pressure from behind me as he pushed the swing much harder than he had be. I grinned and squealed in delight as I overtook my brother._  
  
_Then I heard the yell of my mother, the swing came to an abrupt stop. I looked back in confusion._  
  
_"Jack, what were you thinking?" I heard her yell._  
  
_"Luke just wanted an extra push. It's okay. No one saw." He smiled at her._  
  
_My mother bit on her lip, she let out a sigh, before looking him directly in the eyes with a look that was sympathetic but also full of worry, "Okay but please don't do it again. If someone saw..."_  
  
_"They won't." He nodded._  
  
_My mother nodded, and she walked away and sat back on the other side of the park watching us. Though I noticed the way her eyes held on my brother as if they were waiting for him to do the wrong thing._  
  
_"Come on guys, let’s go play on the slide." He spoke, helping me out of the swing. I blinked in confusion as my brother lead the two of us over towards the slide. My mother was still watching us like a hawk, but suddenly my thoughts became more about the slide than anything I'd seen._  
  
_****************_  
  
_My eyes were glued to the screen, as I mindlessly munched on the popcorn. Michael was sitting beside me as we watched the cartoon._  
  
_There was the noise of a clicking in a lock, then a slam of a door. Both Michael and I sat up exchanging glances. That wasn't from the cartoon. I turned towards the hallway to the door, as my brother came storming into the room. He wildly dumped his backpack on the ground, his eyes searching the room. I gasped noticing how they were red, and how his form seemed to be trembling as he paced. Was there something wrong?_  
  
_"Where's mum?" He demanded to the two of us._  
  
_Michael moved closer to me, and I remained silent. A sense of wrongness in my stomach._  
  
_"I'll ask again, where's mum?" He yelled, much louder this time._  
  
_"I don't know." I spoke quietly, he was scaring me. She was around somewhere, perhaps out in the garden, but I wasn't sure. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to me, as he started sifting through objects in the room, letting out the occasional low growl. I stuck close to Michael neither of us moving from our beanbags as the movie played on in the background behind us. We were both watching him intently instead._  
  
_"Dammit Luke. Where is she?" He growled turning to us._  
  
_"I don't know." I repeated. I looked to Michael for help, but he looked at me and shrugged._  
  
_I heard footsteps and my mother appeared from around the hallway._  
  
_"I'm right here. What's the matter?" She spoke, she froze as he turned to her. Her jaw dropped to the ground and she stared at him wide eyed._  
  
_My brother's entire expression changed as he glared across at her. "Did you know?" He simply asked._  
  
_"Know what?" My mother asked in a trembling voice, her skin beginning to pale._  
  
_"Of course you knew. I bet you were even one of the ones behind it." He growled, his hand reaching for the vase on the shelf. He threw it towards her, barely scrapping her on the side of her arm. She stared at him in disbelief. It turned to a commotion after that. Michael and I lumped into the bean bags, as objects flew and shattered around the room. I grabbed for Michael's hand which was cool and clammy._  
  
_"Boys, go!" My mother yelled to us as she ducked and weaved around the objects my brother threw in her direction._  
  
_Neither of us moved though, both of us were frozen solid. I wanted to protect her, but I was petrified. I had no idea what was wrong with my brother or why he was doing this. He loved our mother. Why? I knew the answer had to be in the red glowing of his eyes. I'd seen them flash golden before, but everyone had always called it his special feature, as if it were a birthmark or a scar from an injury._  
  
_My brother turned back to us. There was hesitation in his eyes for a moment, and he dropped the vase he was holding, it shattered to the ground beside him._  
  
_"You don't want to do this. You're scaring them." She glared at him, her voice calm and soothing, "What's wrong with you?"_  
  
_"I found out the truth." He growled back at her, he marched directly over to her, and she somehow managed to barely flinch, "I know what Lin's been seeing me for. I've had enough. I don't want to be part of this any longer. Are you happy now? Here I am just another one of your monsters."_  
  
_"Luke, Michael. Get out of here right now." My mother frowned, barely looking at my brother, there was a large amount of pleading in her expression, "Go."_  
  
_I shook my head, I could feel tears threatening my eyelids. She was going to get hurt I couldn't just leave. She stepped towards us._  
  
_"Stay away from them." He growled standing in front of us, protectively and blocking my mother’s path. "I'll protect both of them from you all. I'm going to take them both far away from here, where you hunters will never find them."_  
  
_"We're doing what's best for all of you." My mother spoke, "Let's talk about this before you do something you're going to regret."_  
  
_"No, you're not doing the best for any of us." He growled, "You hide me, you make me train to hide my nature. You watch Luke, Michael and I like hawks, like we're time bombs that are about to go off at any moment."_  
  
_"You know why I have to, to make sure no one gets hurt and that no one finds out. What would someone think if they saw your eyes glowing?" She shook her head. "I'm just trying to protect you."_  
  
_"What because I'm a monster? It's your fault I'm this way anyway."_  
  
_"You can't do this. Where will you go? You're just kids."_  
  
_"I can. I hate you. I hate what you've done to me." He narrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe I can save them before their old enough to realize."_  
  
_Hunters stormed the room, quickly surrounding him. Before I could realise what was happening Michael grabbed my arm and he dragged me into the nearby dining room. We hid under the dining room table covering our ears and huddling so we couldn't see what was going on. I could faintly hear things being thrown around, angry yells. Suddenly there was a loud noise like a gunshot, then a painful moan. I heard a pained yell, and mutters and screams of no, over and over. My bottom lip wavered, and Michael pulled me into a hug as I closed my eyes tighter._

_We stayed like that for a while. I couldn't face whatever had just happened._

_Michael tugged on my shoulder at some point, and I looked out at the scene. The hunters were already gone. There was blood and broken shards everywhere. The cartoon we'd been watching still played in the background. Yet my mother was on the floor crying. I wanted to race over to her, but Michael pulled me back. There was a certain amount of mistrust in his eyes._  
  
_We watched as a woman walked over to her. She was Asian in appearance, her hair tied up into a neat bun. A small girl trailed after her, her hair in piggy tails and tied in neat red bows and a blue dress. Mei clung to her mother legs; she didn't even seem to see us._  
  
_There were hushed words as the woman comforted her for at least half an hour. The small girl just sat down in the beanbags where we'd been sitting and watched the cartoons. Part of me wondered whether Michael and I should join her, but even though I knew she was our friend. I felt nothing. I just stayed where I was._

_What had happened?_

_Eventually the woman sent the younger girl out of the room, producing a skipping rope from her handbag and sending her outside._  
  
_"It wasn't supposed to be this way." My mother spoke, "I don't want Luke to end up the same way. I've already lost one of my boys." She spoke with tears still in her eyes. "I think I made a mistake agreeing to this, Lin."_  
  
_The woman, Lin sucked in a breath before nodding._  
  
_"We're making changes. For starters the programme is being shut down after today." She sighed, "As a precaution we've decided that Luke won't train to be a hunter until he is much older, and we can be sure that his condition is stable. Neither will the Clifford child. I'm keeping Mei in training still as she's just started but-"_  
  
_"Even so, I want out. I agreed to hunt werewolves, not to do any of this." My mother cut her off, her glare icy._  
  
_"Think about this, what you'd be giving up." The other woman tried. 'We've been at this since primary school, why quit now?'_  
  
_"I've told you Lin. I thought it was a good idea, that it would help keep our kids safe. We should've realised it might make them more like the monsters we were trying to protect them from." My mother shook her head._

_"We could never predicted he would do that.'" Lin spoke._

_"Exactly Lin. Don't you see what we've done to our children? Our families?'" She snapped, "What am I supposed to tell the boys? Jack meant so much to them. It was a mistake..." She glared at her, through tear stained eyes, "I can't hunt werewolves anymore. I'll only see him."_

_There's silence between the two of them, neither moves nor makes a sound. I know from their words that he's gone. I can feel Michael's hand in mine._

_"I understand but I can't let you do this." Lin frowned her steely gaze on my mother, as she pulled something from her pocket, "You're too good to us. Instead you're going to forget about all of this."_  
  
_My mother gasped staring into the red stone the woman had placed in her hand. It illuminated the room in a bright red light. I let out a yell as Michael pulled me back under the table both of us breathing terribly with wide eyes at one another._  
  
_"What did she do?" I questioned in a small trembling voice._  
  
_"I don't know." Michael repeated quietly in an equally trembly tone._  
  
_We sat up and I saw my mother lying on the floor, my thoughts were racing. I could only picture the worst. I could feel tears stinging in my eyelids. The woman looked at Michael and me. She frowned._  
  
_"I'm really sorry you had to see that boys." She frowned. Her eyes were on me, "Your brother's in a better place now."_  
  
_I'd assumed it, but it hurt more knowing what had happened. I looked up at the woman, I didn't trust her at all. My fist clenched and I gritted my teeth._  
  
_"What did you do to my mum?" I demanded looking up at her._  
  
_She simply smiled at me, reaching for something in her pocket._  
  
_"We can't risk anymore liabilities." She spoke. "And you two scare me the most."_  
  
_Michael reached out to block me, but it was too late as the red lights danced in front of me. I suddenly felt dizzy as I collapsed onto him._  
  
*******  
  
The stone fell to the floor with a clatter as it dropped from Michael and I's hand. I simply stared as the stone spun before clamouring to a halt.  
  
Things weren't what I had thought, yet at the same time they were. Maybe they were worse.  
  
I sense my emotions rising to the surface. Pain, anger and fury are dominant. I couldn't believe what those people had done. What my mother had agreed to. I was supposed to have another brother. I wasn't supposed to have dealt with these things neither had Michael. I think of Michael, and my heart swells as I think of the kid who was my first best friend. The times he had fought for me, kept us safe so that I hadn't shared the same fate as my brother. Even if he had never realised it. Yet it wasn't enough. I blink back tears as I feel the dark heavy weight over power my chest. My skin begins to crackle and burn. A tingling sensation spreading through every limb as it anticipates my next shift.  
  
I know now what I was created to do. I want to see them suffer for their choice.  
  
I look up my eyes meeting with the two of them, both as much the monster I am but their faces are both contoured with horror.  
  
"Luke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^^  
> Hopefully all the little sections of flashbacks weren't too confusing but this seemed like the best way to write this chapter as it sets up the rest of the story.


	33. Feeling Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to switch over to Calum for the next chapter or so for various reasons. Hopefully it won't be too confusing. ^^;

(Calum's POV)  
  
I flick onto the next page, then another. Then one more. A few days ago, I stumbled across another of my grandfather's journals whilst cleaning out the roof. He's a little older here, perhaps in his mid to early twenties. Perhaps even still a teenager.  
  
There's an image of a pack I'd assume, six smiling faces in the aged photograph.  
  
I see more familiar words in this journal than his previous ones. These ones outlining the skills and abilities that came from their label as a golden pack. My heart ached wondering if we'd ever be a pack again to try these skills ourselves. I closed my eyes, sucking in deep breath as I sunk myself deeper into my bedsheets. I heavily doubted it though.  
  
I'd read over pages where slowly one by one each of the pack had left, the tight knit group slowly decaying as the months passed. A girlfriend comes into play, some bad decisions and some disagreements begin to come between them. Until it's just my Grandfather, a grieving and lonely Alpha to no pack.  
  
I look around my own room, knowing my life had begun paralleling his but in modern times. Scattered around were half eaten plates of food, empty soft drink cans and eaten food wrappings. I knew if I was human it would've been much worse. I knew it wouldn't have had much effect on me though. Kind of hard when your body heals faster than your mind does.  
  
I'd been going to school still; but I'd find myself skipping classes by the end of the day. Every day was too difficult seeing Michael and Luke all alone like they were. I knew I'd been awful to them both. Ashton hadn't even turned up since then...

I knew I'd been the worst to him. I deserved this.  
  
My phone buzzed daily with worried messages from Georgia, but I couldn't bring myself to answer them. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. I'd hardly talked to her those few days at school even when her and Kaylee had sat with me. I'd just kept acting like the zombie that I felt. The girls had sat with me many a time to cheer me up, but it hadn't helped much.  
  
A few days ago I'd noticed Luke and Michael hanging out together again with Lauchie. Kaylee might have even been with them too? Michael had even come to talk to me with Luke standing and watching from afar. So, I wondered whether the two of them might have made up somehow? I knew I could probably join them and sort things out, but it didn't feel right. I wanted the pack back but at the same time I was nowhere near ready.   
  
I clutched onto the pendant that I'd found back in that old house. It had meaning now. It was a connection to my Grandfather who I'd never met. He spoke like it had protected them, but from what I could tell it only broke packs up. Yet it was the only thing keeping me sane right now. I was just hoping that maybe it would change things somehow.  
  
It feels warm in my grip and I blink as I see a small red light illuminate from one of the tiny gems that decorate its surface.

I shake my head. I was imagining it surely. Yet I brush my finger along the tiny gem wondering why on Earth it would light up like this. It feels slightly warm to the touch too. I raise an eyebrow, already beginning to flick through the unread pages of the journals for some explanation.   
  
That's when I hear a light tap on the window. I blink in alarm, nervous that Mei or someone has found me. Maybe they'd seen the advantage in me being all alone and have come to challenge me. There's nothing left to challenge me for now.   
  
I drop the pendant back to my chest and turn to the window. I can make out a shape crouching out there, they don't seem to be attacking so I take it as a good sign.   
  
I walk towards the window and can make out the smiling face of Lauchie waving from down below. Frowning, I undo the latch and watch as a moment later my hunter guardian comes barrelling through the window a puffy, dripping and sweaty mess. His smile fades instantly, and I know somethings wrong.   
  
"Mi-key" He huffs, his eyes on the ground as his chest rises up and down with his every breath, "Ne-ed-s--he-lp--wi-th-Lu-ke"  
  
I stared at him, as the clearly exhausted hunter collapsed onto my bed. Just how far had he run to make it here?  
  
Mikey? Luke? What did he mean by all that? I searched around my room, my eyes falling on the glass of water I hadn't touched. I thrust it at him urging him to take a seat. Whatever he had to say was clearly important. He skulled the entire thing down in under a minute.  
  
"Can you repeat that?" I asked him.  
  
"Mikey needs your help with Luke." Lauchie repeated, much more fluently this time.

I blink it confusion at him and in a rush of words he explains to me how the three of them had been to the hunters' base and found one of the red stones like we'd used on Kyle. It had showed the three of them a lot of memories, but whatever Luke had seen in it had made his eyes glow with red. Michael had tried to pull him back from whatever had upset him, but it hadn't worked. Lauchie was a nervous wreck by the end of the explanation and I could only stare at him in shock as I tried to process exactly what was happening.

I should've seen the signs. Them sitting together and talking. I wish I'd realised sooner. Of course, neither of them would've said anything because we were no longer a pack.   
  
"I know what's happening." I nodded, Lauchie looked confused. I briefly explained to him what had happened last year with Mei and how she had tried to turn the two of them into Shadow Wolves because of their experiments. Lauchie had seemed to react a lot more strongly to it than I'd expected him to. I guess in our time apart the three of them had become somewhat closer than before the packs split.  
  
"So Luke's turning into a Shadow Wolf?" Lauchie questioned when I was done.  
  
"I think so." I nodded solemnly.  
  
My mind spun back to the night I'd almost lost them. Something in our pack had kept them themselves that night, they'd become like light wolves that night. We all had. It was the time we'd found out about Golden Packs and the power they held. Yet the pack was gone now there was no one to pull them back as Lauchie had said. Did that mean in time the same thing would eventually happen to Michael too?  
  
I was filled with regret instantly, regret for abandoning them like that after everything we'd been through together. Especially Michael, heck I owed that kid everything. I'd promised I wouldn't leave, and whilst I hadn't. I'd allowed our pack to split and that hadn't been any better. I couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for what was happening.  
  
I hesitated though, this wasn't my job anymore. I didn't have a pack; they weren't my responsibility. I should just leave them for the hunters. It was their own fault if they let themselves become Shadow Wolves.  
  
Yet was it really?  
  
I knew barely anything about this, but from what Lauchie was saying I think it was connected to the pack breaking up and considering I was their leader and I was the one who called it. It was my fault in part. Would keeping up this whole not talking to each other thing be worth it anymore? I looked around my room, I wasn't as angry with them as I had been and maybe they had a point.  
  
"How's Mikey?" I questioned, allowing myself at least that before making my decision. I cared about Luke sure, but Michael had been my priority since I was eight or nine years old.  
  
"He was okay when I left," Lauchie spoke his shoulders shrinking. "but I left him alone with Luke so who knows by now."  
  
This kid knew it too. If someone didn't act now it might be too late. I knew in my heart that the same thing could happen to Michael too. I couldn't be the one who let it.   
  
I nodded. My mind thinking over a plan. I didn't have any idea on Luke's condition. I'd assume perhaps it was unpredictable, maybe simply trying to calm him down would work...  
  
"Oh yeah, Mikey said to tell you that we need the whole pack together before I left." Lauchie added. "If that uh helps..."  
  
Though of course Michael had a plan already. Maybe if we could get the pack back together it would be enough. I knew what that meant I needed to do. My eyes travelled to my phone. We were going to need him. Yet would he even talk to me? If there was anyone in our pack who was still mad at me, it would be him.

"Where was Mikey taking him?" I asked as I scrolled through to find his number. It started with A so I knew it wouldn't be far down the list. I needed to at least know where they were going to tell him.  
  
Lauchie looked down at his phone, "It looks like he's taken Luke to the den."  
  
"Good that's not far." I nodded. I'd assume Michael had thought the same thing. My finger hesitated over the number. I moved it away. I couldn't do it. Michael said we needed everyone though and I believed him. I sucked in a breath, why was ringing Ashton so difficult?  
  
All of a sudden, the incoming call logo flashed up on screen with Ashton's image on it. I stared at it for a moment, why was Ashton calling me? I blinked, I'm sure I hadn't rung him. Nervous, I clicked the answer button.  
  
"Cal, I think I made a mistake." Ashton's voice was clear the moment the call came through, he wasted no time with hellos or explanations, "Scar's not who I thought she was. You were right. I'm sorry."

I sucked in a breath as Ashton seemed to be waiting on the other end of the phone. It was so good to hear his voice and it sounded like maybe this was our chance to patch things up. Though I knew we were running out of time.   
  
"Okay not to sound like a dick here but we're kind of in a situation and I don't know if our pack still means something to you. If it does though, please meet me at the den. Luke-" I choked on my words, still feeling partially responsible. "We've lost Luke-"  
  
I didn't wait for Ashton's answer, but I hoped he knew it was as much of an apology as his words had been. I hung up the phone and nodded to Lauchie.  
  
I quickly threw on a jacket stepping over the obstacle course that was my room, Lauchie followed behind me dodging and weaving through it like a professional. We took the steps two at a time down the staircase. The hunter's speed surprising me.  
  
I heard my mum call out to me from the kitchen, probably surprised that I'd left upstairs for the first time in days without it being to go to school. I poke my head into the kitchen where I can smell the strong aroma of rice cooking. My mother turns her head and looks at me expectantly as if knowing I was going to have something to say. She raises an eyebrow at Lauchie whose standing behind me.  
  
"It's emergency werewolf business. With a bit of luck, I should be back by dinner." I tell her. Though I know she won't mind if I miss dinner, I think she's understood since I'd turned thirteen that werewolf business was never a reason to be mad at me or to stop me from leaving the house.  
  
"Okay." She replied, though I can see the worry in her eyes. Just because she lets me do it doesn't mean she likes it. "See you soon."  
  
I nod. "See you soon."  
  
As we race towards the den, I find it easy to forget that Lauchie's only human, he seems to be almost keeping pace with me as we race towards the den. I guess he is a hunter still and they're trained to be able to keep up with us.   
  
The den soon comes into view. The lights were all on and the scent of both Michael and Luke lingered in the air. They had to be in here. I wasn't sure I was ready to face either of them again. Not after everything I'd said and done. I'd promised that this time I wouldn't leave them yet here we were again.   
  
Cautiously, Lauchie and I walked inside. I expected to find someone in here, but the room was vacant. Yet evidence that someone had been here was clear. There was turned over chairs, books had fallen from the shelves, video game cases were all over the floor. I frowned at the evident claw marks on the sofa.  
  
I was starting to get nervous. Where were they? There weren't many places to hide. I looked to Lauchie who had his phone out and was frowning at it. He shook his head in confusion.  
  
"They should be here." He muttered repeatedly.  
  
I searched the room, and my eyes fell on a black rectangular object peeking out from just under the sofa. I walked over towards it and picked it up from the floor. My heart sunk. The screen had a large crack through it, but I recognised the case to be Michael's. I found a wet sticky substance on my hand and frowned at the red mark it left on my hands. I sniffed it, recognising the coppery bloody scent. I pulled a face.  
  
"I found the phone." I told Lauchie gesturing to the device. Lauchie looked alarmed quickly putting away his own.  
  
"We were too late." He frowned, staring at the object.  
  
"We don't know that yet." I replied, trying to be hopeful but even I was starting to doubt that.  
  
What now? We had no idea where they could even be. I could only hope that they hadn't raced off and shifted into Shadow Wolves. There would be no way for them to come back from that. My mind raced with regretful thoughts and 'If only's'. If only the pack hadn't split. If only I hadn't pushed them. If only I had realised earlier what was happening.  
  
I fell back onto the couch and ran my hands through my hair, where on Earth could I even start looking for them? Where else would Michael take Luke if he couldn't keep him here? Maybe we could follow the scents, but I'd only been able to pick up their scents right in front of the den. Lauchie hovered above me cautiously, I felt bad from dragging him into this. He'd been doing such a good job at trying to help. I felt like maybe I was the one who was supposed to have all the answers, but I didn't. What was I going to do now?  
  
"Hello?" A hesitant voice questioned, instantly I sat up in alarm. My eyes turning to the door where Ashton was standing in the doorway dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. My heart skipped and my mouth ran dry, I couldn't believe that he'd actually turned up. "Did I get the wrong place-"  
  
"You came." I spoke dumbly in stunned awe. I couldn't quite believe that he was here. I don't think I'd ever been so happy to see him in all my life.  
  
"Yeah, well I think our arguments over. You were right Cal." He told me with a small smile, "You know sorry about all that."  
  
"I think so too." I nodded, "I'm really sorry as well." I smiled, "It's good to have you back."  
  
"So, where are they?" Ashton asked, "I could catch their scent, but they don't seem to be here. So now I'm confused."  
  
"You and me both." I agreed.   
  
With Lauchie I briefly filled him in on what had happened up until now. Ashton's face fell further with our every word.  
  
"Shit this is all my fault. If I hadn't trusted Scarlet, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Ashton shook his head when we'd finished. It was clear I wasn't the only one blaming myself.   
  
"Ash, please enough." I spoke to him. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed, "We've all done things wrong in this. You were right to believe in her." I told him, I wasn't game to ask what had changed his opinion of her, "You thought you were doing the right thing."  
  
Ashton didn't look so certain but he nodded anyway.  
  
I was glad that at least we had Ashton helping us now. We needed to find where Luke and Michael were. Just how, no bond and no scents meant there was no clues. We had no idea what kind of states either of the two of them were in either.  
  
"Look maybe the two of you could start by pulling your pack back together. I mean that's what Michael and Luke did..." Lauchie spoke anxiously, his eyes on me.  
  
I understood what Lauchie was suggesting, that we start by bringing the pack bond back then Ashton and I could communicate long range at least using the bond, it might also help some of our golden pack abilities return. Maybe it might help us.  
  
"You ready Ash?" I asked him, holding out my hand to him.  
  
I blinked at Lauchie in surprise as he held his hand out between Ashton's and mine.  
  
"Lauchie what are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I want to help." Lauchie spoke, "I was thinking maybe it would work."  
  
I still wasn't sure I understood what he was saying. How on Earth did he think he could help us like that? It wasn't like he was a werewolf. Was he? I thought of the morning he'd come late to class, had something happened?  
  
"I'm like Luke and Michael. I was one of the hunter's werewolf experiments. From what we can tell the last one." Lauchie explained to us, "For years I've had a problem, massive headaches convulsions around the full moon." He sighed, "I was thinking if maybe I'm like Luke and Michael maybe I can help by joining the pack."  
  
I stared, Lauchie was like Michael and Luke? It was possible but I was still stunned. No wonder he'd been able to keep up with me to get here. He wasn't as human as I thought. Somehow that frightened me. I pulled away from him.  
  
"Lauchie I'm sorry but it's out of the question." I told him, "We need to understand what you are before I bring you into something like this. We don't know how it would affect you. I don't want to see something happen."  
  
Lauchie's face fell. I knew he was just trying to help but there was too much of a risk.   
  
Ashton nodded, "I promise once all this blows over, we'll sort things out. We'll find out what you are, but right now we don't have the time."  
  
Lauchie nodded and pulled his hand away.  
  
"I understand. In that case while you do that, I'm going to see if I can get onto Lewis, Pip and possibly the hunters too. They might be able to help us cover some more area to help us find them." Lauchie suggested.  
  
"Much better idea." I nodded, though I felt a little bad for what I'd said to him. I hoped it wasn't too offensive, but I was still uncertain about all this experiment stuff. We were still living with the effects of what it done to Luke, Michael and Mei. I liked Lauchie but I didn't need a fourth person to worry about.   
  
Lauchie went for his phone and I could already hear it dialling. I turned to Ashton and I knew I needed to apologise properly before we formed the pack again.   
  
"Wait before we do this. I just wanted to let you know I was scared that day, seeing you lying there. You know what I'd just been through with Sophie. If it seemed like I didn't want you in the pack, then it's the furthest thing from the truth. You're one of my best friends, Ash. If I could go back and make that choice again, I would've never hesitated like I did. Turning you was one of the best decisions I made." I explained to him.  
  
Ashton smiled at me. "I understand that now." He nodded to me, "I know who my real friends are."  
  
He didn't elaborate much further than that as he held both his hands out to me. I took his in mine.  
  
"Alliges duplicia, nexus." I spoke knowing those to be the words that would help us form a pack again. I felt a spark of energy flow through me, it felt right and real. We let out howls in unison as the energy had finished spreading through my body. I grinned as I opened my eyes to Ashton's glowing golden ones. I could feel a certain sense of power in my veins, my body seeming to anticipate the fact that I was an Alpha again. I'd forgotten what it felt like.   
  
How much I'd missed it.  
  
"I think it worked." Ashton grinned.  
  
I nodded, slightly stunned. That was when I felt a warm shooting pain on my chest after the initial one faded. I blinked in surprise, reaching for my chest on automatic. The pendant? Again?  
  
I pulled the pendant out from under my shirt. The red gem was still lit up as it had been before, but there was a green one on the end lit up and a small beam of light was produced from it. What did it mean?   
  
I hovered my hand over the light. I gasped as in my mind's eye I saw Michael and Luke seeming to be fighting it out in the forest not too far from here, Luke's irises were a shocking red. A shiver went up my spine.  
  
"I think it's telling us where we need to go." I shook my head mystified. I had no idea how this worked but I think that's what it was trying to tell me. I almost wondered if the green light was like a compass. Would it lead us straight to them?  
  
Ashton and looked stunned but nodded. Lauchie hung up the phone and turned towards us his eyes landing on the pendant. He gasped.   
  
"So that's what Luke and Michael were going on about." He spoke, "There was a girl wearing it in one of the photographs. They seemed to think she was in a pack of a person who was somehow related to you."

Ashton and I paused, exchanging stunned glances. Maybe Luke and Michael had found out more in our time apart than we'd thought. I believed it though. That's why it was in my Grandfather's diary, wasn't it? I looked down at it. There was something strange about it, but I knew we didn't have time to think it over.   
  
"We'll worry about it later." I told them, "For now let's find them."  
  
Lauchie and Ashton both nodded. Lauchie stayed back at the den on his phone trying to get onto Pip and Lewis. Whilst Ashton and I headed out into the forest.

There was an eerie silence between the two of us as we walked into the forest together following the green beam of light that lead the way. I could hear our hearts beating in time with the crunching noise of the leaves below us. His thoughts and feelings mirroring my own. It was strange to be able to sense him again as if none of this had ever happened. It almost felt too good to be true. I could only wonder what Scarlet had done so wrong to make him come back to me so easily. I knew that now wasn't the time to ask about it though.

"You lied!" I heard a voice yell.

Ashton and I paused instantly both pricking up our ears to listen.   
  
"I didn't." I heard a voice protest, "I told you we were in this together, but not like this Luke. We can't change the past."  
  
I wasn't all that surprised when we walked a little further to find Michael holding Luke to the ground by the throat as he thrashed around beneath him. My throat caught a little as my eyes met with Luke's that were bright red. His eyes narrowed on me reminding me that even like this he was still pissed off with me. If I didn't feel responsible before I did now.  
  
Michael's eyes followed his and I saw his stunned smile as he looked between the three of us. Luke didn't seem to notice, he struggled under Michael's grip his claws deeply pressed into his arm. It looked painful but Michael didn't seem to be showing it.

My thoughts were racing. Should I be rushing in and helping Michael? Why was I still just standing here? Why wasn't Ashton either?  
  
"Stand back. I can help him." I heard another voice from across the clearing.  
  
Ashton, Lauchie and I ducked, hiding behind the trees. Yet all our eyes were trained on Mei who was standing there dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans.  
  
Michael growled, "We don't need your help. Stay away from us."  
  
Luke let out a yell and suddenly Michael was flying through the air landing on the ground behind him. Slowly Luke stood his eyes solely on Mei.  
  
"Oh, I think you do." She smiled as Luke stood, his body moving up and down with each of his breaths. Even from a distance I could see the blood in his hand from where his extended claws were cutting into his hands. I looked to Michael next, noticing the slightly red ring around his irises too.  
  
I bit my lip. Pack or no pack. They were still my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^^


	34. Inner Strength

(Calum's POV)

Luke stood with his eyes solely on Mei. My throat caught was he really going to do this? Was he as far gone as Lauchie had said he might be?  
  
"Luke." A voice spoke weakly in warning. My eyes fell to Michael as he pulled himself up from the ground. His hand was out to Luke, as if he could stop him. I frowned noticing how they were slightly stained with blood from where Luke's claws had dug into him. "You don't need to do this."  
  
Luke seemed to ignore him, his entire form still trembling as he glared at Mei.  
  
Mei didn't move or say anything. Her eyes simply narrowed on Luke, a small smile playing on her lips. Luke took a step forward towards her. I began to panic. What was he doing?   
  
"I'm being serious when I say I can help you." She spoke her eyes flickering between them. "I know what you saw Luke."  
  
Luke looked at her unblinkingly. Mei's gaze held with his for a moment. Luke turned back towards Michael who was glaring at them hopelessly. I wasn't too sure whether Mei or Luke had seen us yet.   
  
"No tricks this time." Mei promised him when he didn't move.  
  
"I doubt it." I glared at her moving out from the trees and stepping between her and Luke. Ashton didn't follow me. I hoped he'd stay there; the longer Mei didn't know about him being here the better. "Stay away from them. They're mine."  
  
Mei looked slightly stunned, turning to face me. She smiled as her eyes rested on me.  
  
"Seriously, Cal? We're going to play this game again, where I'm the big bad Shadow Wolf and you're the heroic Alpha. You abandoned them; more than once might I add. How are you any better?" Mei glared at me her eyes like poisonous daggers. "I'm the only person who can help them now. You're too late Hood."  
  
I couldn't stop the wave of guilt from washing over me. Yes, I had abandoned them. Now more than once. It was dreadful, I silently knew she was right.

Yet the time apart had nearly killed me. It had been something small that had blown into something more. I had the belief that there was still good in them. That we were still friends. Even if we weren’t, I wasn't about to let Mei stand here and try and claim them for her own twisted purposes. I could only assume from her words that was what she was here for.

"Well I'm here now." I defended myself leaving it at that.  
  
Mei shrugged, "So am I. Doesn't mean much. You left them Calum. They're mine to claim."

"No, they're not." I felt an anger burning at the pit of my stomach. A need to protect them. I let out a low animalistic growl at her, surprising myself. I sucked in a breath; I knew lashing out at her wouldn't do me much good though.   
  
"Calum out the way." Luke growled from behind me a moment later.  
  
I turned back to him, almost not recognising his expression. It was odd noticing how the red had completely encompassed his irises now. He was trembling with built up rage I assumed of whatever had upset him this badly. He looked like he could shift at any moment. I gulped at the thought.  
  
I frowned, though he wasn't going to go with Mei, was he? Surely, he couldn't.  
  
"Luke, quit this. Come back with us. We'll find another way." I spoke to him in as calm and soothing tone I could manage. I held my hand out to him, despite knowing the risks of doing so. One strike of his claws and I'd be in as much danger as they were. Yet I had more faith in Luke than that.   
  
"Cal out the way." Michael demanded in a gruff tone. I looked over to him he was kneeled with his hand was trembling now, the red in his irises growing by the second.   
  
"No." I shook my head; I couldn't let this happen. It felt like I was trapped in a nightmare but this one was real. Mei was right. I was too late to save them, wasn't I?  
  
"Trust me." Michael glared at me with a fierce pleading expression, "Trust us."  
  
I held Michael's gaze for a moment. Even his eyes seemed to be begging for me to believe him. I was so scared that the words weren't his. That by listening to him I'd be making a massive mistake.  
  
_'You're not going with Mei, are you?'_ I asked him, not even sure it would work. It was hard to tell with no bond.  
  
_'No. We're not.'_ Michael replied.  _'Just move Cal. Let Luke past, it sounds crazy, but he knows what he's doing.'  
_  
I sucked in a breath as I stepped to the side moving to be next to Michael, unsure if I was even doing was the right thing. Luke stepped past me then, he stopped directly in front of Mei his gaze on her venomous. I looked at Luke's trembling form in shock. I was terrified at what he would do next. I looked over to Michael who gave a small nod as if this was going to be alright.  
  
Mei's smile faded as the smoke began to rise from Luke's fingertips. I gasped.  
  
"I know everything now. Your mother was responsible for this, for us." Luke growled, "She ordered for my brother to be killed. No one even tried to help him even though they realised what they'd done to him. She could've helped and she didn't. She let him die."  
  
I blinked. Judging by his reaction, was this what had triggered all of this? I looked to Michael hoping for a response, but he simply nodded. Had Luke had another brother? No wonder he was upset, after what she'd done all of us had held a deep grudge against her. Yet if something like that had been caused by her family too then there was even more reason for Luke to hate her now.  
  
"She was. So what?" Mei shrugged, "My mother was a legend among the hunters. I'm sure your brother had just scummed to his werewolf nature. He was a threat. It was her job to make sure it was neutralized."  
  
"I wasn't done Mei. She made us forget, she kept my mother in hunting for her own purpose." Luke continued, "You're just the same as her, but worse. Just you make Shadow Wolves. If this is how it's going to be, I want to make sure you regret doing this to people."  
  
Mei's eyes widened, seeming to realise that Luke wasn't about to back down. I don't know what she'd expected. Maybe that he would blindly follow along with her.   
  
There was a loud groan and I turned to see Michael fall to his knees beside me. Forgetting Luke, I fell to Michael's side kneeling beside him. He was coughing and grabbing at his throat his entire body trembling now. I put my hand to his shoulder, it was scolding hot. I noticed the way his claws were extended, the red in his irises growing.  
  
My throat tightened.  
  
"Mikey come on." I spoke, though the words felt useless dying on my tongue forming only three words, "Stay with me."  
  
Michael let out another painful whine, even without the bond I could practically feel the pain that went into it.  
  
"I'm out of time. Luke's trying to pull me into this with him." Michael choked out. "I'm sorry Cal."  
  
I felt a lump in my throat. Tears threatening my eyelids. I wanted to change his fate. I would give anything. My eyes went to Luke and Mei then back at Michael. I hated all of this. I should've been here sooner.  
  
Yet I knew if there was a way to save them both like we had before. We'd need to find it. Even if the method might scare me. Maybe the only way to fix Mei once and for all was to beat her at her own game.  
  
"You're going to have to." I spoke.  
  
Michael blinked at me. He was just as stunned as I was. He shook his head.  
  
"What if I don't come back though?" He asked quietly, "Right now, Luke's the only pack I have, if I give in there'll be no one else to pull either of us back."  
  
I was silent. There had to be an easier way. Yet we were running out of options.  
  
"I don't want to become a monster."   
  
I was quiet at his words. I understood perfectly. Ever since we were thirteen Michael and I had told each other those words. We had sworn on our lives we would never become the monster the hunters thought we were. This would just be flying in the face of that.

Though the more I thought about it I wondered if this was happening to them because the pack broke up, Ashton and I had been the reason they'd been okay. I wasn't sure it would work but if they were a pack and we were a pack again. Surely, we could combine somehow. Maybe this could work.  
  
"You will." I nodded looking him straight in the eyes, I looked back to Ashton who I could faintly see was still watching on from the trees. I took Michael's hand in mine. "You'll have us."  
  
I squeezed on his hand, silently hoping that this would make everything alright or would at least be enough to change things, "Alliges duplica, nexus." I spoke for the second time tonight.

I slowly opened my eyes. Michael's eyes glowed with an eerie mix of red and golden. I gasped as I could sense his emotions, they were all over the place. Something I'd only sensed that night where we'd almost lost him. I could practically sense Luke trying to force him into shifting. It didn't feel like a full pack bond, it felt kind of weak but hopefully it would be enough. He blinked at me, seeming to realise what I'd done.  
  
"Thank you." He spoke silently, he squeezed my hand before releasing it.  
  
I nodded to him. "Now go."  
  
Michael hesitated for a moment. Before he sucked in a deep breath, the red in his irises spread and I stepped back from him giving him the space he might need. I could see Mei's eyes on us now, her focus off Luke who was still yelling at her. Luke seemed to notice and stopped turning to look at us. He smiled at Michael and my throat caught. A sense of wrongness in my stomach.   
  
I backed away more now, and I noticed Ashton appear beside me. He shot me a worried glance, clearly sensing and seeing what I could,  _'Cal? What the hell did you just do?'  
_  
_'I'm not too sure.'_  I replied feeling slightly shaken,  _'I just hope their plan works.'  
  
_ Though I could sense the path both Michael and Luke's thoughts were taking, and I grimaced. They wanted revenge on Mei. While I couldn't blame them, I really hadn't thought this through had I? Would they become exactly like her? Should I have tried to stop Michael instead?  
  
Michael pulled himself up, barely looking in Ashton and my direction. He stood beside Luke and he nodded to him and I could see the grin on Mei's face grow. She thought she'd won, and maybe she had.  
  
"Ah I knew you'd come around eventually." Mei smirked, "Shall we get going? I know just the place-"  
  
I felt the hesitation in both Luke and Michael, the part of them that wanted to obey her every word. It seemed highly possible they were tied to her somehow the way they had once been to me.   
  
"No." Michael growled, "We're not going to be more Shadow Wolves for your collection."  
  
"Do you think we don't realise what you're trying to do?" Luke added with a glare. "You don't really want to help us, only yourself."  
  
Mei gave a stunned glance between the two of them. She hadn't been expecting them to say that.  
  
"I see how it is." She smirked, "I should've known the two of you wouldn't be like the others. That you wouldn't follow along blindly. You've always been different." She looked between them as if weighing them both up, "Well it seems we're in an interesting predicament. I need your numbers in my pack so I can't kill you but without me you're going to destroy everything you've built here. How will you feel when you've attacked your two friends over there?"  
  
Michael's fist clenched. Luke's eyes simply went to Ashton and me. Though I could feel their anger bubbling. I was surprised to notice there was a fierce desire to protect which surprised me a little. I had thought Shadow Wolves were all about destroying things but maybe this entire time we'd been wrong.   
  
"You don't like the sound of that, do you?" Mei smiled, "Maybe I can get started for you? Perhaps your friends would be better at following my instructions."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Luke challenged. Michael let out a growl beside him.   
  
"I would." Mei smirked her eyes flickering towards us. My throat caught; she wasn't bluffing. Ashton and I took a step away, but she'd already seen us. Her eyes narrowing on the two of us, a small scheming smile growing on her face.  
  
_'Cal, look.'_ I heard Ashton say his gaze not even on Mei's.   
  
He was looking at Michael and Luke who had shadows rising from the surface of their skin and I felt my own crawl. I could already feel the bond weakening as they both let out pained groans. I could see my plan falling apart right before my eyes. Even that hadn't been enough.   
  
I knew what I'd told Michael but surely, we'd have more time than this.  
  
_'I've seen this before. Cal, I think we better go.'_ Ashton frowned at me.  _'We can come back for them later.'  
_  
_'No wait. I'm not giving up on them.'_ I spoke quietly in reply.   
  
Though a part of me agreed with Ashton. We should make a run for it before this turned into a fight. We should find somewhere quiet and look for another way to save them. We didn't need to be a part of this. If something were to happen to us as well there would be little chance of saving them.   
  
Yet I'd promised Michael I'd bring him back the first chance I had. Even if I didn't say it directly, I'd promised Luke as well.  
  
Leaving felt like giving up on them. 

We weren't leaving yet.   
  
I looked to Ashton, no matter what form they took Luke and Michael were still our pack. I flickered my eyes golden at him, informing him of what I intended to do. He nodded to me, his own eyes illuminating. I put my hand to the pendant that dangled from around my neck.  
  
Everything was about to change.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

(Calum's POV)

Luke stood with his eyes solely on Mei. My throat caught was he really going to do this? Was he as far gone as Lauchie had said he might be?  
  
"Luke." A voice spoke weakly in warning. My eyes fell to Michael as he pulled himself up from the ground. His hand was out to Luke, as if he could stop him. I frowned noticing how they were slightly stained with blood from where Luke's claws had dug into him. "You don't need to do this."  
  
Luke seemed to ignore him, his entire form still trembling as he glared at Mei.  
  
Mei didn't move or say anything. Her eyes simply narrowed on Luke, a small smile playing on her lips. Luke took a step forward towards her. I began to panic. What was he doing?   
  
"I'm being serious when I say I can help you." She spoke her eyes flickering between them. "I know what you saw Luke."  
  
Luke looked at her unblinkingly. Mei's gaze held with his for a moment. Luke turned back towards Michael who was glaring at them hopelessly. I wasn't too sure whether Mei or Luke had seen us yet.   
  
"No tricks this time." Mei promised him when he didn't move.  
  
"I doubt it." I glared at her moving out from the trees and stepping between her and Luke. Ashton didn't follow me. I hoped he'd stay there; the longer Mei didn't know about him being here the better. "Stay away from them. They're mine."  
  
Mei looked slightly stunned, turning to face me. She smiled as her eyes rested on me.  
  
"Seriously, Cal? We're going to play this game again, where I'm the big bad Shadow Wolf and you're the heroic Alpha. You abandoned them; more than once might I add. How are you any better?" Mei glared at me her eyes like poisonous daggers. "I'm the only person who can help them now. You're too late Hood."  
  
I couldn't stop the wave of guilt from washing over me. Yes, I had abandoned them. Now more than once. It was dreadful, I silently knew she was right.

Yet the time apart had nearly killed me. It had been something small that had blown into something more. I had the belief that there was still good in them. That we were still friends. Even if we weren’t, I wasn't about to let Mei stand here and try and claim them for her own twisted purposes. I could only assume from her words that was what she was here for.

"Well I'm here now." I defended myself leaving it at that.  
  
Mei shrugged, "So am I. Doesn't mean much. You left them Calum. They're mine to claim."

"No, they're not." I felt an anger burning at the pit of my stomach. A need to protect them. I let out a low animalistic growl at her, surprising myself. I sucked in a breath; I knew lashing out at her wouldn't do me much good though.   
  
"Calum out the way." Luke growled from behind me a moment later.  
  
I turned back to him, almost not recognising his expression. It was odd noticing how the red had completely encompassed his irises now. He was trembling with built up rage I assumed of whatever had upset him this badly. He looked like he could shift at any moment. I gulped at the thought.  
  
I frowned, though he wasn't going to go with Mei, was he? Surely, he couldn't.  
  
"Luke, quit this. Come back with us. We'll find another way." I spoke to him in as calm and soothing tone I could manage. I held my hand out to him, despite knowing the risks of doing so. One strike of his claws and I'd be in as much danger as they were. Yet I had more faith in Luke than that.   
  
"Cal out the way." Michael demanded in a gruff tone. I looked over to him he was kneeled with his hand was trembling now, the red in his irises growing by the second.   
  
"No." I shook my head; I couldn't let this happen. It felt like I was trapped in a nightmare but this one was real. Mei was right. I was too late to save them, wasn't I?  
  
"Trust me." Michael glared at me with a fierce pleading expression, "Trust us."  
  
I held Michael's gaze for a moment. Even his eyes seemed to be begging for me to believe him. I was so scared that the words weren't his. That by listening to him I'd be making a massive mistake.  
  
_'You're not going with Mei, are you?'_ I asked him, not even sure it would work. It was hard to tell with no bond.  
  
_'No. We're not.'_ Michael replied.  _'Just move Cal. Let Luke past, it sounds crazy, but he knows what he's doing.'  
_  
I sucked in a breath as I stepped to the side moving to be next to Michael, unsure if I was even doing was the right thing. Luke stepped past me then, he stopped directly in front of Mei his gaze on her venomous. I looked at Luke's trembling form in shock. I was terrified at what he would do next. I looked over to Michael who gave a small nod as if this was going to be alright.  
  
Mei's smile faded as the smoke began to rise from Luke's fingertips. I gasped.  
  
"I know everything now. Your mother was responsible for this, for us." Luke growled, "She ordered for my brother to be killed. No one even tried to help him even though they realised what they'd done to him. She could've helped and she didn't. She let him die."  
  
I blinked. Judging by his reaction, was this what had triggered all of this? I looked to Michael hoping for a response, but he simply nodded. Had Luke had another brother? No wonder he was upset, after what she'd done all of us had held a deep grudge against her. Yet if something like that had been caused by her family too then there was even more reason for Luke to hate her now.  
  
"She was. So what?" Mei shrugged, "My mother was a legend among the hunters. I'm sure your brother had just scummed to his werewolf nature. He was a threat. It was her job to make sure it was neutralized."  
  
"I wasn't done Mei. She made us forget, she kept my mother in hunting for her own purpose." Luke continued, "You're just the same as her, but worse. Just you make Shadow Wolves. If this is how it's going to be, I want to make sure you regret doing this to people."  
  
Mei's eyes widened, seeming to realise that Luke wasn't about to back down. I don't know what she'd expected. Maybe that he would blindly follow along with her.   
  
There was a loud groan and I turned to see Michael fall to his knees beside me. Forgetting Luke, I fell to Michael's side kneeling beside him. He was coughing and grabbing at his throat his entire body trembling now. I put my hand to his shoulder, it was scolding hot. I noticed the way his claws were extended, the red in his irises growing.  
  
My throat tightened.  
  
"Mikey come on." I spoke, though the words felt useless dying on my tongue forming only three words, "Stay with me."  
  
Michael let out another painful whine, even without the bond I could practically feel the pain that went into it.  
  
"I'm out of time. Luke's trying to pull me into this with him." Michael choked out. "I'm sorry Cal."  
  
I felt a lump in my throat. Tears threatening my eyelids. I wanted to change his fate. I would give anything. My eyes went to Luke and Mei then back at Michael. I hated all of this. I should've been here sooner.  
  
Yet I knew if there was a way to save them both like we had before. We'd need to find it. Even if the method might scare me. Maybe the only way to fix Mei once and for all was to beat her at her own game.  
  
"You're going to have to." I spoke.  
  
Michael blinked at me. He was just as stunned as I was. He shook his head.  
  
"What if I don't come back though?" He asked quietly, "Right now, Luke's the only pack I have, if I give in there'll be no one else to pull either of us back."  
  
I was silent. There had to be an easier way. Yet we were running out of options.  
  
"I don't want to become a monster."   
  
I was quiet at his words. I understood perfectly. Ever since we were thirteen Michael and I had told each other those words. We had sworn on our lives we would never become the monster the hunters thought we were. This would just be flying in the face of that.

Though the more I thought about it I wondered if this was happening to them because the pack broke up, Ashton and I had been the reason they'd been okay. I wasn't sure it would work but if they were a pack and we were a pack again. Surely, we could combine somehow. Maybe this could work.  
  
"You will." I nodded looking him straight in the eyes, I looked back to Ashton who I could faintly see was still watching on from the trees. I took Michael's hand in mine. "You'll have us."  
  
I squeezed on his hand, silently hoping that this would make everything alright or would at least be enough to change things, "Alliges duplica, nexus." I spoke for the second time tonight.

I slowly opened my eyes. Michael's eyes glowed with an eerie mix of red and golden. I gasped as I could sense his emotions, they were all over the place. Something I'd only sensed that night where we'd almost lost him. I could practically sense Luke trying to force him into shifting. It didn't feel like a full pack bond, it felt kind of weak but hopefully it would be enough. He blinked at me, seeming to realise what I'd done.  
  
"Thank you." He spoke silently, he squeezed my hand before releasing it.  
  
I nodded to him. "Now go."  
  
Michael hesitated for a moment. Before he sucked in a deep breath, the red in his irises spread and I stepped back from him giving him the space he might need. I could see Mei's eyes on us now, her focus off Luke who was still yelling at her. Luke seemed to notice and stopped turning to look at us. He smiled at Michael and my throat caught. A sense of wrongness in my stomach.   
  
I backed away more now, and I noticed Ashton appear beside me. He shot me a worried glance, clearly sensing and seeing what I could,  _'Cal? What the hell did you just do?'  
_  
_'I'm not too sure.'_  I replied feeling slightly shaken,  _'I just hope their plan works.'  
  
_ Though I could sense the path both Michael and Luke's thoughts were taking, and I grimaced. They wanted revenge on Mei. While I couldn't blame them, I really hadn't thought this through had I? Would they become exactly like her? Should I have tried to stop Michael instead?  
  
Michael pulled himself up, barely looking in Ashton and my direction. He stood beside Luke and he nodded to him and I could see the grin on Mei's face grow. She thought she'd won, and maybe she had.  
  
"Ah I knew you'd come around eventually." Mei smirked, "Shall we get going? I know just the place-"  
  
I felt the hesitation in both Luke and Michael, the part of them that wanted to obey her every word. It seemed highly possible they were tied to her somehow the way they had once been to me.   
  
"No." Michael growled, "We're not going to be more Shadow Wolves for your collection."  
  
"Do you think we don't realise what you're trying to do?" Luke added with a glare. "You don't really want to help us, only yourself."  
  
Mei gave a stunned glance between the two of them. She hadn't been expecting them to say that.  
  
"I see how it is." She smirked, "I should've known the two of you wouldn't be like the others. That you wouldn't follow along blindly. You've always been different." She looked between them as if weighing them both up, "Well it seems we're in an interesting predicament. I need your numbers in my pack so I can't kill you but without me you're going to destroy everything you've built here. How will you feel when you've attacked your two friends over there?"  
  
Michael's fist clenched. Luke's eyes simply went to Ashton and me. Though I could feel their anger bubbling. I was surprised to notice there was a fierce desire to protect which surprised me a little. I had thought Shadow Wolves were all about destroying things but maybe this entire time we'd been wrong.   
  
"You don't like the sound of that, do you?" Mei smiled, "Maybe I can get started for you? Perhaps your friends would be better at following my instructions."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Luke challenged. Michael let out a growl beside him.   
  
"I would." Mei smirked her eyes flickering towards us. My throat caught; she wasn't bluffing. Ashton and I took a step away, but she'd already seen us. Her eyes narrowing on the two of us, a small scheming smile growing on her face.  
  
_'Cal, look.'_ I heard Ashton say his gaze not even on Mei's.   
  
He was looking at Michael and Luke who had shadows rising from the surface of their skin and I felt my own crawl. I could already feel the bond weakening as they both let out pained groans. I could see my plan falling apart right before my eyes. Even that hadn't been enough.   
  
I knew what I'd told Michael but surely, we'd have more time than this.  
  
_'I've seen this before. Cal, I think we better go.'_ Ashton frowned at me.  _'We can come back for them later.'  
_  
_'No wait. I'm not giving up on them.'_ I spoke quietly in reply.   
  
Though a part of me agreed with Ashton. We should make a run for it before this turned into a fight. We should find somewhere quiet and look for another way to save them. We didn't need to be a part of this. If something were to happen to us as well there would be little chance of saving them.   
  
Yet I'd promised Michael I'd bring him back the first chance I had. Even if I didn't say it directly, I'd promised Luke as well.  
  
Leaving felt like giving up on them. 

We weren't leaving yet.   
  
I looked to Ashton, no matter what form they took Luke and Michael were still our pack. I flickered my eyes golden at him, informing him of what I intended to do. He nodded to me, his own eyes illuminating. I put my hand to the pendant that dangled from around my neck.  
  
Everything was about to change.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	35. Fireproof

(Luke's POV)  
  
As I glared at Mei, I could feel the angry fire burning within. My skin felt like it was searing hot, burning more fiercely with each tremble of my form. I knew it was almost time to give in, I couldn't hold back for much longer. My mind kept replaying what it had seen, only adding more fuel to the fire. I thought over Mei's mother's role in the death of my brother. The one that she'd forced me to forget. Her mother had been responsible for so much pain and so much that I had forgotten. It wasn’t like Mei was innocent either, she had hurt so many people. She had destroyed so many lives. I held no sympathy for her whatsoever. I wanted her to realise what she had done. I wanted to make her suffer for her mother’s sake too.  
  
Mei went through numerous threats, but I was barely listening anymore. She went on and on about how I would destroy everything and that I somehow needed her. It was as if she thought she had some right over me. Like she thought I was still some scared little kid.  
  
I wasn't anymore.  
  
A large part of me knew that I needed to give in. That I needed to give in to my emotions, to shift and to show her no mercy. Yet something was stopping me, and I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was. I had a sense someone was watching me, waiting for me. My eyes moved over to Michael's. His form was trembling the same as I was. He was sharing my pain.  
  
I nodded to him as I let out a low growl as I turn back towards Mei. The two of us begin to circle her. That's when I notice the shadows rising from the surface of my skin, but it doesn't scare me anymore. It's like a welcome part of myself. I narrow my gaze on Mei and allow my claws to extend. Leaping forwards, I raise my hand and bring it down onto the surface of her skin. She let’s out a yell as I keep attacking wildly. I don't care what I hit.  
  
Mei jerks suddenly, her hands on my shoulders as she pushes me backwards. I fall to the ground clumsily, almost catching on my own claws. As I start to stand, I feel my back arch as my body starts to anticipate the shift. I take deep breaths, as pain wracks right through my body. I can taste the acid growing in my mouth. Nearby I can see Michael doubled over in pain.  
  
It would be so easy.  
  
No, you can't shift. I tell myself over and over, there's a part of me that still knows I can't give in to it no matter how much of me wants to see Mei suffer. Michael looks up at me, and there's a certain pleading in his eyes not to do it.  
  
"Come on? What are you waiting for?" Mei asks the two of us, there's the slight hint of a smile on her face. She thinks she's won.  
  
She's right, what am I waiting for? I can't remember. So why am I hesitating? If I let myself shift it'll make everything easier. I'll finally have a chance of defeating her.  
  
No.  
  
I'll become exactly like her, if I do that. I let out a pained whine as it feels like my stomach is rammed by a truck. I'm running out of options as I realise that I can't fight what's happening to me for much longer. Mei know it too. She's known all along what would eventually happen to us.  
  
I feel the acid rise in my throat, and I let out a choking cough.  
  
_'We're out of time.'_ I think to Michael, a certain weakness to the thought,  _'I'm so sorry.'_  
  
I don't give Michael a chance to respond. It's all over now. I close my eyes as I sense the shadows begin to engulf me. I know I'm doing the best thing for everyone. I'll finally defeat Mei. I don't care if I lose myself in the process.  
  
_'Luke wait!'_ I hear a voice clear inside my head.  
  
It's enough to jar me out of it. My eyes snap open at the voice and I almost choke as I notice how my vision is clouded with a distinct red. Michael moves closer towards me. His movements are jerky and are made in a half hobble as he clutches at his stomach. Mei doesn't seem to stop him, but her eyes are watchful. In fact, I'd even dare say that she's curious to see what will happen next.  
  
_'You can't do this. We don't have to do this.'_ He says, his red irises eyes meet with mine as he moves towards me. He falls right in front of me and onto his knees,  _'We're different.'_  
  
His entire form was trembling before me, but he manages to look me straight in the eyes.  _'I've been thinking over what Mei said to me about us being different. About what Cal's always said to us. What we've always believed.'_  
  
My body was trembling too, confused by my hesitation. Yet I managed to hold it off as I held his gaze. Though I couldn't help but notice the shadows that danced in the corner of my red tinged vision. I grit my teeth, I had to hold out long enough to hear what he was trying to say. Yet I knew I was barely hanging on.  
  
_'Cal shouldn't have been able to transfer that Alpha ability to me so easy. I shouldn't have been able to make another pack like I did. We shouldn't be able to ignore our Alpha's orders.'_  Michael continued.  
  
_'Wait. What are you trying to say?'_  I questioned.  
  
Michael's eyes met with mine.  _'Think about it. There's only very few kinds of wolves that should be able to do those things.'_  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about. He was stalling, wasting my time. I growled; he was trying to hold me back.   
  
_'Think Luke.'_ He pleaded to me.  _'You have to at least try.'_

I thought for a moment. The memories seemed foggy, but I saw a pattern. We'd always thought it had to do with the experiments, but what if it was something more. He'd mentioned Alpha's a lot, but I had no idea what he'd meant by that.  
  
_'It might not seem like it, but we have a pack again. I saw it all too. What her mother did to your brother. What she did to the both of us. All the things her mother did to my parents to make them forget too. Honestly, I'm mad too but we can't lose ourselves to this Luke. We’re better than that.'_ He raised his hand up towards mine, but it was weak and trembling.

I stared at his hand for a moment. It seemed like a dangerous choice.   
  
I fell to my knees as a strong pain rushed through my legs. I could barely breathe. I would need to shift soon.  
  
_'We don't have to take this on alone. We can find some other way.'_ Michael spoke offering his hand out to my own again.

My eyes flicker to Michael's, there's a small but weak smile playing on his lips.

 _'I think we still have another choice. That is if you're willing to take it.'_  
  
Another choice? I thought this was it, there was no turning back now. There was the part of me that was still burning with rage. Yet Michael's words sparked something in me.

I stared at his hand before I reached forwards, taking Michael's hand. As they met, I gasped as I felt the faint but familiar tug of a bond that I thought we'd lost. My eyes move to Ashton and Calum who are standing a small distance away. There's fear in their eyes. I know their afraid of me. Of the both of us. A wave of guilt washes over me.

Yet through his hand I could feel something much more worthwhile. This wasn't what I wanted; I didn't have to become like my brother.

"Do you trust me?" Michael asked. I feel a wave of uncertainty for a moment. I don't know who I trust anymore. Even myself.  
  
My gripped tightened on Michael's hand and he let out a small yelp. It was as if I'd touched one of those red stones again. My mind racing over everything that had happened this past year. All those times I'd disobeyed Calum's orders. The times we'd drawn on our Golden Pack's abilities. All the things that made the two of us, and more so the four of us different and similar.  
  
I saw the blonde boy from when we were kids telling me everything was fine, and that we were the same. He'd always known, long before I did.  
  
I thought of the night I'd first found out I was going to be a werewolf. How scared I'd been but the sympathy in Calum's eyes. How in the end he hadn't cared about my past or even the fact that I might be related to the hunters. Then there was Ashton's reassuring words the times that we'd been there for one another when no one else had been. Maybe the four of us weren't alike but we were still bonded together. That's why we'd come back together once more. They were the reason that I couldn't shift. I needed them just as much as they needed me. I had made my choice.  
  
I let out a painful howl as it felt like my entire body was being ripped apart limb by limb, it was an effort to fight something that had almost consumed me. Yet I could feel the electricity coursing through my bones and all at once I was left sitting breathless, my palms on the ground and my head down.  
  
As I lifted my head, I felt slightly stunned and disorientated but at least the red tinge had left my vision. My eyes met with Michael who was still kneeling across from me, his eyes were a greenish colour but tinged with golden. We grinned at one another.  
  
Though a moment later I let out a groan, as a stabbing pain went right through my stomach, and I felt the acidic taste rise in my throat. A shooting pain went straight up my spine. Michael and I let out almost synced groans that seemed to echo on the trees around us. We had stopped this from happening, hadn't we? Then why did it still hurt so much?  
  
I looked up just as Mei's eyes flickered to red, shadows growing around her entire form as she shifted from behind Michael.  
  
Suddenly Mei let out a howl and ran forwards, torpedoing straight towards the two of us. Michael barely blinked, as she barrelled towards us. With a yell, I pulled Michael out the way, and he let out a stunned yell as we fell to the ground together. Mei had narrowly missed us, yet I noticed Michael's frown as his eyes caught on the massive scratch along the left side of my leg. It wasn't smouldering like it should've been. So, I took it as a sign that we were still immune to her strikes at least. If she'd struck one of us properly it still could've done some damage though.  
  
_'Saved your life.'_  I joked to him.  
  
Yet Michael just rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face,  _'True, but we're not done here yet.'_  
  
He was right, as we sat up I noticed that there were now dozens of wolves emerging from the trees around us. Their shadowy forms were evident. I moved closer to him, as he did to me. I looked over to where Calum and Ashton had been standing noticing how they were on their knees. I was alarmed noticing the slump to Ashton's shoulders and the paleness of Calum's skin. They looked weak and drained, hardly like the two werewolves I knew. In fact, when I looked to Michael, he didn't look that good either, his face was slightly sunken in and he looked pale. I could only imagine that I must look quite similar.  
  
_'What now?'_ I asked noticing the way that Mei already looked to be readying herself for an attack. In fact, that was probably why the whole pack was here. She knew she'd failed.  
  
_'We shift I guess.'_ Michael says.  
  
I nod, of course. Besides it would be simple enough. Though I still feared we’d end up becoming Shadow Wolves instead.  
  
Pushing away my thoughts, I focus on shifting. I pull myself to my feet and stand there waiting for the familiar pull or prickle of the hair on my forearm. I blink, realising that nothing was happening. What was I doing wrong? I'd done this thousands of times. Why wasn't it working now? It was eerie. Every part of my body felt like it wanted to, but nothing was happening. I looked to Michael who hadn't shifted either. There was a sense of realisation in his eyes.  
  
_'We can't shift.'_  
  
_'Neither can we.'_ Two more voices joined in.  
  
That meant none of us could. If we couldn't shift, we had no chance whatsoever of taking them on. We still seemed to be able to use telepathy, it was almost like we were human and right now we couldn't afford that. We'd be dead before we could figure out what was wrong.   
  
Mei reared up on her hind legs and came running towards us. I closed my eyes again willing my body once more, but it only made me feel worse. I put my hand to my head. What was wrong with me? Michael tugged on my arm, and I opened them finding Mei only meters away from us. He pulled me to the ground as she flew over us.  
  
_'We have to get out of here.'_ Calum demanded as the two of us rose. I felt dazed and confused as more wolves surrounded us.  
  
_'I know. We're trying.'_ Michael thought back.

Yet I knew we were running out of options. We clung to each other as if we were both hoping that this nightmare would be like the others and end. Yet this wasn't a nightmare anymore. This was real. Maybe this fate wasn't much better than our original one had been.  
  
_'I'm sorry-'_ I start to say.  
  
"Over here!" A voice yelled and I saw a human form standing there with glowing orange eyes. The wolves turned in confusion to the sound of the noise as the human let out a growl. I blinked recognising the person as their form began to shift into the creature we'd seen earlier in the night. It raced straight past us and it started attacking wildly at the Shadow Wolves. I was stunned that it was seemingly helping us, yet it was doing its job perfectly. They were the perfect distraction.  
  
_'Let's go.'_ I yelled grabbing Michael's hand and racing through an opening in the direction that Calum and Ashton were both still standing. I allowed myself one glance back at the creature as it fought triumphantly against the attacking wolves. I had no idea what it was, but I think at least for now we owed it our lives.

We crossed paths with Calum and Ashton who quickly fell into step with us as we made a break for the surrounding trees.

Yet I could hear the thundering sound of paws from behind us. I guess we weren't done yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update this time!   
> Thanks so much for reading! ^^


	36. Holding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been updating this a lot this week in an effort to get it finished, so please make sure you're up to the right chapter. ^^

_'Just past the rock, turn left and then take a sharp left turn again.'_ Ashton instructed.  
  
My heart was thumping in my chest as I ran as fast as I could on two legs. I could hear the panting chasing breaths of the small pack of Shadow Wolves had split off to follow us. They hadn't been distracted by the creature's appearance like the others. I still wondered just what exactly it was and why it was helping us.  
  
We'd been running for quite a while now and they were still hot on our heels and showing no sign of tiring. One false move or misstep and we could lose our advantage.  
  
The three of us nodded before we followed Ashton's instruction taking the next left and then the sharp one. We came to a small opening between a few rocks. I wouldn't have even noticed it if I wasn't staring straight at it. Would we all fit though and make it before the Shadow Wolves caught up to us or realised where we were?  
  
_'Quickly in here.'_ Michael spoke, the first one to wriggle between the gaps in the rocks. Ashton followed him, and Calum gestured to me to go in next. I could hear the Shadow Wolves behind us, there was no time to think. I followed them. It was a lot bigger on the inside, but it was still cramped. There was no way any of us could stand properly in here, but there was enough to lie low and stay hidden. Michael and Ashton were already moving over so the two of us could also fit. Calum followed in behind me a moment later and I wriggled over to give him more room.  
  
As Calum slumped beside me, the sound of heavy breathing filled the air. That had taken its toll on all of us much more than it normally would've. Further proof that there was something wrong with the four of us. There was a reason we couldn't shift, and I was determined that while we were hiding in here that maybe we'd be able to work out why.  
  
"Hopefully this might give us some time before they find us again." Michael spoke softly, his eyes on the gap that lead to outside. No Shadow Wolves had come past yet, so I took it as a sign that we'd managed to lose them. I closed my eyes it reminded me far too much of how we'd lost Emily and I hoped that it wouldn't end in a similar result.   
  
Slumped up against the wall, Calum managed a nod while Ashton rubbed at his temple. There was a strange silence between the four of us. I looked between the three of them, slightly stunned as it occurred to me that here we were finally back together again. It was hard to believe, and it seemed as though no one was quite sure what to say to one another.  
  
_'Am I dreaming again?'_ Calum asked, his eyes on me and then on Michael and Ashton,  _'Are you all really here?'_  
  
_'Yeah, this is real.'_  Michael nodded.

There was silence for a moment.   
  
_'Wait, are you sure you two are okay? Up until a few minutes ago we were convinced you were both becoming Shadow Wolves?'_ Ashton asked there was a slight fear in his eyes, he even seemed to wiggle away from Michael and myself a little as if we would turn against them at any moment.  
  
Michael and I exchanged glances; I noticed the was his eyes were their usual colour green but still flecked with golden. There was no longer any sign of the red that had been in them before.  
  
_'We were.'_ I frowned, knowing that was the truth. There was no point in denying it, for days now Michael and I had known that something was happening to us.  _'It was my fault, if only I hadn't been so upset about what had happened to Jack...'_  I clenched my fist.

_'Luke it's okay, you can't blame yourself.'_ Michael spoke calmly, _'I saw almost everything you did. We were just kids; we couldn't have known. You had every right to get upset.'_

Ashton and Calum looked a little concerned but both nodded.

_'Did I really though?'_  I asked quietly.

_'We're all back together now and that's what matters.'_  Calum smiled. 'Michael's right, you can't beat yourself up over it.'

_'I mean hey, I was the one letting you get in my head.'_  Michael sighed,  _'It's not like I was innocent either.'_

_'And I was the one who trusted a girl thinking what we had was real. That it was worth turning on my own pack for even if it meant being surrounded by enemies.' Ashton added._

_'You still haven't explained that.'_ Calum looked to Ashton.

_'Not right now.'_ Ashton shook his head quickly. I raised an eyebrow, wondering for the first time how the two of them had found us anyway and why they were even talking. Last I checked if there was anyone in the pack who had still be mad at one another it was them.

_'In any case, it seems Luke and I can't shift, so I guess we're stuck here.'_ Michael frowned.

_'It's not just you guys, we can't either.'_ Calum nodded,  _'Whatever's happening it's affected all of us.'_

The four of us talked out numerous theories after that. Yet nothing seemed to make sense. It wasn't as if Mei's powers had drained us or that it was like anything what had happened last time. We could still communicate and run fast but that seemed to be it. There seemed to be no easy explanation to this.

_'Maybe we could see Alex?'_  Ashton suggested.

_'Good idea, but how do you suggest we get out of here?'_  Michael frowned,  _'The whole forest is probably still crawling with Shadow Wolves and were basically defenceless.'_

Ashton frowned, letting out a long sigh. _'Yeah, you're probably right.'_

_'Maybe I'll check with Lauchie. He said he was going to find us some help.'_ Calum frowned, already pulling out his phone. He let out a groan,  _'But there's no reception down here.'_

I blinked, already focusing my thoughts onto Lauchie. I knew he couldn't reply but at least if he knew what was happening perhaps, he could help us.

_'I thought out a message to Lauchie so hopefully he'll hear it.'_ I spoke. Ashton and Calum raised confused eyebrows but didn't question me.

Suddenly Calum let out a yell in pain and he grabbed at something around his neck. He pulled it off and a small light skidded along the ground between us before spinning to a stop. The pendant lit up between the four of us before fading.

_'Not again.'_  Calum frowned, as he glared at it.  _'It's been doing all sorts of strange things today.'_  
  
I stared at the object, recognising it immediately. I turned to the others, noticing how Michael's eyes lit up and Ashton just looked at it in confusion.  
  
"Maybe that's it." I spoke, I spoke my voice rising as I thought it through, "We saw it in some notes relating to your Grandfathers pack. It could help us?"  
  
Calum didn't seem to share my enthusiasm, he simply stared at the object, "I don't know, I mean it was his at some point. That had to be why I was drawn to it. It's useless though, except for leading us to you guys it hasn't done much else."  
  
Michael and I stared at him, it led him to us?  
  
"Though I guess that it's also great at being so searing hot that it burns me.” Calum gestured to where there was a small distinct burn mark on his skin. He sighed, “I know it was his. So, I can't bring myself to get rid of it."  
  
"Maybe Luke's right though, I wonder what else it might do?" Ashton asked, reaching forwards to pick it up from its dusty spot at my feet.  
  
"Wait." Calum yelled, "Don't touch it."  
  
Ashton raised a confused eyebrow and backed away slowly.  
  
"I mean I don't understand what it does yet, I don't want you to get hurt." Calum continued, "My Grandfathers journals were always rather vague about it, but it said that it was originally his, but it later belonged to his girlfriend who was also in the pack. When it came to the pack, she was the one who looked after it. Maybe it did something cool once, but not anymore."  
  
"I think she passed away though, she was involved in the incident with the Shadow Wolves and hunters." I frowned.  
  
"Yeah, that is right." Michael agreed. I listened as Michael continued the story from what we had read, it seemed he remembered a lot more than I did.  
  
When he was finished Calum looked down into the now dim light of the pendant, "I wish I understood what it was for. Why she kept it with her, even after the pack split."  
  
"What if that's why it's not doing anything special?" Ashton asked, all three of us turned to him with looks of confusion. He shuffled awkwardly, "What if it somehow needs the power of a pack to work properly? That could be why it helped us find you guys. Maybe that's why it keeps heating up."  
  
The three of us exchanged glances, was it possible that Ashton was onto something?  
  
"I say we pick it up at the same time. Let's see if anything happens."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The four of us nodded to one another as we reached forwards quickly, my hand landing on the burning metal the same time theirs did. Yet instead of the light growing it seemed to dull. The four of us jerked our hands back letting out a yell as they healed.   
  
"Nothing happened." Michael groaned, "In fact it did the opposite of what we wanted."  
  
"I wish we knew what it was, it might help us to understand what we're supposed to do with it." I sighed looking down at the pendant. There was something about it, but it didn't seem to be showing any signs that it could do anything. Maybe this was all just a waste of time.

The four of us sat in silence for a little longer, all four of us seeming to think over the possibility. Though the more I thought about it the more frustrated I became.  
  
"Come on, this is hopeless. Let's at least see if we can leave yet." Calum eventually spoke, picking up the pendant and putting it back around his neck. "Maybe if we can get back to my place, we can get onto the hunters to help us or at least I'll be able to get some reception on my phone."

The three of us nodded and Calum poked his head out of the embankment for a moment.

"Coast seems clear, let's go."  
  
With those words, the three of us follow him back out the cave. There doesn't seem to be anyone else around and we seem to be all alone. I focus my hearing but can't hear anyone nearby.  
  
Ashton frowns, holding out his hand to stop us, "Wait, I hear something."  
  
There was a distinct crackle of leaves. I wondered whether it was Lauchie catching up with us. He'd been with them before, right?

I see the hint of a human shape, and a shape emerges from the trees. My heart sinks as the girl moves closer.

Scarlet and Ashton locked eyes, there was a tense silence in the air. Neither moved. Calum’s eyes moved worriedly to Ashton as he stepped away from her. She took a step forward, her expression conveying her confusion.  
  
"Ash! I'm so glad I found you, I was getting worried...there's this creature coming and..." She spoke. Scarlet's face fell as she looked between the four of us. "Wait, what are you four doing together...Ash you said the pack was split still."  
  
"It's not anymore." Ashton spoke, there was a bitterness to his tone. He shook his head, his eyes narrowing on her, "I heard what you said. Go away, I don't want to see you here."  
  
"Ash you don't want to do this." Scarlet spoke stepping in front of him.   
  
"I do." Ashton shook his head. "They're not good people Scar. Mei's controlling them and using them. Just like she is to you."  
  
"I want to help. I'll help you escape." She insisted.  
  
"No, you don't." Ashton glared at her, "Go back and run off to your little werewolf friends and tell them where we are. That's what you're here for right?"  
  
"Ash I want to-"  
  
"No, I heard what you said." Ashton growled his eyes like daggers, "You were only using me. You never really loved me, not like the way I loved you."  
  
"Ash-"  
  
"Don't Scarlet, I heard enough of you talking to your friends to realise that it wasn't part of the act." Ashton growled, "Do you think I didn't have a right to decide on something like that? You can't tell me you're working for both sides when you want me to become a Shadow Wolf. Your just like her."  
  
Scarlet looked genuinely hurt, "I loved you Ash. I honestly did. All of that was real."  
  
_'There's a word there, loved.'_  Michael frowned, as he thought out to us.  _'Ash she's lying. She's just going to break your heart again.'_

Ashton glared at her, "Somehow I get the feeling Michael's right, Scar." He continued, sucking in a breath, "I loved you, and I probably always will but I don't trust you anymore."  
  
Scarlet's eyes narrowed, "I can see how this is going to be then."

She raised her head up towards the sky and let out the loudest howl. She looked at Ashton her eyes glowing a crimson red, "You're going to regret this."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I won't." Ashton growled, with clenched fists though he seemed to remember that we couldn't shift. He looked down and groaned.  
  
Dozens of wolves emerged from the forest, drawn in by Scarlet's call. Alarmed the four of us backed up, as they surrounded us. There was nowhere left to run now. Still in human form, Mei and Mikayla were among them. Two of the wolves shepherded a worn-out looking Kyle between them, his eyes glimmering the same orange colour as that creatures had. I gasped, had he been the one who had saved us? Yet I thought he hated us. Was it possible that he'd been the one helping us?

I looked around at the others, able to see them better out of the cave. Calum was clutching his stomach, whilst Ashton was pale and shaking. Michael didn't look too good either.

What was happening to us? We were fading fast; in this state we weren't even going to make it out of here. The rest in that cave had been a waste of time. We looked worse than we had before.  
  
"Your packs looking a little sick boys, must be hard taking in the weight of two would be Shadow Wolves." Mei spoke, seemingly amused. "Even your little pet couldn't take us."

Kyle let out a low growl. The two shadow wolves holding him viewed him in alarm. I noticed there was a grass like substance binding his wrists, he was shuffling them awkwardly as small puffs of white grew from them. I winced slightly. I didn't think it looked like wolfsbane but whatever it was it was hurting him.   
  
"We're fine." Calum glared at her, though there was a slight weakness to his tone.

"Last chance." Mei spoke, "You can change your fates. Help us to take back a world that rightfully ours rather than living in the shadows."  
  
"Mei, we're running out of time. There's hunters coming, I think they heard Scar's howl." Mikayla spoke from beside her.   
  
Mei frowned, her eyes glowing with a fierce red, "That's okay we'll be done by then. These four are almost finished anyway, they can't even shift."

I had no idea what Mei was planning. Did she still want more Shadow Wolves? Or did she simply intend on killing us. My stomach twisted, either way we were running out of options and part of me was becoming too weak to care. My vision was blurring, and I felt as if my head could hit the ground at any moment.   
  
_'We have to keeping trying, come on.'_ Calum said, pleading at the three of us to shift.  
  
_'It's impossible Cal. Mei's right we're weak.'_ Michael spoke.  
  
_'I feel like I'm going to faint.'_ I nodded, _'We used too much power,'_  
  
_'Me too, we need another plan.'_  Ashton nodded.  
  
_'Come on I'm serious. We can't give up.'_ Calum frowned.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the sounds of the wolves that were crowding around us. I desperately hoped for something, yet just as before there was nothing.

_‘It's not working.’_ I told them. Similar complaints came from both Ashton and Michael a moment later.   
  
_‘Keep trying.’_  Calum demanded. There was a certain desperation to his tone.

I heard the howls as the Shadow Wolves regained their forms and came leaping out at us. I punched out at them with arms and legs, but there was just too many of them. The wolves were unrelenting, coming back again and again. My skin cried out in pain from the impact of their sharp claws and teeth. Though it wasn't me I was worried for. As I looked around me, I noticed that both Calum and Ashton’s skin was smouldering with dark clouds of smoke rising from the surface of their wounds. I couldn't even see Michael among the mess of fur.

Then suddenly there was a howl and they stopped they backed away forming a circle. The four of us lie on the ground. I looked over to Ashton who lie beside me, his teeth were gritted. He raised his arm weakly staring at the thick dark smoke rising from them.

"I guess Scar's going to get her wish anyway." He spoke solemnly.

"She's not." Calum spoke defiantly, "I'm trying to think of another way."

Calum and Ashton didn't deserve this. I gritted my teeth feeling the anger from before in my chest. I knew it was happening again. Mei needed to pay for what she had done. I couldn't let it win but soon I didn't think I'd have a choice. We’d lost.

Mei walked over towards us. She wore a prideful expression, seeming to know full well that she'd won. She would have her Shadow Wolves that she came here for, whether all four of us survived or not.

Mei looked down, "Do you concede Hood and join my pack with your Beta's?"  
  
"I'm not done." Beside me, Calum closed his eyes with his palm around the pendant. He desperately seemed to be muttering a few words in another language like I'd only heard him do when we had brought the pack together. Yet I could see the smoke rising from his skin, the damage had already been done.   
  
"Come on, we're a pack again. What more do we need to do?" He yelled at it.

"Are we really though?" I asked him.  
  
Calum paused turning to me. Something flickered in his eyes for a moment.   
  
"Of course, it's you Luke." Calum stared at me. "That has to be why it's not working."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, me? I frowned, what was wrong with me this time?

_'Luke, take my hand.'_ Calum thought, weakly reaching out his hand to me.

I took his hand in mine, it felt clammy and weak. I half expected one of the Shadow Wolves to come and rip our hands apart.

"Alliges duplicia nexus." Calum muttered.

The words had barely left Calum’s mouth when through my hand, I felt the warmth spread through my body as I felt the bond return. Yet this time was different. Glowing golden our eyes met.

"I don't concede to anyone." Calum growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	37. Golden Pack

"Golden packs are there to counteract the darkest of forces in our world." Calum quoted as if he were reading out of his Grandfathers notebooks. He looked up at Mei; with narrowed eyebrows, "We don't concede to anyone, especially not the likes of you."

There was a look of genuine fear in Mei’s eyes as Calum spoke those words. She appeared to take a step back, her eyes carefully considering the two of us.

Calum was the first to stand, the first thing I noticed was how the colour had returned to his face. Amazingly smoke no longer rose from the surface of his skin and the claw and teeth marks had vanished as if nothing had ever happened. As I looked to Michael and Ashton, I realised that they were both looking better as well.

I knew in that moment we had changed our fates. I was feeling a lot better, and my entire body still tingled from the force of re-joining the pack again. I could sense the three of them once more. Maybe we weren't any stronger than we once were, but I felt more confident this time that we might just pull this off.

Better than that was the usually unwelcome taste of the acid on my tongue. The prickle of my skin. I didn't even need to look at Calum to know what I needed to do. I closed my eyes, allowing my body to focus on the shift rather than my surroundings. I could feel my back arch as the almost triumphant howl left my lips. Echoed by three others.

I opened my eyes as I landed onto the ground and onto my paws. As I looked down at my furred form, I couldn't help but grin. I'd never been so glad to have shifted in my entire life. I didn’t realise how scary it would be to think I'd lost the ability to do so.

I looked around to my friends. My eyes caught on Calum first, the pendant still resting around his neck. Then my eyes went to both Ashton and Michael. All of them had managed to shift as well. Nothing much had changed except for the slightly golden tinge around all our coats. For a moment I thought that was all, then I gasped in realisation.

Calum had always been at least an inch taller than the rest of us in wolf form. Yet the four of us were equal. As I looked across at Mei who had shifted as well, we were also matched in height.

Was it possible we were somehow Alpha's too? I thought of Michael's words, maybe he had been right. Mei was an Alpha too after all. What about Ashton though he wasn't a natural born or an experiment. Yet we were a Golden Pack, so I'd realised by this point that anything was possible.

Michael stood taller letting out a low growl as he moved beside Calum. There was genuine fear in Mei's eyes as she looked between the four of us. The Shadow Wolves were watching us with a kind of stunned waiting expression. Every single one of their eyes was directly on us.

Calum marched forwards towards Mei, the two wolves meeting eye to eye. The rest of us flanking him. He nodded to the three of us in acknowledgment. I could sense that we were going to challenge her. The same way she had once sent Finn to challenge us in that parking lot that one time. Normally I knew Calum would never do something like this. He'd never wanted to take on Finn’s challenge in that parking lot. Yet I could sense he was confident that we’d win this time. I silently wondered if he’d go through with it.  

_'This ends now Mei.'_ Calum growled, the golden in his irises flaring brighter.  _'We're challenging you for your pack.'_

I was a little stunned. I had thought this might be where we were going, challenging Mei so that she would simply leave us alone. Yet challenging Mei for her pack seemed a rather big step, I gulped. Michael nodded quickly; Ashton and I shot him an alarmed glance. Were we really going to do this? Ashton stood up taller and even let out a small growl.

I realised it was on me now, and I wasn’t going to be the one who disagreed. I nodded as well.

Mei looked genuinely afraid, I even thought that she might flee again. It was clear to me that her plan wasn't working out how she anticipated, and she was grasping at straws for a new one.

_'Fine, challenge me. Kill me. It won't change anything.'_ Mei narrowed his eyebrows at him,  _'My Shadow Wolves will still exist even if I don't. In fact, they'll probably be stronger and angrier at you four for killing me. They won't care if you're some Alpha's or even a Golden Pack. They'll want revenge.'_

There was hesitation in Calum's eyes for a moment. I could sense his thoughts; he knew she was right. Besides he didn't want to kill anyone. Though that would be the only way to claim another pack unless Mei herself admitted defeat. I realised it too, we didn't really want to challenge her for the pack, did we?

_'I guess four on one isn't really fair is it?'_ Calum smirked.  _'We're not much into challenging other packs anyway. I mean we don't need to turn half the city into werewolves or have a whole pack following us around like it means something.'_

There was a small wolfly grin on Mei's face, but Calum stood strong. He stepped forwards holding his paw out to her. I thought he was about to send it tumbling down on her, but he rested it on her paw. She let out a sharp yell as if Calum's paw was made of wolfsbane. I wondered whether he had struck her after all. Calum let out a slight groan before removing it. He backed away carefully, not meeting her gaze.

_'I guess Golden Wolves and Shadow Wolves, don't really mix do they?'_  Mei chuckled.

_'No but I got what I wanted.'_ Calum smiled at her.

Mei blinked at him in confusion. I was confused too, what could've Calum wanted out of that?

_'I saw your weakness.'_ Calum smiled, he stepped closer tilting his head slightly,  _'What happened to your mother Mei?'_

Mei stepped back, she looked at Calum as if he had just sworn at her. Michael shot a stunned look at Calum as if he couldn't believe what he'd said. Ashton was just confused. All I knew about Mei's mother was what she had done to us, but maybe there was more to it than that. Calum glanced at her, and repeated his words,  _'What happened to your mother Mei?'_

Mei shook her head, and I saw the Shadow Wolves let out confused grumbles. I think they wanted to fight too; not whatever Calum was trying. I couldn't understand how he thought asking her that would solve anything, sure it seemed to have made Mei upset the same way that bringing up Sophie would set Calum off.

_'She was just trying to do the best for everyone.'_ Mei spoke, though the words were slightly speckled and broken in my mind,  _'It was all their fault. Once the program ended, they did nothing to protect her, for a while we were safe. Yet they knew about me and eventually they came back wanting to keep me within the hunters. I was apparently monstrous daughter and they wanted to keep me under a more watchful eye. She tried to protect me, but the hunters took me away from her anyway. They bound me to obey them, to throw myself into my training to become the example of a model hunter. I rarely got to see my mother after that, it very well broke her.’_ Mei paused for a moment. I wondered whether she was even crying. No one moved, all the other Shadow Wolves remained still. I could see that she wasn’t done though.

_'After she died, I wanted to watch the world burn. That was the day I became a Shadow Wolf. I hid my nature for a year or two, working secretly from the inside, building up my knowledge and obeying their every word like a loyal dog. I was doing it all for her.'_ She explained.

_'Why like this Mei?'_ I questioned,  _'Why build up a pack?'_

_'I did that until I found out about the two of you. That day last year when the two of you were brought in by the hunters, I realised what the three of us could be capable of. I didn't want to be alone and knowing that you were experiments like I was. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I knew that it was possible what might happen to you both if you snapped. So, I waited, bided my time found out how I could make more Shadow Wolves.'_

As I listened, I couldn't help but actually feel sorry for Mei. What she had done was incredibly wrong. Yet I knew what it had been like once the rage had taken over. It tempted you to become someone else, to lose yourself to whatever was making you angry. It must've been worse once you shifted. She had done the wrong thing, sure. I would never deny that but perhaps we had been going about this all wrong. Maybe if we'd realised what it was fuelled by earlier than maybe we could've helped her before she’d done too much more damage.

_'We've been pointlessly fighting Mei._ ' I blinked, thinking out to the others,  _'I think maybe all this time we should've been trying to help her.'_

The eyes of three stunned wolves met my own.

_'What do you mean?'_ Ashton looked at me. Though I could see in Michael's expression now that he had realised, he gave a short, slightly sad nod.

_'Listen to her.'_ I explained,  _'I think I understand what she’s saying. The curse affected her the same way it did to me when I found out about my brother. I let it control me, I tried to hurt you guys. Left alone I could've done a lot more damage, maybe I would've even tried to do the same thing. It was different for her. She didn't have a pack to fall back on. She might have had Mikayla but otherwise she was lonely.'_

Calum and Ashton both nodded seeming to understand now. Michael moved closer towards Mei, there was sympathy in his eyes.

_'You and I both know this isn't you Mei.'_ Michael spoke, the familiarity in his tone surprising me. Though I remembered that they had indeed been friends once, he'd even had a crush on her _. 'I understand now what it's been doing to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I want to help you Mei. I think we all do. Please let us.'_

For a moment Mei looked genuinely stunned, I thought that I might even see the Shadow Wolf cry. I realised that Calum was right, this was her weakness. This was exactly why he'd said what he had to set her off. I don't know what he'd seen when he'd put his paw on hers, but it had been worth the effort.

_'It will never change all things you've done.'_ I spoke. Michael growled at me as if to tell me to shut it. Though I had my memories back now, and that included those of Mei. If this was her weakness, I decided to exploit it.  _'Yet the more I think about it I remember you now Mei, when we were kids you were always kind to us. You always had our backs, like we had yours. We knew even back then we were different from the other kids. I mean maybe it was just the experiments, but we were friends.'_

_'You're both looking for some that no longer exists.'_ Mei spoke turning away from us.

I sucked in a deep breath, she seemed to be softening but it still wasn't working. We were trying to undo years and years of damage. Perhaps we were still wasting our time. Maybe we were better off trying something else.

_'I don't think we are.'_ I shook my head, as I nodded towards Michael,  _'I look around behind you and I see an entire group of people fighting inside, you chose people that held a grudge or maybe weren't at their best for that reason. People like you that didn't have someone else watching their backs.'_

_'Luke's right. Mei, we want to help you.'_ Michael spoke,  _'All of your pack. If you'll let us.'_

Mei's head pricked up at those words, but she shook her head,  _'No it's too late.'_  She growled,  _'The Shadow Wolves will rise once more and you torches of Alpha werewolves will suffer. You both know nothing about me. Don't talk like you know me.'_

Calum let out a yelp, and I looked over to see the pendant around his neck, even in his wolf form. It was glowing again small bits of smoke rising from it. It was burning him like it had before. I frowned, what did it mean?

_'I know that you're fierce and strong.'_  I spoke, my own words surprising me,  _'You're an Alpha, whether you're a Shadow Wolf or not. You were the brave kid that crossed over the rushing river that day when Michael and I would not just to save one of my toys so I wouldn't cry any longer.'_

_'You remember that?'_ She questioned finally turning back to us.

_'We found the stone Mei, we remember everything.'_ Michael spoke,  _'You were so selfless that day.'_

She blinked,  _'You remember?!'_ She questioned though it was more of a statement than a question this time around.

Calum let out a grunt, my eyes flickered to him for a moment as the smoke began to rise.

_'We do.'_ Michael and I agreed.

There was stunned shock in Mei's eyes. She took a step backwards. She shifted back a moment later. The wolves around her began to protest,  _'When my mother took your memories and explained that we couldn't be friends anymore. I cried in my room for days, except for Mikayla you were my only friends... not that it matters now.'_

Michael frowned, ' _That's exactly why we want to help you Mei. After hearing what Calum said I realise it now this is our purpose as a Golden Pack.'_

Surprisingly Mei nodded, lowering her head to us, a symbol of almost submission, _'Go right ahead. I don’t want to fight you now.'_

Mikayla stared at her open mouthed. Mei didn't even give her a second glance, her eyes on Calum. Calum blinked for a moment before nodding. He looked to the rest of us. The gem on the pendant was illuminated with a white golden.

It was all and well good to tell Mei we would help her but were we going to be able to pull this off?

_‘How just like all those other times.’_ Calum instructed, _‘But we don’t want to weaken them, we want to heal them.’_

The three of us nodded before we all turned our heads up to the sky, as I felt the howl rise in my chest. I thought of the way the pack made me feel, long runs through the forest. Strangely I also thought of Mei, from back when we were kids. I wanted to help her now. It wasn't the same as the loyalty I had towards Michael or the rest of the pack, but it was more like owing her a debt.

In that moment it was like the world had exploded into a whirling hurricane of white golden light, my entire body ached from the force, but I could feel the electricity that coursed from beneath my skin as the wind whipped around us from the force of the howl.

Eventually it stopped and I was left standing there breathless. I looked around the assembled group, some had shifted back and were looking petrified red flecks still lingering in their irises, while others seemed to have simply had their fur colour changed, the dark inky shadows no longer lingering on them and eyes shining with golden. Some of the human ones tried to run but I noticed the hunters emerging from the trees and surrounding them. I noticed Lauchie was among them, both Pip and Lewis on his either side. I spotted Kaylee too, and my heart skipped a beat.

The most remarkable one though was Mei; her eyes were shining with an eye catching golden. No one would ever know in them that they hadn't always been that way. She blinked down at herself as if stunned by her own appearance. She looked amongst the former Shadow Wolves. I expected her to scream and curse. Maybe howl a little bit but I would dare say she even looked glad.

_'Thank you.'_ I heard a voice in my head, it was unmistakably her but there was no malice in her words.

The hunters surrounded her and the other wolves quickly. None of us moved to fight them as they lead her and the others away, both wolf and human. This was their job now. I noticed, that Scarlet was among the human looking ones with red flecks still doting her irises. Maybe she wasn't really who Ashton thought she was after all. Perhaps that had even been why he'd come back. That was solidified as I noticed the way he was still glaring at her as the hunters dragged her away.

_'Are you upset?'_ I asked.

_'Kind of.'_ Ashton frowned, his head turning back to me,  _'But if she wasn't who I thought she was then no.'_

I bit my lip, I felt bad for him that she'd betrayed his trust like that. I'd heard enough of their fight when she'd found us to understand it was more than just a simple grudge.

_'There will always be someone else out there.'_ He smiled, though I noticed as he said it his eyes were on one of the hunter girls that looked around our age, she was talking to one of the Shadow Wolves with a kind hearted expression.

_'Moving on already?'_  I teased.

Ashton blinked, he pulled a wolfy grin, _'Perhaps?'_

_'We really must set up one of those double date things...or in our case quadruple date.'_  Calum chimed in, turning to Michael,  _'Do you know her?'_

_'She looks familiar, but maybe you'd be better off asking Lauchie.'_ Michael nodded.

Ashton ducked his head; I could feel the slight waves of embarrassment through the bond.

I looked over to Lauchie now, he was busily conversing with the other hunters as they lead the Shadow Wolves away. Though I noticed that Lewis, Pip and Kaylee were arguing with hunters that had cornered Kyle. I blinked I'd almost forgotten about him. Calum obviously had too, because he marched over to them, shifting back as he did so. Exchanging glances, the rest of us followed, also shifting back.

"Let me through." Calum demanded. Lewis, Pip and Kaylee moved quickly their argument dying on their tongue. Yet the hunters seemed a little more hesitant but moved away a little. For a moment there was a look of fear in Kyle's eyes.

"We owe you a lot tonight." Calum spoke to him, giving him a curt nod. "Though I'm curious. You're not a werewolf, so what are you?"

Kyle simply looked up at Calum, "Hellhound." He replied bluntly, but didn't seem to elaborate any more than that, "When I talked to Kaylee and realised that you guys weren't responsible for my father's death, but Mei was. I decided to help. After what I saw I'm glad I did."

"Well thank you." Calum replied.

There were so many unanswered questions lingering in the air about Kyle. We'd thought that Werewolves were the only type of supernatural creature around but perhaps we were wrong. He'd mentioned Kaylee talking to him, so I wondered just what she had said to him. She didn't say much on the matter. The hunters however were looking at Kyle curiously.

"So, he's not another one of them?" The hunter asked Calum.

Calum shook his head.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Lewis sighed hopelessly. Pip shook her head at him. I was starting to wonder whether it was all three of them were in on it.

The two hunters seemed to be a little stumped at what to do. In fact, all of us were, I wasn't even sure I knew what a Hellhound was. After what I'd seen Kyle do to Calum at the hospital, they were certainly much more powerful than we were.

"That's alright I'll come with you guys anyway." Kyle nods at the hunters. "I mean that's what you're deciding right?"

Exchanging nervous glances, the two hunters nodded.

Kyle stood up and held his hands out to them like he expected them to handcuff him. The hunter shook his head and just told him to walk with them. Clearly, they didn't think he was as much of a threat as the other wolves, they were more doing this out of formality than anything else. I watched as they led him up to a group of waiting 4WD's and vans, that somehow managed to meander through the trees. I supposed there was a fire trail and a clearing a few meters away from here.

"What do you guys think will happen to Mei?" I asked as we watched the hunters load the cars and vans. No one spoke for a moment.

"If there's good in her, she'll be back." Michael spoke quietly. "The hunters will probably decide whether she's still a threat or not. As well as the rest of the Shadow Wolves. If they're a risk, they'll handle them."

Michael's words sent a shiver down my spine, thinking just what handling them could mean. Yet as it much it hurt that was the true purpose of the hunter's after all.

"She should stay there." Pip narrowed her eyebrows. "She's caused so much damage. So many people have died because of her."

Lewis shook his head at her. "I agree, but maybe if there is something good in her, there's a chance the hunters will see that. You heard what Lauchie said to us before about it being the hunter's job to at least try to reform harmful werewolves."

"True." She frowned. "As long as she doesn't try to escape this time."

"I don't think she will." Lewis shook his head.

The hunter's vans soon disappeared, and our small group was left standing in the empty bit of track.

"Well I think that's it then." Michael yawned, "All's well that ends well."

"I think that might be the last we see of the Shadow Wolves for a while." Ashton agreed. "And at least we didn't have to kill anyone to defeat them."

I nodded. I was glad that my Shadow Wolf induced raged that believed the only way to send them packing was to become the monster that we'd feared had been wrong. Michael was right, we had found another way. We had our pack back too.

"I finally understand this now." Calum gestured down to his pendant, the small gems on it still emitting a soft golden white glow. "My grandfather created it to help protect their pack and to amplify their powers. I think that girl still wore it in the hope that their pack would come back together someday."

"It's a shame they weren't as lucky as us." I frowned, thinking of how their pack had ended.

"No, they weren't. As far as I know their pack never reformed, even after her death." Calum shook his head. "But I feel like maybe my Grandfather would be happy to know at least that it helped us."

"Yeah. I think you're right Cal." I nodded.

"But is anyone going to talk about the fact, all four of us basically took on the forms of Alpha Werewolves? That is totally unheard of even for a Golden Pack." Michael added.

"Maybe it's like what we've said before." I frowned, "If we had become Shadow Wolves either time, then possibly Calum and Ashton would have too. I heard what you said to me that with the experiments we could become Alpha's, maybe it's all the same."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"You could be onto something there...let's test it." Calum spoke his eyes moving to Ashton.

"Oh, come on? Why does it always have to be me?" Ashton crossed his arms, but there was a teasing expression in his eyes.

Calum ignored him; his eyes were searching around him. He pointed towards something in the distance, " _I want you to walk over to that tree._ " He said, the commanding tone to his voice.

Ashton looked over to where Calum was pointing. Like usual I was sure he would move at any moment. He turned back to Calum, with his eyes lit up.

"Surely you can do better than that." Ashton teased him.

" _Go, walk over there now. You heard me._ " Calum demanded like he'd done many times before.

Yet Ashton stood there still. He let out a bored yawn. "You done?"

"Yeah I think so." Calum nodded looking rather stunned, he frowned, "But if we're all still a pack, does that mean we're not only a Golden Pack, but all Alpha's as well?"

"Seems so." Michael nodded. "It's not impossible, but it is incredibly rare."

"Is this a good thing?" I asked.

"I think so." Michael nods, "For now it just means Cal can't boss us all around anymore."

"Damn." Calum laughs.

"Good." Ashton nods, nudging Calum in the side.

"Shall we head back? It's getting kind of late." Michael asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Calum agreed.

Our group walked back towards Calum's place. There was a flurry of discussion over what had happened. We had been right about the fact that Lewis, Pip and Kaylee had known about Kyle since just after the last full moon but had kept it quiet after our argument.

I turned to Kaylee and realised we hadn't really spoke much yet. She let out a small shiver, goose bumps rolling up her arm. I took my jacket off wrapping it around her. She blinked at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You looked cold." I smiled at her.

"I was, thanks." She smiled back.

"I-" I started, she had to have known what had happened to me. I wish I could explain it to her.

"I'm just glad you're okay Luke." She said with a nod, not giving me time to speak. I had no idea what she’d seen me do, but at least there seemed to be no anger in her words.

"Me too." I agreed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^^  
> I think there will be maybe one more chapter left of this? I'm still writing it so I'm not sure yet. Then I'll be moving back to posting a few of the short stories I couldn't post until this was done. :D


	38. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading all the way through. ^^

I leaned over, carefully placing the bright yellow flower down onto the marble surface. I stand and watch as Michael lays one down beside my own.

He had known him as well; he'd been like a big brother to him too.

We stand in silence for a moment, my eyes just scanning over the name written on the grave. I think of him, all the memories I had forgotten for years. We'd even had to search to find this.

"I love you." I spoke quietly. "And I miss you."

As heartbreaking as it was, I was glad that I finally knew about him. He had been brave, maybe a little dumb and reckless at times but he'd been my brother. The boys had been helping me through it. Yet no one had taken it as hard as mum had. It hadn't been easy breaking the news to her of having another son that she had long forgotten that had died in such a heartbreakingly painful way. The stone had helped but it was obvious how hard the knowledge had hit her, my dad and Ben too. As a family we were all working through it together.

"Shall we catch up with the others?" Michael prompted as he tugged on my arm. He seemed to have noticed that I was lingering again. Just as I had the many other days we'd visited. I nodded slowly, it was a full moon tonight, so we had to get going before the moon reached its peak. Even with our speed it would take us a while to make it to the others from here.

We raced away from the cemetery and headed off towards Calum's place. It was just starting to get dark, and I could sense the moon rising behind us. As we approached Calum's back fence, I could make out about five shapes standing at the back gate. Calum and Ashton were both standing there with Lauchie held up on their shoulders. He looked a little pale and trembly. Pip and Lewis were standing nearby, both looking rather nervous. I couldn't help but view the scene and be reminded of myself just over a year ago.

"No ears or tail yet." Michael joked as we approached them.

"Soon though." Lauchie grinned weakly at us.

"The moon should be up high enough in about five minutes? You alright?" Lewis asked.

"This is what's needed to happen since I was twelve. I'm beyond ready." He nodded.

Lauchie was the first decision that we'd made after everything blew over. Not long after the incident with the Shadow Wolves we'd seen him face the brunt of his state. He'd collapsed during a meeting, curling over, his body wracked with pain. His half shifts were painful and terrifying to watch. A few of the hunter's doctors and Alex had checked over him and had declared that it was too dangerous for him to keep having them. He had weak bones and muscles. Which was likely to do serious damage that would affect him for life if they didn't stop soon.

At first, Calum had offered to turn him and asked him to join our pack, but he had refused. He knew about the Golden Pack and our newfound status as an Alpha pack had declared that that kind of power was best left in our capable hands. So instead the job had gone to Lewis, but Lauchie still had refused to officially join his pack.

Lauchie had already left the hunters and had agreed in advance to a treaty with the hunters. He managed to get permission to stay in our year though. I think his marks were too exceptional for him to be put down to his real grade. He was going to study to be a doctor when he finished school. I was glad for him.

It kind of made me think of my own plans, we'd be finished school next year. My job description lately had felt like just being a werewolf. I hadn't thought all that far ahead. I don't think anyone else had either. I tried not to dwell on it too much.

Suddenly Lauchie let out a painful yell as his muscles spasmed. Pip and Lewis raced forwards, both gritting their teeth as they moved to help Ashton and Calum steady him. Although he hadn't officially decided to join their pack, his shift was affecting them as well.

I looked up to the moon that was almost at its peak. It was time. I turned my head up to moon and let out a howl the others joining me. I felt a whoosh of wind just in front of me and I turned as the three wolves shifted barrelling down through the trees.

"That was quick." Calum said with glowing eyes that were affected by the moon.

"Well the kid said he was ready." Michael nodded half smiling.

"Come on we have to go and help them." Ashton spoke, his eyes glowing golden as well. "He's a fast one."

The three of us nodded, and I closed my eyes anticipating the shift. It was quick, made almost effortless by the moon's lingering presence. I looked to the others; the golden tinge still evident on their fur. Our heights were matched and the mark of what we are and what we can do was visible. Almost like a warning to other packs who dared to challenge us.

We barrel through the trees, keeping pace with one another. That night had truly changed us, we could keep up with each other now. Calum and Ashton no longer lingered behind as they once had. We caught up with the younger wolves about a kilometre or more out from where we had started. Pip and Lewis crowded around the new werewolf who was swishing his tail about wildly and examining his paws. Even without a bond I could practically sense the excitement radiating off him.

'That was incredible.' Lauchie spoke excitedly, bounding over towards us like an excited little puppy. 'Can I do it again?'

'You'll have plenty of opportunities. I'm sure.' Calum chuckled.

A single wolf rounded the corner a moment later. They wore a small tracking device on one of their hind legs.

'Damn did I miss it?' A voice asked.

'You sure did, we told you to meet us at seven.' Ashton shrugged.

'I made it here at seven o' five I don't call that late.' Mei teased.

'We're on moon time, of course you were going to miss it.' Michael teased.

It still felt strange having Mei around, all of us talking a joking like this. I think it was going to take me a while to get used to the idea that Mei was a friend of our pack now. I still felt a little awkward around her, but she was no longer the vindictive shadow wolf we had once met.

Since that night she'd been under the care of the hunters. She stayed at the hunters' base mostly but was allowed out if she asked and wore her tracker. I thought it would be annoying, but she didn't seem to mind it though. I think she knew she had gotten off lightly for what she had done in that state.

Out of anyone though, Michael was helping Mei work through things the most. I knew it wasn't easy repairing someone's life that they had lost control of like that. Michael had quietly detailed her horrible nightmares. She wasn't completely off the hook with the hunters either but was doing her best to at least try and make up for what she had done. She was working with the hunters to help reform the other former Shadow Wolves and helping them on their patrols.

She and a few of the other wolves had made a deal with the hunters, they had twelve months to prove that their actions as Shadow Wolves were unrelated to who they were and that they were fuelled by the curse. Not all the Shadow Wolves had made the same choice, many were still detained by the hunters deemed too dangerous to leave. Surprisingly, Scarlet had been declared one of those. As well as Mikayla, although she wasn't a werewolf like the others. All the werewolves that had been let out had moved out of town with trackers, all except for Mei who had made a deal to stay.

My feet pounded along the grass as I kept time with the others as we made our way out to the edge of the woods. I grinned as I saw the valley appear up ahead, where the moon and stars could be viewed clearly. In the distance I could faintly make out the lights of nearby cities. A small breeze licked at the top of the mountain side.

I sucked in a breath of air as I looked around. A sense of relief washing over me, it felt great to just be up here like this after the stresses of the past few months. As I looked around at our combined packs, I would never have expected things would turn out like this.

Our group lingered there for a little while, all of us seeming content to view the moon and stars together.

'Time to head back everyone.' Calum announced after a little while. Lewis gave him a small nod.

In a flurry of movement, we all headed back towards Calum's place. When we arrived, we shifted back. Though I raised an eyebrow as I noticed the number of streamers and balloons that adorned the back fence as we returned. A picture of wolf howling at the moon had been stuck haphazardly on to it.

"Who did this?" Michael laughed looking at the picture.

Calum wore a slight smug expression, as he shrugged, "No idea."

As Calum opened the gate, I found that the whole backyard had been transformed as if it were part of our school dance. Fairy lights adorned the windows. Balloons and streamers were everywhere. Music played over the speakers. Then there was a table of food with Georgia, Kaylee and Mali still setting it up. The four of them grinned waving us over.

"What's all this?" I asked, usually we had a party to celebrate the full moon or a new werewolf, but it was nothing like this.

"Well we decided to go one better than usual because we missed, you're Full Moon Day. Then we had to celebrate Lauchie becoming a full werewolf too." Calum grinned. "Besides we haven't had much to celebrate until recently, so it seemed like a good time."

I blinked; I couldn't believe they'd pulled this together. I had a feeling they'd do something for Lauchie, but I hadn't been expecting this. I simply nodded, staring around the back yard in awe. Lauchie wore a similar expression, I don't think he'd been expecting this either.

"Is this where you wanted them?" Kyle asked, as he placed a tray of various foods onto the table. 

Mali nodded to him, and he left the tray and quickly disappeared back inside.

"He's a good help." Mali teased Calum, gesturing to Kyle as he left. "Where did you find him?"

"He found us I guess." Calum shrugged but there was a small smile on his lips.

We'd learnt a lot more about Kyle too, his abilities were triggered from the death of his father. Unlike us he didn't need to shift on the full moon but could instead shift at will. Hellhounds as it turned out were almost like stronger versions of werewolves. I was thankful that Kaylee had been able to convince him that we weren't the ones for his fathers' death. Otherwise that night could've gone a lot differently.

Things proceeded normally after that, eating lots of food. Joking around, talking to everyone. It was just a normal post full moon night.

That was until there was a tapping on the gate, I sat up in alarm as Calum raced to answer it. I raised a confused eyebrow, who else could be here? I thought we had everyone. Michael and Ashton looked a little confused as well.

"I'm here." The girl grinned at Calum, she was dressed in a simple jacket and pants, "Sorry I'm late, full moon and all."

It took me a moment, but I recognised it to be Zoe, the very werewolf who had first attacked me and almost ended everything. I was surprised to see her here, even though we'd made amends at King's Bay and I knew Calum and her still talked regularly. Lauchie, Lewis and the girls seemed to view her in confusion, none of them ever having met her.

I was glad to see her though; last time we'd seen her she'd been in a much better place than she had been when we first met. From what I knew she'd been working with the hunters in King's Bay like how we were here.

Zoe's eyes caught on me, and she made a beeline straight for me. I noticed there was a small object in her hands, small teeth marks on the box. She must've carried it all the way from King's Bay I assumed.

"Happy full moon day." She grinned, as she passed me over a small gift box.

I thanked as her as I carefully opened the box, finding a delicately made dream catcher inside with blue, green and silver crisscrossing inside the circle. There were small light blue coloured feathers attached to the bottom. It was amazing. I wondered whether she had even made it herself.

"It'll keep bad dreams away." She grinned, giving me a small wink.

"Thanks." I grinned at her. I was genuinely glad to see her.

"Does this mean it's time to give Luke his present then?" Michael grinned, winking at Calum and Ashton.

I blinked in confusion, but sure enough a moment later Calum produced a small wrapped box and handed it towards me. They nodded to me expectantly as I unwrapped it. There was a small keychain inside, with an engraved image on it. I recognised it to be a picture of a moon split in half. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's an image of the moon from the night you first became a werewolf. It's kind of a pack tradition for your first full moon day." Calum smiled. I vaguely remembered them giving Ashton something similar last year for his first full moon day. I had a feeling I'd even seen a similar one that Calum had on his car keys.

"Thanks, you guys." I grinned at them.

I quickly pulled the three of them into a hug.

*****

At one point someone lit a small fire, and our group huddled around it. Kaylee and I sat together, as the fire began to die, she was a little cold still, so we moved closer together. I knew we were only at the beginning of things, but I was so glad that she was mine.

I looked around us Pip had already fallen asleep on Lewis's knees. Whilst Calum and Georgia were sitting close together talking quietly. Mei, Michael, Kyle, Lauchie and Ashton were laughing at something on Kyle's phone. Mali had already disappeared inside.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and then fizzle noise. Everyone's heads shot up in alarm. I caught a glimpse of a small coloured light in the reflection of the windows. I turned my head back noticing as repeatedly fireworks erupted from the other side of the trees.

"We seriously did not plan those." Calum laughed as they shot up into the sky, all of us looking at them now making cheering noises as they continued.

As we watched the fireworks, Kaylee pulled me closer and I couldn't help but smile at her.

It was hard to believe it had been a year since I'd came here now. I'd known nothing about werewolves, the hunters or anything like it. I understood now more than ever why I'd been kept from this, the pain my mother had been through. I'd seen so much of horror other werewolves and even humans could cause. Yet I wouldn't have had things any other way. I'd found my place in a pack where we'd faced down hunters and become a true golden pack. We'd managed to stop an entire group of Shadow Wolves. As the fireworks played out up above, I looked between Calum, Ashton and Michael and I couldn't help but think we were the Alpha wolves of Rosetta Park and it was exactly the way things were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thank you to everyone who's read this. Over the three books it's been an adventure to write. :D  
> It's funny actually didn't anticipate to give Mei any sort of redemption in this until I wrote the last few chapters and realised what her actions were truly over. ^^;  
> I plan to continue to update 'Moonlight Short Stories' as I finish things off and think of more things. ^^
> 
> If you're interested I'm working on another story called Waves Are Ours at the moment. I also have a few more stories that I have planned I just need to decide which one to post next. So please keep an eye out for them! ^^


End file.
